Segundas oportunidades
by Leilael
Summary: Sam cae a un mundo alternativo, después de que Dean le de un pase dorado, ahora tiene mamá, papá, un hermano, pero no puede encontrar a su hermano Dean... Tiene que decidir entre tener a Jessica o recuperar a Dean...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic de supernatural. Se desarrolla en la temporada 7 al inicio, para después caer en un mundo alternativo. **

**Supernatural no me pertenece, tampoco gano dinero por escribir esto ;) sólo me divierto. Espero les agrade.**

**Nota: Esto es una fanfic, los personajes están basados en la serie buenaza de Supernatural, se nombra a Dios y ángeles, no están relacionados con ninguna religión o doctrina, pues son personajes, no se intenta herir suseptibilidades... xD un amigo me dijo que me faltó esto y creo que tiene razón. Gracias por su atención :D  
><strong>

**Segundas oportunidades**

Todo lo han perdido, su familia, la seguridad del mundo, sus vidas y a si mismos. Sam tiene las manos temblorosas, espera su primer café de la mañana. Espera a que su hermano llegue, le dejó una nota, diciéndole que volvería pronto. La mesera deja su pedido, toma la tasa, necesita pensar, saber qué se le escapa, no puede recordar qué pasó por la noche.

Estaba con Dean la mañana anterior, iban a ir por un fantasma, algo fácil, salieron del hotel y no recuerda más. Talla su rostro con ambas manos, se siente frustrado. La campanilla de la puerta suena, Dean entra, nota algo diferente en su andar, en su sonrisa a la hermosa mesera rubia. Observa una inusual felicidad en aquellos ojos verdes.

Dean se sienta, dice a su hermano como si se hubiera ganado la lotería:

— Lo tengo Sammy. — Sam cuestiona al seguir intentando recordar, cómo amaneció en el hotel.

— ¿Qué? — Dean rueda sus ojos al decirle:

— Ya sabes.

— No sé. — Dean respira al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué recuerdas Sammy?

— Ayer salimos del hotel por lo del fantasma.

— Era una trampa, casi nos matan los Leviatanes. — Sam talla su rostro nuevamente con sus manos:

— Lo dices tan tranquilo. — Dean mira a su hermano fijamente como si estuviera loco:

— Sí.

— Dime lo que pasó. — Dean rueda sus ojos, no está dispuesto. — Dean. — Sam insiste. — Dean dime qué está pasando.

— Si te pones a gritar como niña de nuevo te golpearé esta ocasión. —

Dean reafirma su amenaza al mostrar su puño a su hermano. Sam mira el puño, después a su hermano. Mira un instante por la ventana al decir:

— Es mejor que lo veas. — Dean pone su mano sobre la frente de Sam.

Sam siente una descarga, después se ve de nuevo en el hotel, Dean le da una sonrisa al decirle perra, él le responde al ir por el fantasma. Ambos sube a la Impala, la investigación arrojó que en el departamento trece de un complejo habitacional, cuatro personas se habían suicidado en un mes. En ese lugar se suicidó una mujer después de matar brutalmente a su esposo, ella sufría de un trastorno postraumático después de ser secuestrada.

Ambos fueron al panteón, extrañamente el comisario se puso en contacto con ellos y les dio permiso de exhumarla, al atardecer. No solían tener mucho apoyo judicial, pero el hombre parecía temer por su vida. La investigación de Sam arrojó que la mujer culpaba al comisario, por ser un incompetente que no evitó su tragedia, era de esperar que ella lo persiguiera para conseguir venganza.

Excavaron, el fantasma se presentó, Sam cubrió a su hermano cuando Dean lanzó el fuego a los restos. Creyeron que eso era todo, pero se equivocaron, estaban rodeados, el panteón sitiado, los leviatanes salieron de su escondite para ir por los hermanos. Uno de ellos roció a Dean algo oscuro en su rostro.

Dean cayó al suelo gritando, mientras Sam era agarrado por dos Leviatanes quienes querían que observara, cómo su hermano dejaba de ser su hermano. Los escuchó reír mientras él le gritaba a Dean.

Dean dejó de gritar y retorcerse, se levantó, caminó con una mirada animal y asesina hacia Sam. Sam pensó que era su fin, pero los brazos que lo aprisionaban lo dejaron libre, entonces escuchó el grito de los Leviatanes. Ellos se desplomaron al convertirse en cenizas después de arder.

Los otros intentaron escapar, pero en un segundo estaban acompañando a sus compañeros, desintegrados, lanzados de nuevo al purgatorio tal vez. Entre la destrucción estaba Dean sosteniendo una espada, la espada más luminosa que jamás hubiera visto.

Sam se levantó, le reclamó a su hermano sobre si le había dicho sí a Miguel, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, que Dean hubiera accedido. Después pensó un poco, Miguel estaba en la jaula, dio un paso atrás cayendo en la tumba que habían abierto, escuchó a su hermano gritarle antes de que todo fuera oscuro, entonces despertó.

Sam mira a su hermano, hay algo diferente en él una sutil diferencia, aún no logra saber qué es. Pregunta lo más calmado posible:

— ¿Eres Miguel? — Dean suspira profundo con cansancio, luego habla con Sam, como cuando hablaba cuando eran niños.

— ¿Te acuerdas de Anna? — Sam asiente. — Era un ángel caído. — Sam vuelve a asentir, necesita procesar todo esto. — Dios, separó el alma de Miguel y su gracia, puso una prueba a sus ángeles, para que pudieran regresar a él sin la ayuda de ninguno de sus hermanos mayores. — Sam no puede creer lo que está escuchando, le da una mirada a su hermano, como si pensara que ha enloquecido. Dean se inclina hacia delante al asegurar. — No estoy loco amigo. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es el punto?

— Cuando el Leviatán intentó poseerme, entonces algo en mí hizo clic, y me hizo darme cuenta por qué Miguel estaba tan interesado en mí, porqué siempre decía que era la espada del cielo y su recipiente verdadero. — Se señala. — Tengo su alma.

— ¿Cómo reencarnación? — Cuestiona Sam con escepticismo. Dan asiente, sonríe, lo señala al saber que su hermano acertó.

— Algo así. — Sam va poniendo las piezas juntas.

— La gracia de Miguel te necesitaba para ser completo de nuevo. — Dean aplaude:

— Eres muy inteligente Sammy. — Aclara. — Lo digo en serio.

— Supongamos que te creo, ¿sigues siendo mi hermano?

— La pregunta me ofende amigo. Sigo siendo Dean. — Sam recuerda que su hermano dijo que consiguió algo, Dean sigue siendo su hermano, pero hay algo diferente, tal vez sea la gracia o alguna cosa de ángel que se le metió dentro.

— ¿Qué conseguiste Dean? — Dean señala a su hermano con mucha felicidad, incluso podría abrazarlo.

— Un pase para ti, para que tengas la vida normal que siempre has querido. — Ahora sí, Dean se ha vuelto loco se dice Sam.

— ¿Qué? Los leviatanes nos tienen en la mira, Bobby… entiendes, no puedes llegar con una tontería a estas alturas. — Dean pone sobre la mesa un billete dorado.

— Lo creas o no, hablé con Dios. Después de exponerle las cosas, me dijo que te daría una segunda oportunidad, sin Apocalipsis, sin Leviatanes, no más mierda sobrenatural. — Sam ríe de manera histérica, no puede creerlo. — No más Lucifer en tu cabeza jamás. — Sam guarda silencio, cuestiona con seriedad:

— ¿Cuánto? — Dean mira a su hermano. — ¿Cuál es la trampa?

— No más cosas sobrenaturales a tu alrededor, no demonios no ángeles.

— Suena muy bien para ser real. — Sam para en seco. — Si tú tienes el alma de un ángel y sólo es un pase, ¿y tú? — Dean niega al mirar a otro lado.

— No iré contigo. —

Sam se levanta, pone sus manos sobre la mesa, está por enfrentarse a su hermano, no le importan las miradas de las pocas personas de la cafetería, alza su voz.

— ¡QUÉ MIERDA DEAN! — Dean le da una mirada. Sam ve por un momento algo brillante, símbolos se mueven en los iris verdes de los ojos de su hermano, se sienta al sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo.

— Tú no me necesitas, tú no me necesitarás. — Sam intenta refutar eso, pero Dean le hace una señal para que guarde silencio. — Me borraste de tu cielo, incluso cuando el genio me mostró esa vida color de rosa tú eras feliz lejos de mí. Sammy, tu felicidad está lejos de mí. — Decir todo aquello hace dolor mucho al corazón de Dean. Sam parece que se romperá y comenzará a llorar. — No necesitarás a un hermano sobre-protector, el cual es un dolor de cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, no necesitarás a un hermano que mire tu espalda, el cual te de ordenes ni te proteja de lo sobrenatural. Si yo te acompaño, entonces los demonios y esa mierda es posible que te alcance en algún momento. Tendrás una mamá y un papá Sammy. — Dean sonríe con tristeza. — Una casa y una vida rutinaria, sin tener que correr, no más. —

Sam hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragar el nudo pesado en su garganta, para no gritar por el nudo de su estómago y no llorar. Vuelve escuchar la voz de su hermano.

— Tómalo. — Dean desliza el boleto. — Tendrás un hermano, tendrás a Dean Winchester, habrá un hermano mayor, pero no tendrá mi alma. — Sam susurra.

— No serás tú entonces. — Dean asiente. — ¿Qué pasará contigo?

— Me enfrentaré a los Leviatanes, abriré la puerta de la Jaula, salvaré a Adam, recuperaré mi gracia, le patearé el trasero a Luci. Aún no decido qué hacer primero. — Dean sonríe. — Abandona esta mierda Sammy… —

Sam se levanta, manotea la mesa, sale volando su taza de café y a su palma se adhiere el boleto dorado. Mira con perplejidad a Dean, quien le da una mirada de aprobación, escucha la voz de su hermano decirle:

— Te amo Sammy y estoy orgulloso de ti hermano. Adiós Bitch, cuídate… —

Sam abre los ojos, lo que ve no le gusta, un techo blanco, un móvil, barrotes a su alrededor. Escucha unos pasos, se pone tenso, quiere gritar, pero recuerda que si alguien entra a la habitación, si su madre entra morirá. El sujeto de ojos amarillos se inclina sobre la cuna, sonríe. Sam le dirige una mirada de muerte, que para un bebé de seis meses no es amenazante.

El demonio sonríe, abre la boca para decir algo, cuando Sam escucha una voz muy familiar:

— Hijo de puta aléjate de él. —

Sam siente que su corazón da un vuelco dentro de su pequeño pecho, se trata de su hermano, es Dean. Levanta los brazos, mueve sus piernas, quiere sentarse, ver, pero le es imposible, intenta hablarle pero sólo emergen balbuceos de su boca. El demonio de ojos amarillos ríe al decir:

— No eres a quien esperaba. Esperaba a la buenaza de Mary. —

El demonio abre sus ojos, no logra esquivar el golpe que asesta en su mandíbula lanzándolo lejos de la cuna. Se recarga en la pared, talla su boca con el dorso de su mano, asegura:

— No eres humano muchacho… —

El demonio no tiene tiempo de decir algo más, cuando es atravesado por una espada brillante. Dean le dice al jalar su arma:

— Adivina feo. — Los ojos amarillos se abre sin mesura, mira un momento, después el rostro de Dean, deja escapar un gutural grito al iluminarse por dentro y después apagarse.

Mary sube las escaleras, ve la escena, tapa su boca para evitar gritar. Dean voltea a verla, la sorpresa inunda su rostro, quiere correr a abrazarla, decirle mamá, llorar en su regazo, pero no puede, le dice:

— Toma a tu esposo e hijos, debemos salir de aquí. —

Dean regresa a la habitación de Sam, lo toma de la cuna al sacarlo de ahí antes de que la habitación comience a incendiarse. Mary toma al pequeño Dean al bajar corriendo las escaleras.

John se despierta por los gritos, por un momento no sabe si ha salido del limbo para regresar al infierno. Sin embargo esa voz le pertenece a su Mary, su amada esposa. Abre sus ojos, está sentado en el sofá, en su sala, frente al televisor, es su casa, se levanta con un salto, mira a su alrededor de nuevo, entonces ve a Mary bajar las escaleras con Dean en brazos.

John no puede creer lo que ve, menos cuando ve a Dean, su hijo, el cazador adulto bajar por las escaleras con el bebé Sammy y arrastrando un hombre. Sale de su estupor cuando Mary le jala la mano, la ve, la escucha decir:

— ¡Debemos salir de aquí! —

John corre a la puerta, la abre para ver una horda de demonios esperando, la casa está rodeada. Escucha a Dean recitar un exorcismo, los cuerpos humanos se iluminan antes de caer inconcientes al piso sin resplandor dentro. Escucha la voz de su hijo decir:

— ¡FUERA! —

Salen corriendo de la casa, la cual arde en llamas. Llegan junto al Impala. Dean entrega a Sam a su padre al decirle:

— Cuídalo bien, porque yo no podré cuidarlo más. — John siente que el corazón se le encoge, esto suena a una despedida. Mira a Dean, quien le sonríe. — Procuren no matarse el uno al otro… —

Sam comienza a llorar, extiende sus bracitos hacia Dean, no quiere que su hermano lo deje. Dean sale de su rango de visión, por lo cual llora con mayor fuerza, no le importa comportarse como chica si Dean se queda.

John y Mary suben al coche, en el asiento de atrás, mientras Dean toma su lugar frente al volante. Les dice a sus padres, los cuales no han salido de la impresión:

— No iré despacio, agárrense bien. —

Enciende el motor al reiniciar su marcha a toda velocidad. Mary exige saber qué está pasando, mientras John lleva su mirada de un lado al otro, necesita poner todo en su lugar.

— Lo que estaba dentro de tu casa, era el demonio con el que hiciste un trato para salvar a tu esposo. Venía por su pago.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— No importa, no nos volveremos a ver después de esto.

— ¿Eres un cazador?, ¿mis padres te enviaron?

— Sí, soy un cazador. No, no me enviaron tus padres. — Suena el celular de Dean, él lo toma al responder. — Castiel… Sí… voy hacia allá. ¿Ya se encargaron de las personas fuera de la casa Winchester?… Bien. No, voy en camino. — Dean sonríe. — Sí. — Cuelga. Mary sigue esperando una explicación. — Un amigo que me ayuda con estos trabajos.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?, ¿cómo sabias qué pasaría?

— Mi padre, él persiguió a ese desgraciado porque mató a mi madre y le jodió la vida a mi hermano. —

Aquellas palabras caen como un chorro de agua fría sobre John, quien conduce es su Dean, es su hijo mayor. Mira a Sam, quien sigue llorando a todo pulmón. Sonríe, cree que se está volviendo loco.

Dean pone música a todo volumen, no quiere seguir siendo interrogado por su madre, no escuchar las protestas del pequeño Dean nuevo hermano de Sam, ni los gritos de Sammy, tampoco mirar a los ojos a su padre, tampoco que ellos escuchen que va murmurando exorcismos al desalojar los demonios de la ciudad. Varias horas después se detiene frente a una cafetería.

Mary baja con Dean en brazos para llevarlo al baño. John, Sammy y Dean se quedan en el auto. Dean quita la música, Sam deja de llorar y John habla:

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto Dean? — Dean voltea a ver a su padre al decirle:

— También me da gusto verte.

— No es un juego, ¿hiciste un trato con un demonio?

— No esta vez señor. Hablé con Dios, él dijo que si volvía al cielo les daría una segunda oportunidad a ti, a mamá, a Sammy… — John sabe que esto no le gusta, no quiere saber, realmente no quiere saber:

— ¿Qué quieres decir con volver?

— Si aceptaba tomar mi lugar, como ángel…

— ¡Maldición!, Me estás mintiendo Dean, quiero la verdad. — Dean traga saliva:

— Tengo el alma del arcángel Miguel. Dios me hizo nacer en tu familia, como tu hijo para cuidar de ti y de Sammy, como humano, sin gracia, sin poderes, pasando lo mismo que ustedes… Ahora debo volver… — John cuestiona:

— ¿Y Sammy y el niño que está con Mary?

— Sammy es el bebé Sammy. — Dean sonríe. — ¿Quién pensaría que algo tan pequeño llegaría a ser un gigante? — John no puede evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. — El niño es tu hijo papá, nació en tu familia, tiene un alma humana. Ya no necesitas a alguien como yo, un soldado, no habrá más demonios, ángeles, criaturas, nada sobrenatural. No necesitan que los cuide. Lamento no haberlo hecho mejor, realmente lo siento. — John se siente terrible, su hijo se disculpa, cuando quien debería de hacerlo es él. Abre su boca, para decir algo pero Dean sigue. — Dios tiene una condición para ambos, no deben buscar a ningún cazador, criatura sobrenatural, nada. Deben hacer una vida normal, hagan buenas decisiones esta vez. Mientras no se aproximen a lo sobrenatural, lo sobrenatural no vendrá a ustedes y si llegara intentar trastocar su vida, alguien vendrá a evitarlo, ya no es su guerra así que manténganse fuera y lejos de esto. —

John mira a su bebé el cual llora en silencio, un llanto tan triste que le rompe el corazón. Escucha la voz de Dean, mientras comienza a llover:

— Tienen nociones de su vida anterior, pero no hay detalles. No intenten recordar, les será imposible, todo será borroso. — Sonríe a su familia. — Sólo deben mirar hacia delante y hacer un futuro de cercas blancas, podar el pasto y esa mierda. —

John intenta hablar, pero la puerta se abre, Mary entra, le regala una hermosa sonrisa al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué pasa querido?

— Nada… —

Mary cierra la puerta, le da un beso a su esposo, otro al pequeño Sammy, uno más para Dean que descansa en sus brazos. El cazador regresa su vista al frente al reiniciar la marcha y la música. Al amanecer llegan a una gasolinera, donde Dean aparca, baja del vehículo, es seguido por John y Mary.

Gabriel y Castiel están ahí, esperando. Gabriel con una paleta en la boca, mientras Castiel parece imperturbable. John mira a ambos, le parecen sospechosos. Dean parece muy familiar con ellos. Castiel se aproxima, mira al bebé, ladea su cabeza, le habla al pequeño Sam:

— Eres muy pequeño. — Gabriel y Dean se ríen sin poder evitarlo. — Me alegra verte bien Sam. — Dean le habla a Castiel:

— Cas, has algo por el pequeño Dean, para que no sufra con un trauma por esta noche. — Gabriel comenta:

— Parecía como si las puertas del inframundo se hubieran abierto. — Dean cuestiona:

— ¿Se cargaron a todos? — Gabriel asiente.

Mary da un paso atrás, aleja a su hijo del sujeto de gabardina. Dean le dice a Mary:

— Es un ángel, no le hará daño. — Mary mira a su esposo, el cuál le hace una señal positiva, ella deja a Castiel poner sus dedos sobre la frente del pequeño.

Gabriel le habla al cazador:

— ¿Vas a ir por él?

— Debo hacerlo Gabriel.

— Te he dicho que podemos correr, no sé, irnos.

— No más. Esto debe terminar.

— ¡Terminará contigo! — Dean le da una mirada dura a Gabriel:

— Tú estarás a cargo, evita que se maten y que no hagan una guerra civil. No sé si podré regresar. Cuida a Castiel, que no habrá el purgatorio, hay cosas muy feas ahí. — Castiel ladea su cabeza sin entender. Dean le sonríe. — Cuídate, no hagas cosas estúpidas y no sigas el consejo de ningún demonio. Hasta luego. — Dean da una última mirada a su familia al decirles. — Adiós… —

Dean se aleja caminando por la carretera. Castiel se aproxima a John, saca de su gabardina unos papeles doblados, los entrega al decir sin comprender:

— Dean dijo que con esto podrá levantar de nuevo su casa, un nuevo comienzo. —

John toma los papeles, los ve, se trata de un seguro por la casa por una suma elevada de dinero. Regresa su vista para agradecer, pero los ángeles ya no están, Dean desapareció también. Ahora tiene a Mary, el pequeño Sammy y su hijo Dean que no es su hijo soldado, quien dio todo y más para mantenerlos bien. Siente como si hubiera perdido una parte importante de su familia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido esta historia. Gracias dobles a quienes han dejado comentario y especiales a quien la ha subido a su alerta :D**

**Espero que este capítulo les agrade, de nuevo, gracias por leer. **

**GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me gustó mucho. Sí, la historia continua, espero que este capítulo te agrade.**

**Vismur: Gracias por tu comentario, gracias por ser mi fan :D Espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

**Hasta pronto...  
><strong>

**Normal: Reencuentro**

La vida de Sam Winchester es normal, cada día es una repetición del anterior. Se levanta temprano, su madre lo recibe con una sonrisa, se sienta a desayunar, su hermano suele bajar corriendo pues se quedó dormido, su padre lee el periódico en la mesa antes de irse al taller. Irán a tomar el camión escolar, su madre los despedirá desde la puerta.

Su casa es normal, tiene césped enfrente, una cerca blanca. Su hermano es un obsesionado por los videojuegos, no hace actividad física alguna, por eso está algo rellenito, sus calificaciones son excelentes y dice que estudiará para ser dibujante de cómics, robótica o algo relacionado con los videojuegos.

Sam mira a su hermano. Dean come gustosamente un emparedado, busca algo que debería estar ahí, un encanto especial, ese aire hermoso y peligroso, un brillo diferente en aquellos ojos verdes, una expresión distinta en aquellas pecas. Algo diferente. Hay cuatro años de diferencia, Sam tiene 9 mientras Dean 13, tal vez sea esa brecha la cual los ha separado, no son muy afines.

Las meditaciones de Sam son interrumpidas por la voz de su padre, cuando dice:

— Se les pasará el camión. —

Ambos hermanos toman sus bolsas de almuerzo, dan un beso a su madre y salen. El camión se detiene, ambos suben. Dean camina hacia el centro, donde están sus amigos, igual de obsesionados con la ciencia ficción. Sam se queda enfrente, a la vista del conductor para evitar que lo molesten los otros chicos. El hecho de ser muy inteligente no le ha redituado tener amigos, lo tachan de bicho raro, sólo le hablan para quitarle el dinero del almuerzo, golpearlo o pedirle que les haga la tarea. Suspira al desear tener un amigo con quién hablar. Los murmullos son más exacerbados esta mañana, intenta escuchar con atención, logra captar:

—… Van a llegar dos chicos nuevos.

—… Dicen que son hermanos.

—… Uno entrará a preescolar.

— Escuché que el mayor golpeó a un maestro.

— Yo que fue a la correccional y se escapó para cuidar a su hermano enfermo.

—… me dijeron que golpeó a un equipo de béisbol porque miraron feo a su hermano.

— No, yo escuché que se enfrentó a un universitario, porque hizo llorar a su hermano y lo mandó al hospital.

— Debe ser un chico malo…

— ¡Si! —

El camión se detiene, los alumnos comienzan a bajar. Sam se encamina hacia su casillero, mientras sigue escuchando los chismes. Una sensación lo obliga a voltear a la puerta, donde lo ve, un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos verdes, pecas, delgado, con la mochila colgado de su brazo izquierdo, lleva una playera, jeans y tenis, junto a él camina muy de cerca un niño como de cinco años, con una pequeña mochila tras la espalda, el cual mira horrorizado a todos los que se han prado a mirarlos, lleva una camisa a cuadros, pantalones cafés y zapatos.

Los estudiantes ven a los recién llegados, el niño mayor parece lucirse, camina con firmeza, sus pasos tienen un aire socarrón. Sam cruza su mirada con la de ese chico, ahí encuentra algo muy familiar, además de ese aire encantador y peligroso. Sam lo sigue con la vista, al igual que los demás en la escuela, hasta que la campana suena.

Sam siente que este día no será tan rutinario. Llega a su salón, toma asiento al final del salón, pues los puestos están por apellido. Su mesa es la única que tiene otro asiento, todas las demás están completas, no por ser el último sino que nadie quiere sentarse a su lado.

El maestro entra, lleva los exámenes de matemáticas, todos los alumnos dan un abucheo general menos Sam. El profesor da los buenos días, les desea suerte, está por dar un aviso cuando alguien toca la puerta, abre al dejar ver al chico nuevo. El muchacho entra, observa las caras de todos en el salón, estudia el lugar, sus ojos verdes parecen implacables y calculadores. El maestro dice:

— Clase esté es su nuevo compañero, llegó aquí al cambiarse de escuela. Su nombre es Dean Miguel Weeson Smith. ¿Quieres decir algo chico?

— Si no se meten conmigo yo no me meteré con ustedes… — Hay silencio. — ¡Ah! Hola, gusto en conocerlos. — El maestro sale de su estupor al sentir la mirada fija de Dean:

— Toma asiento junto a Samuel Winchester. —

Dean camina hacia Sam, toma asiento, le dirige una tenue mirada a su compañero al regresar la vista alrededor. Sam, por otro lado, siente algo en su interior, algo le grita que ese chico es a quién ha estado buscando, con el hecho de tenerlo a un lado se siente seguro, es como si lo conociera.

El maestro saca de sus pensamientos a Sam, cuando la hoja blanca es puesta sobre el escritorio, escucha la voz del hombre:

— Dean, si lo deseas puedes tomar el examen la próxima semana cuando te pongas al corriente. — Dean dice con seguridad:

— ¿Para qué esperar la próxima semana si podemos acabar con esto ahora? — El maestro dice con una sonrisa:

— Te crees un chico rudo. — Dean se señal al decir:

— No me creo, lo soy. Señor. —

El maestro deja el examen a Dean, siempre se ha divertido con los bravucones que suelen reprobar y llorar para pasar. El profesor sigue adelante.

Sam da una mirada disimulada a Dean, no para copiar, sino para verlo, parece tan desinhibido, garabatea algo con velocidad en la hoja, por un momento cree que puede estar poniendo burlas en el examen, así que regresa a su trabajo.

Sam observa el examen, lo resolverá perfecto, pero se le dificulta un poco. Minutos después Dean se levanta, deja la hoja sobre la mesa al preguntar al maestro:

— ¿Puedo salir? —

El maestro abre la boca para negar el permiso, cuando alguien toca la puerta, se levanta para ir a abrir, antes de que toque la manija algo entra a toda velocidad gritando:

— ¡Deeeeeeeeeeeee! —

Dean siente el pequeño cuerpo agarrarse con fuerza a él, le sonríe con ternura, acaricia aquellos cabellos suaves al decirle con calma:

— Ya iba para allá Sammy… — Termina con una sonrisa.

Sam siente algo brincar en su estómago, su corazón dar un vuelco, observa la escena, le parece tan familiar pero algo está mal. Ese desconocido, ese niño no debería estar entre los brazos de Dean.

Dean toma a su hermano en brazos, el cual oculta su rostro en el pecho de Dean. El chico toma su mochila al ponerla en su hombro, se encamina a la puerta entre las miradas estupefactas de todos. El silencio se rompe cuando el niño acusa a su maestra al señalarla:

— Ella se poltó feo conmigo… — El niño hace un puchero. — Me asutó mucho y me obligó hace algo que no quelía.

— ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? — El niño asiente. — Ahí podrás decirme por qué es tan mala tu maestra. — El niño vuelve a asentir.

Los dos salen del salón dejando a todos desconcertados, la maestra de preescolar se disculpa con su colega al ir tras los chicos. El maestro cierra la puerta, aplaude al pedir que todos regresen al examen.

La maestra se pone a la par de los niños, le pide al mayor:

— Necesito que Sam regrese al salón. — El pequeño niega:

— ¡No! — La maestra pide:

— Por favor. — Dean mira a su hermano al pedir:

— ¿Qué cosa terrible hizo para que no la quieras cerca? —

Dean se detiene mientras su hermano le dice al oído, el asiente, frunce el ceño, es como si el pequeño le estuviera dando testimonio de algo muy serio. Al terminar de escuchar abraza al niño, le dice con paciencia:

— Sammy tienes que perdonar, los adultos suelen ser malos e insensibles con los niños. Suelen decir cosas que hieren. — El niño ve a su hermano. — Sin embargo pueden ser buenos, como el tío Bobby, la tía Karen, el pastor Jim o papá. A mí también me dejaron solo en el frente, es algo que hacen en TODAS, TODAS, las escuelas el primer día. — El niño asiente. — Si quieres puedo pasar contigo al frente, así nos presentamos los dos, ¿si?… —

El hermano pequeño abraza con fuerza a su hermano al sonreírle. Se encaminan al salón. Dean le dice a la maestra:

— Usted y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. — La mujer asiente totalmente confundida.

Los chicos entran al salón de preescolar, la maestra le da las gracias a su asistente. Dean baja a su hermano, el cual mira a los niños de nuevo, toma con fuerza la mano de su hermano al decir:

— Este es mi hermano pequeño, se llama Sam Luciel Weeson Smith. Pueden decirle Sam o Lu. Es un poco tímido. — El niño sonríe al decir:

— Él es Dean, mi mano GRANDE. — Levanta los brazos con alegría. — Le gusta el pie de manzana.

— A Sam le gusta que le lean. — Los niños levantan sus manos, uno pregunta:

— ¿Tú le lees?

— Sí, cada noche. — Una niña rubia pregunta:

— ¿Y su mamá? — Sam toma con mayor fuerza la mano de Dean.

— Es un ángel en el cielo. — Dean apunta al techo, se inclina como si fuera a decirles un secreto a los niños. — Como está en el cielo, en ocasiones no podemos escuchar su voz por el ruido de los carros. Por eso yo le leo a Sam y a mamá, porque ella puede escucharnos sin importar la distancia, porque es un ángel. —

Los niños abren sus bocas con sorpresa. Un niño gatea hasta quedar cerca de Dean, le dice:

— Mi mami es un ángel también… ¿Nos lees? — Dean sonríe, señala a los niños al decirles:

— Si se están todos sentados en silencio leeré. —

Los niños permanecen en sus lugares, Dean se sienta en la alfombra, Sam se acomoda junto a él. Saca de su mochila una estrellita amarilla de peluche, la cual le da a su hermanito, después toma un libro ilustrado, lo abre al comenzar a leer:

— Hubo una vez, en tierras lejanas, un caballero valiente, el cual rescataba princesas y luchaba contra dragones… —

La maestra observa a los niños permanecer tranquilos, en silencio, escuchando atentos, hasta que la voz suave de Dean comienza a adormecerlos. Poco a poco dejan de estar sentados, para recostarse al seguir escuchando. Ella se siente abochornada porque un niño de nueve maneja mejor su grupo. Cuando todos se han quedado dormidos, Dean acomoda a Sammy, le da un beso en la frente al desearle dulces sueños.

Dean se aproxima a la maestra, la mira con fijeza, su mirada ha vuelto a ser dura, sin concesiones, le dice:

— No le gusta hablar de mamá. Ella murió cuando él era muy pequeño. Tampoco le agrada quedarse solo al frente. Si tiene una pesadilla no lo toque, simplemente llámeme yo me encargaré. No le de muchos dulces. Si se siente incomodo llorará, no tema es posible que esté fingiendo, si se pone pesado llámeme. Vendré por él a la hora del recreo. — Ella asiente, al decir con sinceridad:

— Gracias. — Mira el libro que tiene Dean en sus manos. — ¿Cómo se llama la historia? — Sonríe. — Me gustaría tener una copia. — Dean le responde:

— No lo venden en las librerías. Si me disculpa tengo clases. —

Dean sale del salón dejando desconcertada a la maestra. Mira su horario, le toca educación física, suspira con exasperación. No tiene uniforme, no piensa comprarlo no se quedará mucho tiempo.

Sam suspira con exasperación, mira su casillero, sigue teniendo esa sensación extraña, además está en los vestidores donde suele ser el blanco de alguna broma. Ve a Dean entrar, se dirige directamente a él.

Dean toma la muñeca de un chico un poco más alto, le da una sonrisa encantadora, toma el bote que estaba por vaciar sobre Sam y deja caer el contenido sobre el bromista. El muchacho sale corriendo, se rasca al intentar quitar la horrible sensación en su piel. El Winchester voltea, encuentra una sonrisa radiante de Dean, quien le pregunta:

— Samuel, ¿cierto? — Sam asiente al decir:

— Gracias… Todos me dicen Sam. — Dean comenta:

— No fue nada, sólo sería molesto tener un compañero de banco lleno de polvo picapica, no te fijes. —

Sam intenta decir algo más pero Dean ya se ha marchado. Se siente algo decepcionado, no comprende por qué necesita con desesperación escuchar la voz de Dean, sentir esa seguridad que le da. Sentirse así, sin saber por qué, le hace pensar que está loco.

Camina algo cabizbajo a la clase, el maestro es un sargento, se ensaña con los que considera débiles y él está en la lista negra. Todos los alumnos están formados en línea, el docente pasa lista, se detiene frente a Dean al preguntarle:

— ¿Y tú uniforme muchacho? — Dean dice:

— No lo tengo. — Da una sonrisa socarrona. — No me quedaré mucho en esta escuela.

— Eres un listillo. — Dean sigue mirándolo retadoramente. — Muéstrame lo que sabes muchacho. —

El maestro señala una cuerda que pende del techo. Dean camina hacia ella, toma impulso al comenzar a subir con presteza, en segundos ha llegado arriba. Todos observan con la boca abierta. El niño se desliza al descender al final con suavidad. El maestro aplaude al resto del grupo al decir:

— Jugaremos quemados hoy. —

Se pusieron en dos bandos. El maestro también participaría de manera "imparcial" atacando a los débiles. Sam suspiro al ver que Dean había quedado a su lado. Las pelotas comenzaron a ir y venir, pronto vio que ninguna lo tocaba, Dean tomaba todas antes de que lo golpearan y las devolvía con el doble de fuerza. Todo parecía un juego de niños, incluso Sam se divertía por primera vez en la clase, hasta que el maestro lanza una pelota directamente a la cabeza de Sam.

Sam ve venir la pelota cuando está muy cerca, casi puede sentir el golpe, pero Dean se interpone, toma la pelota entre sus manos. Toma impulso para regresarla, cuando el grito de una pequeña voz lo detiene:

— ¡DEEEEE! —

Dean voltea, mira a su hermano parado junto a la maestra. La mujer mira con desaprobación al maestro, pues vio la acción, aclara su garganta al decir:

— La chicharra sonó hace cinco minutos. — El profesor aplaude al decir:

— Todos al vestidor. —

Sam camina junto a Dean, le susurra en un tono familiar, como si se conocieran desde siempre:

— Gracias. — Dean dice:

— No fue nada. — Su momento se interrumpe por una vocecita:

— Deeeeeeeeee… —

Dean se aleja de Sam, quien lo ve aproximarse a aquel niño. Sam siente algo en su estómago parecido a la envidia. Los ve hablarse con tanta afinidad, sonríen, el pequeño parece reprender por algo a Dean. Sam realmente le gustaría tener una relación así con su hermano.

Sam llega a los vestidores, se cambia al seguir pensando en cómo Dean se lleva con su hermano, le parece algo tan familiar, como si debiera ser él quien tuviera eso. Sin embargo, él y su hermano son tan diferentes. Su hermano Dean, puede pasar todo el día sentado en un sillón jugando, habla con sus amigos, se ríe con ellos, sin embargo comparte poco con Sam. Ama a su hermano, por ser parte de su familia, se repite a menudo que no puedes elegir a los miembros de tu familia, pero su hermano no pareciera serlo la mayoría del tiempo.

Sam sale de los vestidores, se encuentra junto a la puerta a Dean junto a su hermano, los cuales parecen esperarlo. Los mira con sorpresa, Dean habla:

— Sammy, este chico se llama Samuel, pero le dicen Sam. — El niño ve con el ceño fruncido a su hermano, no parece estar de acuerdo. — Samuel este es mi hermano pequeño, se llama Sam, le dicen Sam y puedes llamarle Sam. — El niño dice al agarrarse con mayor fuerza a su hermano:

— De dice a mi Sammy, tú no. — Dean sonríe, revuelve el cabello de su hermano pequeño al decirle:

— Sammy, Sam lo entiende es el chico inteligente del salón. — El niño le dice a Sam sin dejar de verlo:

— De inteligente… —

Sam comprende que el pequeñito le está presumiendo a Dean. Dean parece no darse cuenta, sólo rueda los ojos al decir:

— ¿Podemos ir a comer? — Sam sonríe al decir:

— Vamos… —

Camina por el pasillo, no tarda en ver a los matones de la escuela dirigirse hacia ellos. Son chicos grandes, fornidos, en total seis. Uno rubio, les dirige una mirada despectiva, mientras Sam no sabe si correr e intentar escapar o entregar su dinero, da una mirada a Dean quien encara con esa mirada peligrosa a los chicos. Escucha a Emil decir:

— ¿Eres el nuevo? Pareces otro enano. — Su pandilla se ríe. Dean se dirige a su hermano al ignorar a los idiotas:

— Sammy ves a estos estúpidos. — El niño asiente. — Te encontrarás a muchos en la vida, se creen lo máximo por creerse fuertes. Siempre encáralos y si es necesario patéales el trasero. — Emil intenta tomar a Dean por la camisa, pero encuentra un golpe en la nariz, que lo hace caer sentado llorando. — Es normal tener miedo, pero no dejes que te domine. —

Los amigos de Emil se lanzan contra Dean, quien los esquiva al hacer que se golpeen entre ellos. Mira a su hermano al decirle con una sonrisa:

— Suelen ser muy tontos. — Sammy cuestiona:

— ¿Tolls?

— Sí, cómo los Trolls pero sus golpes duelen menos. —

Dean y su hermano pasan junto a los chicos que están en el piso quejándose. Sam los observa, esos hermanos, esa relación que le parece tan familiar. Sale de su estupor para seguirlos. Sam los escucha reír y conversar, a pesar de las palabras erróneas del pequeño se entiende a la perfección.

La cafetería está llena, no parece haber mesas, Sam ve a su hermano sentado junto al resto de sus amigos, sabe que deben estar discutiendo sobre por qué el Halcón Milenario es mejor que algo. Las pláticas se detienen y sabe por qué, por Dean y su pequeño hermano.

Dean mira la cafetería, a cada persona, el lugar. Sammy interrumpe su concentración al pedir:

— Pudín. — Dean sonríe con ternura al asentir, le pregunta a su compañero:

— Tú quieres algo. — Sam niega:

— Tengo mi almuerzo.

— Bien. — Dice Dean al alejarse, sin embargo jamás pierde de vista a su hermanito. Sam escucha la voz del niño decir:

— Dean es mi helmano no tuyo. Es mío. — Sam le da una sonrisa al decirle al niño:

— Lo sé, yo tengo un hermano también. — Señala a su hermano quien está hablando algo con sus amigos. — Está allá, se llama Dean también. — El niño mira a los dos Dean, a su hermano y el hermano de Sam, repite al menos cuatro ocasiones.

— Me gusta mi Dean. — Sam le dice:

— No intento quitarte a tu hermano. —

El niño asiente, cuando llega Dean con tres pudines, además de un emparedado y jugo los cuales entrega a Sam. Sam lo acepta al cuestionar:

— ¿Y esto? — Dean señala:

— No veo bolsa de almuerzo en tus manos. —

Sam mira sus manos, olvidó su almuerzo en su mochila, agradece el gesto. Caminan al patio, se acomodan bajo un árbol. Sammy se pone muy cerca de Dean, por si no le quedó claro a Sam. Sam no puede evitar dejar escapar una risita.

Dean saca de su mochila dos emparedados, dos jugos y una manzana. Entrega uno a su Sammy, el cual lo toma, lo mira y después a su hermano, quien pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa Sammy? — Sammy le susurra al oído a Dean. — Si querías que le quitara la corteza debiste decirme. — Dean saca una navaja de su bolsillo, una bonita y reluciente navaja, con la cual corta los bordes del pan, entrega el emparedado de vuelta al niño que le regala una sonrisa.

Sam recuerda algo, puede escucharlo en su cabeza:

"Yo no tuve a una mamá que le quitara la corteza a mi pan Dean…"

La tristeza la invade, de nuevo ese sentimiento de perdida, tiene ganas de llorar y gritar, entonces escucha la voz de Dean, la cual le trae al presente:

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Sammy le dice a su hermano:

— ¿Tal vez quiere un abrazo? — Dean mira a su hermanito al decirle:

— No lo creo. —

Sam recuerda otra cosa:

"Dean no me abraces, no somos chicas…"

Sam se sorprende cuando siente una mano tomar la suya, entonces ve aquellos ojos verdes mirarlo, en ese momento siente como si nadie pudiera dañarlo, de nuevo esa seguridad tan familiar. Escucha esa voz consoladora:

— No sé que te pasa amigo, pero todo estará bien. — La voz del niño interrumpe de nuevo el momento:

— De, lee a Sam. —

Dean suelta la mano de Sam. Sam siente como si cayera en el vacío. Ve a Dean revolver el cabello de aquel otro niño, al decirle con una sonrisa amable:

— Tal vez él no quiera. — Le explica con calma al niño. — Sammy, las cosas que te hacen feliz no hacen feliz a todos. —

Sammy se abraza del cuello de su hermano al decir:

— ¡De me hace feliz!

— Tú me haces feliz Sammy. — El niño da un chillido feliz, cuando los brazos de Dean lo envuelven con dulzura.

Sam no puede soportarlo, voltea a otro lado, de nuevo tiene esa disyuntiva, salir corriendo, alejarse o quedarse sintiendo seguro, pero viendo al niño presumirle lo maravilloso que es Dean. De pronto llegan un grupo de niños, los cuales dicen:

— Vamos Lu. — Sammy mira a su hermano, quien asiente, da un último abrazo para ir a jugar con los otros niños.

Dean mira a su hermano alejarse al jugar con los otros pequeños, cuando Sammy está lejos le dice a Sam:

— Discúlpalo, él cree que tú quieres quitarme de su lado. — Dean le da una sonrisa encantadora a Sam al ladear un poco su cabeza. — ¿Lo crees? Él cree que tú estás celoso de él, porque quieres que yo sea tu hermano. Cuando lo escuché quise reír tanto, Sammy puede ser muy imaginativo. — Sam asiente al darle una sonrisa nerviosa a Dean:

— Sí. — Dean pregunta:

— Sam, ¿no te parece raro? — Sam mira a Dean, quien ha abrazado sus rodillas, sin dejar de ver a su hermano Sammy.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú me pareces muy familiar, como si fueras mi primo incluso hermano. Olvídalo es tonto… — Sam intenta decir algo, cuando Sammy vuelve a interrumpir, llega gritando:

— ¡DEEEEEEE!

Sammy se cuelga del cuello de su hermano, le da una mirada fija a Sam, antes de decirle a su hermano:

— La pelota… — Dean deja escapar una queja:

— Sammy no he comido mi emparedado. — El niño mira a Dean, le regala esos grandes ojos de perrito, sabe que así ganará. Dean suspira al decir. — ¿Dónde cayó?

Sammy señala un árbol grande, Dean guarda el almuerzo en la mochila, la coloca sobre su hombro, se levanta al tomar la mano de su hermano. Le dice a Sam antes de alejarse:

— Nos vemos en clases. —

Sam se queda ahí, mirando a aquel par de hermanos alejarse, sonríe al ir agarrados de la mano. Se pregunta qué pasa con él. A diferencia de Dean, quien pareciera estar dispuesto a adoptarlo en su familia, Sam siente que ese Dean debería ser su hermano, no el que tiene ahora, se siente tan mal de pensarlo, tanto que se pregunta si es un monstruo.

Observa a los niños jugar con Dean a la pelota, lo disfruta, es como si conociera algo nuevo de aquel chico nuevo. Los minutos pasan hasta que la chicharra suena. Sam se levanta, da una última mirada a aquel Dean, el cuál da un abrazo fuerte a otro Sam.

Sam por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no es el primero en estar dentro del salón, tampoco sus compañeros le dirigen miradas llenas de desdén sino de curiosidad. Dean entra unos segundos antes de la maestra de Historia.

La maestra les da los buenos días, también la bienvenida al nuevo alumno, después inicia su clase. Sam toma nota de todo lo relevante, da miradas a Dean, lo ve garabatear algo en su cuaderno con distracción, algo le dicen que no son notas.

La maestra nota que el nuevo alumno no parece interesado en la clase, se acomoda los lentes al decir:

— Dean, el hecho que seas nuevo no te dará privilegios. — Dean le regala una sonrisa encantadora. — ¿Qué me puedes decir del tema que tratamos?

— No tenemos que debatir sobre que hubiera pasado en la segunda guerra mundial, si los aliados no hubieran ganado. No comprendo el punto de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado o cómo se hubiera escrito la historia. Las personas no pueden viajar al pasado a cambiarlo. Es mejor analizar cómo pasó, qué llevó a ello y seguir adelante. —

La maestra evita abrir la boca, había propuesto a sus alumnos pensar en cómo se escribiría la historia, si los alemanes hubieran ganado la guerra. Esperaba incentivar un debate, hacer que sus alumnos mostraran lo que han aprendido, pero esa respuesta seria, determinante no la esperó de ninguno, tampoco de Sam Winchester quien siempre está dispuesto a imaginar diferentes escenarios.

Sam aprovecha que Dean mira a la maestra para ver lo que su compañero dibuja, se trata de una trampa para demonios, recuerda haber visto algo parecido en algún lugar pero no recuerda dónde.

La clase sigue tranquila, Sam pone atención mientras Dean parece encontrar mayor diversión en observar todo y nada. Las clases pasan, al sonar el final de la jornada, Sam por costumbre permanece en su asiento, para esperar a que todos se marchen, pero una mano se posa en su hombro, mira a quien está a su lado, se encuentra con aquellos ojos verdes tan familiares.

— Vamos amigo. —

Sam le sonríe, se levanta para marcharse junto a su nuevo compañero. Dean se aleja cuando ve a alguien parado en la puerta. Sam escucha aquella vocecita, la cual le pone los nervios de punta:

— DEEEEEEEEEE… —

Dean se aproxima al pequeño Sammy con una sonrisa, el niño se arroja a los brazos de su hermano. El mayor mira a la maestra, la cual se va corriendo llorando. Dean mira Sammy, le pregunta con seriedad:

— ¿Qué le hiciste a la maestra Sam? — El niño hace un puchero al reclamar al borde del llanto:

— Tú me dices Sam, tú enojado.

— No estoy enojado, sólo no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a las personas Sammy.

— Ella es mala. —

El niño comienza a llorar. Dean lo abraza al decirle:

— No puedo permitir que camines por ahí lastimando, castigando y haciendo daño a las personas, sin importar lo malas que son contigo. La venganza sólo va a destruirte. Nosotros hacemos lo correcto, ¿entiendes Sammy? — El niño asiente. — Nosotros perdonamos. — El pequeño asiente de nuevo al susurrar:

— Lo siento. — Dean se separa, toma su mano al decirle:

— Vamos a disculparnos con la maestra. — Mira a Sam, le regala una sonrisa al decirle:

— Hasta mañana Sam. —

Los dos hermanos salen del salón, dejan sólo a Sam. Una idea pasa por su mente al quedarse en el salón vacío:

"Siempre haciendo lo correcto."

Sam pone su mochila tras su espalda, sale del salón, su madre llegará a recogerlo junto a su hermano en pocos minutos. Camina por los pasillos, la escuela casi está sola. Todo parece tranquilo, cuando alguien lo agarra por atrás y lo pone contra un casillero, se encuentra con Emil, quien tiene una venda en la nariz. El muchacho se burla:

— ¿Dónde está tu nuevo amigo? — Alguien jala y golpea en el estómago al chico mayor, Sam escucha esa voz tan familiar:

— ¿Me buscabas? — Emil dice con un murmullo:

— Hijo de perra. — Una vocecita interviene:

— Tú no hablas mal de mami. —

El pequeño Sammy da un puñetazo en las partes sensibles del bravucón al dejarlo en el piso. Dean mira a su hermanito, le muestra la palma, ambos chocan sus manos, entonces el mayor felicita:

— Eso fue excelente. —

Escuchan unos pasos, una mujer con tacones de aproxima, Dean grita:

— ¡Corran! — Sam se hecha a correr, Dean también, pero se detiene para regresar por Sammy, quien se quedó dándole una patada adicional a Emil.

Los tres salen corriendo de la escuela, bajan las escaleras de prisa, se detienen a tomar aire, entonces ríen. Jamás Sam había sentido su adrenalina correr así, le parece genial este día tan fuera de lo normal. Escuchan el claxon, Sam voltea para ver el auto de su papá, el Impala. Mira a Dean al sugerir:

— Podemos llevarlos. — Dean niega:

— Gracias, Sammy y yo iremos a ver a nuestro tío Bobby al parque. — Sam luce decepcionado. — Hasta mañana Sam.

— Mañana. —

Los hermanos se alejan de Sam. El chico se aproxima al auto de su papá, su hermano ya está arriba, jugando como siempre. No se pierde la mirada de su padre, el cual sigue a los dos hermanos.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy Sam?

— Bien papá. — Dean deja el juego, mira a su hermano al cuestionar con interés:

— ¿Eres amigo del chico nuevo?

— Vamos en el mismo salón. — Dean dice con una sonrisa:

— Escuché que golpeó a Emil y sus amigos… por cierto, ¿es cierto que se escapó de la cárcel para ir a cuidar a su hermano?

— No sé.

— Es una gran coincidencia, él se llama Dean y su hermanito Sam. —

John escucha todo con atención, mientras sigue observando a aquel par de hermanos. Lo siente en su corazón, lo sabe, aquel Dean es su hijo soldado, quien dio todo y más por su familia; sin embargo, ese nuevo hermanito no le agrada, es como si algo tenebroso estuviera dentro de aquel niño, algo que le da escalofrío incluso de verlo de lejos. Se limita a decir:

— Es bueno que tengas amigos Sam. Sería bueno que lo invites a casa un día de estos. ¿Bien? — Sam sonríe al decir:

— Lo haré. —

John va por donde los niños se han ido, los ve dar vuelta en la esquina, pero cuando llega ahí ellos no están, no hay donde esconderse, pero han desaparecido. Traga saliva al recordar lo que Dean le dijo:

"…No necesitan que los cuide. Lamento no haberlo hecho mejor, realmente lo siento…"

Todos estos años no ha estado de acuerdo con Dean, siempre lo han necesitado, él que los mantuvo juntos, quien los cuidó, quien limpiaba el desastre de ambos. Su hijo soldado abrazó a su madre, cuando ellos pelearon, le dijo: "Aún te ama…" Su hijo actual miró a su mamá al preguntarle: "¿Por qué lloras?"

Cuando Sam tenía tres años, Mary salió, dejando a los chicos en casa, John estaba viendo la televisión, Dean en su cuarto, Sam entró a la cocina, puso una silla, quiso tomar el tarro de las galletas y cayó de espaldas. Tuvo que llevarlo al hospital. Mientras esperaban le reclamó a Dean:

"¿Por qué no lo cuidaste?" Dean miró fijamente a su padre al decir:

"Es tú responsabilidad no mía papá. Tú eres el papá no yo." El chico volvió su atención a su historieta.

John sintió un golpe horrible en el estómago, porque el otro Dean, hubiera cuidado a Sam, si algo malo le hubiera pasado hubiera cargado con la culpa, John podría reclamarle y Dean agacharía la cabeza al decir con vergüenza que lo sentía. Se habría disculpado con Sam, al prometer ser mejor, protegerlo mejor, le hubiera dado palabras de consuelo, le habría cantado y leído. Se habría disculpado con John, hubiera aceptado el castigo y se habría castigado a si mismo

Su hijo soldado es leal, servicial, solidario, capaz de morir por proteger a su familia; su hijo actual no es ninguna de esas cosas. Le ha obligado a ser el padre, pues no le brindará apoyo alguno. John mira a los chicos y no sabe si lo está haciendo bien, pero está seguro que Dean hizo un mejor trabajo que el que hace él ahora. No ha cumplido bien la petición de Dean, no ha cuidado bien a Sam.

Sabe que es egoísta, pero hora que lo ha perdido puede ver la verdad, eso le rompe el corazón. Necesita a Dean, hay ocasiones en que se siente solo cuando Mary se marcha, cuando ella no está cerca le hace falta su hijo soldado.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ^^ aquí otro capítulo, espero que les agrade. xD hay muchos aparecidos en este capítulo ajajajjajaa  
><strong>

**GreenEyesSpn:Gracias por tu comentario, poco a poco se irán resulviendo tus preguntas. xD creo que se está tornado muy Hurt con Sam xD pero él tiene quien le de comfort sólo le falta verlo, pero quien sabe jejejejeje.**

**angel de acuario gracais por subir esta historia a tus favoritos.**

**Gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios y especiales a quienes han subido esta historia a sus alertas o/y favortios ^^**

**Hasta luego. **

**Normal: Día**

Dean habla con Sam, en su mayoría para preguntarle sobre el chico nuevo. John sonríe, no ve a sus hijos conversar a menudo. La plática se interrumpe, cuando Sam pregunta a su padre:

— ¿Podemos ir al parque? — Dean externa de inmediato:

— Que flojera, me quedo en casa.

— Dejamos a Dean en casa y nosotros vamos al parqué, ¿qué les parece? —

Los chicos dan un "sí" unánime. Se estaciona fuera de su hermosa casa normal, con césped y cerca blanca, Dean baja de inmediato, se despide secamente al ir dentro de la casa. El coche reinicia su camino, entonces John cuestiona:

— ¿Quieres ir al parque por esos chicos? — Sam asiente, se siente algo apenado. — ¿Por qué? — Sam encara a su padre al responderle sin tapujos:

— No lo sé, realmente no lo sé. Sólo siento que ese chico es mi hermano. —

John aprieta el volante hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos, no deja a Sam ver su tensión, dice al intentar ser convincente:

— Tal vez es la desesperación de tener un amigo Sam. Te aseguro que no tienes un hermano perdido. —

Sam mira por la ventanilla, no quiere responder a ello, en la mañana como todas las mañanas estaba pidiendo un amigo. Decir que su padre tiene razón es negar lo que sus entrañas le dicen.

Jamás ha sido afecto de ir al parque sin su mamá, porque ella es muy amorosa y cuidadosa, lo defiende, aleja a los niños malos, le brinda consuelo. Agradece tener una madre tan dulce como Mary, pero sigue teniendo ese sentimiento de vacío, una pieza falta para hacer que su vida sea perfecta.

Suele quedarse en casa, leer, jugar en el patio, en su habitación, ayudar un poco a su madre, pasarle las bolsas de frituras a su hermano (quien no se para del sillón la mayor parte del día). Se siente seguro en casa, donde ningún bravucón entrará a golpearlo.

John detiene el auto, su mirada va a los columpios, donde Dean pasea a su hermano pequeño. Siente un escalofrío de nuevo, es como si un monstruo le hubiera arrancado a su hijo de sus manos, para cambiarlo por otro, mientras aquel ser se queda con su hijo verdadero. Encoge los hombros para desechar la idea, le parece algo monstruoso pensarlo.

Observa a Sam sentirse indeciso de ir hacia Dean. Ve Dean abrazar a su hermano, decirle algo, después dejarlo ir para que se aproxime a otros niños pequeños. El muchacho se sienta en una banca cercana, a la sombra de un árbol frondoso; nota que las mamás de los otros niños están sentadas en otras bancas cercanas, pone atención a la mirada que Dean le da a su hermanito, es muy parecida a la de las mamás pero más profunda. John y Sam se aproximan, el chico les dice sin quitar la mirada de su hermano:

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? — John cuestiona con diversión:

— ¿Sospechas de nosotros?

— ¿Debería? — Sam se apresura a responder:

— No. Él es mi papá, se llama John. —

Dean no responder, los mira con esa mirada reptiliana, llena de desconfianza, sin concesiones, implacable, fría, dura, pesada, tanto que los hace estremecer. Sam da un paso atrás, mientras John no se muestra intimidado intenta suavizar las cosas.

— Nosotros venimos a menudo. — Dean refuta:

— Mientes.

— ¿Por qué crees que miento?

— No traen pelota, tampoco algún juego. Sam no parece ser un niño que acostumbre correr, por eso el maestro de educación física pareciera matarlo. No hay un ajedrez en sus manos, además las mesas de ajedrez están del otro lado. Este lugar está lleno de juegos para niños pequeños. ¿Ven niños grandes jugando aquí? — John se sigue sorprendiendo, Dean es muy perspicaz. — ¿Qué quieren? —

Sam traga duro, no esperó tanta hostilidad. John responde:

— Mi hijo no tiene muchos amigos, él quiso venir, pues parecen congeniar bien. — Dean se burla:

— No es de hombres esconderse tras un niño. — John está por decir algo, pero Dean sigue. — Vi como miró a mi hermano, al salir de la escuela y ahora. Él no es un monstruo, tampoco la próxima presa de un cazador idiota. Protegerlo es mi trabajo, no me importa matar o morir si él está a salvo. —

Sammy corre, se abraza a su hermano, dice al mirar fijamente a los Winchester:

— Él no gusta, es malo, como los hombres malos que hacen daño a De. — Dean dice con seriedad:

— Nos vamos Sammy. —

Dean toma la mano de Sammy para salir corriendo. John se siente triste, Dean lo consideró un cazador, eso quiere decir que no salió de ese mundo; además, ahora es una amenaza para el hermano pequeño, cosa que lo transforma en enemigo automático y jurado de Dean. Su soldado está ahí, pero ahora no está de su lado, sino de otro, uno que le es desconocido.

Sam mira a su padre, no comprende qué pasó, sólo que la molestia de Dean iba dirigida a John. Espero una respuesta. John pone su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo, le dice:

— Hay hermanos que son sobre-protectores, creo que miré feo al hermano de Dean y eso lo hizo enojar. —

Sam agacha la cabeza, no quiere que su papá vea las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos, recuerda algo:

"… ¡No necesito alguien que me proteja Dean! ¡No necesito alguien que me de ordenes todo el tiempo!…"

"No necesitarás a un hermano sobre-protector…"

John intenta animar a su hijo, jamás ha sido bueno mostrando sus sentimientos ni dando palabras de consuelo, eso lo hace Mary o su hijo soldado las daba. Finalmente dice:

— Ya estamos aquí, podemos jugar a algo. — Sam niega, no quiere responder verbalmente, pues su voz se quebrará. — Podemos ir a la cafetería donde venden pie, ¿qué te parece? —

Sam asiente. Deja que si padre le tome de la mano al dirigirse ambos al auto. Sube al asiento trasero, limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Se siente muy triste, pero no atina a saber por qué. Mientras tanto, en casa, Dean mira el reloj, su padre y hermano no suelen durar mucho en el parque, no sabe si llamar a mamá para decirle.

Dean sabe que no es el mejor ni el peor hermano del mundo, no es sobre-protector, le da su espacio a Sam. No se lía a golpes con nadie, él toma medidas junto a sus amigos, por eso nadie se mete con ellos. Cuando ha visto que Emil daña a su hermano corre, busca un maestro y lo acusa; cuando su madre llega le dice lo que ha visto en Sam, si lo molestan, lo que ha escuchado de los envidiosos de los compañeros de clase de su hermano, las cosas geniales que dicen los maestros de él. Sabe que su hermano es genial, pero le falta confianza, tiene un encanto, algo que lo hace especial, lo aleja del resto de la escuela, nadie más parece darse cuenta, pero él si.

Dean sabe, que si su hermano no estuviera atascado en esta vida rutinaria, si tuviera más confianza en si mismo haría grandes cosas. Sam tiene ese encanto, el mismo que el de los héroes de las historietas, libros y videojuegos. Ese algo también lo tiene los chicos nuevos, tal vez por eso su hermano congenió con ellos de inmediato. Espera que los chicos nuevos ayuden a su hermano, como él y su familia no han podido hacerlo. Le gustaría tener ese encanto especial, pero lo que le toca es soñar y hacerlo lo mejor posible, no es el héroe, puede ser el científico loco o el mecánico que ayuda al héroe, pero le falta el coraje y ese sentido de sacrificio para ser héroe. Sam lo tiene, le falta descubrirlo.

No puede dejarse de preguntar, qué es lo que Sam y su padre esperan de él. Cada mañana Sam busca algo en él, algo que no logra encontrar, al inicio eso le hacia sentir triste, pero se ha acostumbrado. Su padre, siempre ha esperado que comprenda a Sam, que sepa que necesita antes de que lo necesite y lo cuide, pero no es el papá, eso lo ha dejado claro, no tiene por qué hacerlo, es algo que le toca a papá. Sin embargo, está feliz de tener la familia que tiene.

La puerta se abre, su madre entra, ella también podría ser una heroína se repite a menudo. Apaga la televisión, va hacia ella, le da un abrazo y un beso, es momento que le de su reporte diario de Sam y él, aunque no le diga todo lo que pasó en su día.

John entra a la cafetería, acompañado por su hijo, el cual sigue cabizbajo, no habló en todo el camino. Al entrar se llevan la sorpresa que los hermanos están ahí, esperan a la mesera que lleva dos rebanadas de Pie y dos vasos con leche. Dean murmura algo con hastío, mientras Sammy se ríe.

Sam está por ir en dirección contraria, cuando escucha la vocecita de Sammy, voltea para ver al niño parado sobre el asiento, balancea su brazo de un lado al otro al gritar:

— ¡SAM! ¡VEN! — Dean volta a ver al ventanal. — ¡SAM! —

Sam siente su corazón saltar, se debate entre la felicidad, la tristeza, el enojo. Se dirige hacia allá seguido de su papá. Sammy salta del asiento para acomodarse junto a su hermano. Hay un momento de silencio, hasta que Sammy empuja a su hermano, Dean voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido al no estar feliz, dice:

— Corazón lleno de peldón… — Dean murmura entre dientes:

— No me disculpo. — La vocecita insiste:

— ¡DEAN! — Dean da un silbido al decir:

— Lo siento, ¿feliz?

— Sí. —

Dean y Sammy comparten una pequeña pero muy profunda mirada acompañada de una sonrisa. John siente su estómago bajar a sus pies acompañado de su corazón, esa clase de expresiones son las que su hijo soldado compartía con Sam. Dean pregunta:

— ¿Qué? — John dice:

— Lo siento, me recuerdas a alguien. — Intenta disculparse. — Respecto a lo del parque…

— No importa. — Sammy dice:

— ¿No cazadol? — John dice:

— No, no cazamos nada, ni venados, patos, osos, nada.

— ¿Tolls? — John sonríe al asegurar:

— Los Trolls no existen.

— Toll pega De, yo tiste. — Dean abraza a su hermano al decirle con paciencia:

— Recuerda lo que dijo papá de los sueños.

— ¡Ah!, ¡si!… sueños. —

La mesera se aproxima, le pregunta a John qué va a ordenar, pide pie y café. Sam pide pie y leche. Ella se marcha al decirles que pronto traerá sus pedidos. El silencio es tenso, Sammy mira de un lado al otro, lo único que se le ocurre es tomar la cuchara y comenzar a comer, pero el pie parece resistirse. Dean sonríe, comienza a partir el pastel en pequeños pedazos, toma la cuchara de Sammy, comienza a darle en la boca. El niño está complacido, las atenciones de su hermano le hacen feliz.

John observa aquello, le recuerda a cuántas veces vio a Dean hacer eso por Sam, su hijo soldado que podría ser el más áspero y suave con su hermano. Sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas, cuando la campanilla de la puerta suena, John ve entrar a su suegro: Samuel Campbell (el cuál no murió en este mundo alternativo).

Samuel camina hasta la mesa, da un saludo afectuoso a John y Sam, toma asiento junto a los hermanos. Cuestiona entre dientes, sin quitar su sonrisa:

— ¿Dónde está su padre? —

Sammy se abraza de Dean, el cual dice lanzándole una mirada mortal, responde con un silbido.

— Jamás te lo dará Campbell. — Samuel intenta pedir de manera amable:

— Admito que respeto a su padre, un perdedor que jamás estuvo en esto hasta la penosa muerte de su mujer en el incendio. Un perdedor capaz de criar a dos cazadores naturales como ustedes. Me pregunté cómo y ahora lo veo. — Señala a Dean. — Tú, tú haces la magia. Cuando te vi salvar a Bill y Jack de ese Troll. — Toma la muñeca de Dean al decirle como una amenaza. — Si te saco del camino él haré lo que sea, si te tomo en mi equipo seré el ganador. —

Dean pone su navaja en el cuello de Samuel, le dice sin concesiones:

— Jamás te lo dará. Déjanos en paz. —

Samuel sigue apretando la muñeca de Dean, espera que el niño decline por el dolor que le causa, pero eso no pasa. John se levanta de su asiento, abre la boca para decir algo, pero una vocecita llena el lugar:

— ¡VIOLADOR! — Todos voltean, Dean guarda su navaja de inmediato, hace que de sus ojos caigan lágrimas y pone una expresión aterrorizada, mientras la gente los ve y Sammy sigue gritando. — ¡QUIERE VIOLAR A MI HELMANO! —

Dos policías que estaban al fondo se levantan, se aproximan al preguntar:

— ¿Qué sucede? — Samuel suelta la muñeca de Dean, el cual comienza a llorar al decir:

— Me quiso matar. —

Uno de los policías levanta la manga de Dean, ve la marca roja de los dedos de Samuel Campbell. Sammy se aferra a su hermano al gritar que aquel hombre es malo. La campanilla vuelve a sonar, John voltea, su sorpresa es mayúscula, cuando Adam, Adam entra, parece tener poco más de dieciocho años.

Adam se aproxima a la mesa, mira a los hombres, cuestiona:

— ¿Están bien hermanitos? — John tiene un nudo en la garganta. Uno de los oficiales cuestiona:

— ¿Son tus hermanos?

— Primos en realidad, me llamo Adam Singer. ¿Pasa algo? —

El otro oficial levanta a Samuel Campbell ya esposado. El otro dice:

— Este sujeto intento herir a sus primos. ¿Lo había visto? — Adam niega.

— Lo siento. —

Bobby Singer entra corriendo, acompañado de su esposa Karen, cuestiona a los policías, ellos le piden que los acompañe para aclarar todo. Uno de los agentes le toma declaración a John quien dice lo que pasó:

— Estaba aquí, junto a mi hijo, porque Dean es su compañero de clase, cuando llegó Samuel, fue tan sorpresivo y pasó tan rápido. —

La mesera corrobora las palabras de John. Cuando los agentes se han ido, Adam voltea a ver a sus primos, los cuales se han limpiado las lágrimas, es como si nada hubiera paso, les comenta al poner un pañuelo sobre las marcas de Dean:

— ¡Idjits! Son muy buenos actuando, deberían salir en la tele. —

Sammy se ríe, Dean mira a otro lado. Sam no ha dejado de verlos, está tan conmocionado que no puede salir de su estupor. Sammy mira a su hermano al decirle:

— Sam necesita abazo. — Dean le da un abrazo a su hermano al decirle:

— No creo que lo quiera. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Quién es Sam? — Sammy señala al asiento:

— Allá. —

Karen de encuclilla, mira a los ojos a Dean, extiende su mano pide al niño que le muestre su herida reciente. El chico le deja ver, al rodar los ojos y decir:

— He tenido peores. — Ella le da una sonrisa amable, le revuelve el cabello al decir:

— Lo sé, por eso venimos. — Karen le da un abrazo fuerte. — Jack nos habló, él no quería dejarlos solos aquí, ¿realmente estás bien?

— Sí. —

Adam mira a Sammy, le pregunta:

— ¿Dean está bien?, ¿no le duele? — Sammy asiente:

— De bien, yo cuido. — Karen dice:

— Salgamos de aquí. —

Ellos se encaminan a la puerta, John se aproxima, pide:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Karen le sugiere:

— Es mejor que no lo sepas, sólo manténganse al margen de todo esto. —

El sonido de la campanilla es lo que queda cuando ellos se han ido. John se sienta junto a Sam, lo abraza, él no lucha para zafarse al decir que la gente los ven, sólo llora en los brazos de su padre, pide entre sollozos:

— ¿Qué está pasando? — John le responde con sinceridad:

— No lo sé… —

John abraza con mayor fuerza a su hijo, entonces recuerda lo que Dean le dijo aquella noche:

"Mientras no se aproximen a lo sobrenatural, lo sobrenatural no vendrá a ustedes y si llegara intentar trastocar su vida, alguien vendrá a evitarlo, ya no es su guerra así que manténganse fuera y lejos de esto."

Este día no ha sido rutinario ni normal, le duele decirlo, pero le hacia falta un poco de emoción a su vida. Siempre en la ciudad, del taller a su casa; hace pocos viajes de negocios, pero nada comparado con recorrer el país luchando contra lo sobrenatural. Sin embargo la estabilidad y Mary lo valen, tener una familia, ver crecer a sus hijos ser un padre, sin embargo falta algo o mejor dicho alguien en su vida perfecta. Una voz lo saca de sus cavilaciones:

— ¿Estás bien Sam? —

John se sorprende cuando un hombre con gabardina, ojos azules, cabello revuelto y negro está sentado frente a ellos, comen el pie que los niños no comieron. Sam mira al desconocido al cuestionar:

— ¿Castiel? — Castiel asiente al comer pastel. — No estoy bien.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿no te hace feliz tu vida normal? — La pregunta confunde a Sam. — No lo comprendo, toda tu vida lo deseaste.

— No lo sé. — Castiel ladea su cabeza, sigue mirando a Sam.

— Dean pensó que te gustaría mucho tu nuevo hermano, no es sobre-protector, es alguien que te da espacio, no te da órdenes, es normal. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Un ángel del señor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Gabriel me mandó al curar a Dean, debería estar en cama. — Sam pregunta con sobresalto:

— ¿Está enfermo? — Castiel responde al terminar un bocado de pie:

— No, casi lo mata un Troll hace unos días. Fue al hospital, estuvo en coma. — Mira a los lados. — No está aquí. —

Castiel se levanta, al estar por irse, John cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué lo sobrenatural trastoca nuestras vidas?

— Alguien en su familia no está cumpliendo el acuerdo. Espero vernos pronto Sam. — Sam pide:

— Quiero recordar Cas. Quiero saber a lo que te refieres con nuevo hermano. — Castiel le da una mirada a Sam, le dice sin inmutarse:

— No me concierne Sam. Es algo entre tú, Miguel y Lucifer. —

Sam se queda inmóvil, Castiel se ha ido dejando atrás el sonido de alas. Las personas de la cafetería no parecen darse cuenta de la aparición y desaparición del ángel; la cual ha dejado más pregunta que respuestas a los Winchester.

Los Winchester se han quedado sin ganas de comer, preguntan por la cuenta, pero el consumo de los niños ya había sido saldado, ellos no habían recibido su pedido. Salen de la cafetería, John mantiene cerca de su hijo. Suben al Impala, un tenso silencio se establece entre ambos.

John piensa en las palabras de aquel desconocido, de Castiel, alguien en su familia ha roto el acuerdo, la pregunta es ¿quién? Él no es, está seguro que Sam tampoco; Samuel los odia a él y a sus hijos por quitarle a su amada hija Mary; sólo restan Mary y Dean. ¿Por qué y cómo?

Mary sale a la puerta, los espera. La imagen de aquella mujer llena de calor el corazón de los dos Winchester. Ambos bajan del auto, ella les da una sonrisa, Sam corre hacia ella al abrazarla con fuerza, necesita sentirse protegido, sentir la calidez familiar de una persona, tener fe en que todo estará bien sin importar lo malo que venga, lo necesita desesperadamente. Aspira su olor, ella huele dulce, ha comida, jabón, perfume, un aroma suave a casa; ella no huele a regaliz, hamburguesa, pólvora, sudor y gasolina. Si poderlo evitar llora en sus brazos, se siente tan triste por la perdida de algo que no recuerda.

El resto del día es normal, comen, hace sus tareas, cenan, sonríen y hacen una pequeña plática en la mesa, lee un poco, se prepara para dormir. Se recuesta en la cama, piensa en su hermano, a Dean jamás le han gustado los dulces, cuando salían a pedir truco o trato, Dean siempre le daba los suyos, pero él se quedaba con las frituras o cosas saladas. Puede sentarse frente al televisor y acabar con bolsas y bolsas de comida chatarra, todas saladas, tampoco le gustan las hamburguesas, dice que tienen un sabor dulzón.

Suspira al intentar alejar esos pensamientos de su mente para dormir. John mira a su esposa, le cuenta lo que pasó con Samuel, le pregunta por qué ese hombre atacaría así a un niño. Ella abraza a su esposo, le dice sinceramente desconocer las razones, pues sólo habló un poco por teléfono con su padre en Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Mary piensa en mirar de cerca a esos chicos nuevos, tal vez sean criaturas sobrenaturales con apariencia humana. Mañana averiguará más sobre ellos. Desde aquella noche, donde la casa se incendió y aquel joven desconocido los salvó, nada sobrenatural ha interferido en sus vidas hasta ahora. Estaba tan feliz con eso, por dejar aquella vida llena de peligros, por ser un ama de casa normal, no permitirá que nadie le quite esto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, les traigo otro capítulo. Espero les agrade y sus dudas se resolverán próximamente xD Este capítulo debió estar ayer, pero no pude entrar. Por cierto, disculpas por la ortográfia, pero termino y subo xD porque si lo reviso creanlo, no publicaría nada xD  
><strong>

**Vismur: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, xD aún estará un poco enredosito, pero a partir del próximo capítulo todo comienza a caer por su propio peso.**

**NORA29: Gracias por tu comentario, xD no lo había pensado de ese modo, bizarro, tienes razón. Dean hace más que ver la televisión y comer comida chatarra xD jajajajaa No temas ^^ Las respuestas a tus preguntas se comenzarán a ver en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. XD ¿no te tocó un maestro así?**

**dianaj2w: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te agrade.**

**GreenEyesSpn: Todo comienza a esclarecerse en el próximo capítulo. Pero, el hermano de Sammy es el Dean soldado, quien le dio el boleto dorado a Sam. El alma de Sam está con John y Mary Winchester, junto a su hermano que mira televisión al comer comida chatarra. xD Gracias por pensar que es original el tema, se me ocurrió de pronto antes de ir a dormir xD jajajaja**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. **

**Vismur gracias por poner esta historia entre tus favoritos. Gracias a dianaj2w y a Lord Queen por subirla a sus alertar. **

**Dean y Mary **

Sam mira su desayuno, esta mañana no tiene hambre, el nudo en su estómago no se lo permite, está muy nervioso, no sabe si Dean le hablará en la escuela, piensa en lo enojado que puede ser, ¿qué pasaría si no quiere hablar con él?, ¿y si Dean lo odia?, si por culpa del abuelo que lo odia Dean no quiera saber más. La voz de su hermano lo saca de sus pensamientos:

— Sam, vamos, se nos va a pasar el camión. — Mary dice con una sonrisa:

— Los llevaré a la escuela. —

Dean no se sorprende, porque su hermano jamás había tenido un amigo verdadero, todos llevan un interés oculto. En la hora del almuerzo los estuvo observando, los chicos nuevos no parecen querer algo de su hermano, ni quitarle el dinero, obligarlo ha hacer algo, incluso se sintió divertido, porque Sam parecía ser quien quisiera algo de ellos.

Toman sus cosas, suben al auto de su madre al ir hacia la escuela. Sam observa las aceras, tiene la esperanza de ver a Sammy y Dean, al llegar a la escuela los ve, caminan hacia dentro acompañados por Adam. Sam siente el impulso de correr hacia allá el cual es cambiado por temor. Dean empuja a su hermano al decirle:

— Vamos o llegaremos tarde. —

Los chicos le dan un beso rápido a su madre para encaminarse a la escuela. Mary los observa alejarse, cuando han entrado baja del auto. Ve al chico que sale, le intercepta, le da una sonrisa al decir:

— Soy Mary Winchester. — Adam la mira con desconfianza, la corrige:

— Mary Campbell. Soy Adam.

— Soy Winchester.

— Lo que diga, si no le importa tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

— ¿Por qué mi padre quiere a los niños?

— No los quiere a ellos, quiere el Colt. Dile a tu padre que no lo tienen ellos, ni nadie en este mundo, el Colt está seguro lejos de manos equivocadas.

— ¿Eres cazador?, ¿son cazadores?

— Entre menos sepas es mejor, aléjate de nosotros. Sigue con tu vida color de rosa. —

Mary se queda ahí, mientras Adam se aleja con las manos dentro de sus bolsas. Ella siempre pensó que aquella arma era un cuento de hadas, sabe que nada detendrá a su padre en intentar obtener tal objeto.

Sam mira dentro del salón, Dean está sentado en el mismo lugar de ayer, se sorprende, le hace sentir una esperanza. Saluda a su compañero el cual voltea a verlo al corresponder. Toma asiento, balbucea:

— Lo de ayer…

— No importa, no es tu culpa. —

Sam se percata que Dean garabatea algo en su cuaderno. Pide con interés:

— ¿Qué haces?

— Nada importante. — Sam insiste:

— ¿Puedo ver? —

La maestra entra, Dean aprovecha para cambiar la página cuando su compañero se distrae, deja a Sam ver una hoja llena de garabatos sin sentido. La maestra les dice:

— Como saben esta semana es de exámenes, es la hora de su evaluación de biología, les deseo suerte. —

El murmullo general se expande, ella comienza a pasar las hojas. Se detiene junto a Dean, le ofrece:

— Si quieres puedes presentar la próxima semana. — Dean extiende su mano, dice con una sonrisa encantadora:

— ¿Para qué reprobar mañana si puedo hacerlo hoy? —

Ella no puede evitar dejar escapar una risita divertida. Sam observa que Dean no pone entusiasmo, sólo garabatea en la hoja sin darle importancia. Minutos después alguien toca a la puerta, Sam no necesita ser adivino para saber que es la maestra de jardín de niños junto al hermano de Dean.

Las maestras hablan, Dean se levanta al llevar consigo su examen, lo entrega. Se aproxima a su hermano, quien lo abraza al entregar una bolsita blanca con una cruz roja. Él cuestiona:

— ¿Qué es?

— Adam dio mi pa' da tú. Todos preocupados De. —

Dean toma la bolsita, abraza a su hermano al cargarlo. La maestra de biología le dice:

— Regresa para tu siguiente clase. — Dean asiente.

Los hermanos salen del salón. Sam nota que Dean dejó sus cosas, se apresura a terminar las dos preguntas que le faltaban, entrega su examen al pedir permiso para salir. Es de esperar que no se lo nieguen, sale del salón. Mira el corredor, no parece haber alguien.

Pasa frente a los sanitarios, escucha la voz de su hermano, escucha un poco tras la puerta:

—… Martín no puedes jugar con esto. Esa cosa es real. — Escucha la voz de Martín, uno de los amigos de Dean:

— No eres el único que sabe Latín Dean. — Dean dice al dirigirse a la puerta:

— No los ayudaré esta vez. —

Sam corre a esconderse tras un bebedero, ve a su hermano salir enojado y escucha a Martín decir:

— ¡Te arrepentirás cuando nosotros tengamos todo lo que queremos y tú no Dean! —

Sam no sabía que su hermano sabía latín. Sam no suele poner atención a los libros de su hermano, pero decide investigar un poco cuando llegue a casa. Espera un rato, entonces se levanta pero la libreta de Dean se le cae, estira su mano para recogerla sin fijarse, pero algo lo lleva a mirar, entonces lo ve; se trata del dibujo más hermoso que ha visto, se trata de una mujer de cabello lacio el cual el viento eleva al ondearlo, está parada entre un campo de flores con montañas atrás, su rostro es definido de rasgos suaves y dulces, lo único que tiene color son un par de hermosos ojos azules.

Toma la libreta, se levanta antes de que alguien lo mire, se dirige a los salones de preescolar. Ve a Sammy y Dean, están junto a un bebedero. Dean toma agua, después agarra un frasco de la mano de su hermanito, saca una pastilla, la coloca en su boca para seguir tomando agua. Se aproxima, ve las miradas de los dos hermanos en él, extiende las cosas de Dean para entregarlas, escucha al chico decir y tomarlas:

— Gracias. —

Dean se sienta junto a la pared, Sammy se establece a su izquierda al indicarle a Sam tomar lugar a la derecha. Dean saca de la bolsa blanca rollitos de regaliz, invita a Sam y da uno a Sammy. Los chicos comienzan a comer con tranquilidad, mientras miran a la pared, el silencio es agradable, pero no suficiente, Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Estás enfermo? — Dean dice sin dar importancia:

— Me torcí el tobillo, pero se me inflamó, en doctor me dio unas pastillas. —

El silencio llega de nuevo, ahora Sammy es quien lo interrumpe:

— Tú bueno Sam, tú gustas mi. — Dean se ríe, divertido. Sam y Sammy coinciden en algo, aquella risa es algo que aman escuchar.

— Sammy no se dice gustas, él te agrada. — El niño intenta repetir:

— A… gla… da…

— Agrada.

— A…grada. —

Dean asiente con aprobación. El silencio aparece de nuevo, Sam y Sammy quieren escuchar la voz de Dean. Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Hay algo que te guste Dean? — Dean mira al chico, cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Un pasatiempo, no sé. A mí me gusta leer. — Dean dice con una sonrisa suave:

— Los carros, me gustan los carros. — Dean parece soñar con los recuerdos que evoca. — Cuando vamos con mi tío Bobby, le ayudo con los coches. —

Un recuerdo viene a la mente de Sam, se trata de Bobby diciendo: "¡Idjits!". Las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas sin evitarlo o saber por qué, se siente tan desolado, como si su mundo hubiera terminado. Un brazo fuerte lo rodea, luego un par de bracitos, no quiere mirar, sólo sigue sollozando al sentirse como si hubiera llegado a casa, al lugar que pertenece y dónde encaja, entonces lo huele, el aroma que ha buscado con desesperación: regaliz, hamburguesa, pólvora, sudor y gasolina. En ese momento encuentra a un padre, hermano, madre, mejor amigo, una familia completa en una persona. Un nuevo recuerdo llega a su mente: Sam pregunta cuándo regresa papá, Dean lo abraza al decirle que no sabe, Dean diciéndole Sammy, Dean herido tomando su mano al prometer: "Todo estará bien Sammy."; Dean conduciendo al sonreírle y decirle Sammy, él corrigiéndolo al decirle: "Es Sam Dean, Sam, una silaba.", su hermano le sonríe al decirle de manera juguetona Sammy.

Sam se agarra con fuerza a Dean, en este momento quisiera escucharlo decirle Sammy, daría todo para que Dean fuera su hermano. Escucha la voz del niño, el cual dice con autosuficiencia:

— Sam quelia abazo. — Dean le revuelve el cabello a ese otro hermanito, le dice:

— Eres muy listo Sammy. —

Sam se aleja un poco de Dean, debería sentir abochornado pero no lo está, no quiere disculparse, escucha la voz de Dean decirle:

— Sea lo que sea todo estará bien Sam. — Sammy le ofrece un vaso con agua a Sam, le dice:

— Tu mami no es ángel, tú bien. —

Dean da un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, se disculpa profunda y tristemente:

— Lo siento Sammy. — Sammy deposita un besito en la mejilla de su hermano al decirle:

— Yo bien, tengo a De conmigo. De es suficiente. —

La pena en el rostro de Dean desaparece, abraza con fuerza a su hermanito, lo escucha dar un gritito de alegría y sorpresa. Se siente tan feliz, feliz de poder estar ahí, de ser suficiente para su hermano, no piensa dejarlo ir y está seguro que su Sammy tampoco lo dejará. La chicharra suena, Sammy se despide al entrar al salón, mientras Dean y Sam caminan ha su siguiente clase.

Sam no sabe qué decir, si contarle a Dean lo que está viendo y recordando o esperar a que todo caiga. Se sorprende al sentir la mano de Dean sobre su hombro, lo escucha decir:

— Pronto se acabará. — Voltea a ver a Dean, pero él ha corrido al retarlo a que lo alcance.

Dean se tropieza con un maestro, el cual lo detiene al comenzar a regañarlo, Sam apresura el paso, sonríe al dar vuelta en el pasillo. Sin embargo lo que encuentra es espeluznante, los amigos de su hermano, los cuales no parecen ser tan bonachones como de costumbre, lucen aterradores. Martín toma de la camisa a Sam, le da una sonrisa horrible, levanta su puño para golpear al chico, pero una voz interrumpe:

— ¿Qué hacen? —

Ellos salen corriendo, dejan a Sam desconcertado, Dean se aproxima, mira a su compañero al cuestionar:

— ¿Estás bien Sam? —

Sam mira a Dean, siente como si esto ya hubiera pasado, asiente poco convencido, escucha a su compañero de clase decir:

— Necesitas unas clases de defensa personal, si quieres Sammy y yo podemos mostrarte algo esta tarde. — Sam sonríe forzadamente. — ¿Qué pasa amigo?

— Estoy muy confundido, eso es todo.

— Pueden ser tantos exámenes. —

Los dos comparten una carcajada al seguir adelante. Sam le da una mirada a Dean, se siente tan extraño ante la situación. Entran al salón para encontrar que tienen otro examen. Las clases continúan igual, tranquilas, hasta la hora del receso.

Los chicos caminan hacia el área de preescolar, Sammy se une a ellos. El pequeñito le pregunta con preocupación a Sam si está bien; Sam le dice que está bien, cosa que el pequeño refuta al decirle:

— Mientes. — Antes de que Sam pueda defenderse su hermano se aproxima, pide:

— ¿Puedo quedarme junto a ustedes? — Sam asiente. — Gracias. —

Los tres caminan al patio, se sientan bajo un árbol. Comen en silencio, hasta que una pelota de futbol cae junto a ellos. Un grupo de chicos de otro salón, se aproximan, toman el balón, miran a Sam, le preguntan:

— Nos faltan dos, ¿juegan? — Sam escucha a su hermano decir:

— Te gusta el futbol. — Dean pone su mano sobre el hombro de Sam al decirle:

— Será divertido.

— No lo sé… — Dice Sam indeciso. — Yo no juego mucho. — Dean le guiña el ojo al asegurar:

— Tampoco yo, además no es la copa del mundo. —

Sam no puede evitar reír, él y Dean van a jugar. Disfruta interactuar con otros niños, siempre ha querido jugar futbol, pero jamás se atrevió a pedir juego.

Dean mira a su hermano, pocas veces ha visto a Sam correr y jugar con otros niños, casi siempre está solo. Saca una pequeña libreta, dibuja algo, realmente le gustaría poder plasmar la sonrisa de Sam en un dibujo. Sigue observándolos jugar, hasta que siente el cuerpo de Sammy recargado sobre su espalda al ver lo que hace.

Mira al niño, quien le hace una señal positiva. No puede evitar pensar que eso fue lindo. Le pregunta:

— ¿Tú dibujas niño? —

Sammy niega. Se aproxima a la mochila de Dean y saca el libro que su hermano le lee, lo muestra al hermano de Sam. El chico comienza a hojearlo, observa los dibujos hechos con tinta, sombreados, finamente pintados, son impresionantes. Busca un código de barras, los datos de impresora o editorial, comprende que el libro es totalmente original. Cuestiona:

— ¿Quién lo hizo? — Sammy señala a su hermano, quien le pasa la pelota a Sam para que este anote. — ¿En serio? — El niño asiente.

Dean comienza a leer con premura, el libro trata de un joven caballero, el cual escapó de su padre y hermano para ir a otras tierras, queriendo hacer una vida normal sin salvar princesas o pelear contra monstruos; todo parecía bien hasta que su hermano aparece para pedirle que le ayude a buscar a su padre. El caballero se despide de su prometida, va con su hermano a un poblado cercano, no encuentran a su padre pero si a un fantasma.

Los hermanos luchan con el espectro. El caballero le dice a su hermano que no lo acompañará más, entonces regresa a casa para ver a su prometida morir envuelta en llamas; decide acompañar a su hermano en su cruzada para vengar a su novia, pues murió igual que su madre. Ellos se enfrentan a muchas criaturas, las cuales aparecen en un viaje gráfico. Encuentran a su padre, tienen un enfrentamiento con el asesino de la prometida del caballero y madre de ambos, pero el hermano es herido de muerte. Dean busca algo más, pero ya no hay. Mira al niño al cuestionar:

— ¿Sigue? — Sammy asiente, toma el libro de nuevo, lo abraza al devolverlo a la mochila de su hermano. — Es impresionante, el dibujo realmente es bueno. —

Sammy sonríe al estar de acuerdo. Escuchan una ovación, voltean para ver que varios chicos traen a Sam entre hombros, él está realmente feliz. La chicharra suena terminando el festejo, pero los chicos se despiden al pedirle que juegue con ellos el día siguiente. Escucha a Dean decirle:

— Eres muy bueno Sam. —

Sam se ruboriza por un momento, luego asiente feliz, caminan hacia sus respectivos hermanos. Sammy se abraza de Dean. Sam escucha a su hermano decirle:

— Bien hecho. —

Los cuatro caminan hacia sus salones. Sam conversa animadamente con su hermano. Mientras Dean no deja de cuidar sus espaldas, pues alguien los está siguiente con malas intenciones. Sammy le susurra algo a su hermano, entonces ambos de alejan un poco. Sam voltea para ver que su compañero y hermanito no están.

Sam se despide de su hermano al seguir hacia su salón, entra, toma sus cosas para ir a la clase de arte, que ocupará el último bloque de la jornada escolar. Entra al tomar lugar al final, su proyecto está casi concluido, un collage lleno de pegostes de cosas. Otros de sus compañeros hicieron manualidades con pasta, dibujos extraños, alguien tejió una bufanda, el maestro no fue feliz con ello, quería que alguien hiciera una pintura, esperaba algo impresionante, suspiró derrotado al final al permitirles hacer lo que pudieran.

Dean entra sudoroso, respira profundo para recuperar su aliento. El maestro comenta:

— Parece que corriste un maratón.

— Algo así.

— Esta es la clase de arte, hoy es el último día para terminar un proyecto. Soy el maestro William.

— Dean. — Parece recuperar el aliento, mira al interior al ver las manualidades. — ¿Puedo hacer flores con papel de baño? — El maestro suspira exasperado. — También puedo mostrarle los garabatos de mi libreta.

— Déjame ver. —

El maestro ha dejado de tener grandes expectativas, toma la libreta que Dean le extiende, no espera ver algo más allá de familias de hombres de palitos, sin embargo su sorpresa es mayúscula. Pasa la primera hoja, donde ve una familia de palitos, en la segunda se encuentra con un paisaje, un lago, está bien definido y detallado, pasa con cuidado los dibujos, son excepcionales. Llenos de sentimiento, belleza, teniendo el momento plasmado. Paisajes, escenas urbanas y rurales, construcciones, retratos, autos, animales, un dibujo del mar; una obra así no merece estar dentro de una mochila sino en una exposición, plasmada en lienzos finos y no en hojas de papel. Mira al niño, después el dibujo más hermoso que ha visto, el de una mujer de cabello lacio, de expresivos ojos azules entre un campo de flores.

— ¿Tú los hiciste?

— Es mi libreta.

— Dibuja algo. —

El maestro hace que Dean se siente frente a su escritorio, le pone fotografías, acomoda un jarrón, le proporciona colores, plumones, acuarelas, pinturas. Ve al niño comenzar a delinear algo de manera natural, sin mostrarse estresado, pasan los minutos donde la pieza toma forma, obtiene sus detalles, entonces la ve, parece una hermosa fotografía a colores, tan real que parece que saldrá de la hoja, llena de expresividad, se trata de Sam Winchester riendo feliz al jugar futbol. Lo toma con sus manos temblorosas, se ha encontrado con una joya, una que ha esperado desde siempre, cuestiona:

— ¿Puedo quedármelo para ponerlo aquí? — Dean niega:

— Lo siento, ya tiene dueño. — El maestro lee en una esquina: "Para Dean Winchester". — Mañana puedo traerle un dibujo si lo desea.

— Ese será tu proyecto de arte, por eso debes hacerlo excepcional. Te daré una semana si quieres.

— Si señor. —

Dean se levanta, camina hacia el puesto junto a Sam, se sienta. Mira el trabajo de Sam, no encuentra una coherencia pero es colorido. Pregunta:

— ¿De qué trata?

— Lo que se ve en televisión, muchas cosas sin sentido entre los comerciales. — Los dos ríen. Dean declara:

— Me gusta Batman. — Sam recuerda: "Soy Batman." — Es el mejor superhéroe.

— Tal vez. —

Sam realmente está aburrido, no quiere bostezar pero lo hace, el gesto contagia a Dean, ambos ríen. Ve a Dean darle un dulce, lo toma al ponerlo en su boca y saborearlo. Le pregunta a Dean:

— ¿Te gustan muchos los dulces? — Dean asiente al comer otro. — Te quedarás sin dientes. —

Los dos carcajean, sin embargo el maestro no les reclama. Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Eres bueno dibujando?

— No es para tanto.

— El maestro parecía que lloraría.

— Es muy dramático. — Comparten una risita cómplice. — ¿Tú dibujas?

— No, en realidad.

— Juegas muy bien futbol. — Sam se sonroja, balbucea:

— No soy tan bueno.

— Lo eres. —

Sam está por decir algo, cuando escuchan la voz de Sammy, el cual mira a Dean al extender sus brazos:

— ¡Deeee! — Dean abraza a su hermano.

— ¿Qué pasa muchacho?

— Me sentía solito.

— ¿Te escapaste de la maestra? — Sammy niega:

— Ella dejó a mí. —

Alguien toca la puerta, el maestro abre, intercambia unas palabras, después Adam se asoma. Sammy y Dean caminan hacia la salida al desaparecer tras esta. Sam siente que el tiempo pasa lento, así que cuando la campana suena de pronto, toma sus cosas al correr a la puerta. Escucha a Dean decirle a su primo:

— ¡Estaremos bien! —

Sam no se atreve a preguntar, así que camina junto a Sammy y Dean, pronto su hermano los alcanza. Salen de la escuela, extrañamente su madre ya está ahí, con su sonrisa amorosa.

Dean la observa, Mary Winchester, la madre que añoró y lloró, la cual ya no es su madre, sólo es madre de Sam; lo ha superado, pero aún la estima. En esta vida tuvo otra madre, diferente, pero una madre amorosa y tierna. Siente la mano de su hermanito apretar más la suya, lo escucha decir:

— Juntos. — Asiente al repetir:

— Juntos. —

Sam le dice a su madre que invitó a su amigo y su hermanito, Dean también se une para pedir permiso. Mary los abraza al decirles que está bien. Sammy y Dean se aproximan, la saludan cortésmente. Los chicos suben al auto, Sammy se abraza a su hermano al susurrarle:

— Tengo miedo De… — Dean coloca un besito en la frente de su hermano al decir:

— Yo te protegeré siempre. —

Mary los observa por el espejo retrovisor, hay algo que no le agrada del todo de ellos. Dean le comenta al compañero de su hermano:

— Tus dibujos son impresionantes.

— No es para tanto.

— ¿No es para tanto? ¡Claro que lo es! Tienes talento.

— Es práctica supongo.

— Me pondré a practicar más. — Sam ríe al comentar:

— Eso lo quiero ver. — Dean le dice a su hermano:

— Hago más cosas que estar en el sillón jugando. —

Sam se ríe al igual que Dean. Mary no puede evitar sonreír, pues sus hijos suelen tener un espacio enorme entre ellos la mayoría del tiempo. El viaje es corto, transcurre en un silencio suave y agradable. El auto se detiene en el garaje de la casa, Dean baja al igual que Sam, van discutiendo hacia el interior sobre el juego de futbol.

Mary aprovecha el momento, les dice a los chicos:

— Siento lo que hizo mi padre. — Dean dice:

— No fue culpa suya. Él no comprende que no tenemos el Colt.

— ¿Es real? — Dean asiente al decir:

— Es mejor que no sepa más de esto. —

Mary no sabe qué más decir, ella también proviene de una familia de cazadores, pero no había visto a un niño tener esa expresión madura, dura, decidida, es algo intimidante.

— Vamos dentro. —

Los chicos asienten, bajan tomados de la mano, caminan con suavidad, sin hacer ruido, con cuidado. Ella comprende que ellos no se sienten seguros, desconfían, es como si esperaran encontrar dentro un monstruo hambriento. Entran, nota al mayor observar todo, analiza el lugar, formula posibles estrategias en posibles escenarios; la idea de que sus hijos hubieran sido así, puestos en peligro cada día de su vida, sabiendo lo que se esconde en la oscuridad le aterra, la hace sentir enferma y feliz de tener una vida normal.

Sam baja las escaleras, toma la mano libre de Dean, lo jala al invitarlo a pasar a su habitación. Mary se siente feliz de ver tanto entusiasmo en su hijo pequeño, la confianza para pedir y no esperar a que alguien lo haga primero. Dean y Sammy son arrastrados a la habitación de Sam.

El lugar es impecable, lleno de libros, algunos pósters adornan las paredes, todos son de lugares diferentes. Sam nota el interés de Dean, sonríe al decir:

— Me gustaría viajar. Hay veces que sueño que viajo en un carro y alguien conduce. ¿Raro?

— No.

— ¿Tú has viajado mucho?

— Sammy y yo no estamos mucho tiempo en un lugar por el trabajo de papá. —

Sam siente algo apretar su estómago, Dean se irá pronto. Cuestiona al intentar alejar esos pensamientos de su mente:

— ¿En qué trabaja tu papá?

— Es agente federal. ¿Tú papá?

— Mecánico, tiene un taller.

— Los autos son impresionantes. — Sammy suelta una risita, sin despegarse del lado de Dean. — ¿Te gustan? — Sammy asiente. — Sam pregunta al sentir que Sammy está muy silencioso:

— ¿Por qué no habla? — Dean le da una mirada paternalista a su hermanito, le acaricia el cabello al responder:

— No habla mucho con las personas nuevas, ni en los lugares nuevos. Él habla bien con sus más allegados. — Sammy abraza a Dean con mayor fuerza. — ¿Tienes patio?

— Sí, claro.

— ¿Podemos ir ahí para mostrarte un poco de defensa personal?

— Vamos. —

Sam quería quedarse en su habitación para hablar con Dean, jugar a algo, escuchar música tal vez. Bajan las escaleras al dirigirse al patio trasero. Sammy se sienta en las escalerillas de la puerta, está dispuesto a observar.

Sam se para frente a Dean, escucha lo que su amigo le dice:

— Es importante respirar y mantener la calma, si tu juicio no se nubla te será más fácil hacer frente a la amenaza. — Sam comienza a respirar profundo. — Debes reducir la amenaza lo antes posible para que no tome ventaja sobre ti. Confía en ti. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Quién te enseñó? — Dean sonríe al decir:

— Mi papá. — El hermano de Sam sale al decir:

— No comiencen sin mí. —

Los tres chicos comienzan a hacer ejercicios, Dean les muestra algunas llaves y golpes para defenderse, cosas básicas. Sammy no para de divertirse, pues Sam y Dean son muy torpes a comparación de su hermano.

Mary observa por la ventana de la cocina, le parece espeluznante que alguien tan pequeño tenga una técnica limpia, precisa, estudiada, llena de estrategias, medida, tan perfeccionada, no le cabe duda, ese chico es hijo de un cazador incluso puede ser uno ya, es elegante y letal. Se sorprende por la exactitud con la que detiene sus golpes, mesura su fuerza, evita dañar a sus hijos o causarles dolor.

Los chicos toman un descanso, para sorpresa de Sam su hermano ha resistido bien los ejercicios. Decide ir a dentro y traer agua para todos. Dean se sienta junto al compañero de Sam, le pregunta:

— ¿Sabes bien latín? — Dean lo ve a los ojos, responde:

— Un poco, ¿por qué?

— Sé un poco, aprendí por curiosidad. ¿Te puedo decir algo? — El chico menor asiente. — Fui con mis amigos a una tienda, donde venden cosas raras, ahí Martín vio un libro viejo, feo, estuvimos de acuerdo que se veía como un Grimorio. Él lo compró, me pidió que le ayudara a saber qué decía, pues parecía latín. Hace unos días, hicimos lo que decía una de las páginas, yo me asusté y ya no quise seguir, pero Martín parece haber enloquecido.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

— Ayer por la noche, escuché que el abuelo va tras ti y tu hermano, cuando papá le decía a mamá. Si él está tras de ti, tú debes cazar monstruos. Pensaba que él era un viejo loco, pero después de lo que vi no creo que lo esté.

— Podemos ir a investigar esa tienda.

— Suena bien. —

Sammy se aproxima, se abraza de su hermano, es como si marcara una distancia al chico mayor sobre su Dean. El niño acaricia el cabello de su hermanito, le dice algo a su oído al suavizar la actitud del pequeño.

— Te quiere mucho.

— Más de lo que imaginarias. —

Sam llega para interrumpir la situación tensa. Ofrece a cada uno un vaso con jugo. Sammy toma un pequeño vaso, se le extiende a su hermano quien toma un sorbo, hace una señal afirmativa, entonces el niño comienza a tomar. Sam recuerda que Dean probó el pie, antes de que Sammy comiera realmente, pues el niño sólo había comenzado a cortarlo antes de que Dean se ocupara.

Sam escucha a Dean sugerir:

— ¿Por qué no vamos a ver algunas tiendas? — Sam escucha a su hermano decir:

— Suena bien.

— Puedo decirle a Adam que nos lleve. — Mary interrumpe:

— ¿A dónde quieren ir? — Dean le dice a su madre:

— Queremos ir a ver unas tiendas. Le dije a Dean que tal vez él podría encontrar algo ahí para su clase de arte. — Mary cuestiona:

— ¿Harás un collage? — El hermano de Sammy responde:

— Me gustaría dibujar algo. — Sam pide al ver a su madre con esperanza:

— ¿Podemos ir? —

Mary no puede negarse, pues Sam no suele pedir, asiente al decirles que irá por sus cosas. Dean le dice a su hermano Sam:

— Gracias. —

Sam asiente. Los chicos de la casa siguen a los invitados quienes están junto al auto, parados firmemente, como si fuera algo común para ellos. Mary al salir y ver la diferencia entre sus chicos y aquellos chicos, la manera disciplinada de unos, el como parecen buscar amenazas en todo lugar, mientras sus niños no parecen preocupados por el entorno; siente pena por ellos, por llevar una vida tan dura siendo tan jóvenes.

Mary recuerda que su padre, a pesar de ser un paranoico obsesivo, le contó cuando ella tenía catorce casi quince y porque ella lo exigió, entonces supo por qué las líneas de sal, las cuales no eran una superstición estúpida, el agua bendita, los símbolos, las armas, los entrenamientos que sus padres le daban. Sin embargo, ella tuvo un hogar, una niñez, la oportunidad de no temer de lo que acecha en las sombras, de saber que los monstruos eran reales. No puede imaginar qué clase de padres les darían esta clase de vida a sus hijos.

Sus hijos suben al auto de manera desordenada, mientras los otros chicos lo hacen como si fuera parte de la disciplina, el mayor sube al menor, luego él y coloca el cinturón de seguridad.

Mary escucha a su hijo mayor decirle donde aparcar, es cerca de una zona comercial, la cual colinda con la zona de los esotéricos, la mayoría charlatanes. Sus hijos y los otros niños bajan, Dean le dice que se adelantarán y se verán en la heladería. Mary asiente, sin embargo ella no va a seguir el plan.

Mary se estaciona, sale de su auto y sigue sigilosamente a sus hijos, ella nota que es detectada por el hermano de Sammy. Caminan hacia la zona esotérica, se detienen, ve a su hijo decir algo, después ellos regresan. En esos momentos Sam escuchaba a su hermano decir con sorpresa:

— ¡La tienda estaba ahí! ¡Hace tres días seguía ahí! — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Una tienda? No ha habido algo ahí por años.

— No importa. — Dean dice al tomar a su hermano Sammy en brazos. — Es mejor ir a la heladería. —

Dean le dice algo a su hermanito al oído, luego le dice a Sam al bajar al pequeño de sus brazos.

— Creo que vi a Adam, iré a ver si es él, adelántense. —

Los otros chicos asienten al alejarse de su compañero. Mary está por regresar, cuando alguien le habla de cerca, se trata de una mujer entrada en años:

— Esos chicos no son buenos. —

Mary está por pedir una explicación, cuando siente la nudosa mano de la mujer sobre su cuello. Cree que es su fin, cuando ve los ojos de la anciana volverse negros, al sentir ese escalofrío, cuando advierte la sonrisa asesina, sin embargo la mujer la deja caer cuando escucha el exorcismo.

Dean está parado tras la anciana, dice las palabras de exorcismo con fuerza, firme, sin temor. La anciana levanta su rostro al salir humo negro por su boca y ojos, luego cae inconciente. Mary está tan sorprendida, más cuando el niño cambia su expresión dura, por una afligida al comenzar a gritar:

— ¡AYUDA! ¡MI ABUELA SE DESMAYÓ! —

La gente voltea, se aproxima a la anciana, forman una barrera. Mary se levanta al recargarse en la pared, siente la mano de Dean jalar su vestido, voltea a verlo, nuevamente está esa expresión madura en el rostro del niño, él le hace unas señas, le indica que es momento de salir de ahí entre la conmoción.

Mary y Dean camina, él le sigue el paso. Ella recuerda cuando tenía que fingir ser una estudiante de alguna escuela católica y su padre un párroco, las veces que tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era en pro de una investigación. Mira a este chico, siente temor de él, es como si toda esta locura le fuera cotidiana. Finalmente se aventura a preguntar:

— ¿Cómo te has metido en esto? — La respuesta es implacable.

— Larga historia que no contaré.

— Lo de allá, ¿era un demonio? — Dean asiente. — ¿Cómo has podido?, ¿cómo lo permiten tus padres? — Dean se detiene, la mira con firmeza, dice al defender:

— Esos desgraciados mataron a mi madre y mi padre hace lo mejor posible. —

Ella voltea a ver al niño, entonces nota un charquillo de sangre en el piso, mira la mano del chico, escurre sangre por sus dedos. Intenta tomar la mano herida del pequeño, pero él da dos pasos hacia atrás, dice con fiereza:

— Estoy bien. —

Mary no tiene más tiempo, pues Sammy corre hacia su hermano gritándole, por el otro lado aparece Adam, quien al llegar cuestiona mirando con sospecha a la mujer:

— ¿Pasa algo? — Dean responde al poner su mano herida tras su espalda:

— Nada, estaba por ir por Sammy para ir a casa. —

Sammy llega junto a Dean al adherirse a su hermano. Sam cuestiona a su madre:

— ¿Estás bien mamá? — Mary le sonríe, pone un mechón de cabello tras su oído al decir:

— Sí, Sam. — Adam dice cortésmente:

— Gracias por cuidar a mis hermanitos, nos vamos porque mamá quiere que comamos todos juntos. —

Adam carga a Sammy, cuando este se echa a sus brazos. Sammy se despide con un ademán de los Winchester, Dean dice:

— Nos vemos en la escuela. — Sam escucha a su hermano decir:

— Gracias. —

El hermano de Sammy parece recordar algo, busca algo dentro de su mochila, saca una libreta; Sam la reconoce, es donde Dean dibuja. Arranca una hoja y la entrega al hermano de Sam al decirle:

— Sammy me dijo que te hiciera esto, porque él no sabe dibujar. Me pidió que te dijera que no todos los héroes tienen que tener sentido de sacrificio, hay muchas maneras de ser héroe. —

Dean toma la hoja que el chico le extiende, se sorprende al verla, es un dibujo de Sam, sonriendo feliz al jugar fútbol, es un dibujo a colores, parece más brillante y cálido que una fotografía. Levanta su mirada para agradecer, pero el chico se ha alejado, corre para alcanzar a su primo.

Sam se aproxima al igual que su madre, observan el dibujo, se quedan fascinados por él. Ahora Sam sabe, por qué el maestro de arte quería tenerlo. Mary regresa su mirada hacia donde los chicos se han ido, siente pena por esos niños.

El resto del día es normal Mary prepara la comida y cena, ellos comparten las comidas, hacen sus actividades cotidianas. Se van a dormir después. Mary se abraza con fuerza de John, su encuentro con aquel demonio le dejó una gran desazón. Él la rodea con sus fuertes y amorosos brazos, le brinda la seguridad y consuelo que ella requiere.

Sam se hinca junto a su cama, pone las manos juntas, piensa en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, si reza, Castiel podría aparecer.

— Dios, gracias por darme un amigo. Dean es impresionante, es divertido, sabe pintar y jugar futbol, aunque pareciera pasarme todas las pelotas a mí para que me luciera. Gracias por mi familia, por tener una casa. Estoy confundido, no sé que es esto que veo, ilumíname. Castiel, si me escuchas ven, por favor, te necesito.

— ¿Me llamaste Sam? —

Sam voltea para encontrar al hombre parado tras él. Se sorprende, casi da un grito de miedo, pero respira profundo. El ángel lo mira con sus ojos azules. Sam dice:

— Castiel me alegra que vinieras. — Castiel ladea su rostro sin comprender. Sam se levanta. — Hoy vi algunas cosas, no sé si son recuerdos o delirios. Por favor, necesito saber. —

Castiel reflexiona un momento, después de unos momentos de silencio dice:

— Puedo decirle a Lucifer, tal vez él venga y te lo diga si se lo pides.

— ¿No es un demonio? — Castiel da una mirada a Sam, una de esas que demuestran que no comprende del todo.

— No, Miguel lo sacó de la perdición. —

Sam siente desde su interior que teme a Lucifer tanto o más que a los payasos. No quisiera topárselo, pero si no le queda opción deberá hacerlo. Escucha a Castiel cuestionar con impaciencia:

— ¿Necesitas algo más?

— No, ¿pasa algo?

— Necesito ver a Dean, un demonio lo apuñaló con una daga envenenada cuando salvó a tu madre.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Esta tarde.

— ¿Cómo?

— Cuando se separaron, Dean vio a un demonio aproximarse a Mary Winchester, corrió hacia allá, un demonio lo apuñaló antes de llegar. Se deshizo de él para evitar que el otro le rompiera el cuello a Mary.

— Discúlpame por quitarte tu tiempo.

— No te preocupes Sam, somos amigos. Sabes que tengo otros asuntos, pero mientras pueda vendré.

— ¿Mientras puedas?

— Cuando se solucione, ya no podré aparecerme por aquí, ese es el trato, nada sobrenatural. Hasta luego Sam Winchester. —

Castiel se marcha, no da tiempo a Sam de preguntar algo. El chico tapa su rostro con sus manos, quiere gritar, se siente furioso sin saber por qué. No se explica como pueden pasar tantas cosas y él ser tan ciego.

**El siguiente capítulo: Lucifer Vs Sam Winchester **


	5. Chapter 5: Sam VS Lucifer

**Gracias a todos los q ue leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios y especiales a quienes han subido esta historia a sus alertas o/y favoritos.**

**Espero que este capítulo les agrade y no decepcione xD…**

**Vismur: Te comprendo, también me enredo mucho a la hora de los nombres entre los dos Dean. Espero que te agrade este capítulo, por cierto me encanta tu historia Baby Angel.**

**Lord Queen: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, no siempre se pueden dejar comentarios lo sé ;) xD el tema de los celos me encanta debo confesar.**

**dianaj2w: Espero que te agrade el encuentro entre Sam y Lucifer. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**GreenEyesSpn****: En teoría todo debe volver a la normalidad xD jejejejeje. Gracias por tu comentario. **

**Gracias por subirme a tus alertas GreenEyesSpn y Sheila Ruiz. Si alguien se me pasa, créanme, no fue intencional. **

_**Lucifer vs. Sam Winchester**_

La mañana transcurre normal, sin sobresaltos, Sam no se atreve a preguntar a su madre sobre lo que le dijo Castiel. Sam siente que su vida no puede volver a ser normal después de toda esta locura. Respira profundo, necesita calmarse, tiene la esperanza de ver a Dean en clases, pero si está grave no irá. Se detiene, ¿qué pasa si Dean está gravemente herido?, ¿qué pasa si no se salva?, ¿qué tal si Castiel no puede curarlo?

Las preocupaciones hacen que Sam se levante, camine a la puerta, entonces se da cuenta de algo, un pequeño detalle, no sabe dónde vive Dean, no conoce mucho de este misterioso compañero, sin embargo siente que lo conoce de toda la vida, en este momento le duele tanto estar lejos, le duele no tener idea de qué pasa con él, de ser un extraño, de no saber cómo se la pasa con Bobby y Karen, ¿por qué Adam les dicen hermanitos?, ¿por qué es otro niño y no él quien esté junto a ese Dean tan maravilloso?

Se siente terrible, terrible de considerar más genial a ese otro Dean, uno que no ha vivido a su lado que a su hermano. Se siente culpable y traidor por ello. Ama a su hermano, lo ama por ser parte de su familia, pero si es honesto no congenian bien. Escucha la voz de su madre cuestionar con congoja:

— ¿Qué te preocupa Sam? —

Sam voltea con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, siente los brazos de su madre rodearlo amorosamente, llora, su llanto se intensifica cuando encuentra la misma calidez, el mismo amor que en el abrazo brusco y áspero de Dean. Se siente más traidor aún, ama a su madre, realmente la ama, pero no siente que termine de encajar en esa casa y en esa vida, siempre lo ha sentido aunque se lo niegue a si mismo.

En otro lugar, en una habitación pequeña y vieja. Sammy está sentado en la orilla de la cama de su hermano, pasa su mano sobre la frente sudorosa de Dean. Aquellos ojos verdes se abren perezosamente. El pequeñito le sonríe, deposita un besito en la mejilla de su hermano, lo abraza, siente los brazos de su hermano rodearlo, llena sus pulmones del aroma de Dean al pedir:

— No quiero que vallas. Es peligroso.

— Lo sé Sammy. Quédate en casa ¿si?

— Iré a ayudarte. — Dean ríe al decir:

— Puedes ser tan terco.

— Juntos.

— Juntos. —

Adam entra, lleva un vaso con agua para Dean, mira lo pálido que se ve el niño, cuestiona:

— Preferiría que se quedaran en casa. — Sammy asiente. — ¿Estarán bien?

— Sí. — Dice con fastidio Dean. — Estaremos bien, nos hemos quedado solos muchas veces. — Adam asiente:

— Volveremos mañana por la noche.

— Sí, ya vete o se les hará tarde. Acábalos en ese examen de admisión.

— Lo haré. —

Adam sale del cuarto, da una última mirada a los chicos. Agradece que sean parte de su familia, ver la entereza de Dean, siempre le ha ayudado a seguir; además Bobby es un gran padre y Karen es una madre tan amorosa. Cuando Adam se ha marchado, Sammy le dice a su hermano:

— Debimos decirle de los hombres malos. — Dean le da un beso en la frente a su hermano al revolverle el cabello:

— Todo saldrá bien. Adam necesita ir a ese lugar, quiere ser doctor y preocuparlo con nuestros problemas sería egoísta.

— Lo siento De.

— Sólo estás preocupado por mí, gracias Sammy. —

Sammy se abraza con mayor fuerza de su hermano, no le importa llegar tarde a la escuela, en realidad le gustaría quedarse en casa. Dean le da palmaditas en la espalda al decirle que todo estará bien.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Winchester, Sam ha recuperado la compostura, se separa de su madre, la cual le ofrece dejarlo quedar en casa y faltar a la escuela. El chico se niega, va a lavar su cara para quitar el resto de sus lágrimas. Se encuentra con su hermano, quien lo mira con desconcierto y preocupación, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa Sam? — Sam responde de mal humor:

— Nada. —

Mary le da un beso a Dean junto a un abrazo, le pide que se apresure a desayunar, para que los lleve a la escuela. La mañana sigue sin sobresaltos en la casa Winchester, nadie comenta del colapso emocional de Sam, lo hablarán después, pues estos días se han tornado raros. Comen en silencio. Esta mañana papá Winchester no está, pues tuvo que salir temprano al taller.

Salen de la casa, suben al auto, el viaje va sin problemas, antes de llegar a la escuela Sam y Mary notan algo sospechoso, una camioneta blanca que ostenta pertenecer al servicio telefónico, algo en ella o en los tipos de overol blanco pone en alerta sus sentidos de cazador.

Mary ve en la entrada que Sammy está parado junto a su hermano, quien por un momento se recarga en la pared para no caer. No puede evitar sentirse culpable, pues si ella hubiera sido más cuidadosa ese chico no estaría mal. La voz de su hijo mayor la saca de sus pensamientos:

— ¿Pasa algo mamá?

— Nada. — Ella le sonríe. — Nos veremos a la salida.

— Si. —

Mary recibe un beso de cada uno de sus hijos antes de que ellos bajen. Observa a sus niños aproximarse a aquellos chicos misteriosos, no sabe si estar tranquila o preocuparse.

Los chicos entran juntos a la escuela. Sam escucha a su hermano preguntar:

— ¿Estás bien? — El hermano de Sammy da una de sus sonrisas encantadoras al decir:

— Estoy perfecto. —

Sam sabe que es mentira, lo cual confirma cuando Sammy da un beso a Dean al irse solo a su salón. Cada uno va a sus respectivos salones. Sam no pierde de vista a su compañero, a diferencia de los días anteriores Dean no sonríe, sólo clava su cabeza entre sus brazos al recargarse en la butaca. El maestro le pregunta si está bien, responde que si al pedir el examen.

Sam nota el sudor perlar la frente de Dean, su mirada fija en el examen al parecer costarle mantenerse despierto. Una voz por el altavoz:

— Se pide a todos los estudiantes reunirse en el auditorio. — El mensaje se vuelve a repetir.

Los maestros sacan a sus grupos, creen que es un simulacro. Sam mira el deteriorado estado de Dean, entonces siente la mano de su compañero tomar su muñeca, lo escucha decir:

— Escóndete Sam. Escóndete bien y no salgas.

— ¿Qué?

— Hazlo. —

Dean termina al alejarse y seguir junto a los otros chicos. Sam lo observa alejarse, piensa en hacer lo que Dean le dijo, pero luego algo lo impulsa a no acatar la petición, tal vez un poco de rebeldía que no recordaba estaba ahí o su terquedad reivindicada.

Los alumnos son reunidos en el auditorio, hay un sujeto con traje negro sonriente, el cual les da la bienvenida al decirles que estén calmados, unos agentes les darán una plática sobre seguridad.

Sammy se sienta junto a Sam, en la parte de atrás, permanecen en silencio. Mientras tanto, Dean corre por el pasillo, se esconde cuando escucha pasos, saca de una de sus bolsas un frasco con agua bendita, ve a un sujeto vestido con overol, son parte del equipo que estaba en la camioneta de teléfonos. Recita un exorcismo rápido, el adulto cae de rodillas al expulsar el humo negro; aprovecha para tomar un dardo de la muñequera que esconde bajo la manga de su camisa, lo clava en el cuello. Cuando el humo se ha marchado, el adulto cae al piso inconciente. Lo arrastra dentro de un casillero, lo cierra con cuidado, gira la cerradura al cerrarla, corre nuevamente al escuchar a alguien más venir, salta para subir sobre los casilleros de metal, ve al sujeto, le salta encima al golpearlo en la cabeza, ponerlo contra el piso y exorcizar nuevamente.

Sam observa la inquietud del niño, lo observa un poco antes de decidirse a cuestionar:

— ¿Qué tienes?

— Nada. —

Sammy mira a Sam, parece decidido a algo, abre la boca, está por decir algo, pero se arrepiente en el último momento, agacha la mirada, encoge los hombros al seguir nervioso. En ese momento Dean se ve rodeado por cuatro sujetos altos, fornidos, sus cuerpos están bien entrenados aunque sus ocupantes no, sabe que son soldados con una misión, pero al estar poseídos persiguen otro objetivo.

Dean comienza a pelear con ellos, esquiva sus golpes, les responde, recita el exorcismo, los sujetos comienzan a soltar el humo negro, les aplica sedantes para repetir la operación de esconderlos. Por los altavoces se escucha:

— Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester, favor de presentarse en el auditorio. —

Sam se sorprende al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, comienza a buscarlo, sin verlo. Siente la mano de Sammy, voltea a verlo, entonces lo escucha decir:

— Cálmate, no sospechoso. —

El sujeto que está al frente se acerca a otra persona, la cuál le dice algo. Regresa al frente, no parece feliz, saca una pistola y la pone sobre el pódium, exige:

— No quería llegar a esto, pero me están obligando. Venimos por Dean Winchester, si no me lo entregan comenzaré a dispararles. — Hay gritos de terror generalizados, un maestro se acerca para recibir una bala en la pierna. — Aún no los voy a matar hasta que me digan lo que quiero saber. Permanezcan calmados, quien hable, grite o se tire un gas lo mato. —

El silencio se instala en la sala. El hombre desliza su mirada sobre todos, entonces señala hacia Sam:

— Tú, Sam Winchester, serás el primero en morir. — Sam siente un estremecimiento, pero Sammy se levanta, se pone sobre el asiento al decir:

— ¡Mi! ¡Yo Sam! —

El hombre sonríe, dirige su arma hacia el pequeño. Sam mira hacia un lado y al otro, el valor de Sammy para no llorar ni desistir, se siente como un cobarde por esconderse tras un niño de preescolar, así que levanta la voz:

— Yo soy Sam Winchester. —

El ayudante del ponente se aproxima, lleva a ambos niños al escenario, donde está el podium. El hombre apunta a ambos, Sam tiembla sin poder impedirlo, mientras Sammy está tranquilo.

Sam no puede evitar que su cuerpo reacciones así, está demasiado asustado, pero algo en su mente le dice que él no debería sentirse así. Debería estar tranquilo como el niño más pequeño, sin embargo jamás ha enfrentado una situación así, algo nuevamente en su cabeza le dice que se equivoca, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de su atacante:

— Matar a dos niños no hace diferencia. —

Dean, el hermano de Sammy entra corriendo, dice al aproximarse al podium:

— Soy Dean Winchester. — El hombre lo mira, luego pregunta:

— ¿No deberías ser más alto? — Dean responde:

— ¿Tú no deberías ser menos viejo? — El hombre carcajea, dice con humor:

— Escuché que Dean Winchester y su hermanito eran unos ordinarios, más normales que una gaseosa. — Dean le dirige una mirada mortal. — Sin embargo hay otros hermanitos los Weeson. ¿A quién salvarás a tú hermano o a un extraño? —

El hombre dispara, Sam siente alguien empujarlo, escucha dos disparos, cae al piso, mira al adulto dar un paso atrás, Dean está enfrente lo ha golpeado. El sujeto dice al recuperar la compostura:

— Dean Weeson. —

Dean lanza agua bendita a la cara del sujeto, quien comienza a gritar por el dolor de las quemaduras. Sammy corre a hacer caer el telón. Dean recita el exorcismo, el humo negro sale dejando inconciente al adulto. Sam observa todo esto, le parece tan aterrador y familiar.

Sammy abraza a su hermano, le pregunta si está bien, el mayor asegura estar bien. Escuchan la conmoción, un grupo de policías entra, luego los paramédicos, comienzan a atender a los heridos, tomar declaraciones. Sam cuestiona algo tambaleante:

— ¿Qué pasó? —

Dean no puede responder, pues un policía lo ha llevado lejos para hacerle preguntas. Observa a Sammy seguir a su hermano, se agarra de él, no está dispuesto a separarse de él. Está tan concentrado observándolos, que no nota cuando su propio hermano llega a su lado, es tomado por sorpresa un abrazo, escucha a su hermano decir entre llanto:

— ¡Me alegra que estás bien Sam! ¡Estoy tan feliz! — Sam corresponde el gesto, quiere tranquilizar a su hermano:

— Todo está bien. — Siente una punzada en el pecho al decir esa frase.

Sam responde el abrazo a su hermano, sin dejar de ver a los otros chicos. Alguien entra entre la locura, viste traje café, corbata del mismo tono, muestra una placa al decir:

— FBI — Un policía señala hacia el fondo. El sujeto sigue su carrera, hasta llegar junto a Sammy y su hermano, al estar junto a ellos, cae de rodillas, abraza a ambos al decir con alegría. — Me alegra que están bien hijos. — Escucha a Dean cuestionar:

— ¿Y la caza papá?

— Al diablo con eso. Adam me llamó a noche, dejé a Calb y Bill con eso, vine de inmediato. — Dean se disculpa:

— Lo siento.

— Dean, te he dicho mil veces que lo más importante en el mundo para mí son ustedes dos. —

Dean da una sonrisa verdadera al abrazar a ese hombre. Un sujeto alto, bien construido a base de ejercicios, de cabello corto café claro, ojos claros y de tez morena por el sol. El hombre mira a Dean, entonces lo inquiere:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Sammy le dice:

— De está herido. — El sujeto se levanta al gritar:

— ¡PARAMÉDICO! —

Los paramédicos llegan de inmediato, ponen a Dean en la camilla, comienzan a quitarle la camisa a cuadros al cortarla, dejan al descubierto que Dean lleva dos muñequeras con dardos de los cuales quedan pocos. El federal quita aquel equipo, le dice a su hijo con orgullo:

— Bien hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti Dean. —

Los paramédicos, se llevan al chico sin dejar de trabajar. Sammy se aferra al hombre. El mayor le acaricia la cabeza al decirle:

— Dean estará bien hijo. — El jefe de la policía grita a lo lejos:

— ¡Jack! —

El jefe judicial se acerca, saluda a Sammy, luego se dirige al padre, hablan amablemente. Luego comienzan a caminar fuera. Sam siente cuando su hermano deja de abrazarlo, salen del lugar y dejar a los policías investigar.

Los padres Winchester ya están ahí. Mary corre al encuentro de sus hijos, los besa, llora, se alegra de tenerlos sanos y salvos. John observa la camilla que lleva al pequeño, la máscara que lleva en la cara para ayudarle a respirar, entonces ve a Sammy acompañando a un hombre, lo conoce, se trata de Jack Weeson, estuvieron juntos en Vietnam.

John sale de sus pensamientos, se aproxima a sus niños, los abraza, se alegra de tenerlos sanos y salvos. Suben al Impala, regresan a casa. Mary lleva a Dean arriba, parece ser el más afectado. John se queda en la sala con Sam, pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, entonces este se abalanza a sus brazos al llorar, pasan varios minutos par que pueda hablar entre sollozos:

— Dean… papa… Dean… — Intenta tranquilizarlo:

— Él está arriba con mamá, está bien, no está herido. — Sam niega:

— No papá… Dean… El hombre… — Tapa su cara con sus manos. — Le dijo que eligiera… disparó… Dean recibió ambos balazos. — John se estremece:

— ¿Lo viste? — Sam niega.

— Sammy… me tiró… — John ofrece:

— ¿Quieres ir Sam? —

Sam asiente. John sube para ir a avisarle a Mary, le da un beso en la boca al ver a su hijo Dean dormido entre los brazos de su madre. Sam y John suben al Impala hacia el hospital. Mary pasa su mano por el cabello de Dean al cantarle dulcemente. El viaje es silencioso, Sam sigue sintiendo el malestar y la urgencia de ver a ese otro Dean que no es su hermano, el cual pudo morir por él hace unos minutos.

John llega a la recepción, le pregunta a la enfermera, la cual le sonríe al escuchar el nombre del paciente, señala un pasillo donde en unas sillas están Jack, Sammy y el jefe de policía, se aproxima al escuchar:

—… es increíble Jack. No puedo decir cuando admiro a tu hijo. Desarmó una bomba que haría explotar la escuela con todos dentro, salvó a Dean Winchester al cual encerró en un salón, desarmó y redujo a veinte hombres armados. — Jack sonríe:

— Así es Dean, intenta proteger a todos sin importar morir en el intento.

— Recuerdo cuando era niño, era tan lindo. Siempre al lado de Mariam. Sonriendo… Lamento no haberlo encontrado cuando se lo llevaron y no dar con el asesino de Mariam.

— No es tu culpa, ni de ninguno de nosotros Jacob. —

Jack voltea a ver a los recién llegados. John dice:

— Estábamos preocupados. — El jefe de la policía se levanta, se despide de sus amigos:

— Hasta pronto Sammy.

— Adiós tío Jacob.

— Jack cuida a tus dos ángeles.

— Lo haré.

— Con permiso. —

John observa al jefe de policía marcharse, Sammy saluda a Sam, quien corresponde. Jack se levanta, da un saludo efusivo a John al decir:

— No pensé que nos encontrarnos en estas circunstancias, pero es bueno verte. — John asiente. Jack se arrodilla junto a Sam, le dice al poner sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho. — Esos hombres malos no te harán daño Sam, están detenidos. — Sam dice sin poder evitarlo:

— Salió humo de su boca. — Jack asiente con comprensión:

— Lo sé muchacho. Hay parásitos malos que se meten a la gente y la hacen hacer cosas malas. — Saca una tarjeta. — Si ves a alguien que está enferma por esos parásitos, llámame y vendré a ayudarte. Pero no tienes que temer, porque tu papa y mamá van a protegerte.

— ¿Están en todos lados?

— En ocasiones chico, pero hay gente buena que se encarga de ellos. Sin embargo no atacan a todos, por eso no tienes que tener miedo, permanece tranquilo. —

Sam asiente. John siente su mandíbula rígida, tal vez es una punzada de culpa. Jack tiene tacto para hablar con las victimas, tal vez sea por que su padre fue policía, su abuelo también, es de familia, pero entonces recuerda a alguien que hablaba así con la gente, Dean, su hijo soldado, siempre intentando ser fuerte y reconfortar a las victimas. Alguien llega, John escucha una voz tras él que lo hace saltar:

— ¿Cómo está Dean? —

Jack se levanta, se aproxima a Castiel, le dice con calma forzada:

— Lo están estabilizando, no pueden operarlo por el veneno. — Castiel informa:

— Ya no debería estar, si él dormía toda la mañana debería desaparecer.

— Dean no se quedó en casa, fue a la escuela donde recibió dos balazos. —

Sam nota un leve estremecimiento en Castiel, el cual por un instante se nota culpable, después dice:

— Me quedaré con los chicos, ve con John a la cafetería, come algo Jack. —

Jack asiente, se encamina a la cafetería junto a John. Sam mira a Castiel, que observa a ambos niños. El ángel se sienta junto a Sammy, el pequeño se acurruca a su lado, está dispuesto a dormir, antes de cerrar los ojos dice:

— Cas, él estará bien. No es tu culpa. — Castiel asiente.

Sam no sabe si Castiel se ha dado cuenta, pero Sammy culpa a los Winchester por lo ocurrido no al ángel. Después de largos minutos de silencio, finalmente Castiel dice:

— Él me dijo que hablaría contigo al atardecer.

— ¿Quién?

— Lucifer. —

Sam abre la boca, realmente no quiere encontrárselo, pero ya no puede declinar. Mientras tanto, en la cafetería, Jack cae delante de John, se ve destruido, abatido, cansado, toma la taza de café con sus manos temblorosas, confiesa:

— No sé como Dean lo hace. —

John mira a su viejo compañero de pelotón, estuvieron juntos una semana, antes de que John fuera enviado a casa. Escucha a Jack:

— Dean puede estar muriendo, pero siempre se hace el fuerte, una vez lo encontré cociendo su hombro, me lo ocultó a mí, a Sammy a todos. — Talla su rostro con sus manos. — No soy tan fuerte. —

John siente un nudo en su garganta, quiere gritar que él también sintió eso cuando se dio cuenta, la primera vez que se percató de lo fuerte y valioso que era Dean. Lo único que logra decir es:

— Es un gran chico. — Jack toma un sorbo de café. — Si quieres podemos ir a tomar un trago. — Jack niega al responder:

— No puedo, se lo prometí a Dean. — John se sorprende, pues él ya estaría con una botella en los labios. — Después de la muerte de Mariam estaba destruido, consumido por el dolor que no pude ver a Dean y Sammy. Tomé tanto, estuve ahogado una semana entre botella y alcohol, una mañana, sentí la resaca, tallé mi rostro, estaba rasurado, mi ropa limpia, todo parecía en su lugar, sentí que Mariam estaba ahí, me levanté tambaleante, me apreció verla, escuché el sonido del agua correr, alguien lavaba los trastos. Entre a la cocina, me pareció verla, pero al parpadear vi a Dean, un niño de cuatro años sobre una silla lavando trastos. Lo recordé entonces, Dean cubriéndome con una manta, transportándome en patinetas, cuidando de mi y Sammy. Yo perdí a mi amada, él perdió a su amada madre, a su padre, su casa, su familia y estaba haciendo todo aquello. No lo había escuchado llorar, ni quejarse, tampoco hablar, entonces lo abracé con más fuerza, arrodillado, sosteniéndome de un pequeño como si fuera el único que pudiera salvarme, me sentía miserable, bajo, él acarició mi cabello y dijo "Todo estará bien papá…" Lloré aun más, porque un niño de cuatro años me consolaba en lugar de ser yo quien le brindara apoyo, cobijo, era él quien lo hacia para mi y Sammy. — Toma otro sorbo de café, intenta bajar el nudo en su garganta. — Tiré todas las botellas, le prometí a Dean no volver a beber. Ha sido duro, hay momentos que creo enloquecer, pero lo recuerdo, Dean y Sammy. —

John se siente peor, él no dejó de beber, se hundió en el vicio y Dean siempre lo cuidó sin quejarse. Él no merecía a ese chico, no lo merecía, como no merece esa oportunidad. Toma un trago de café, no se atreve a preguntar algo. Jack cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo te ha ido John?

— Bien, me casé con Mary. — Jack sonríe. — Tenemos dos hijos, Samuel y Dean, una vida normal. Me ha ido bien, puse un taller. — Jack comenta:

— Es una coincidencia, mis hijos se llaman Sam y Dean. ¿Por qué nombraste así a tus hijos?

— Los padres de mi esposa. — Jack ríe un poco, John no parece estimar a sus suegros. — ¿y tú?

— Vietnam. Después de que regresaste, llegó un soldado llamado Dean Miguel Winchester. Le pregunté si era familia tuya, dijo que tal vez eran parientes lejanos. Él me salvó muchas veces, salvó a muchos en el frente, de no ser por él todo nuestro regimiento habría sido arrasado en una emboscada. — Toma otro trago de café. — Cuando fuimos llevados a casa, todos lo buscamos, pero él no estaba, le preguntamos a los superiores, nadie sabía de él, no había registros. Ese hombre que hizo una gran diferencia, jamás recibió una medalla ni reconocimiento, sólo quedaba en nuestros recuerdos. Cuando regresé le conté a Mariam, ella me dijo que nuestro primer hijo se llamaría Dean Miguel. Cuando Dean nació, al ver sus enormes ojos verdes, recordé a aquel soldado y supe que era lo correcto. — Hay un tenue silencio. John no puede creerlo. — Suena increíble, tampoco me lo creo pero al ver todo lo que Dean puede hacer sé que pasó. — John asiente, no sabe cómo reaccionar, esto es tan sorpresivo, no estaba preparado debe admitir. — Sam se llama así por la hermana de Mariam. — John dice:

— La has tenido dura.

— Podría quejarme, pero cada día le doy gracias a Dios, porque entre la locura tengo a mis dos niños. De no ser por ellos, habría puesto una bala en mi cabeza hace tiempo. —

Jack lo recuerda, entre la locura de esa semana de alcohol, después de abrazar a Dean en la cocina, no le prometió dejar de beber, sólo lloró y lloró. Dean lo condujo al sillón. Se quedó ahí, despertó, fue por su arma, la puso en su boca, cuando iba a jalar el gatillo, Dean le tomó las manos, le pidió que no lo hiciera, entonces toda la realidad cayó en su cabeza, si moría quien cuidaría a sus niños, los niños de Mariam, tiró la pistola como si estuviera en llamas, fue entonces cuando juró no volver a beber, buscar ayuda, le dio las gracias a Dean. Sintió una lágrima, su hijo estaba llorando, los dos lloraron abrazados la perdida, fue la primera vez que Dean lloró desde su regreso y muerte de Mariam.

John mira a Jack, quisiera decirle algo, pero sólo guarda silencio. Hay un silencio incomodo, entonces dice:

— Si quieres Sammy puede quedarse en mi casa esta noche. — Jack dice:

— Gracias, no creo que él quiera separarse de Dean. —

Los hombres comparten una sonrisa al recordar algo. La unión de un par de niños, los cuales no permitirían ser separados por nada. El café se termina, los hombres deciden regresar donde están sus hijos. Los dos muchachos se han dormido, uno a cada lado del ángel. Castiel mira a los dos hombres, Jack dice:

— Gracias por cuidar de nosotros Castiel. — El ángel asiente. — Dean estará bien. —

Castiel se levanta suavemente, los niños despiertan, da una mirada a los hombres antes de caminar lejos de ellos. Jack se aproxima a su hijo, lo mira al preguntarle con suavidad:

— El papá de Sam, me dijo que si querías podías ir con ellos esta noche. ¿Quieres ir? No te preocupes por Dean, yo lo voy a cuidar. — Sammy niega. — Así no estarás aquí toda la noche, no te encantan los hospitales. — El niño le susurra algo a su papá. — Bien, los dos estaremos aquí. — El niño le dice algo más. — ¿La cena? — El niño asiente. — Está bien. — Se dirige a John. — Sammy pregunta si puede ir a cenar con ustedes. — Sam se adelante a decir:

— Sí, nos encantaría. —

John asiente, sabe que si se acerca de buena forma al hermano de Dean tendrá un punto con el chico. Jack comenta:

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? — Mira a su hijo. — Iremos y regresaremos antes de que Dean despierte. — El niño asiente.

Jack carga a su niño, John toma la mano de Sam, salen del hospital para dirigirse a un restaurante de comida rápida cercano. Se acomodan, en una mesa, los adultos van a ordenar. Jack le pide a John:

— Sammy no es una amenaza John, es un niño como cualquier otro. — John se sorprende. — Sammy me contó que Dean se portó grosero contigo, sé que tú miras así a todos, pero por favor no mires fijamente y con desconfianza a Sammy. — John no sabe qué decir. Ve la sonrisa de Jack. — No te preocupes, sólo lo digo, porque si nos quedamos hasta el fin del curso, es posible que mis chicos quieran ir a visitar a tus chicos, si Dean siente que Sammy está amenazado puede portarse mal. —

John no puede evitar sonreír, pensar que aquellos niños pueden quedarse le da esperanza. La esperanza de saber que su hijo soldado está bien. Mientras tanto, Sammy toma la mano de Sam, le dice:

— No llores Sam, Dean bien. —

Los adultos llegan, comienzan a comer con calma, intercambian algunos comentarios, quieren que sus niños olviden por un momento lo ocurrido. Al terminar John se disculpa, pues tiene que regresar a casa con Sam.

John le pregunta a su hijo cuando están en el carro:

— ¿Cómo estás Sam?

— Bien… — Lágrimas rebeldes escapan por los párpados de Sam, bajan por las mejillas. — No estoy bien, es una locura completa… pero no quiero que termine… — John asiente:

— ¿Crees que ellos se irán cuando todo acabe?

— Sí. — John intenta tranquilizar a su hijo:

— Jack, me dijo que quiere que ellos se queden aquí hasta el fin de ciclo escolar. — Sam sonríe, se siente aliviado por saber eso. — Sin embargo son cazadores, los cazadores cambian de residencia intempestivamente. — Sam se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué no recuerdo papá?

— Pronto lo sabremos… —

John no quiere responder esa respuesta, porque sería aceptarlo, aceptar esta vida nueva lejos de aquel pasado oscuro, de una venganza que lo cegó tanto. Escuchar a Jack, lo hizo sentir miserable, como el peor padre que pudieron tener aquellos chicos. Él jamás abandonó una cacería, jamás le dio las gracias a Dean por todo lo que hizo como se debía, jamás dejó de beber, él abandonó a sus hijos pero no su venganza. Ahora él tiene esta vida normal, perfecta, sin embargo Dean tiene dos balazos y está en un hospital; ¿por qué?, porque incluso ahora se interpuso entre su hermano pequeño y el golpe, incluso ahora que no es su hermano. Criticó tanto a Sam cuando se fue a la universidad, por abandonarlos, por dejar aquella cruzada suicida, por desear ser normal, cuando él ahora hace lo mismo, traiciona la cruzada para sumirse en una vida color de rosa.

Quisiera golpear, gritar, quisiera decir que lo merece por todos los inocentes que salvó, por ir al infierno para salvar la vida de su hijo, pero estaría mintiendo, no salvó a los inocentes por ser bueno, lo hizo porque era un medio para su fin: encontrar a lo que mató a Mary y matarlo. Se siente tan mal, pero no puede desmoronarse. Sigue pensando en silencio, el Impala no es su casa, ya no le brinda consuelo y cobijo, es un objeto más, su casa ahora está con Mary.

El Impala se aparca en el garaje, junto al auto de Mary. Los Winchester bajan, entran a casa, Mary los recibe con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Ella les dice que Dean sigue dormido, sientan a Sam frente a la mesa para hablar con él, para ayudarlo a superar la experiencia traumática.

Las horas transcurren en calma, una calma tensa y extraña, el ambiente está algo enrarecido. Dean baja, se une a la plática, llora, admite que se sintió asustado, pero el amigo de Sam fue quien debería estar más traumatizado, llora más al gritar que el amigo de Sam debería ser quien tuviera una mamá que lo ayudara como sus padres lo ayudan a él ahora, a él que fue un cobarde que se escondió bajo una mesa, mientras un chico menor se enfrentaba a los matones. Dice con un nudo en la garganta:

— Me duele pensar que ese chico podría ser Sam. Me asusta, que Sam pudiera estar en una situación similar, una que nadie se merece. Los policías, el ejército… alguien… los maestros… alguien más… No un chico como Sam… — Mary abraza a su hijo al decirle:

— Cariño, en ocasiones el destino nos lleva por caminos tenebrosos, nos obliga a enfrentar cosas terribles. Debemos estar agradecidos porque nuestra familia no ha tenido que afrontar tales pruebas, tal vez si ayudamos a esos chicos, tal vez si ayudamos a esos chicos, su vida pueda ser mejor. —

Dean Winchester abraza a su madre, se alegra tanto de tenerla, se alegra tanto de tener a su familia, se alegra de estar vivo y que el hermano de Sammy estuviera ahí. Cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo están ellos? — Mary miente:

— Bien, ellos están bien. —

Dean asiente, mientras Sam ni John se atreven a desmentir aquello. Dean y Mary comienza a hacer la cena, en realidad ella la hace mientras su hijo come disimuladamente. Sam decide ir a su cuarto, necesita un poco de descanso, John lo acompaña, cuando abre la puerta, encuentran a alguien que no esperan ver.

Sentado en el marco de la ventana está Sammy, observa el atardecer, dice sin voltear a ver a los Winchester:

— Estaba pensando en irme, esperar no es una de mis cualidades. —

John se pone frente a Sam, intenta protegerlo, escucha la puerta cerrarse tras sus espaldas, sabe que están atrapados. Dice de manera dura:

— ¿Quién eres? — Sammy salta de la ventana, mira a los Winchester al decir:

— Soy el hermano de Dean Miguel. — John intenta nuevamente:

— ¿Qué y quién eres? — Sammy mira a Sam al decir:

— Vine, porque Castiel me dijo quería hablar conmigo. — Sonríe, su sonrisa es mordaz, no pertenece a un niño. — No tengo mucho tiempo, mantener este nivel de conciencia consume mucha energía, Jack comenzará a buscarme y Dean puede escapar del hospital para llevarme de vuelta. Agradecería que no malgastaran mi tiempo, después de que me molesté en venir aquí. —

John nota el temblor en Sam, le teme a aquel ser, escucha a su hijo susurrar:

— Lucifer. — Sammy asiente:

— Así es Sam, soy Lucifer. — Mira a John. — Tenias razón John, un monstruo se quedó con tu hijo y te puso otro hijo. ¿Qué se siente que tu soldado perfecto ahora proteja a algo que cazaste?

— Maldito. — Sammy se sigue dirigiendo a Sam, quien está impactado:

— No comprendo tu sorpresa Sam. Siempre pensaste en ti mismo como un chico inteligente, la mayoría lo piensa así, era evidente. Miguel y su hermano Luciel. Tal vez tu vida normal afectó tu forma de procesar las cosas. — John interrumpe:

— ¿Qué quieres?

— La pregunta es qué quieren ustedes de mí, yo ya tengo TODO lo que quería. — John siente un estremecimiento ante la respuesta, pregunta:

— ¿Qué querías?

— Venganza, vengarme de ustedes y tener a mi hermano de vuelta. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Vengarte? — Sammy asiente. — ¿Por qué?, ¿qué mal te hicimos?, ¿fue por los demonios?

— Demonios, los aborrezco. Fue por mi hermano, por Miguel. — John no comprende. — Tú si lo entiendes Sammy. — Lucifer se para junto a Sam. — Elegiste a Ruby sobre Dean, querías vengarte, porque por culpa de Lilith Dean sufrió en el infierno, tenías que hacerla pagar. — Guiña el ojo derecho a Sam. — Siempre me caíste bien, somos tan parecidos. Tuvimos buenas pláticas en la jaula, claro cuando no te torturaba, pero nos divertimos. — Sam reacciona, grita:

— ¡NO! ¡NO SOMOS PARECIDOS!

— Vamos Sam, negarlo no te servirá de nada.

— ¡Basta! — Sam grita. — ¡Tú no puedes estar en mi cabeza!

— Estoy en tu habitación, porque me llamaste. —

John agarra el hombro de Sammy, intenta alejarlo de Sam, pero el niño voltea a verlo y lo lanza contra la pared con una fuerza invisible. John escucha un comentario mordaz:

— Estoy en un paquete pequeño pero sigo siendo más de lo que puedes morder. Aquel día te sorprendiste, cuando Azazel no quiso sólo el Colt, él pidió tu alma. Sabias que los demonios no pueden pedir nada más allá del precio justo. Yo le dije que pidiera tu alma, ofrecí una generosa recompensa por tu alma y la de Sam. Fui yo quien te torturó en el infierno, el que dio la orden directa. — Sam grita:

— ¿Por qué Dean?

— El demonio de la encrucijada le dijo a Dean que su alma no tenía tanto valor, por eso le dio un año. Yo les ordené que no lo tomaran, que nadie tomara el alma de Dean Winchester, al saber lo que esa estúpida hizo le enseñé su lección. Yo quería que se salvara, no quería que sufriera en el infierno. Entonces me enteré de los planes de Satanás, me usaría como bandera para que los angelitos comenzaran a matarse entre ellos, a caer, para tomar el cielo y la tierra. Sólo una persona me creería, sólo Miguel me escucharía. Si quería hablar con él necesitaba que estuviera en el infierno. Sin embargo el sello en él era tan fuerte, que no era Miguel sino Dean Winchester, estaba furioso, debí suponerlo. Le ordené a Alastair que lo torturara, pensé que si rompía a Dean Winchester Miguel aparecería. Sin embargo, los estúpidos demonios lo vieron, se dieron cuenta, Dean Winchester era bueno, sabio, justo. No pude soportarlo, no quería seguir escuchando sus gritos agónicos así que ayudé a Castiel a sacarlo. Guié a Castiel a Dean, quité las barreras y trampas que pudieran detener el escape, los alejé de Satanás. Pensaría en una justificación, pero no tuve que hacerlo, la gracia de Miguel lo hizo. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

— ¿Crees que todos los días sale un alma del infierno estando bajo la vigilia de Satanás y Lucifer?, ¿crees que siendo tan grande el infierno, es posible que ángeles que no conocen los laberintos lo logren?, ¿crees que se puede salir en tan poco tiempo sin ayuda interna? ¡Piénsalo Sam!, los demonios no dejarían salir el alma que podría detener el Apocalipsis, son estúpidos pero no tanto. —

Sam se levanta, toma a Lucifer del cuello de la playera, lo mira a los ojos al gritar:

— ¡MIENTES! — Lucifer sonríe al asegurar:

— La verdad duele más Sam. ¿Lo sientes Sam? Esto te duele más que las alucinaciones, más que el fuego consumirte, el frío en tus entrañas, más que los golpes y tu carne desgarrada. Duele porque gané, te gané. Ahora estás fuera del juego y no puedes hacer algo, no puedes pelear, no tienes un motivo.

— ¡NO PUEDES GANAR! ¡NO PUEDES GANAR!

— Lo hice. Ahora Dean es mío, es mi hermano, MÍO no tuyo, no es más hijo de John Winchester, no es más un Winchester. Está a mi lado, me lee cada noche, duerme abrazándome, si tengo pesadillas será a mí a quien le diga que sólo son sueños, si intentan herirme se pondrá en medio y me defenderá con su vida si es necesario. Tú tienes a una mamá que te dará un beso y te dirá que todo está bien, un hermano normal que no luchará tus batallas, un padre que te llevará al zoológico y asistirá a los partidos, tendrás una vida normal donde sin importar lo perfecta que sea siempre, siempre, va a faltarte alguien. —

Sam tiene ganas de golpearlo, quiere matarlo, hacerlo desaparecer, tiene la esperanza que sea una alucinación más, que Lucifer aún lo esté torturando y al despertar Dean esté ahí, estén en un motel barato, apunto de salir para una cacería, sin embargo la voz del niño lo trae a la realidad:

— No Sam, esto no es una alucinación, es real. No más hoteles baratos, no más cacerías, no más hermano soldado. Sólo una vida tranquila y normal. — John exige:

— ¿Cómo pasó? ¿CÓMO DIABLOS LLEGAMOS A ESTO? — Lucifer sugiere:

— Olvidarlo sería mejor para ustedes. Dejar el pasado, olvidar al viejo Dean y seguir con esta vida nueva.

— ¿PARA QUE TÚ SEAS FELIZ? — Grita John. — ¡PARA QUE UN MONSTRUO COMO TÚ SE QUEDE CON MI HIJO! — Lucifer dice de manera dura:

— No es tú hijo ahora, tú no puedes hacerle daño ahora. Es para que ustedes sean felices. Si pudiera, yo haría que lo olvidaran, sólo Dios puede hacerlo. Porque el profundo amor y sacrificio que él les dio no puede ser borrado, ocultado o sepultado pero no borrado. Podría mostrarles, pero seguirá siendo todo borroso cuando salgan de esta habitación. — John dice:

— ¡Hazlo! —

John y Sam recuerdan su vida anterior, todo, sus peleas, las cacerías, los momentos tristes, los felices, pero también ven los momentos tristes de Dean, aprecian los sacrificios que hizo, como se enfrentó al dolor ocultándolo de ellos. Sam aprecia las veces que John hirió a Dean, las ocasiones que ambos lo hicieron.

Los Winchester se desmoronan, ven por qué Lucifer clamaba por venganza, entre ambos relucieron el alma de Dean a pedazos más de una vez. John pregunta:

— ¿Por qué dices que Dean es tu hermano? — Lucifer responde al ver al gran John Winchester hecho añicos, aún peor que cuando estaba en el infierno:

— Dean, tu hijo Dean, no el de ahora, tu hijo soldado, tiene el alma del arcángel Miguel. No te fue suficientemente bueno jamás, ni siendo un arcángel. El que tuvo unido al cielo cuando Dios se ausentaba, el que protege a todos, el que te amó y perdonó cada vez, para ti no era suficiente, lo trataste como basura. — John intenta defenderse, pues ama a sus hijos:

— Lo amo, es mi hijo.

— Fue. Además, mientes, siempre Sam fue tu hijo, pero Dean era tu soldado perfecto, eras su sargento y él tu soldado. Dejaste de ser su papá, para ser su superior. Bobby, Jim, Calb, ellos fueron más padres para él que tú.

— ¡Si era un arcángel entonces por qué no usó su poder!

— ¡LO INTENTÓ Y LO APUÑALASTE! —

John se queda perplejo, no recuerda haber apuñalado a ninguno de sus hijos. La habitación cambia, ahora parece la de un motel, Sam de un año está en la cama, Dean de cinco está a un lado, pasa sus dedos por el cabello del bebé al cantarle. La puerta cae al piso, una ráfaga gélida entra, Sam comienza a llorar. Dean se interpone, pero un grupo de demonios entran. Uno de ellos golpea a Dean, lo lanza contra la pared, están por tomar al bebé Sam, cuando Dean se levanta, lleva entre sus manos la espada brillante, la clava en sus adversarios, le dice a su hermano: "Todo estará bien Sammy. Nadie va a herirte."

Dean lucha contra una horda de demonios, varios minutos después un exhausto niño de cinco años regresa a la habitación, sube a la cama, abraza a su hermanito, le da palabras de consuelo. No dura mucho, pues un asustado y furioso John Winchester entra. Dean salta se para firme al decir: "Protegí a Sammy." John pide una explicación: "¿Tú hiciste esto?" Dean responde: "Ellos querían llevarse a Sammy."

John abraza a Dean, le dice con demencia: "No, tú no. Tú no puedes ser uno de ellos. Tú no Dean, tú no puedes ser un monstruo." Toma una navaja gravada, la clava en el corazón de Dean. El pequeño mira a su padre, da un paso tambaleante hacia atrás, la sangre escurre por su boca, ve la daga en su pecho, su papá lo ha traicionado. Pone su mano ensangrentada sobre la frente de John. El hombre cae al piso inconciente.

Dean se deja caer junto a la cama, se siente morir, saca la daga de su pecho, llama a alguien. Una mujer aparece en la habitación, al ver a Dean en el piso salta sobre John, se arrodilla junto al niño al decir: "Miguel, ¿qué pasó?" Dean dice: "No… puedo… morir…" Ella responde: "Irás al cielo, regresarás a casa." Dean niega. "Sammy…" Ella le cuestiona: "¿Quieres quedarte aquí a pesar de esto?" Dean asiente, pide: "Séllame…"

Ella le da una sonrisa, intenta razonar con él: "Miguel, si hago tal cosa entonces no podrás hacer nada más allá de lo que hace un humano. Serás Dean Winchester aunque mueras, sólo Dios o la posesión de un Leviatán podrán romper el sello." Él exige: "Hazlo." Ella comenta: "Si lo hago, tal vez mueras, ya no podrás curarte a ti mismo. Piénsalo." Dean le grita con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan: "¡Hazlo!"

La habitación se llena de luz, cuando la luminosidad se ha desvanecido, Dean está inconciente. Ella pone su mano sobre su frente, le dice: "Debiste curarte a ti, en lugar de inmunizar a los Winchester contra el Croatan y los rayos demoniacos. Debes pensar también en ti." Suspira. "Nos volveremos a ver Miguel." Ella chasquea sus dedos, la puerta regresa a su lugar, John es recostado en una de las camas, las personas que estuvieron poseídas desaparecen, toma a Dean entre sus brazos, le da un beso en la frente al curarlo, lo coloca junto a Sam y desaparece llevándose la navaja.

Regresan a la habitación de Sam, escuchan a Lucifer decir:

— Él temía que mataras a Sam también, por eso no pudo irse. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿él no debería estar en el cielo ahora?… — Una lágrima escurre por la mejilla de Sam. — ¿No debería estar descansando de todo esto?, ¿POR QUÉ? —

Lucifer vuelve se aleja de Sam, vuelve a subir al antepecho de la ventana, es lo que considera más prudente. Mira al chico a los ojos al decir:

— Dios, así lo quiso.

— ¿POR QUÉ?

— El mundo lo necesitaba.

— ¿QUÉ? — Es la exclamación de ambos Winchester.

La habitación cambia de nuevo, es una cafetería, de mañana, hay pocas personas. Dean entra, está sonriente, se sienta frente a Sam quien toma una taza de café. Ven aquella conversación, los gestos de ambos, que van de la felicidad, pasan por el dolor, el miedo y la tristeza. Las lágrimas de Sam ruedan cuando escucha:

"Me borraste de tu cielo, incluso cuando el genio me mostró esa vida color de rosa tú eras feliz lejos de mí. Sammy, tu felicidad está lejos de mí."

Ahora lo recuerda todo, Sam mira a su hermano, no el Sam del recuerdo, sino el pequeño Sam que es ahora, se aproxima, intenta hablarle, tocarlo, pero no puede ser visto, oído ni intervenir en algo ocurrido. John pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

El Sam del recuerdo, se levanta, manotea la mesa, el boleto dorado se queda en su mano, es envuelto en una luz. Dean le dice antes de que desaparezca: "Te amo Sammy y estoy orgulloso de ti hermano. Adiós Bitch, cuídate…"

Dean se queda sentado, talla su rostro con sus manos, elimina las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos. Saca de su billetera lo suficiente para pagar el consumo de Sam, se levanta al salir de ahí, parece cabizbajo y abatido.

John y Sam ven la televisión, parpadear la imagen, hasta que se establece, es un campo grande, hay pasto y muchas personas. Sienten el viento, el aroma del pasto, están en ese lugar. Dean está ahí, con la espada brillante en su mano, está acompañado de otras personas, dice:

— Tienen la opción de regresar al purgatorio o morir aquí y regresar al purgatorio.

— Winchester no eres rival para nosotros. —

Dean grita al dirigirse a batalla, las otras personas también, todos llevan armas brillantes y diferentes, cortan a los Leviatanes. La lucha dura unos minutos, el grupo de Dean sale ganador, levantan sus armas al dar un grito de victoria. Una mujer abraza a Dean, es la misma que lo curó en aquella visión donde John lo apuñala, le dice:

— Te acompañaremos Miguel. — Él niega:

— Debo hacerlo solo, gracias. Hicieron suficiente por mí.

— Miguel…

— No lo digas, no fue tu culpa. Lo que haces es impresionante. — Se dirige a todos los que han comenzado a rodearlos. — Hacen un trabajo impresionante. Sigan así, estoy orgulloso de ustedes. —

La mujer abraza a Dean, después cada uno de los presentes antes de desaparecer. El chico da media vuelta, camina al desvanecerse también. La oscuridad inunda los sentidos de los Winchester, es un lugar solitario, frío. Escuchan un grito, se trata de Adam, luego una voz:

— ¡Déjalo en paz! — La voz de Adam responde:

— Guarda silencio, que sólo eres la gracia de Lucifer.

— La desgracia. Lo mismo para ti, sólo eres la gracia de Miguel. — La voz de Dean interviene:

— Silencio ambos. — Adam se acerca, una tenue luz los baña, le dice:

— Dean Winchester. ¿Ahora dirás Sí?

— Sí. —

El lugar se llena de luz, se escucha un grito aterrador, al desvanecerse la luminiscencia, la luz que queda es mayor. Adam se desploma al piso, Dean lo agarra entre sus brazos. La gracia de Lucifer se abalanza sobre ellos gritando:

— ¡No! —

Dean mira a el ser aproximarse, una sombra oscura, extiende su brazo, pone a aquel ser contra la cavernosa pared del lugar.

— Adam… — Llama con suavidad. — Adam…

— Dean… — Él dice con un murmullo, se abraza con fuerza a ese hermano que conoció por poco tiempo. — Viniste.

— Sí, somos familia. Debo hablar con alguien, quédate aquí, volveré y saldremos de este lugar. —

Adam asiente, no tiene energía para luchar. La luminosidad de la cueva no se extingue, aunque Dean se aleja, se interna a la oscuridad. Él saca de su pecho su espada, la coloca en una cerradura, da vuelta al abrir la jaula. Una voz suave viene de adentro:

— La llave que la cerró puede abrirla. — Dean sonríe:

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso de los sellos?

— Tenía que hablar contigo, pero ya no importa, los angelitos se cortaron la cabeza entre ellos, abrieron el purgatorio, se creyeron Dios. — Dean abre la puerta, entra. — Me alegra verte, pero si estás aquí significa que tomaste una decisión.

— Lo he hecho. —

Un brazo luminoso golpea en la cara a Dean, lo tira al piso al seguir golpeándolo, entonces se detiene, cuestiona:

— Si no vas a pelear, ¿por qué viniste? —

Dean siente una lágrima caer sobre su mejilla, mira los ojos de aquel ser, está llorando. Extiende sus brazos, lo abraza al decir:

— Tonto. Quiero salvarte. — Lucifer se mueve, quiere escapar:

— No tengo salvación, ya viste mi gracia, no me hace caso para cosas buenas, torturé a Sam Winchester y a John. Le mandé ha hacer tanto daño, ha destruir a la humanidad. Merezco morir.

— Estoy decepcionado, enojado, quisiera golpearte. Sé que si lo hago no me detendré.

— Miguel… —

Dean lo suelta, aquel ser se levanta con un salto al alejarse. Dean dice usando todo su autocontrol:

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Estaba celoso. Veía a las familias humanas, las cuales no tenían que compartir a su hermano. Estaba bien que estuvieras con los otros angelitos, pero cuando comenzaste a prestarle atención a los humanos, aquellos seres llorones que te llamaban si se les perdía algo, por cualquier tontería. Tuve celos, quería que fueras sólo mi hermano. Tuve miedo, de que te amara más a ti que a Dios, porque podía soportar las ausencias del Padre pero no las tuyas. Entonces conocía Satanás, él me dijo que si dejaba que me arrancara mi gracia, me concedería mi deseo, uno que Dios no lo haría pues era demasiado egoísta. — Hay un estremecimiento. — Él viene, debes irte.

— No, voy a llevarte conmigo.

— Miguel vete. —

Dean toma la mano de aquel ser brillante, lo saca al comenzar a jalarlo, luego toma a Adam, el ser oscuro intenta detenerlo, pero le clava su espada sin detenerse. Sigue adelante, abate a todo aquel que pueda interponerse, hasta que enfrente se cierne una presencia enorme y oscura, se escucha una voz cavernosa que hace temblar todo el infierno:

— No puedes llevártelo.

— Mírame.

— Tenemos un trato. — Lucifer levanta su voz:

— No tenemos trato, tú no has cumplido con tu parte.

— No dije cuando lo haría. — Dean interviene:

— No puedes disponer de mí, no puedes prometer algo que está lejos de tu alcance. — El ser ríe:

— Ahora lo estás. —

La sombra se lanza contra quienes intentan marcharse, pero una luz interviene. El recuerdo es remplazado por otro, Dean está sentado frente a una mesa, toda la habitación es blanca, Castiel está en otra silla, mientras un muchacho de cabello café en el tercer lugar, ríe y conversan, hasta que entra alguien, es Chuck.

Los tres se levantan, antes de que digan algo, Chuck levanta su mano al pedirles que guarden calma. Toma la última silla vacía, les dice:

— Miguel, necesito que regreses a la Tierra, no como Dean Winchester, pero haciendo algo muy parecido. Naciendo dentro de una familia que enfrentará un destino aterrador, salvando personas, tocando vidas. Los humanos necesitan un ejemplo, saber que pueden lograrlo. — Lucifer está por decir algo. — Antes de que grites, tú vas a acompañarlo Lucifer, la misma condición, necesitas probar que mereces regresar al cielo con tus hermanos. Esto es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer Miguel, lo hiciste bien antes, lo harás bien ahora.

— Gracias padre. —

El recuerdo se desvanece, regresan a la habitación de Sam. John cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué no regresó aquí?

— Pasaron cuatro años, por eso mi hermano tiene la misma edad que Sam. Comenzó a reconstruir el cielo, salvó a muchos y pasaron cuatro años. Además, si fuera un Winchester, estaría estancando aquí, en esta casa hermosa, con una vida rutinaria, sin enfrentar peligros, sin salvar personas. —

Sam se pone frente a Lucifer al decir:

— Devuélvemelo.

— Imposible, tu vida dejaría de ser normal, tendrías que volver a la caza, no es lo que tú quieres. — Ríe. — De haber sabido que esta sería una tortura, darte todo lo que pediste te daría infelicidad también, lo hubiera hecho yo mismo. —

Sam da una bofetada al niño, no le importa que sea menor, se lo merece. Lucifer no borra la sonrisa de sus labios, sigue mirando a Sam, ya no lo odia, pero sigue pareciéndole divertido. Declara:

— Si la situación fuera otra, tú y yo hubiéramos sido muy buenos amigos Sam Winchester.

— ¡Jamás!

— Él pensó en retirarse por completo, pero aún así, él te ha acompañado más de una ocasión, te ha salvado más de una ocasión y como antes no lo viste. —

La habitación vuelve a cambiar, ahora es la cocina, el pequeño Sam sobre una silla, estira sus pequeños dedos a un enorme tarro de galletas de cristal, en su esfuerzo la silla se desploma hacia atrás, el frasco también. Pareciera que el tarro caerá sobre la pequeña cabeza del niño, se escucha una voz:

"Sam…" El tiempo se detiene, una voz atronadora grita. "¡MIGUEL!" El tiempo sigue, el tarro cae lejos sin dañar a Sam, quien queda de espaldas sobre el piso.

Regresan al cuarto de Sam, Lucifer dice:

— Incluso ahora, a pesar que ya no es tú hermano, él te ama… —

La puerta se abre, Dean entra, se dirige a la ventana, toma a su hermano en brazos al decirle:

— ¿Te estás portando mal? — Lucifer niega:

— No, Sam me llamó.

— Papá te está buscando. Diles lo que viniste a decirles.

— Ya no los odio, ni siento coraje contra ustedes. —

Dean asiente complacido. La mujer que ayudó a Dean cuando John lo apuñaló aparece. Dean le dice a su hermano Sammy:

— Sammy, los Winchester tienen un lugar en mi corazón, uno muy especial, reímos, lloramos, sangramos, morimos juntos, fuimos una familia. No tienes que luchar contra ello, no tienes que intentar ser el sustituto de Sam Winchester para mí. Sé tú mismo, porque yo te amo a ti, por quien eres, como amo a Sam Winchester por lo que es, en mi corazón ambos son mis hermanos. — Sammy se abraza del cuello de su hermano, lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. — Ve con Azrael. — Sammy niega. — Te llevará con papá.

— ¿Y tú?

— Tengo algo por hacer, pero nos volveremos a ver pronto.

— Ven con nosotros.

— No puedo, te juro regresar a tu lado, pero debes irte con Azrael. —

Dean mira Azrael, le dice con voz fuerte:

— Márchense y no me busquen. — Dice en un tono más suave. — Cuida de ellos Azrael hasta mi regreso.

— Así lo haré. — Sammy grita cuando Azrael desaparece de la habitación, sólo queda el eco de su pequeña voz:

— DEEEEE… —

Dean se aproxima a la ventana, observa, después se dirige a los Winchester:

— Debemos bajar, estarán seguros en la primera planta, quédense juntos en una habitación. — Sam se aproxima a Dean, lo toma por los hombros al cuestionarle:

— ¿Qué diablos pasa Dean?, ¿por qué no me dijiste todo esto?

— No es algo que tenías que saber Sam. Me interpongo en tu vida normal. ¡MÍRAME SAM! NO SOY NORMAL… — Respira profundo, intenta calmarse. — Me alegra que todo les esté de maravilla, ver que se han cuidado bien y mamá los cuida. Sin embargo no tengo tiempo para escenas de chicas, estoy en una misión. —

Dean se sorprende, Sam y John lo abrazan con fuerza, ellos comienzan a llorar, siempre quiso que su familia estuviera unida, Sam y John no pelearan, fueran felices incluso entre la locura de la cacería.

John quisiera decir tanto, tiene tanto por decir, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impide. Sam también, desea decirle tanto a Dean, pero sólo murmura:

— Te necesito… — Dean niega:

— Ya no me necesitan. — John intenta refutar eso. — No estimo los momentos de chicas. Además necesitamos bajar porque ellos están aquí.

— ¿Quién?

— Los demonios. —

Los Winchester lo sueltan, salen de la habitación, para dirigirse a la estancia donde Mary y su hijo mayor están. Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Escapaste del hospital? — Dean asiente, dice con decisión mientras baja las escaleras:

— Tenia que ver qué travesuras hacia Sammy, además cumplir con la razón para estar aquí. — Sam siente su cuerpo temblar, cuestiona sin poder ocultar su voz quebrada:

— ¿Te marcharás?

— Así debe ser. —

Alguien toca la puerta, Mary se levanta del sillón, va a abrir, se fija por la mirilla, ve que se trata de Martín, uno de los amigos de su hijo Dean. Quita las cerraduras para abrir. No sabe lo que espera realmente tras la entrada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Les agradecería, de verdad y de corazón, que me hicieran llegar todas sus dudas, para esclarecerlas antes de terminar esta historia xD porque en ocasiones a mí me queda muy claro porque ya lo pensé, pero se me olvida escribir esos por qué.**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios, especiales a los que han subido esta historia a sus favoritos o/y alertas, y doblemente especiales para quienes dejen sus dudas xD**

**Gracias por subir esta historia a tus favoritos pauu cullenn y CamRoss**

Lord Queen: Gracias por tu comentario, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarlo, sí fue entendible :D me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también te agrade, es algo corto xD Tampoco me esperé lo de los demonios atacando una escuela.

Vismur: Gracias por tu comentario, xD sí, fue algo largo. Este es corto, pero deja abierta una sección de preguntas jajajajaja Me alegra que te gustara la plática entre ellos. Espero que este capítulo te agrade.

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo te agrade ^^

Sheila Ruiz: xD también me da risa pensar a Dean como Frisi jejejejeje Espero que este capítulo te agrade, por favor dime que no te ha quedado claro aún ;) para las preguntas xD Gabriel y Castiel resolviendo preguntas jajajajjaa Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte el tiempo para dejarlo. Ojala este capítulo te agrade.

AntonetteK: Me alegra que te guste esta historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D Si hay algo que no te queda claro házmelo saber, para el siguiente capítulo :O los ángelitos van a resolver preguntas xD jajajajajajaja, me da tanta risa pensarlo… Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo te guste también.

dianaj2w: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando mucho esta historia. En el próximo capítulo hay sección de preguntas y respuestas, si algo más no te ha quedado del todo claro xD porque la historia Sí está algo confusa, házmelo saber, gracias.

_**Miguel…**_

Martín empuja la puerta, toma a Mary, la amenaza con un cuchillo, le dice a Dean Winchester:

— Tienes que terminarlo. — Lanza el viejo libro con su mano libre, este cae a los pies de Dean Winchester. — ¡DILO! —

John baja corriendo, le grita a su esposa, no quiere ver que un demonio se la arranque de los brazos de nuevo. Sam voltea a ver a su hermano, después a Dean Miguel quien ha extendido su brazo, recita unas palabras, entonces el cuerpo de Martín se ilumina, suelta a Mary, el brillo muere y cae inconciente. La puerta se cierra con un golpe fuerte.

Dean Miguel baja las escaleras, toma el libro del piso. Observa a los Winchester, se han reunido en la estancia. Les dice:

— No salgan de este cuarto, no pasen a ningún otro, sobretodo no abran la puerta. —

Dean toma una pistola de bajo de su chaqueta, camina a la puerta, la abre, sale sin voltear atrás. La familia Winchester escucha los balazos del otro lado de la puerta, duran unos segundos, hasta que el cargador se termina.

Mary y Dean se sienten caer en un estado de inconciencia, pueden escuchar, sentir, ver, pero no están concientes de todo lo que pasa, es como si una neblina cálida los envolviera alejándolos del caos.

John y Mary abrazan a sus hijos, les brindan cobijo y consuelo. Dean Miguel mira a su alrededor, los monstruos que se ciernen sobre él, respira profundo, saca su espada al lanzarse a la batalla. Largos minutos pasan en silencio, hasta que se ve interrumpido por un tenue golpe.

Sammy se levanta del suelo, mira el lugar, suspira con cansancio, al decirse:

— Debo revisar el aterrizaje. — Los Winchester voltean a verlo. — ¿Hola? — Camina hacia las escaleras, sube llamando. — Mamon… Mamon… sé que estás aquí… Sal de tu escondite… —

Los Winchester escuchan la vocecita, la cual es espeluznante. El dueño de la voz registra habitación por habitación, se detiene cuando una puerta se cierra con fuerza. John y Sam se levantan, observan la planta alta, ven la puerta caer, luego Sammy sale disparado por los aires, el niño logra sostenerse de un barandal, ven una sombra enorme salir del cuarto de Sam.

Sammy toma impulso, salta para regresar al pasillo, se pone frente al siniestro ser el cual muestra sus dientes afilados. Dice con autoridad:

— ¡Dime dónde está quien te acompaña Mamon! — La sombra sonríe, al mostrar miles de bocas de dientes triangulares. — ¡Responde! —

La sombra carcajea, lanza a Sammy hacia el piso de abajo sobre el barandal. El niño se detiene en el canto del piso, mira hacia arriba, la sombra de aproxima, sabe que debe hacer algo, escucha a su enemigo decir con su gutural voz:

— Lucifer… siempre te faltaron agallas.

— A ustedes les falta astucia. Atacar una escuela, en pleno día, eso fue estúpido.

— ¡LOS HUMANOS DEBEN TEMERNOS! — La voz carcajea. — Tú hermano, Miguel fue de mucha ayuda… siempre protegiendo a todos, limpiando los desastres, dándoles una explicación a los humanos. ¿Sabes que hizo?

— Ilumíname.

— Inyectó una neurotoxina, la cual indicará que los sujetos salieron de control por ordenes de alguien, no eran concientes de lo que hacían, los niños no tendrán que temer a la oscuridad, no deberán temer a nosotros. — El ser grita. — ¡Muere! — Sin embargo su voz es cambiada por un grito de dolor, cuando extiende su brazo más allá de los barandales, una luz lo agarra, comienza a jalarlo para luego mandarlo hacia atrás. Sammy se impulsa, da un salto sobre si mismo al caer de nuevo al pasillo, sonríe, extiende su mano derecha, flamas rojas comienzan a inundar a Mamon, quien grita.

— Siempre han sido estúpidos. No creíste que sería fácil. —

Mamon da un rugido, intenta recuperarse pero las llamas gélidas lo abrazan arrebatándole la fuerza. Intenta distraer a Lucifer:

— Tú eres estúpido. Satanás no te quería a ti, sino a tu hermanito, eso fue lo que vio ese día. El alma de Miguel está debilitada después del paso de los Winchester.

— Mientes. — Mamon carcajea, cuestiona al imitar un poco a Lucifer:

— ¿Qué pasaría si la espada del cielo hace lo contrario? —

El fuego se intensifica, Lucifer da una advertencia feroz:

— ¿Dónde está quien te acompaña? Si no me lo dices reduciré tu alma a cenizas y ni toda la maldad de este mundo podrá restaurarte en mucho tiempo. — Sonríe espeluznantemente. — Te mataré, eso haré. ¿Te gusta mi plan? —

Mamon grita al sentir como su interior se consume, intenta decir algo, hacer tiempo, distraer a Lucifer:

— ¿No te importa lo Satanás tiene preparado para Miguel?, él usará a los Ángeles caídos para hacer que Miguel caiga.

— No digas su nombre, tú no lo conoces. Él se destruiría antes de caer. — Las flamas de intensifican. — Siempre lo supe, Satanás me estaba usando para llegar a Miguel, yo lo usaba para conseguir mi objetivo. No me importó el cielo, no me importó nada sólo mi deseo. Sabía lo que hacia, era conciente; como soy conciente ahora, puedo hacer que el tiempo pase en segundos y te consuma o hacerte sufrir milenios en segundos. — Mamon siente temor por primera vez en mucho tiempo:

— No puedes… Si pudieras no hubieras sufrido todo ese tiempo en la jaula… ¡NO PUEDES!

— Puedo hacerlo… —

La puerta de la entrada golpea de lleno a Mamon, lo lanza contra la pared. Sammy voltea, lo que ve hace que su corazón de un vuelco. Dean está recargado en el marco de la puerta, se deja caer lentamente al sentarse, todo su cuerpo luce ensangrentado. Escucha aquella voz, es suave, intenta ocultar el dolor:

— Nosotros somos los buenos… — Mira hacia Sammy. — Hacemos lo correcto o al menos lo intentamos… —

Dean se levanta, toma su espada la cual dejó caer por un momento, da un giro para cortar en dos una sombra que intentaba tocarlo. Se aleja de la puerta, blande su espada contra los demonios que parecen haber poseído a todos. Sammy observa a Dean luchar, aprecia su esfuerzo, la forma en que está a punto de caer agotado pero sigue luchando.

Sammy aprieta sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Dice al alejarse de Mamon:

— Fuera de mi vista. Regresa al infierno antes de que cambie de opinión. — Escucha la puerta caer, luego la voz de Mamon:

— Samael y Astaroth. —

Sammy voltea, ve a la sombra formar una flecha la cual apunta al techo. El pequeño baja corriendo las escaleras, llega a la puerta, pero no logra salir pues un círculo de fuego se enciende a su alrededor. Intenta pasar la barrera, pero esta se vuelve más alta y lo mantiene dentro. Pone sus manos al frente, intenta mezclar aquel fuego con el suyo, sin embargo su concentración es interrumpida por una bestia, un hombre lobo ha saltado las flamas, si no hubiera esquivado sus zarpas se habría quedado sin brazo.

La bestia salta para regresar por otro intento, el niño pone su mano al frente, por un momento piensa en exterminarle, pero recuerda a su hermano. El ser es cubierto por una luz segadora, después cae al piso con su humanidad reivindicada.

El pequeño cuerpo del niño se encorva, comienza a toser, pone su mano en su boca, después de unos momentos mira su palma, está manchada de sangre. Ese pequeño cuerpo no soporta el uso indiscriminado de poder, siente el cansancio caer pesadamente sobre él, está agotado. Mira hacia la calle, su hermano sigue teniendo esa mirada retadora, su gesto decidido, sostiene su espada con ambas manos, lucha contra humanos convertidos en aberraciones y demonios. El camino fácil sería matarlos a todos, hacer una cruel masacre, dejar el piso lleno de cadáveres, montar un escenario infernal; sin embargo Dean no toma los caminos fáciles ni los atajos, intenta salvar a todos.

Sammy respira profundo, extiende su brazo derecho al frente, toma su muñeca con su mano izquierda, comienza a recitar algo, el fuego se mueve violentamente, gira, sube al techo y de súbito se extingue. El niño sale corriendo, se para junto a su hermano, juntan sus espaldas, le dice:

— Está en las alturas, me encargaré de los de abajo. — Dean asiente.

Pequeños y efímeros destellos aparecen en la frente de sus enemigos antes de caer. Sammy siente como le cuesta respirar, su visión comienza ha volverse borrosa. A diferencia de Dean, quien lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, hace hermosas florituras con la espada, da giros, se enfrenta a más de uno con fuerza y gracia, él no se ha movido, no ha luchado de manera prolongada, no ha abatido a tantos y ya no puede sostenerse en pie.

Dean lanza su espada al cielo, al punto más oscuro, al lugar más sospechoso, a la presencia que sintió al iniciar esa batalla. Hay un alarido aterrador, después la nube oscura de arremolina al ser engullida por el cielo. Dean cubre a Sammy con su cuerpo, mientras el humo negro sale de la boca de los humanos, se arrastrado por aquel torbellino invertido. Cuando la noche vuelve a ser clara, alguien queda en pie, se trata de un hombre blanco, pálido como un cadáver, sus ojos tampoco parecen vivos, sus movimientos son algo raquíticos.

Dean se pone delante de Sammy, levanta sus brazos al extenderlos en señal de protección. La lluvia comienza a caer, crea una cortina espesa y pesada. Aquel ser aparece frente a Dean, lo golpea hacia dentro de la casa, su espalda golpea contra la pared, rebota al caer bocabajo al suelo. Sam da un grito, John siente el impulso de levantarse para intervenir, pero no pueden moverse, están inmovilizados en sus lugares.

El ser necrótico entra a la casa, pero al dar un paso dentro el círculo de fuego aparece, lo mantiene dentro, lanza un alarido junto a un reclamo:

— ¡MIGUEL! ¿POR QUÉ NO LUCHASTE POR NOSOTROS? —

Dean Miguel se levantan, escupe sangre, da un grito al saltar dentro del círculo. Samael recibe al niño con un golpe. El rubio responde al tomar aquella mano y lanzar al piso a su oponente. Comienza a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Dean es ágil, rápido, pero su cuerpo es pequeño, su contrario tiene extremidades más largas, movimientos lentos y fuertes.

Dean da un giro sobre si mismo, golpea en el cuello a Samael, lo tira al piso. El ángel caído toma el tobillo del niño haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Se incorpora, aparece entre sus manos una pistola, la apunta al pecho del muchacho, pero antes de clavarla su cuerpo se ilumina, mira hacia abajo, la espada de Miguel se ha clavado en su corazón.

Samael se desploma a un costado, observa aquellos ojos verdes reflejar tanto dolor que le duele. Extiende su mano, toca el rostro de Dean, siente las lágrimas caer, luego las siente sobre su rostro, dice al comenzar a desvanecerse entre destellos:

— Lo siento… Siento hacerte daño Miguel… —

Dean toma aquella mano, la cual desaparece entre sus dedos, la sorpresa, el dolor, la culpa, todo llega a su garganta, da un alarido, la tierra se estremece mientras él llora de manera dolida, escucharlo hace que el corazón se encoja, incluso la lluvia arrecia. Sammy observa aquello, pasa hacia el interior de la casa cuando las llamas se han extinguido, abraza a su hermano quien ya ha enjugado sus lágrimas. El pequeño intenta decir algo, pero el mayor se adelanta:

— Quédate aquí, no salgas.

— ¡No!

— Debes hacerlo.

— No voy a dejarte.

— No lo harás, sólo tendrás unas vacaciones de mí.

— ¿Qué?

— Regresaré, puedes estar seguro. — Sammy niega. — Ellos vienen por mí, iban por mí antes de que los demonios los poseyeran. No puedo discutirlo ahora, sólo quédate aquí.

— No.

— Bien. —

Dean pone su mano sobre la frente de Sammy, el pequeño se desploma, lo toma en brazos. Lleva a su hermano al interior, lo esconde bajo una mesa. El sonido de helicópteros ya ha llenado el ambiente, se pueden ver las luces de los reflectores por el agujero dejado por la puerta.

Dean saca de su zapato una navaja, camina hacia el exterior, decenas de puntos rojos llenan su cuerpo. Levanta sus manos, deja caer su arma, sonríe al decir:

— No será fácil. — La voz de un hombre responde:

— Lo sé, traje un seguro. — Levanta su mano. Un grupo de soldados toman lugar al tener bazookas, apuntan a las casas y las personas que siguen inconcientes en el piso. Las luces rojas dejan de apuntar a Dean para dirigirse a los civiles. — Haré volar este vecindario si no me acompañas. —

Dean permanece inmóvil, le ponen esposas al encaminarlo hacia un auto negro. El sonido de los helicópteros evita que escuchen el auto que se aproxima. Adam baja, lleva una pistola en sus manos, apunta al hombre que ha capturado a Dean al decir:

— Déjalo. — Sabe que es algo suicida, es posible que no salga de esta, pero no dejará de intentar. — Déjalo ir. —

Un soldado dispara por la espalda a Adam, otro le pega con la culata de su arma para dejarlo en el piso. Dean corre, salta y golpea los obstáculos, llega junto a Adam, golpea al alejar a los atacantes del joven, usa sus últimas fuerzas para curarlo.

Dos balazos le informan que debe voltear. Su captor, tiene un arma humeante en sus manos, los dos soldados están en el piso. Él dice:

— Me disculpo. Si nos acompañas nadie más saldrá herido. —

Dean ya no tiene fuerza para moverse. El tiempo se detiene, la lluvia deja de caer para detenerse. Una sombra se arrastra por el piso con dirección a Sammy, se detiene de pronto, cuando se encuentra ante los pies de una silueta luminosa la cual lleva una espada. El ser luminoso levanta su arma de acero para clavarla en quien osa tal acto vil, se detiene cuando escucha la voz del niño decir:

— Miguel… — Es un murmullo suave y débil. — Miguel… — Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas. — Ve en paz… Estaré bien, hasta tu regreso. ¡ESTARÉ BIEN! —

La espada de acero es remplazada por una luminosa, la cual corta al ser al iluminarlo. Las gotas de lluvia vuelven a caer, Dean recibe un golpe en la cabeza al no tener fuerza para oponerse. Cae inconciente al piso, el sujeto lo levanta al llevarlo dentro de la camioneta cerrada, el convoy se marcha después de ello.

La lluvia comienza a menguar. Los Winchester sienten la movilidad regresar. John sale corriendo, Sam va tras él, logran ver las luces traseras de los autos unos segundos, momento después aparecen otro grupo de luces, llega una camioneta cerrada, una casa rodante, una camioneta, un auto.

Los primeros en llegar son los de la casa rodante, Karen y Bobby bajan, corren hacia Adam, lo toman en brazos, revisan si está herido, pero no lo está. Bobby lo carga al llevarlo dentro de la casa rodante. Jack baja de su auto, comienza a ver el perímetro, el cual luce despejado. Jim y Calb bajan de sus respectivos vehículos

No han quedado enemigos. Los Winchester observan los movimientos de aquellas personas familiares, las cuales son extrañas ahora. El pastor Jim se aproxima a los Winchester, les pregunta al ocultar su arma entre sus ropas:

— ¿Están bien? — John asiente, mientras Sam grita:

— ¡NO! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? — Jim mira al muchacho, le dice en tono suave y comprensivo:

— Lo estamos averiguando, pero si nos dices lo que viste tal vez podamos comprenderlo antes. — John propone:

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto en mi casa? —

Jim les hace una seña a sus amigos, todos entran a la casa con calma, visualizan el lugar, se aseguran de no ir a una trampa. Jack ve a Sammy llorar en silencio bajo una mesa, se precipita hacia allá, saca a su hijo que tiembla en sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

Mary no se ha movido, mantiene a Dean en sus brazos, el chico se abraza a ella como si fuera su salvadora. Confía que John protegerá a Sam. Azrael aparece tras ella, coloca su mano en su frente, luego sobre la cabeza del hijo mayor de Mary, ambos se sumergen en un sueño tranquilo y profundo, al despertar pensarán que todo lo ocurrido no fue real. Castiel aparece en la habitación, mira a su alrededor. Gabriel entra por la puerta, pero al dar el segundo paso el círculo de fuego revive, hace una mueca al pedir:

— Un poco de ayuda, aquí. —

Azrael se aproxima para ayudar a Gabriel. Los cazadores se han establecido en la sala. Jack abraza a Sammy, le pregunta a Castiel:

— ¿Encontraste a Dean? — Castiel niega en silencio. Azrael comenta:

— No quiere que lo busquen. — Gabriel cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Azrael responde con calma:

— Debe tener sus motivos. — El pastor Jim interviene:

— Primero debemos saber todo lo que pasó aquí. —

John y Sam realmente no comprenden bien qué pasa, así que relatan los hechos. Al terminar de relatar, los cazadores quedan en silencio, Gabriel comenta:

— Es bueno ver que este lugar no voló por los cielos. — Azrael explica:

— En las profundidades del infierno hay siete príncipes, que cuidan los siete círculos. Son un intento de emular al cielo. Esas criaturas infernales, no pueden tomar el cuerpo de un humano, pues no les serviría. — Gabriel revela:

— Lo matarían de inmediato. Los arcángeles tampoco pueden tomar a un humano. — Azrael explica:

— Los Arcángeles pueden tomar a un humano, el cual esté destinado a recibirlos. Sin embargo su gracia y poder es tal, que no puede ser recibido por completo en un cuerpo humano. — Bobby pide antes que nadie:

— Estas explicaciones no me explican nada. Les agradecería que tomaran en consideración nuestro nivel de conocimiento. —

Azrael mira a Gabriel, Gabriel mira a Azrael, luego ambos ven a Castiel quien ha volteado a otro lado. Después de unos instantes de miradas, Azrael dice:

— No estamos acostumbrados ha hablar de esto con humanos, si nos preguntan podríamos dar una mejor respuesta. — Gabriel comenta al comenzar a saborear una paleta:

— Claro, si hacen las preguntas adecuadas. —

Ahora los humanos se miran los unos a los otros. ¿Quién será el primero en preguntar?


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias a los que Leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios y especiales a quienes han subido esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Supernatural no me pertenece, se hace referencia a un personaje Caza demonios del juego Devil May Cry que es de Capcom. Yo no tengo nada xD jajajaja**

**Vismur: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te agrade.**

**Lord Queen: No me apreció confuso, realmente agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo para dejar un comentario a pesar del cansancio, mil gracias. Espero que te agrade este capítulo.**

**GreenEyesSpn: xD seee, son niños. También me pareció muy espeluznante imaginar a Luci como de 5 años. Espero que te agrade este capítulo.**

**xD tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir tanto. Acabo de terminar este capítulo, espero les agrade.  
><strong>

_**Preguntas y respuesta**_

Sam mira a los ángeles, quiere que alguien se lo confirme, que alguien se lo deje claro, cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? — Todos se miran en la habitación menos John, quien sabe de qué habla Sam. — ¡Dean! — Sigue viendo las miradas interrogativas de todos, John se mantiene impávido usando todo su autocontrol. — Dean, amigo de Castiel, cazador experto y protector de los inocentes. — Gabriel guarda silencio, Castiel ladea su cabeza a un lado, Azrael dice:

— Miguel. — Sam refuta:

— ¡Es Dean Winchester!… — Piensa un momento. — ¿Acaso jamás fue Dean Winchester y siempre fue Miguel? ¿NO PUDO ESCAPAR DE SER UN JUGUETE DE ÁNGELES? — Azrael dice llena de compresión:

— Ya no es Dean Winchester, ahora es Dean Weeson, hijo de Jack y Mariam. Él no es un juguete, lo que hicieron fue bueno, luchar contra ese destino. Si su gracia, si él hubiera dado el Sí, con ese sello en su alma, su gracia hubiera hecho todo lo que quisiera con todo el poder de Miguel. Hubiera destruido la tierra con el poder de la espada del cielo. — Gabriel interviene:

— No comprendo eso. — Las miradas van hacia Gabriel. — No puedo recordar ese Miguel que tú y Lucifer describen. Para mí siempre ha sido un sujeto frío, calculador, sádico y despiadado. Me resultaba difícil decidir a quién temer más si a Lucifer o a Miguel. Además qué es eso de las runas… — Piensa un momento. — Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo. — Azrael responde:

— Sam No importa el nombre. Una persona es lo que es, lo que su alma es. Todo lo que pasaste con él fue real, su enojo, las burlas que te hizo, las bromas, la manera en que te molestó y protegió contra todo y todos. La persona que conociste como hermano existe, es lo que es, un alma buena y llena de fe, una fe ciega que te sacó de quicio más de una vez. Sin embargo, Dios, consideró que no existía otra alma capaz de soportar lo necesario para salvarte, salvar a John y a todos los inocentes que se toparan, sólo el más fuerte y valiente podría lograrlo. — Azrael sonríe. — Aprendió, luchó, lloró, sangró, se enojó, todo fue real, él no tenía muchos, mejor dicho carecía de conocimientos para sociabilizar con los humanos. —

John siente sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, las oculta al mantener la cabeza gacha. Sam grita:

— ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁ AQUÍ, AHORA, CONMIGO, COMO MI HERMANO?

— No es posible. Miguel y Lucifer te lo dijeron. Miguel… — Corrige. — Dean, no encajaría en tu vida normal, haría que no la tuvieras. Él necesita estar en movimiento, activo, alerta, luchando. Es triste para ti, pero ya no necesitas que él esté a tu lado.

— ¡Lo necesito!

— No, compréndelo. Dios ni nadie lo permitiría, él es encantador, pero no deja de ser quien es.

— ¿Quién es?

— Un guerrero, alguien fuerte y valiente que luchará por los inocentes.

— ¡Merece una vida normal!

— La merece, pero encontraría la forma de meterse en problemas y trastocar tu vida perfecta. — Sam se aproxima a Azrael, le pide:

— Por favor… devuélveme a Dean. — Azrael dice con dulzura:

— Es algo que escapa de mis manos. Sólo Dios, puede… Sin embargo, después de lo que le dijo Miguel, él no lo hará. — Sam pregunta con impaciencia:

— ¿Qué le dijo?

— Le dijo que todo fue su culpa, si él no te hubiera arrastrado a ese infierno. Si él te hubiera dejado tener la vida normal que tanto anhelabas podrías ser feliz. — Lágrimas se deslizan por el rostro de Azrael, mientras símbolos aparecen en el Iris de sus ojos. — Él pidió de una forma tan desgarradora, que incluso Dios sintió su profundo dolor. Dios no va permitir que uno de sus hijos, su arcángel más leal, se hiera de esa manera. Dean pidió por ti, para ti, únicamente pensando en los inocentes, Dios pensó en todos. —

El silencio inunda la sala, Jack no comprende bien de qué va la conversación, pero en su tiempo conociendo a los ángeles, sabe que hay cosas que no comprenderá y debe aceptarlas con fe. Debe escuchar en silencio e intentar entender lo que pueda. Sin embargo, al escuchar aquello, siente pena por el chico, pero sin importar su empatía, jamás permitirá que le quiten a Dean sin dar pelea, ese chico maravilloso es su hijo, da gracias a Dios cada día por tener ese par de hijos, da gracias porque lo eligió a él y a nadie más para tenerlos en sus brazos sin importar la dificultades. Dean le da la fuerza para seguir, lo sostiene, le cura, mientras Sammy, su pequeño lo hace ver lo que se escapa de sus manos, lo mantiene en la tierra. Si su Dean, fue antes de John y de este chico Sam, lo siente mucho por ellos, pero ahora Dean es suyo y no lo dejará ir fácilmente.

Azrael continúa, rompe el silencio:

— Gabriel, el Miguel que haz conocido es la gracia de Miguel nada más. Puede tener sus recuerdos, conocimientos, pero es una parte sin alma de Miguel. Toma las opciones lógicas que lo llevan a cumplir su misión, sin importar el costo. El Lucifer al que enfrentaste, también era la gracia de Lucifer, pues su alma estaba en la jaula, la verdadera jaula. — Declara con una sonrisa. — Por eso no regresé al cielo en mucho tiempo. El Miguel que has conocido en este tiempo, al cual le sigues diciendo Dean, es su alma, la espada del cielo. Miguel es valiente, protector de los inocentes, justo, sabio, su corazón está lleno de amor. Él jamás sacrificaría a inocentes con la excusa del bien mayor. — Gabriel señala a los ojos de Azrael. — ¿Esto? La inscripción es mis ojos… Miguel también la tiene. Es la prueba de que somos ángeles. —

Gabriel y Castiel se miran uno al otro. Gabriel cuestiona:

— ¿Y qué somos nosotros encones? — Azrael ríe.

— Es la razón por la cuál no recuerdas cómo es Miguel. Después de la gran guerra, después de que Miguel mantuvo unido el cielo, Dios decidió poner una lección a sus ángeles. Les hizo olvidar cómo es realmente Miguel, separó su alma de su gracia, lo mismo hizo con otros ángeles. Para que sus hijos pudieran encontrarlo incluso en la oscuridad, por eso ustedes no tienen sus runas ni sus armas. — Gabriel dice:

— Están en el cielo. — Azrael niega:

— Sus armas no pueden estar en el cielo

— ¿Qué? — Azrael vuelve a sonreír, le parece tan gracioso.

— Las armas angelicales son una expresión de nuestra alma. Siempre nos acompañan, no pueden ser robadas ni transferidas, un ángel puede permitir que alguien use su arma por un momento, pero dicha arma es parte del alma del ángel. Por eso la gracia de Miguel, persiguió a Dean Winchester, al decirle que fuera su espada. Sólo el alma de Miguel puede usar la espada del cielo. Es muy peligroso que alguien sin alma use un arma tal, tan poderosa. Sus armas están selladas en sus almas, cuando recuperen sus runas podrán usarlas. — Aclara al señalar sus ojos. — Nuestras runas son el testigo que estamos en comunión con Dios, con nuestro padre, sin importar la situación podemos hablar con él, sentirlo. Nuestro padre es nuestro sol, si él muriera o se apagara, pasaría lo mismo que si el sol se muriera para este planeta, TODO moriría. Ustedes parecen haber olvidado eso. Mientras un ángel tenga alas, puede recibir el amor de Dios. Todos los Ángeles estamos hechos de su amor. — Castiel cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa si pierde sus alas? — Lucifer responde:

— Muere, se degrada hasta morir. — Azrael comenta:

— Los ángeles caídos están condenados a morir por que carecen de sus alas. — Piensa un momento. — Se han degradado en sobremanera. — Mira a Sammy. — ¿Por qué tú no te degeneraste así Lucifer? — Sammy esconde su rostro en el hombro de Jack, responde:

— Miguel no cortó mis alas. Estaba esperando mi ejecución. —

Gabriel mira lo tranquilo que está Jack y los otros cazadores. Les pregunta:

— ¿Ustedes sabían que Sammy tiene el alma de Lucifer? — Los cazadores asienten. Jack revela al acariciar el cabello de su hijo:

— Es mi hijo, mi niño pequeño. No me importa si fue Lucifer, Napoleón o Carlos Quinto, es mi hijito. Mariam me decía a menudo que Dios nos da sólo lo que podemos manejar. Si él me ha dado a estos dos angelitos es por algo, yo los amo tanto. — Da un beso en la frente a Sammy, quien le sonríe al darle un abrazo fuerte. — Tengo fe en ellos. — Los cazadores vuelven a asentir en silencio. Gabriel pregunta:

— ¿Siempre son tan callados? — Bobby declara:

— Tratándose de ángeles es mejor guardar silencio y escuchar, la mayoría de las veces. Siempre dejan cosas sin responder. —

Los cazadores asienten, mientras Azrael carcajea. John interviene por primera vez en la plática:

— ¿No piensan ir a buscar a Dean? — Azrael dice tajante:

— No, él no quiere ser buscado. — El pastor Jim cuestiona:

— Jack, ¿vas a contarnos qué pasa con Dean? No es la primera vez que es sustraído. —

Jack y Castiel intercambian una mirada, luego el padre de los chicos, sienta a Sammy a un lado. Talla su rostro con sus manos al decir:

— Mariam y yo no podíamos tener hijos. Intentamos todo, hicimos todas las pruebas y tratamientos inútilmente. Nos habíamos dado por vencidos. Una tarde, cuando llegué de trabajar, ella estaba feliz. Uno de los doctores que vimos llamó, le dijo que en Washington había una clínica con un tratamiento experimental. Mariam estaba tan feliz, no pude negarme. Al día siguiente hablé con mi jefe, por la noche estábamos en un avión con destino a Washington. — Suspira. — Todo parecía estar en orden. Nos dijeron que tendríamos que ir cada mes, para que pudieran monitorear a nuestro hijo y evitar posibles enfermedades. Aceptamos al dejar en claro que si era lo mejor para nuestro hijo lo haríamos. Mariam no tardó en quedar embarazada, todo el embarazo tomó lo que ellos le dieron. Seguimos dando a Dean suplementos alimenticios que ellos nos daban. Nuestro hijo crecía feliz, éramos felices. Cuando Dean tenía dos y medio, los de la clínica pidieron que Dean se quedara una semana. Nos negamos, les dijimos que no volveríamos y regresamos a Kansas. Un día después de su tercer cumpleaños, lo sustrajeron de la casa. Mariam ya estaba embarazada de Sammy, Dean estaba tan emocionado. Todos lo buscamos, no pudimos encontrarlo, la clínica había desaparecido, buscamos a otros papás, los hijos de todos habían muerto, sólo Dean sobrevivía. —

Jack hace una pausa, se interna en sus recuerdos. John pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo encontraste? — Jack mira a John, después agacha su cabeza con vergüenza, declara:

— No pudimos encontrarlo. Él regresó la noche en que murió Mariam. Él nos sacó a Sammy y a mí del fuego. Cuando estuve sobrio, lo noté, su cabello era muy corto, sus ojos, su mirada no parecía la de un niño, lo más terrible era su silencio, podía permanecer quieto por horas y en silencio. Casi no dormía, hacia un riguroso régimen de entrenamiento como si estuviera programado. Tenía que obligarle a comer. Para comunicarme con él tuve que aprender y enseñarle el lenguaje de señas, me costó meses de arduo entrenamiento, sin embargo él en cinco horas pudo dominarlo. Algo le hicieron durante ese año, aunque jamás me lo dijo. Hace dos años desapareció una semana, volvió a encontrarnos, llegó herido, cansado, era como si lo hubieran torturado. Él nos miraba a menudo, se aseguraba que no desapareciéramos, dormía menos, tenía pesadillas aunque jamás lo decía o buscaba consuelo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor. —

Jack traga saliva, talla su rostro con sus manos de nuevo. Le duele recordarlo. Siente la mano de Sammy brindarle consuelo y valor para revivir el momento. Continúa:

— Dean seguía cualquier orden, sin importar lo absurda que fuera y ya no me decía papá sino señor. ¡Dios!… Una mañana estaba enojado, todo había salido mal, no era su culpa… Él me miró dolido, decepcionado, como si alguien le hubiera hecho mucho daño y ahora yo lo repitiera. Él suspiró resignado, abatido. Tomó un cuchillo, poso su mano libre sobre la mesa y se la apuñaló porque yo se lo había ordenado entre mis gritos. Intenté detenerlo, pero él fue más rápido. Me miró al preguntarme si era suficiente. Me arrodillé a su lado, llevé mi mano temblorosa al cuchillo, él volvió a preguntarme si era suficiente tiempo o debía dejar más tiempo el cuchillo clavado en su mano. Le dije que era suficiente, sacó el cuchillo sin vacilación y luego me pidió permiso para atender su herida. Después de atender la herida, le pregunté porqué lo hizo, me dijo que un buen soldado acata las ordenes de su oficial superior. No me dijo más. — Bobby murmura:

— Idjit… — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué no salen a buscarlo? — Azrael repite:

— No quiere que lo busquemos. — Gabriel dice:

— Castiel talló en sus costillas algo que impide a ángeles y demonios encontrarlo.

— Eran militares. —

Adam entra acompañado de su madre. Bobby se aproxima a su familia, abraza a su hijo con fuerza. Jim comenta al ver aquello:

— No podemos rendirnos. — Calb interviene:

— ¿Qué esperamos?… — La voz de Sammy llama la atención de todos:

— Hola… —

Todos voltean a ver al niño, quien tiene un teléfono móvil contra su oído. Él los mira, luego dice:

— El amigo de un amigo… — Gabriel ordena:

— Pon el altavoz. — Sammy murmura algo, pero hace caso. Intenta de nuevo:

— Hola… Dante. — Se escucha la voz de un chico del otro lado, también balazos, gritos monstruosos:

— Es una fiesta salvaje y hay mucho ruido, intenta después.

— No cuelgues. — Más disparos. — Soy Lucifer.

— ¿El tipo de la jaula?

— Sí, el tipo de la jaula. — Dante saluda:

— Hola tipo de la jaula. ¿Qué quieres?, porque si alguien como tú me llama, después de nuestro amable encuentro, es porque quieres algo. ¿Quieres volver a intentar matarme?

— Me disculpo por ello. Lo creas o no, no tengo tiempo.

— Tampoco yo. — Más balazos. — Si vas a seguir con esa mierda de ángeles y que el arcángel Miguel es real, me da flojera. Si los ángeles existen yo soy caperucita roja. — Dante carcajea al seguir disparando. Sammy dice:

— Necesito encontrar a un niño, él vio a su madre asesinada por un demonio. Tu perro podría encontrarlo, ¿podrías evitarle más miseria? Es alguien muy estimado para mí. —

Hay un silencio del otro lado, sólo se escuchan gritos, golpes y balazos. Finalmente la voz dice:

— Iré para allá, terminaré aquí, me iré a bañar y te veré en unas horas.

— ¡No!, debe ser ahora, él podría morir. Sabes como son los demonios.

— No cuelgues. —

Se siguen escuchando golpes, balazos y gritos. Azrael pregunta:

— ¿Quién es? — Sammy responde mirando el teléfono:

— Dante. — Gabriel cuestiona:

— ¿De dónde salió, porqué lo llamas, dónde lo conociste?

— En el infierno. Él me dijo que buscaba a su hermano. En un momento de sentimentalismo le conté de mis hermanos. Él dijo que los Ángeles no existían, eran cuentos de hadas para idiotas. Discutimos, él dijo que si los ángeles existieran ellos no hubieran permitido que su madre hubiera sido asesinada por los demonios. —

El rugir de una motocicleta se escucha por el altavoz del teléfono. Luego la voz del chico:

— ¿Qué clase de demonios? — Lucifer piensa su respuesta:

— Parecían humanos.

— Si no hay un chico secuestrado, tú lo pagarás caro. —

El rugir del motor se detiene, escuchan el sonido de autos, luego conmoción de muchas voces:

"Señor…"

"Su majestad…"

"¡SEÑOR!" Luego la voz de otro chico, más joven que el anterior:

— ¡MALDICIÓN DANTE! ESTABA EN UNA REUNIÓN.

— ¡Jugarás monopolio luego!

— ¿Puedo ir por mi motocicleta?

— Ya mandé a alguien.

— ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

— Madre asesinada por demonios, chico secuestrado por demonios. Quiero que averigües TODO. —

El rugir de dos motocicletas se escucha, luego el chico joven grita:

— AL INFIERNO NOOOOOO… —

Fuera de la casa se escucha el chirriar de llantas, luego alguien es lanzado dentro, el círculo de fuego se enciende un momento en la entrada, pero aquella persona es lanzada hasta arriba de las escaleras. Aquella persona busca recuperar en equilibrio pero sólo cae de espaldas por el barandal, momentos después se levanta con un salto al decir:

— ¿Los familiares del chico secuestrado? — Jack dice:

— Soy su padre. —

Un muchacho pálido, de cabello castaño claro, corto, vestido con un traje completo negro, chaqueta de cuello alto, pantalones, botas. Sus ojos son rojizos, sonríe al mostrar dos largos colmillos, parece tener trece años. Grita hacia fuera:

— ¡MI CASCO! — Un casco negro entra a toda velocidad, impacta en la cara del muchacho, lo hace caer al piso, se levanta con la cara roja al gritar. — ¡NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBES INTENTAR MATARME CON MI CASCO! — Respira profundo, luego dice. — Disculpen el desaguisado. Todo fue tan repentino. Mi nombre es Rafael Alejandro, todos me dicen Alex. —

Por el teléfono se escucha:

— Tres… — Tres voces responden:

— Seis.

— Cinco.

— Nueve.

— Ocho.

— Doce. — El chico grita:

— ¡Doce! ¡Ya! —

Alex mira a los presentes, entonces sale corriendo gritando:

— ¡EL MALVADO JOHN WINCHESTER! —

Alex sale corriendo. Los cazadores miran a John, quien no comprende qué pasó. Se escucha por el teléfono:

— DANTE, ADENTRO ESTÁ EL MALVADO JOHN, ¡INTENTÓ MATARME!

— ¿El loco sediento de venganza?

— Ese demonio humano. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

— No, quédate aquí.

— ¡NO QUIERO! ¡ÉL ES MALO! ¡ME PERSIGUIÓ CORRIENDO, TODO BORRACHO CON UNA CIERRA ELÉCTRICA GRITANDO! — Imita la voz de borracho. — Ojos amarillos… te mataré… porque mataste a Mary… Maldito… Ojos amarillos… — Vuelve a gritar. — CORTÓ MUCHOS POSTES DE ELECTRICIDAD.

— Alex… — La otra voz intenta calmarlo. — Si Lucifer quiere de regreso a ese chico, no permitirá que aquel demente intente matarte. Necesito que te quedes con estas personas, para que descubras todo lo posible, confío en ti. —

Se escucha el sonido de la motocicleta, momentos después regresa Alex al interior de la casa, luce cabizbajo. Dice al poner las cosas en claro:

— Si intentan matarme me voy, no me importará el niño desaparecido me largo. Que el malvado John Winchester no se me acerque porque no puedo prometer no matarlo esta vez. — Gabriel pregunta con humor:

— ¿Qué te hizo? —

Alex toma asiento en el piso, a unos metros de la sala, saca de uno de sus bolsillos una esfera, de la cual emerge un holograma de una computadora. Luego dice al comenzar a teclear:

— Estaba buscando una reliquia familiar, la cual fue robada a uno de mis antepasados. Entré a un bar, Dante se había quedado atrás. Estaba anocheciendo. En la barra estaba un hombre sucio, completamente borracho. Me dijeron que los cazadores podrían saber, y John Winchester era uno de los más temibles y odiado. Destructor de criaturas sobrenaturales, demonio de la venganza, abusón con sus hijos. Había escuchado decir que si odiaba a sus propios hijos, ¿qué no haría con lo que cazaba? No quise creerlo, me quité el casco, le pregunté por la reliquia de mi familia, volteó a verme, intentó golpearme al gritar "OJOS AMARILLOS". Comencé a correr, aún preguntándole por lo que buscaba. Él me perseguía de manera tambaleante, sus ojos parecían los de un demonio, salía espuma de su boca, toda una pesadilla. Me subí a un poste. — Hay una proyección en caricatura, de John Winchester con una cierra eléctrica, persiguiendo a Alex quien se sube a los postes de electricidad y salta entre los cables. — Lo que las criaturas sobrenaturales me dijeron no fueron exageración y sólo sentí pena, pena por sus hijos. — Mira a Jack al pedir. — ¿Nombre del niño?

— Dean Miguel Weeson Smith. —

Gabriel carcajea, Sammy ríe discretamente, mientras Bobby intenta ocultar su risa. La proyección cómica es cambiada por el expediente de Dean. Luego aparecen unas letras que indican información clasificada. Alex sigue tecleando de manera rápida. Castiel pregunta:

— ¿Qué reliquia buscabas?

— Un cuchillo mata demonios. — Castiel indaga:

— ¿Por qué tu familia tendría eso?

— ¿Lo preguntas porque soy vampiro? — Castiel asiente. — No por parte de mi padre, sino por mi madre. — Lleva su mano derecha a su bota, saca una daga, la lanza por el mango a Castiel. — Todo exorcista tiene uno. Mi madre lo era y toda su familia. Los exorcistas sería los homólogos a los cazadores en esta dimensión. — Gabriel pregunta:

— ¿Cómo terminaste siendo vampiro? — Alex responde sin mirar a los presentes en la sala:

— Los demonios estaban empeñados en acabar con los exorcistas, los cazaron y acorralaron. Al saber que los exorcistas encontrarían la manera de escapar como antes, se llevaron a la última familia de exorcistas al infierno. Ellos lucharon hasta morir, sólo mi madre sobrevivió con la ayuda del padre de Dante, él la sacó del infierno. Ella comenzó a caminar por las calles de Londres, herida, conmocionada. Unos truhanes la llevaron a un callejón oscuro, ella gritó. Mi padre que trabajaba en la sección Élite, la escuchó, la salvó y llevó al cuartel. Los vampiros cuidaron a mi madre, hasta que estuvo mejor y la dejaron ir, como dice el protocolo, mientras a mi padre lo condenaron a muerte por interactuar con un humano como marca la ley. — Castiel cuestiona:

— ¿Ley? — Alex asiente al explicar:

— Toda criatura sobrenatural tiene prohibido interferir directamente con los humanos, sus asuntos y todo lo referente a ello. Quien transgrede la ley es condenado a muerte. Los grupos de Elite son los encargados de perseguir y hacer ver que las sentencias sean cumplidas. — Karen pregunta:

— ¿Cómo vivió tu padre?

— Lo encadenaron a uno de los pilares del techo, para que el sol lo matara. Mi abuelo iba a levantar su voz, cuando el padre de Dante llegó, explicó lo ocurrido y les dijo que mi madre era el último exorcista. Cambió la sentencia de mi padre, ahora sería el guardián de mi madre, su trabajo impedir que cualquier criatura sobrenatural la matara. Nadie imaginó ese día que serían los humanos quienes la matarían. — Gabriel pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Yo tenía trece, era la mañana del día anterior a Navidad. Acabábamos de regresar de mi entrenamiento, había sido nombrado exorcista. Mi madre me pidió que la acompañara al centro comercial, no quiso guardaespaldas, ni le dijo al chofer que nos llevara. Salimos, tomamos el servicio de transporte público. Todo parecía normal hasta que vino el estallido. El techo cayó. Al despertar estaba con mi madre, había muchas flores y ella me dijo que habíamos muerto. La voz me dijo que tenía que regresar, debía hablar con mi padre. El dolor lo cegó, quería venganza, destruir a todos los humanos que protegió y le quitaron lo que más amaba. Él me pedía perdón por lo que haría, le tomé la mano al pedirle que no lo hiciera, entonces él me abrazo y me convirtió en vampiro. A pesar de ser su hijo, estaba vivo y era más humano que vampiro. — Gabriel murmura:

— Lo siento. — Alex dice:

— Fue hace mucho tiempo. —

Alex mira a los ángeles, entonces se levanta con un salto, se aproxima Azrael, dice lleno de felicidad:

— Eres un ángel. ¡LO SABÍA! ¡LOS ÁNGELES EXISTEN! — Alex parece muy feliz. — Eres un ángel, jamás creí poder encontrar uno. Aunque la voz me dijo que lo haría. No creí poder ver uno. — Gabriel aclara su voz al decir:

— Castiel y yo también lo somos. — Alex los ve al decir:

— Tienen alas, pero no runas. — Azrael pregunta:

— ¿Qué sabes de las runas?

— Está entre el legado exorcista, los ángeles tienen alas que les permiten recibir el amor de Dios y las runas son muestra que son ángeles de Dios. Si no tienen runas, pueden ser Nefilim, entonces hay que buscar saber que ángel caído lo engendró para saber cómo matarle. — Azrael indaga:

— ¿Matarle?

— Los exorcistas son descendientes de Nefilim, pero decidieron servir a Dios y defender a los humanos de los Nefilim malos y demonios. —

Una voz de un hombre resuena, es gruesa, grita desde afuera:

— ¡SAL! ¡MALDITO! — Alex se disculpa:

— Volveré en un momento. —

El chico se encamina hacia la puerta, un hombre fornido ya está ahí, mientra su dentadura picuda. Alex arroja sus guantes al piso. El hombre dice:

— ¿Vas a decir que vienes por una reliquia familiar y vienes de paso?

— De paso sí, la reliquia no.

— Te dije que si volvías te mataría.

— Pongamos las cosas en claro. Eres inferior a mí, si luchas morirás. — Alex muestra sus uñas, las cuales son largas y negras. — Mi sangre es más pura que la tuya.

— Lo veremos. —

El sujeto levanta su mano, muestra un arma, pero Alex ya está tras de él, con su mano ensangrentada. El hombre siente la sangre caer de su cuello, luego su cabeza se desploma para comenzar a combustionarse. El muchacho le dice:

— Te lo dije anciano. —

Alex ve un grupo de personas arrojarse sobre él, se mueve con gran velocidad, corta la cabeza de todos ellos con sus uñas, las cuales son como navajas. Los cuerpos caen al combustionarse. Desaparece un instante, después entra, se dirige a la cocina para lavar sus manos, regresa, se pone sus guantes al decir:

— Disculpen la interrupción. — Bobby se levanta al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Alex responde al tomar su lugar frente al computador:

— Rutina. — Jim exige al apuntar a Alex con su arma:

— ¿Qué eres y qué fue eso?

— Una pistola no puede acabar conmigo. —

Jim siente a alguien sostenerlo del cuello por la espalda, escucha la voz de Alex y siente su aliento gélido:

— Soy un vampiro sangre pura, un príncipe de sangre. Descendiente de Nosferatu y la madre de los vampiros. El sujeto aquel, también descendía de la madre de los vampiros, pero no nos hizo iguales. A parte de los colmillos y otras cosas, una diferencia es el autocontrol. — Suelta a Jim. — Además nosotros somos más lindos. — Se toma el agua bendita que tenía el pastor Jim, entrega la botella al redirigirse a su área de trabajo. — Agradecería que no intenten matarme, estaba muy a gusto en mi junta importante hasta que Dante me sacó a rastras. Necesito concentrarme, y cortarme la cabeza no va a servirles. —

Alex voltea a su computadora, regresa hacia allá, se comunica con su amigo, ve los números en su monitor holográfico. Dice:

— ¿Dónde estás?

— Helipuerto de una base militar abandonada.

— No te va a gustar nada esto.

— ¿Qué es?

— El chico pertenece a un programa militar. El proyecto arcángel. Engañaron a mucha gente, para que dejaran experimentar con sus hijos. Lo justifican con mucha basura, pero lo importante, es que intentan hacer espías de élite, capaces de funcionar como soldados de ser necesario. Habían logrado un éxito mediano con adultos, pero estos mueren entre un año o dos después de completar el tratamiento. Decidieron intentarlo con fetos, pero si éxito fue casi nulo.

— ¿Cuántos vivieron?

— El chico que buscas es el único que ha sobrevivido. Sus especialidades van desde la falsificación hasta conducción de aviones. Ellos descubrieron que la sangre de este niño, puede aumentar las habilidades de quienes la consumen, pero es una droga muy adictiva. Causa a largo plazo más problemas que beneficios. El último informe dice que lo han recuperado, intentarán diseccionarlo para reproducirlo. Se dirigen a Detroit, van a ejecutarlo dentro de dos días.

— ¿Cuándo llega allá?

— La llegada a la instalación está programada al amanecer.

— Nos vemos en Detroit.

— Sí. — Dante pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es el pero? — Alex lee, luego responde.

— Según los informes, múltiples intentos de fuga. La última ocasión que lo tuvieron, lo torturaron y le dieron drogas. Al preguntarle sobre su oficial al mando decía John Winchester. Gritaba entre sus delirios de fiebre a Alastair, al negarse a torturar. Al cuestionarle sus motivos para escapar, siempre decía que tenía que proteger a Sammy. Titubeaba al preguntarle por Sammy, aseguraba que estaba con su papá, en ocasiones decía John Winchester otras Jack Weeson. Decidieron suspender el tratamiento y él escapó.

— Cuando nos veamos quiero todos los detalles.

— Voy en camino. —

La llamada se corta. Alex se aproxima a Sammy, le acaricia la cabeza al decirle:

— La voz me dijo que te dijera, que debemos ir por Miguel, él estará bien. —

Sammy lo mira, ve las runas en los ojos de Alex, las cuales desaparecen casi de inmediato. Asiente. Alex le sonríe al decirle:

— Deberías descansar, estás agotado. — Saca un chocolate de una de sus bolsas. — No está alterado, me gustan realmente. —

Sammy toma el chocolate dentro de su envoltura, luego mira a Alex, el cual ha comenzado a alejarse, corre hacia él, le toma de la mano al decirle:

— Tú eres Rafael. — Alex le guiña el ojo al poner su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

— Secreto. — Sammy sonríe al asentir. Alex se dirige hacia fuera, les dice a todos. — Iré a rescatar al niño. — Azrael dice:

— No quiere que lo busquemos. Es peligroso.

— El trabajo de los mayores es mantener a salvo a los niños, peligroso o no. —

Los cazadores se levantan de sus asientos, todos están dispuestos a ir. Azrael le dice a Gabriel:

— Ayúdales con sus traumas, Gabriel. — El hombre responde:

— Nos veremos después. — Azrael asiente.

Alex ha salido de la casa, seguido por todos los demás. John tiene el impulso de ir, pero Gabriel se interpone al decirle:

— Ya no es su problema. — John intenta decir algo, pero Gabriel lo corta. — No, ellos van a salvarlo. Vas a quedarte aquí, con tu familia y olvidarás el asunto. —

Gabriel chasquea sus dedos, todo regresa a la normalidad y él desaparece. Al día siguiente en la escuela, se dice que todo fue histeria colectiva, alucinaciones, un problema con gases tóxicos que entraron por el drenaje, después de un derrame. El nuevo psicólogo, está ahí para tratar a todos. Sam entra, se lleva una gran sorpresa, cuando el psicólogo resulta ser Gabriel.

Una semana pasa para que todos piensen que el incidente fue historia colectiva, algo real que se exageró degenerando en aquella pesadilla. Incluso Sam comienza a preguntarse si pasó. Sin embargo, cuando entra al salón de arte, ve un cuadro que muestra un paisaje hermoso, irreal por su belleza, siente que Dean y su hermanito Sammy fueron reales. Al preguntarle al maestro quien lo hizo, el profesor le dijo: "Un buen amigo me dio ese pedazo de cielo."

Aquella persona que llegó de manera sorpresiva, se fue de la misma forma. De súbito y como un golpe.

_**s**_


	8. Chapter 8

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, seguirla y por tu comentario. Extraterrestres, creo que para esta historia no xD jajajajajaa Sí, Gabriel y Castiel son ángeles, el hecho que Alex les dijera Nefilim es porque lo estaba diciendo a manera de burla. Rafael es un arcángel. Dios separó el alma de Miguel de su gracia, xD porque nadie más lograría sobrevivir a John Winchester jajajaja, en realidad, fue para mostrar a sus angelitos que podrían reencontrar el camino, sin la guía de ninguno de sus hermanos mayores, Miguel y Rafael son dos de esos hermanos mayores. Lucifer dio a Satanás su gracia, Satanás fue quien separó a Lucifer de su gracia a manera de pago en su trato. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Lord Queen: Sé, Dean merece una vida normal también. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Espero les agrade este capítulo también.

**Stanford **

La vida después de aquel hecho fuera de lo cotidiano, regresó a la normalidad, los días normales y tranquilos siguieron. Sam se integró al equipo de Futbol, su hermano Dean siguió con su grupo de amigos. Nadie parecía recordar qué pasó, era un como un recuerdo etéreo de algo que pasó mucho tiempo atrás, así que decidieron ignorarlo.

Dean fue a la universidad, estudió programación y animación, hizo su propio videojuego, con el cual comenzó a ganar dinero, después siguió creando juegos. Se independizó, visita una vez al mes a su familia. Sam suele burlarse de Dean, porque todo su departamento está lleno de figuras, espadas láser, sus platos tienen grabados de La Guerra de las Galaxias, etc.

Sam siguió estudiando, sus calificaciones impecables. Tan notable es su desempeño que ha ganado una beca para Stanford, donde planea estudiar Leyes. El viaje ha sido tranquilo, va a quedarse un tiempo en los dormitorios de la universidad, se siente tan emocionado que no puede creerlo, además de viajar por carretera le hace sentir bien. Mary y John lo llevan a la universidad.

El lugar es enorme, lleno de estudiantes, edificios, áreas verdes, le parece un sueño. Avanza por el pasillo, lleva un papel en la mano, donde le dijeron que estaban los datos de su dormitorio, otros alumnos también están ahí con sus padres en la misma situación. Todo parece caos.

Siguen adelante, hasta el dormitorio del final del pasillo, la puerta está entre abierta, se escuchan dos voces:

— ¡TE GANARÉ!

— No… — Parecen jugar un videojuego.

Los Winchester entran, dos muchachos juegan, uno de cabello corto, rubio oscuro, labios carnosos, bien parecido, vestido con pantalones con estampado de camuflaje, zapatos cómodos, una playera negra, atlético, parece tener la edad de Sam. A su lado, está un muchacho de menor edad, viste playera blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y a su lado hay una mochila, su cabello es corto, castaño claro, tiene su atención en la pantalla. Sin embargo ambos voltean a ver a los recién llegados, se escucha la voz al fondo: "Winner" El más joven dice:

— Creo que debemos irnos, necesitan espacio para su conmovedor momento familiar De. — El mayor asiente:

— ¿Vamos a ver la escuela?

— Sí. —

Los muchachos dan la mano a los Winchester al presentarse:

— Gusto en conocerlos, soy Dean Weeson.

— Soy Luciel Weeson. — Sam dice:

— Sam Winchester y ellos son mis padres, Mary y John. — Dean asiente al decir:

— Nos veremos después. —

Carry On Wayward Son comienza a sonar, Dean toma su teléfono celular, responde:

— Si… Voy en camino. — Mira a su hermano al decirle. — Trabajo.

— ¿Cuál de tus tres trabajos? — Dean ríe, entrega a su hermano sus anillos y el amuleto que cuelga de su cuello, responde:

— El trabajo que detestas. — El menor hace una mueca, ve a su hermano alejarse, le pregunta antes de que salga:

— ¿Regresarás en la noche? — Dean sonríe antes de desaparecer de la visión:

— Lo intentaré Sammy. —

Sammy mira las cosas de su hermano entre sus manos, las agarra con fuerza, las siente al asegurarse que son reales, luego las guarda en uno de sus bolsillos al salir del cuarto, en silencio, serio, de pronto comienza a correr.

John observa a aquellos chicos, quisiera saber qué ha pasado con Dean, cómo logró salvarse de aquel secuestro; pero ha comprendido que debe renunciar a él, renunciar al mejor padre que Sam pudo tener, al mejor hijo que él pudo aspirar, a la persona que fue magnifica a pesar del gran John Winchester. Es un maldito egoísta, aunque no merece esta vida color de rosa, no está dispuesto a renunciar a ella por Dean, su hijo soldado. No renunciará a esta vida, no piensa regresar al infierno, al limbo o a cualquier otro lugar que le espere después de morir, sin disfrutar de esto hasta el final. Dean lo comprendería, como lo hizo cada vez, lo perdonaría, le sonreiría al ocultar su dolor y decir que estaba bien.

Mary abraza a Sam, le da consejos, le dice cómo lavar la ropa, sobre la comida, las chicas, le pide que la llame una vez al día, le da un beso. John abraza a su hijo, le dice:

— Estoy orgulloso de ti. — Su hijo soldado le dijo tantas veces que se lo dijera a Sam, que le demostrara su cariño, las veces que discutieron fue por Sam. Porque Dean quería hacer de John un mejor padre. — Te quiero mucho, sé que lo harás bien. — Aquellas palabras significan mucho a Sam, lo ponen feliz:

— Gracias papá. —

Los Winchester comparten un lindo momento familiar, antes de dejar a Sam solo en la habitación. Observa la televisión, la consola, los controles, una bolsa de lona en un rincón, ambas camas están libres, se trata de una litera. Suspira, se siente cansado, fue un viaje largo, se deja caer en la cama de abajo al quedar dormido. El olor a regaliz, hamburguesa, pólvora, sudor y gasolina, lo hace sentir tranquilo, lo hace caer a un sueño tranquilo, donde está ese hermano con el que sueña cuando necesita consuelo, uno de sonrisa arrogante, el cual lo molesta en ocasiones, otras dice tonterías que lo hacen reír, algunas veces son niños y esa persona le lee, duermen juntos en una habitación vieja, le agrada ese hermano, cuyo rostro no puede recordar.

Las horas pasan, mientras Sam sigue en su sueño profundo, tranquilo, tanto que no notó cuando Castiel pasó por ahí, cuando Gabriel le puso una diadema con orejas de conejito rosa, cuando Azrael se asomó por la ventana, ni a Lucifer tomarle una fotografía con la diadema puesta antes de quitarla.

El sol se marcha através de la ventana, Sam despierta lentamente, ve que el cuarto se ha quedado en sombras, se levanta, bosteza al estirar sus largos brazos. Rasca su cabeza, antes de comenzar a acomodar su cabello, el cual es un lío. Toma su llave, camina fuera para ir a buscar algo de comer, porque su estómago reclama por alimento.

Sam sale, disfruta de los edificios de noche, el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza, el aire fresco y ese mundo lleno de posibilidades. En una banca, ve a Luciel, algo le hace aproximarse al chico, saluda al sentirse torpe:

— Hola…

— Hola Samuel. — Sam se sorprende, no usa su nombre completo. — Lo decía el papel que tiraste al entrar al dormitorio. —

Sam no puede recordarlo, pero no le extraña pues estaba muy feliz. Pregunta con una seña si puede sentarse, el chico asiente. Sam intenta recordar su nombre, pero no puede, finalmente llega algo a su mente:

— ¿Luciel? ¿Cierto? — El chico asiente al decir:

— Me llamo Sam Luciel, pero sería algo complicado y me llamas Sam y tú te llamas Sam, dime Luciel. Mi hermano me dice Sammy, que no te sorprenda. —

Sam asiente, se siente un poco incomodo, observa que el chico tiene dos cajas con ensalada en sus manos. Pregunta:

— ¿Esperas a alguien? — Luciel comenta con una sonrisa:

— A mí hermano, tenía la esperanza que pudiera escapar de su trabajo temprano.

— ¿Le gusta la ensalada? — Luciel niega al sonreír:

— Piensa que sólo la carne es comida, las hamburguesas sobre todo. Para él sólo el pie de manzana, los dulces, espaguetis en lata y los dulces, además de las hamburguesas, son alimento. En ocasiones me acompaña a comer ensalada, sé que es bueno para él.

— Lo conoces muy bien. — Luciel asiente. — Mi hermano y yo no nos llevamos tan bien.

— De y yo somos muy diferentes, pero él es mi hermano impresionante. — Luciel pone en cada mano una de las ensaladas, le da a escoger a Sam al decirle. — ¿Quieres acompañarme a comer? —

Sam toma una ensalada, ambos comienzan a comer en silencio, hasta que pregunta:

— ¿Tiene mucho trabajo?

— Mi hermano tiene tres trabajos. — Sonríe. — No puede permanecer quieto. —

Sam sabe que la ensalada no será suficiente, pues su estómago no parece estar de acuerdo a conformarse con la ensalada. Pregunta de manera casual:

— ¿Habrá un restaurante cerca? — Luciel comenta:

— Debe haber una cafetería, además vi varios restaurantes cercanos. — Sam interroga:

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? — Luciel dice:

— No tengo nada mejor por hacer. —

Sam sonríe, ambos se levantan de la banca para comenzar a buscar un lugar para cenar. Nota que Luciel envía mensajes de texto por su celular. Le parece muy agradable el lugar, incluso aquel chico le agrada. La universidad está llena de vida. Está muy emocionado. Entran a un pequeño restaurante, toman asiento junto a uno de los ventanales, una hermosa camarera se aproxima.

— Buenas noches, ¿qué gustan tomar? — Sam dice:

— Espaguetis y soda. — Escuchar hablar de espaguetis, le hizo sentir ganas de comerlos. — Gracias.

— Uno de los cortes especiales, termino medio, creo que optaré por ribeye.

— ¿De tomar? — Luciel piensa:

— Jugo de zanahoria, por favor.

— En un momento vuelvo. —

La mesera se marcha. Sam mira a Luciel con una sonrisa, entonces el muchacho se defiende:

— No dije que no comiera carne. Sin embargo hay muchos tipos de alimentos en este mundo. — San ríe, no sabe la razón, pero lo hace. Pasa un rato, antes de que pregunte:

— ¿Qué estudiará tu hermano?, ¿leyes? — Luciel niega:

— No, él está en… — Alguien llega presuroso, dice:

— Lucy… — Gabriel se prende del cuello de Luciel, sólo para molestarlo, en su boca lleva una paleta. — Tiempo sin verte.

— Nos vimos ayer.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. — Gabriel mira alrededor:

— ¿Dónde está?

— Trabajando.

— Por la manera que lo dices es en ese trabajo maldito.

— Sí. —

Gabriel toma asiento junto a Luciel, extiende su mano a Sam al decirle:

— Hola, soy Gabriel.

— Soy Sam. — Sam mira al recién llegado. — Me recuerdas un psicólogo.

— Me confundes. ¿Cómo se porta este niño contigo?

— Basta Gabriel, si vienes a avergonzarme vete, que no funcionará. —

Gabriel muestra sus palmas en señal de rendición, otra voz interviene:

— ¿Cómo están Nefilims? — Gabriel se levanta, encara al muchacho de trece años, vestido de negro, con traje de motociclista, el cual lleva bajo el brazo su casco:

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO somos Nefilim? — El arcángel mira a Luciel al cuestionar. — ¿No vas a decir algo? — Luciel responde con toda la calma del mundo:

— No, enojarme es darle poder sobre mi y no lo haré. — El recién llegado estrecha la mano de Sam al presentarse:

— Buenas noches, me llamo Rafael Alejandro, pero todos me dicen Alex. ¿Puedo tomar asiento? — Gabriel dice:

— No. — Luciel:

— No me importa. — Sam sonríe al decir:

— Adelante.

— Gracias. — Dice Alex al sentarse junto a Sam. Sonríe con autosuficiencia, cosa que molesta a Gabriel. Quien explica a manera de reclamo:

— Decirnos Nefilim es un insulto para nosotros muchacho. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

— Se supone que eres el más alivianado y cool de todos. ¿No deberías tomarlo con humor?

— Tienes el don de ponerme de malas. — Dice Gabriel al hacer un mohín. Luciel le dice con un murmullo a Sam:

— Juegan un videojuego en línea, Gabriel es un arcángel, Alex un vampiro, yo un ángel caído… En el juego es un insulto decirle a un ángel o arcángel Nefilim

— ¿Siempre se lo toman tan serio?

— Como un paro cardiaco. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué es un Nefilim? — Alex responde con una sonrisa:

— El hijo de un ángel caído y una humana. Eran gigantes en su mayoría, los cuales no podían saciar su hambre con nada. — Gabriel comenta:

— Alex lo dice con la connotación de bastardos. — Alex da una risita. Sam comenta:

— Tal vez se llevarían bien con mi hermano, él hizo un video juego en línea, donde hace referencia al arcángel Miguel. — Luciel pregunta:

— ¿De qué trata?

— Un caballero que busca vengarse del demonio que destruyó su aldea, así que comienza a entrenar, enfrentar peligros, luchar con criaturas sobrenaturales, cada cierto número de niveles, no recuerdo, encuentras al arcángel Miguel, quien te salva o te guía. Eso fue lo que entendí entre todo lo que me dijo. ¿Cómo se llama el juego que ustedes claman? — Alex dice:

— Supernatural, bueno, así le llamamos nosotros, aún no sale a la venta. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo lo juegan entonces? — Alex saca de su chaqueta una caja de DVD, la pone en la mesa al decir:

— Lo produjo la compañía de mi familia. Saldrá en varias partes, este es el capítulo cero. Inicia con la rebelión de los ángeles, la gran guerra y la prueba de Dios a sus ángeles. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿No son muchas referencias religiosas? — Alex dice:

— No lo sé, además al inicio del juego se deja en claro que es un videojuego, no intenta herir susceptibilidades, tampoco influir en el credo de nadie, se citan nombres y hechos, pero los personajes presentados, son personajes, no tienen relación alguna con los reales plasmados en los textos de cada religión

— Podría traer problemas legales a la compañía de tu familia.

— Lo sé, por eso no ha salido a la venta ni se ha hecha pública ninguna información.

— ¿Esperan demandas? — Alex sonríe sin dejar ver sus dientes:

— Es muy probable, además de protestas y ataques. — Luciel interviene:

— Pero está entretenido y los gráficos son buenos. — Gabriel se queja al comenzar a comer una barra de chocolate:

— No soy un Nefilim. Soy un arcángel y merezco respeto. —

Luciel y Alex ríen, mientras la camarera llega. Pone el pedido en la mesa, toma los pedidos de Alex y Gabriel. Alex pide una malteada de chocolate, mientras Gabriel agua con azúcar, Luciel dice:

— ¿Eres una mosca Gabriel?

— ¡No!

— Las moscas toman agua con azúcar. —

Todos en la mesa se ríen, menos Gabriel, quien termina por pedir un trozo de pastel de chocolate y soda. Luciel deja el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre el plato, pregunta de manera seria a Alex:

— ¿A qué has venido? — Alex responde:

— Conseguí una casa, cerca de la universidad, es espaciosa y… — Luciel lo corta:

— Detente. — Gabriel pregunta:

— ¿Qué hay de malo? Dijiste que tú y Jack buscarían una casa, para establecerse aquí.

— Papá y yo. Queremos cuidar a Dean, visitarlo, si es posible ser unas lapas la mayoría de su tiempo libre. Nada me gustaría más que seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero… — Traga saliva. — Quiero que Dean asista a las fiestas en la universidad, visite las fraternidades, si es posible que se integre a una. — Sonríe. — Que se líe con muchas chicas si quiere. Gane concursos de beber. Se integre algún equipo deportivo. — Mira con decisión a Gabriel y Alex. — Quiero que tenga amigos. Amigos fuera de la extraña y disfuncional familia que somos. Que viva y disfrute como cualquier chico universitario. — Gabriel asiente complacido. Alex repite su oferta:

— Es una casa grande, cerca al campus, pueden quedarse ahí el tiempo que quieran. — Sonríe con suavidad. — No importa si Dean no se queda en los dormitorios, siempre puede tener una agradable experiencia universitaria y tener amigos.

— No le digas, cuando papá regrese le diré. — Gabriel dice:

— Yo no he oído nada. — Alex señala:

— Espero que le digas. —

Luciel asiente al seguir comiendo. Sam pregunta, al sentir una curiosidad que lo carcome y ocupa el lugar de su apetito:

— ¿No tiene amigos? — Luciel niega:

— No fuera de nuestro grupo de conocidos. Dean ha sacrificado todo por cuidarme, para asegurarse que esté bien. Además por el trabajo de papá nos cambiamos mucho de casa. — Gabriel intenta consolar a Luciel:

— Vamos Lucy. Tú eres su mejor amigo, Castiel también. — Luciel da una mirada fija al hombre que come dulces. — Él no pide nada más que tener a su familia. — Luciel baja su mirada al decir:

— Ese es el problema, él no pide en voz alta, no se queja, no reclama, acepta… Quisiera que por una vez no se sacrificara por todos nosotros. — Gabriel insiste:

— Es su manera de ser. — Luciel contraataca:

— Vamos Gaby. — Da una sonrisa de lado. — ¿Qué pasó con eso de no debes salvar a tu hermano, no debes seguir sacrificándote así por él?, ¿dónde quedó tu creencia de no puedes salvar lo insalvable y enseñar la lección? — Gabriel responde:

— Me disculpé. Además no es la misma situación ni las mismas ecuaciones y…

— ¡Mierda! — Luciel se levanta. — No intentes suavizar las cosas Gabriel. No después de todo lo que pasamos. También intentaste salvarlo, elegiste a quien podía vivir…

— ¡Basta los dos! — Todos voltean a ver el dueño de la voz. Dean está ahí, parado junto a la mesa, nadie lo sintió llegar. — No es posible que estén discutiendo aquí. ¿No les da vergüenza? Deberían comportarse si están en un lugar público y hay un invitado a la mesa. — Los dos dicen al unísono:

— Lo siento. —

Dean asiente, toma una silla de una mesa vacía cercana, se sienta cómodamente, levanta su mano derecha, la cual está completamente vendada, eso no escapa a los ojos de Luciel, dice con una sonrisa encantadora:

— Linda. — Atrae la atención de la camarera. — Una hamburguesa y una soda. — La camarera le sonríe. — ¿Y bien? — Sus conocidos se miran. — ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos? — Gabriel dice:

— Pasaba por aquí y quise venir a ver cómo te iba en la universidad. — Alex muestra el DVD.

— Nuevo videojuego, aún no sale al mercado ni tiene portada o nombre definido. ¿Podemos jugar? — Luciel interviene:

— Podríamos colarnos en la fiesta de bienvenida para los novatos. — Dean sonríe, dice a su hermanito:

— ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

— Vamos De. — Dean le pregunta a Sam:

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos en nuestra misión de colarnos a la fiesta? — Sam dice con calma:

— Se supone que tú y yo somos novatos. — Dean insiste:

— ¿Es un Si? — Sam asiente, Dean aplaude al decir:

— Está decidido. —

Los chicos comen con calma, comparten algunos comentarios, ríen. Sam se siente como si estuviera en familia, con personas en las que puede confiar, como si entrara a casa, a un lugar donde es aceptado. Le hace sentir muy bien. Aquellas voces son suaves, incluso cuando son estridentes. Le parece extraño, su curiosidad le grita a averiguarlo, mientras su corazón le dice que es mejor no enterarse.

Terminan de comer, pagan al salir. Caminan de regreso, ríen, comentan estupideces, es como si se conocieran de toda la vida, viejos amigos que se reencuentran y es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Encontrar el lugar de la fiesta no fue difícil, la música, las personas, las luces. Ellos se encaminan dentro, con Dean a la cabeza, quien parece tener la intención de desviar a los posibles enemigos. Su protección se desvanece cuando las seductoras curvas de una rubia lo llaman, la sigue dejando a los demás. Luciel ríe al aproximarse a Alex, quien le ofrece un casco extra, así podrían ocultar lo joven de sus rostros.

Sam voltea para encontrar que se ha quedado sólo, sus acompañantes se han repartido entre ese mundo de gente. Se siente algo fuera de lugar, entonces recuerda lo que dijo Luciel sobre disfrutar la vida universitaria, decide dar una oportunidad a la fiesta. Toma una cerveza de la mesa, la destapa al continuar su excursión por ese mundo nuevo, jamás fue a afecto a las fiestas; sin embargo es divertido. Sin darse cuenta comienza a alejarse, hasta llegar a un rincón tranquilo, algo oscuro, donde escucha la conversación de Luciel con Dean, a pesar de la música:

—… ¡Maldición De! No sé cómo puedes seguir de pie.

— No es lo peor que me ha pasado Sammy.

— ¿Cómo el Troll?

— ¿Te acuerdas? — Luciel y Dean comienzan a reír. Una voz femenina interviene:

— ¿Qué hacen aquí dos chicos tan guapos? — Dean dice:

— Esperando a una reina como tú. — De nuevo risas.

Dean se va con la hermosa chica de cabello negro, mientras Luciel sigue recargado en la pared observando; claro que recuerda al Troll, fue pavoroso y eso fue lo que devino en muchos eventos desafortunados.

Dean tenía nueve, él cinco, debían quedarse en la casa rodante del tío Bobby con Karen y Adam. En un bosque, las tiendas eran arrasadas, aparecieron personas muertas de manera horrible, creyeron que era un wendigo, pero al llegar encontraron un Troll gigante. Jack y Bill estaban juntos, cuando en un claro fueron atacados.

Ellos dispararon, pero las balas no parecían tener mayor efecto que enojar a la criatura. Dean apareció cuando el ser se abalanzaba a los hombres para aplastarlos, cortó el nervio de los talones, la bestia cayó de espaldas, pero logró patear al niño contra un árbol.

Los hombres se levantaron para rematar la cosa, pero nadie contó con que no venía sólo. Un segundo apareció, Dean se enfrentó a la cosa, dando saltos, cortando su piel con un machete, la cosa no se fue sin herir al niño, pues su último golpe impactó contra la cabeza y pecho del muchacho, lo lanzó lejos y de ese golpe no se levantó.

Los cazadores quemaron los cuerpos que quedaron inermes, sin sangre que les permitiera moverse. Jack fue por Dean, lo encontró en el piso, con múltiples fracturas, lo llevaron al hospital, nadie pensó que sobreviviría. Incluso una mujer se aproximo a Jack, para decirle sobre el programa de donación de órganos. Sin embargo Dean se recuperó, salió del coma y las fracturas sanaron casi como un milagro.

Luciel lo vio, al sujeto que tiempo después secuestraría a su hermano. Estuvo en el bosque, vio la pelea, así pudo encontrarlos.

Sam deja de interesarse cuando los chicos han dejado de hablar, entonces ve a la chica más hermosa, una rubia de cabello rizado largo, rostro redondo, está hablando con un grupo de amigas, señalan a alguien, una de ellas empuja a la chica que vio Sam, y se aleja. Luciel al ver aquello, mueve su cabeza con desaprobación, Gabriel se para a su lado al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa Lucy? — Luciel señala a Sam:

— La dejó escapar. — Gabriel dice:

— Estarán en las mismas clases, ¿no?

— Sí, pero no siento que esto salga tan natural como en un inicio.

— ¿Por qué? — Luciel señala hacia donde está Dean, hacia donde Jessica se dirige:

— Por eso. — Gabriel dice sonriente:

— ¿Por qué no jugamos a Cupido?

— ¿Tenemos opción? — Gabriel ríe al decir:

— No. Bueno sí, dejar que ella se enamore de Dean y que la maten en el proceso. —

Luciel le da un golpe en el brazo a Gabriel, quien se queja al sobarse. Luciel saca su celular, le llama a su hermano:

— De, sal de aquí. — Dean mira a Luciel. — Jessica va hacia ti. —

Dean se disculpa con las personas que hablaba, se aleja de la vista de Jessica, dice por el teléfono:

— Ella debería ir hacia Sam. — Luciel dice como si fuera obvio:

— Es un ordinario.

— ¡Ey! Es un buen chico.

— Me ahorraré los comentarios, a mí me agrada. Sin embargo a Jessica le agrada lo misterioso, creo que por eso se acercó a Sam, era un chico inteligente con un pasado misterioso. Ahora es inteligente pero sin pasado misterioso.

— Mucho sabe de mí, como para decir que soy misterioso.

— No idiota. Las mujeres son muy perceptivas.

— ¿Cómo la arrojo a los brazos de Sam?

— Sé el idiota de siempre, se tu mismo.

— Ja, ja, ja… — Se escucha un pitido. — Entró otra llamada, espera. —

Luciel y Gabriel ven a Dean hablar por teléfono. Luciel le hace una señal a Gabriel para que escuche:

—… ¿Otro trabajo? ¡No! Acabo de llegar, casi me matan… ¿Niños?… Si… lo haré… No. ¡Maldición! No puedo, regresaré al amanecer. — Luciel vuelve a escuchar la voz de Dean por su teléfono. — Sammy, tengo que irme. Regresaré al amanecer, nos vemos por la tarde.

— ¿Otro trabajo?

— Lo siento amigo. Es importante.

— ¡QUE ELLOS SALVEN SU MUNDO!

— Cálmate Sammy. — Luciel suspira con derrota, pide:

— Regresa De.

— Sí, hasta luego. —

Dean cuelga, después Luciel. Sam ve a Dean acercarse, ve la sonrisa socarrona de su compañero de clase, el cual le dice:

— Ligué una chica hermosa, me voy. Diviértete. —

Sam sonríe, le parece tan familiar esto, sin embargo no lo dice, sólo asiente al alejarse del otro novato. Sigue en aquella fiesta, busca con su vista a la chica que vio, piensa en acercarse a las amigas de ella, pero no se atreve. Los minutos se amontonan uno sobre el otro, hasta que forman una hora tal vez, Sam no se ha movido, sigue intentando decidir si preguntar o después. La voz de Luciel lo toma por sorpresa:

— Sam, nos retiramos. Alex y yo necesitamos madrugar para ir a la escuela. — Sam asiente, Alex se aproxima al sugerir:

— ¿Podemos ir a jugar? — Luciel dice:

— Hay que dormir para ir a la escuela. —

Gabriel se ríe, sus carcajadas aumentan cuando Luciel empuja a Alex fuera de la fiesta. La noche sigue su curso, en el cual Sam no sabe cómo ha terminado en medio de una competición de bebedores, está tan borracho que no está conciente. Unos fuertes brazos lo ayudan a levantarse, escucha esa voz familiar decir:

— Se retira muchachos… —

Sam camina tambaleante, balbucea incoherencias, aquella persona ríe en ocasiones, responde en otras. No puede comprender lo que aquella persona le dice, pero su voz le hace sentir bien y seguro, no es algo Gay, de eso está seguro, es como si su hermano o papá lo estuviera ayudando en este momento. Suben las escaleras, bueno aquella persona carga a Sam como costal de papas.

Sam siente su cama bajo su espalda, se duerme bocabajo, no quiere ahogarse con su vómito.

La mañana siguiente no es un dulce despertar, su cabeza le duele tanto, la luz del sol, los ruidos, todo le molesta, se queja al sentir su estómago revuelto. Jamás se había emborrachado así. Se sienta al arrepentirse de ello, sin embargo alguien está ahí, delante de él, le ofrece dos pastillas y un vaso con agua. Con sus manos temblorosas toma aquello, las toma, se vuelve a recostar. Aquella persona ríe, la escucha decir:

— Hasta luego. —

Sam se sienta, mira a su alrededor, ve a alguien cerrar la puerta, en un rincón siguen las cosas de su compañero de cuarto. Se siente mejor, se pregunta qué le dio, porque ya le es soportable el malestar. Se siente avergonzado, porque apesta a cerveza, vómito y a algo desagradable. Va a darse una ducha al decirse que este puede ser el final de su aburrida vida normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola xD disculpen la tardanza, realmente me he atorado xD pero continuaré**

**Nota: No tengo nada contra los Nepilim.**

**GreenEyesSpn: Gracias por tu comentario, aquí se dice quién ayudó a Sam, creo que los chicos tendrán un poco de vida normal xD jejejeje**

**angel de acuario: No sé si Castiel y Dean terminen juntos xD jejejeje pero por culpa de Lucy más adelante tendrán que actuar como que están juntos xD jejejeje Realmente quiero llegar a esa parte. **Gracias por tu comentario**.  
><strong>

**Clases y videojuegos**

Luciel observa desde un árbol a Sam Winchester, el cual se ha levantando tarde, contra todo pronostico, se alegra no haber apostado con Gabriel, el joven alto no parece zombi, realmente parece fresco como una lechuga. No recuerda bien a quién le escuchó esa frase, el parece algo absurda, pero decide no entrar en detalles con ello.

Él recuerda al otro San Winchester, el cual vivió en el feroz mundo de la caza, protegido por Dean. Era un hombre alto, que iba por lo que quería sin importar los demás, así llegó a Stanford la primera vez, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que John le haría a Dean; no lo juzga por ello, está de acuerdo, porque hacerlo por las buenas y agachar la cabeza a las ordenes de John no era una opción. Ese chico que luchó y encaró incluso a John Winchester, el cual iba por la chica que le gustaba sin tapujos. El muchacho egoísta, un tanto ciego de lo que creía estaría ahí por siempre lo mereciera o no, como el sol está en los cielos, ambicioso de poder y sentirse invencible. Debe admitirlo, San Winchester era más que eso, lo demostró cuando saltó a la jaula, a pesar de todo amaba Dean, amaba a muchas personas, tenía salvación aunque eso tampoco pudo verlo. Sam Winchester en ocasiones era muy inocente, creyendo en ángeles y los demás, hiriendo y siendo herido, era un buen hombre; no era la culpa de la sangre de demonio dentro de él, fueron sus decisiones. Decir que la sangre de demonio había forjado a San Winchester era alardear y mentir; Sammy vivió con eso dentro, de manera más fresca que Sam y no sucumbió.

Lucifer podía alardear que conocía todo de aquel Sam Winchester, ahora sabe que sólo sería alardear, pues también estaba cegado, tal vez aún lo está pero puede apreciar más matices.

Luciel sigue mirando cómo la altura de Sam se ve mermada por el hecho que encoge los hombros al caminar, es como si no deseara que lo vieran. La enorme presencia, la cual solía ser amenazadora, de Sam Winchester se ha reducido tanto, que esperarías un golpe de un niño de preescolar en vez que de este joven.

Luciel suspira, sabe que hay mucho trabajo por hacer, Sam Winchester aún es San Winchester, sólo debe redescubrirse a si mismo.

Jessica había observado a Sam alrededor de un año, se percató de él desde la primera clase que compartieron juntos, lo observó, lo estudió, notó que Sam sociabilizaba poco, era un joven amable, misterioso, el cual no solía alardear ni hablar de su pasado. Al saber que tal vez él jamás la notaría, aunque muchos chicos ya la habían notado, la hizo estar más interesada, finalmente fue ella la que dio el primer paso y jamás se arrepintió de ello.

Luciel sigue viendo la manera en que Sam camina, le falta fuerza, ese aire agresivo en ocasiones, le falta dejarse ver en toda su longitud y la fortaleza característica de Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester era capaz de muchas cosas por Dean, incluso después de caer a la perdición, creía y confiaba en su hermano. Luciel vuelve a suspirar, ¿cómo hacer que Sam se redescubra y Jessica lo descubra?

Siempre lo ha sabido, las personas que están en nuestro camino, las situaciones, todo va forjando lo que somos; sin embargo hay cosas que ya traemos. Sin embargo, Luciel al observar a Sam se da cuenta de algo. Sam Winchester antes de llegar a ser ese joven rebelde que corrió lejos de su padre y hermano, fue Sammy, un pequeño cuidado por Dean Winchester, el cual vio el dolor de su familia, sabía que las cosas terribles existían pero confiaba en Dean para protegerlo, la sangre de demonio nada tuvo que ver en lo que Sammy era, no obstante Dean tuvo mucho que ver. Con Dean o sin Dean Sam era inteligente, amaba los libros, era independiente, suspicaz y curioso.

Sin embargo, Sam ahora no tiene lo que añoraba Lucifer, lo que lo hizo el recipiente perfecto y el único; el profundo amor de Dean, el profundo amor de Miguel; Sam podía ser revolucionario, cuestionar cada paso, enfrentar cualquier cosa, ser cruel y despiadado, pero había gente peor en el mundo en esos aspectos, más malvada, más corrompida, otros que por línea de sangre podían ser recipientes, pero ninguno tenía esa marca que Sam tenía, no la sangre de demonio, el amor de esa alma que ambos veían como hermano.

Dean se convenció que Sammy ya no lo necesitaba, que era un obstáculo para la felicidad de su hermano, se culpó a si mismo. Dios le hubiera permitido marcharse junto a Sam Winchester, seguir siendo hermanos, se hubiera hecho cargo del desastre sólo para ver a Dean (Miguel) ser feliz. Sin embargo Dean no lo quiso, porque estaba seguro que Sam ya no lo necesita y sólo le traería infelicidad; Dios sabia cuando dolor le causaba esa decisión, pero decidió aceptarlo. Dean (Miguel), sigue viendo a Sammy en Sam, por ello sigue protegiéndolo.

Luciel da un suspiro con exasperación, porque lo que hizo crecer a Sam fuerte y grande no fue la sangre de demonio, fue el profundo amor que Dean le profesó, por eso ninguno de los otros niños especiales de Azazel pudo lograrlo, porque ninguno otro tuvo a Dean a su lado; sigue pensando sobre cómo arrojar a Jessica a los brazos de Sam. Sam, por su parte, llega al punto de reunión, las chicas de Beta Tau están ahí para dar un recorrido a los novatos, mostrar Stanford, dar un recorrido completo por esa gran universidad.

Sam observa embelezado los edificios, atiende cada palabra de la guía, intenta adsorber cada palabra, memorizar cada lugar. A diferencia de otros que van en el paseo, no parece zombie, se alegra de ello. Todo sigue tranquilo, emocionante, realmente no puede esperar para las clases. Es como si fuera un sueño.

El asombro de Sam sigue con cada indicación, las presentaciones, la bienvenida, aún no puede creer que esté aquí. Mientras Sam está dentro de un auditorio, Gabriel habla con fuerza al ver hacia las ramas de un árbol:

— ¡Lucy! — El aludido cae de espaldas por el sobresalto. Se levanta de inmediato, sacude su ropa, da un salto al ponerse a la defensiva:

— ¡GABY! — Gabriel sonríe al sacar la paleta de su boca, pregunta:

— ¿Qué haces? — Lucy responde como si fuera lo más obvio:

— Conociendo la situación actual de Sam, para encontrar como hacer que Jessica lo quiera. — Gabriel chupa su paleta para decir después:

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Cupido? — Lucy hace un mohín:

— No va a querer. — Gabriel insiste:

— Será divertido, ¿vamos? —

Luciel suspira con cansancio de nuevo, sabe que puede ser la mejor opción. Hay algo de todo esto que le aterra, la posibilidad de que Jessica ya no sea para Sam. Ella era una especie de retribución, al menos él lo ve así, él jamás diría que Sam no la merece, el chico merece eso y más. Gabriel le dice con una sonrisa:

— No te preocupes por eso. —

El chico menor asiente, antes de que ambos desaparezcan, sin que los demás lo noten.

El día de Sam sigue siendo tranquilo, disfrutando de este nuevo ambiente. Se siente más libre en que su casa. Siempre le han agradado las sorpresas, lo nuevo, descubrir o redescubrir algo, por eso esto es tan perfecto. Todo sigue tan normal, hasta que un muchacho atlético, de cabello oscuro, con gafas oscuras, luce algo demacrado, se aproxima a Sam para felicitarlo:

— Estuviste increíble, jamás pensé que beberías tanto. — Sam sonríe con nerviosismo. — Lo que me parece más increíble es que estás como si nada. — Le da una palmadita en la espalda a Sam. — Pásame la receta. — El muchacho le sonríe al alejarse.

Sam se le queda mirando, quiere recordar qué pasó. Él jamás había sido un bebedor, sí, bebió algunas veces, se emborrachó una, pero nada increíble, era un tipo normal. Una duda llega a su mente, ¿cómo regresó al dormitorio? Se esfuerza por recordar, tiene un vago recuerdo de alguien ayudándolo a dar el paso. Pensó que era un sueño, cómo otros que ha tenido con un hermano, uno cuyo rostro no puede recordar, junto al cuál tienen aventuras y pelea contra fantasmas y monstruos; pero todo eso es sólo un sueño, nada más. Ese sujeto ideado por su mente, no pudo salir simplemente para llevarlo seguro al dormitorio. Se ha planteado en repetidas ocasiones ver a un psicólogo, hoy vuelve a apreciar la posibilidad, pero la idea de que la terapia le haga desaparecer esas experiencias ficticias le aterra. Se repite a si mismo:

— Soy una persona independiente que no necesita amigos imaginarios. —

Sam intenta seguir su día de manera normal, pensando en quién pudo ayudarlo, sin embargo entre la nube de alcohol no queda mucho con qué trabajar. Vuelve a apartar el asunto de su mente, para centrarse en el presente, en la conferencia que escucha. Casi al anochecer regresa al dormitorio, se recuesta en la cama bocabajo, entonces alguien toca, se levanta de la cama con pocos ánimos, abre con un movimiento rápido, ve ahí a Alex. El chico tiene su casco bajo su brazo derecho, pregunta:

— Buenas noches, ¿Puedo esperar aquí a Dean? — Sam abre la boca, luego la cierra para después decir:

— Pasa.

— Gracias. Espero no incomodarte. — Sam espera un poco más de información. — Creo que Lucy se fue con Gaby. Lucy me dijo que Dean regresaría por la noche, espero que no tarde.

— ¿Regresaría?

— Sí, tuvo trabajo. — Suspira. — En ocasiones creo que el chico trabaja incluso dormido. — Sam está por preguntar algo, cuando Alex dice con entusiasmo. — ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?, ¿podemos jugar?

— Yo no… realmente. — El niño insiste:

— Por favor, necesito recoger muchas opiniones. — Algo en la mente de Sam le susurra que diga sí.

— ¿Por qué no? —

Alex prende el televisor, luego la consola, mete el disco, se sienta e invita a Sam a acompañarlo de nuevo. El universitario toma el mando que el chico le da. Una escena cinemática aparece, algo le dice a Sam que mire con atención. Escucha al muchacho disculparse:

— No te sorprenda si el diseño de los personajes te recuerda a alguien, los hicieron en base a mis amigos. —

Sam asiente, escucha con atención el breve resumen de la insurrección de los ángeles, luego cómo Lucifer se reveló y el arcángel más joven lo enfrentó. Le pregunta a Alex:

— ¿Miguel no es el hermano mayor? — Alex niega al decir sin dejar de aplastar botones:

— Luzbel lo es. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué Lucifer dice que Miguel es su hermano mayor? — Alex responde jugando aún:

— Pasemos a la siguiente cinemática y te digo. —

Sam se concentra en el luego, le ha tocado jugar como Miguel, mientras Alex es Rafael. Le cuesta trabajo mantener el ritmo, jamás se familiarizó con los videojuegos. Llegan a la cinemática con una puntuación horrible. Ve a Alex hacer algunas anotaciones. En la siguiente secuencia Lucifer le pide a Miguel que lo acompañe, así juntos gobernarán todo, Miguel se niega reiniciando la batalla. Antes de seguir jugando Alex dice:

— El juego se basó en viejas historias, leyendas poco populares, en realidad es más imaginación que otra cosa. — Se ríe. — En el juego, la primera creación de Dios fue un alma, una que le acompañara en la oscuridad, con quién conversar, luego comenzó sus milagros. Esa alma anterior a todo, se estableció en el cielo como uno de los pilares, a esa creación se le llamó el alma del cielo. Satanás atacó el cielo naciente, aprovechó que aún se vivía en paz, Dios no tenía una razón para pensar en alguien que protegiera sus creaciones si no había un enemigo. Aquel oscuro ser, amenazó con dañar a muchos si se oponían a que se llevara a uno, el alma del cielo se entregó. Sentía que su deber era cuidar de todos, protegerlos, hacer que el cielo fuera una casa segura. Dios fue a rescatarle, pero esa alma había regresado herida, despedazada. Incluso en ese momento, pidió a Dios la fuerza para proteger a todos, así se convirtió en la espada del cielo. — Sam necesita comprender un poco de aquello:

— Esa alma, ¿era como la niñera de los ángeles? — Alex se carcajea, pasa un rato antes de decir:

— Sí, era la niñera. — Sigue carcajeando, cuando se recupera comenta. — Era amigo, hermano, compañero, tutor, confidente, una familia en un alma. Sigue jugando. —

Sam asiente al decirse que sólo es un videojuego, una historia que nada tiene que ver con la realidad de su mundo. Siguen adelante, avanzan rápido entre los niveles, llegan al final de aquella violenta guerra, donde Miguel patea a Satanás al infierno y encierra a Lucifer en una jaula. Sam no puede dejar de notar la mirada dolida de ambos, esa mirada profundamente traicionada, la mirada triste, decepcionada, abatida en los ojos verdes de Miguel, esa mirada que le hace estremecer como si fuera dirigida a él.

Los créditos comienzan a deslizarse por la pantalla, Alex se estira al dar un sonoro bostezo y decir:

— Es tarde, es mejor que me marche. — Sam pide:

— Dijiste que ya tenías toda la serie hecha, ¿podría jugarla? — Alex dice con una sonrisa, sin mostrar sus dientes:

— Claro, sólo si me das tus críticas. — Sam asiente, comenta:

— No creo que cualquiera lo juegue, si se necesitan referencias previas. — Alex parece meditar un poco al decir:

— En el juego en ningún momento se dice que Miguel es considerado por Lucifer como su hermano mayor, siempre se da a entender que Lucifer lo hizo por orgullo, ambición de poder y se hace la victima. ¿Cómo supiste que Lucifer considera a Miguel su hermano mayor? —

Sam intenta decir algo, piensa un poco, no es un estudioso de las Santas Escrituras ni nada parecido, siempre le ha gustado leer un poco de lo paranormal, leyendas urbanas y eso, nada profundo, pero no tenía por qué saber de aquello. Alex dice al saber que no tendrá respuesta:

— Como sea, si quieres mañana te los traigo o te los mando. También puedo mostrarte algo de información. ¿Sabes latín? — Sam niega. — Ese será un problema, porque todo está en latín o lenguas más complicadas. Tal vez Dean pueda leerlos para ti. Tú le caes bien, él te trajo anoche, estabas perdido de borracho. — Sam murmura:

— Con los juegos estará bien. — Luego procesa la última parte. — ¿Él me trajo?

— ¿Quién más?, ¿él hada de los dientes? — Ríe al decir con un poco de malicia. — Él traía la camisa, los zapatos el pantalón lleno de vomito. — Disfruta ver a Sam sonrojado. — Creí que era trabajo de los padres lidera con la primera borrachera feroz de sus hijos. — Advierte al caminar a la puerta. — Si le preguntas es probable que lo niegue, siempre ha sido así. Nos vemos. —

Alex sale sin mucha prisa. La habitación se queda relativamente silenciosa, se escucha la música del juego, los murmullos de las habitaciones alrededor. Sam regresa su atención a la pantalla, observa los videos, le parece algo personal por alguna razón. Revisa más de una ocasión el final, esas miradas, el abandono sentido por ambos, la traición sentida por ambos, sin saber cuál tiene razón en realidad, le parte el corazón, está por quitarlo cuando alguien abre la puerta, las risas entran, después todo muere.

Sam voltea, ve las miradas sorprendidas de Luciel y Dean, ambos ven la pantalla. Dean da media vuelta, sale con pasos fuertes y rápidos. Luciel reacciona un poco después, sale corriendo tras su hermano al gritarle. Toda la situación es confusa para Sam, por qué esa reacción. El estupor se marcha cuando escucha la voz de Gabriel:

— Ellos jamás quisieron que terminara así. No pensé que ese desgraciado hablara en serio respecto al juego. — Gabriel pone sus manos en sus bolsillos, suspira al dirigirse a la puerta. — No te preocupes, todo estará bien mañana. Buenas noches. — Antes de cerrar la puerta, da un paso atrás al decir. — Estuviste mejor que la niña del Exorcista, vomitarlo así no tuvo precio. —

Gabriel sale del dormitorio carcajeando. Sam se queda ahí, aún con la confusión, si eso no fuera suficiente, su teléfono suena, observa el nombre en la pantalla, se trata de su hermano, contesta:

— Hola Dean. — La voz de Dean está llena de entusiasmo.

— Sam, ¿cómo te va en la universidad?

— Bien, supongo.

— Mamá me dijo que te tocó estar junto al chico Weeson.

— ¿Los conoces? — Dean carcajea un poco. — No me tomes el pelo.

— Vamos Sam, fueron los chicos que pasaron unos días en la escuela, el mayor fue contigo en tu clase. Todos hablaban de ellos, porque el mayor tenía una reputación de ser un chico malo. No recuerdo cómo se llamaban.

— Dean y Luciel.

— No, eran Dean y Sammy. ¿Crees que él quiera trabajar para mí? — Sam dice con sarcasmo.

— Sí, claro.

— Él es muy bueno dibujando. Demasiado.

— ¿Crees que esté en artes?

— No lo dudaría. Cambiando de tema. — Dice Dean sin dejar su entusiasmo. — Cuéntame cómo te ha ido, es en serio, quiero saberlo todo.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés?

— Somos hermanos. Aunque seamos más extraños que otra cosa, pero seguimos siendo hermanos. —

Sam asiente al comenzar a contarle a Dean cómo le ha ido, omitiendo muchas cosas. Siguen platicando hasta que se escucha un grito, Sam ve su aliento condensarse cuando sale por su boca. Se disculpa con su hermano, decide salir para ver qué ocurre, lleva su mano a la cerradura, antes de que abra escucha un grito aterrador, se apresura, para encontrar a los hermanos Weeson chocando sus puños al decirse:

— Celebremos. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Luciel se aproxima al decirle:

— Nada, sólo perseguíamos una rata que un gracioso dejó escapar. — Sam dice con escepticismo:

— Las ratas no gritan así. — Dean dice con media sonrisa:

— Las niñas que les tienen miedo sí. — Luciel interviene al ver a su hermano:

— Ya sabes, dicen que los elefantes les tienen miedo. —

Los hermanos se ríen por su broma privada, vuelven a chocar sus puños. Su momento es interrumpido por el sonido de Metallica. Dean toma su teléfono, contesta:

— ¿Qué pasa?… Sí, estoy con Lucy. — Dean se ríe. — No pudieron hablar antes. — Suspira. — Le preguntaré. — Mira a su hermano al decir. — ¿Quieres ir a apoyar a la banda? — Luciel suspira al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasó ahora? — Dean sonríe al decir:

— Ru perdió el avión y Joel está perdido de borracho. — Luciel carcajea al decir:

— Me parecía extraño. — Suspira al decir. — Vamos porque seguro llegaremos tarde.

— Vamos para allá. —

Los hermanos se miran un momento al comenzar a carcajear. Finalmente Dean le dice a su compañero de dormitorio:

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos Sam? — Promete. — Será una presentación pequeña, así que mañana estarás bien y a tiempo para las clases. —

Sam asiente al saber que será divertido.


	10. Chapter 10

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios.

Espero les agrade este capítulo.

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. xD el sicólogo Gabriel se encargó de terapiar a Sam después del incidente en su primaria, así que no recuerda del todo a Dean y Sammy, cree que es algo que tal vez no pudo pasar. xD lo que Dean estudia es sorpresa jajajajaja

pauu cullenn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, fue muy agradable leerlo. xD Castiel está trabajando de encubierto, porque tiende a decir de manera clara las cosas, bueno en ocasiones no jajajajajaja.

**Clases y reuniones**

Los tres jóvenes salen de los dormitorios, se dirigen a donde está un hermoso auto negro aparcado, La Impala espera pacientemente a su amor. Dean pasa con devoción su mano a lo largo de la carrocería hasta llegar a la manija de la puerta, le pregunta:

— ¿Me extrañaste Bebé? — Luciel le dice:

— Consíganse una habitación en un hotel. — Carcajea a pesar de la mirada fija de su hermano. Le dice en tono confidencial a Sam. — Dean ama a su auto, es su esposa. Si quieres ganarte su favor dí algo lindo sobre su auto, si quieres que te patee el trasero hazle algo a su auto. — Dean dice al cerrar la puerta:

— Deja de quejarte como una Barbie. —

Luciel le muestra la lengua a su hermano antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, cierra la puerta. Los hermanos esperan a Sam, quien se ha quedado mirando el auto, es igual al de su padre, porque su hermano no quiso ese auto, a Dean no le gustaba ningún auto realmente, él tampoco lo aceptó porque consumía gasolina como un alcohólico alcohol, así que seguía siendo de John. Sin embargo, este auto era igual pero diferente, parece emanar una presencia, es como si estuviera vivo de alguna manera, es como el auto del hermano con el que caza monstruos en sus sueños. La Impala que adora, la misma que le arrulla y consuela, un hogar disfuncional con ruedas.

Luciel le dice a su hermano:

— Parece que le gusta La Impala. — Dean dice con orgullo:

— Mi Bebé es hermosa. — Los hermanos comparten una carcajada, antes de que Dean toque el claxon y reclame a Sam. — Vamos chico, tenemos una banda que salvar. —

Luciel vuelve a carcajear, recordar a esos locos le hace querer morir de la risa, se corrige, podría morir de la risa con recordarlo. Sam sale de su estupor, mira nervioso y abochornado a Dean, no quiso molestarlo, abre la puerta en silencio, toma lugar en los asientos de piel algo desgastados. Dean hace que el motor ruja con vida antes de iniciar el viaje.

Sam siente algo en su pecho y corazón por el sonido, es tan familiar, reconfortante, quiere acariciar los asientos con sus manos, como si se tratara de reencontrar las paredes de su casa, como si volviera a su hogar. Sin embargo cruza sus dedos sobre su regazo, no recarga su espalda sobre el respaldo, mira al frente tenso, confundido.

Dean mira a Sam por el espejo retrovisor, le dice con una sonrisa:

— Vamos hombre, no necesitar estar como un robot, relájate un poco. — Luciel se recarga sobre el asiento, mira a Sam al asegurarle:

— Mientras estés con nosotros estarás seguro. — Dean corrobora:

— Te protegeré mientras nos acompañes. — Luciel dice con una sonrisa:

— Claro, porque si estamos en China o en otro estado no podremos hacerlo. — Dean dice:

— Gracias capitán obvio. — Sam sin poderlo evitar ríe, entonces pregunta:

— ¿Fuimos a la misma escuela? — Luciel dice:

— Una vez. — Sam espera algo más. — Dean y tú iban en el mismo salón. — Dean dice:

— No creo que importe, nos quedamos ahí menos de una semana. — Luciel asiente al decir:

— Muchos eventos fortuitos. Terminamos mudándonos. — Dean insiste:

— No nos quedamos tanto como para hacer una diferencia en la vida de nadie, no seas tan dramático Sammy. — Luciel suspira al responder:

— No se necesitan años para tocar la vida de una persona.

— No tengo ganas de discusiones filosóficas. —

Luciel se sienta, cruza los brazos al mirar por la ventana, el silencio incómodo se acomoda en el interior del auto. Dean prende el radio, la música de Kansas inunda auto, tamborilea el volante, voltea a ver a Luciel quien le sonríe.

Sam observa, quiere comprender lo que pasa, está algo confundido, no recuerda mucho de los hermanos Weeson, puede ser por lo que dijo Dean, unos días son fáciles de olvidad. Además Gabriel ayudó mucho en ello.

Unos minutos después La Impala se aparca en el estacionamiento del lugar de la tocada, se trata de una guerra de bandas o algo así, hay muchos autos, se escucha la música, el viento sopla fresco, las estrellas titilantes iluminan el cielo sin luna, hay personas sentadas sobre sus autos disfrutando de la música. Es una noche agradable y tranquila.

Sam sigue a los hermanos, quienes avanzan con premura entre los vehículos inmóviles, se acercan a una puerta secundaría, un hombre alto, fornido, pelón pero con barba tupida mira a los hermanos, deja de lado su cara sería y ceñuda para abrazar con fuerza a Luciel al decirle con singular alegría:

— ¡Están más grandes muchachos!, ¿cómo está su viejo? — Luciel pide.

— Aire… aire… —

El hombre suelta a Luciel, el chico se recarga en el marco de la puerta al tomar aire. Dean sonríe divertido al decir:

— Está trabajando, tal vez lo van a transferir aquí en unos días.

— Eso sería genial amigos. Dean, ¿estás en la universidad? — Luciel dice con orgullo:

— Le dieron beca al idiota de mi hermano. — El hombre pregunta:

— ¿Qué estás estudiando? —

Dean abre la boca pero alguien sale, un joven dos o tres años mayor, viste pantalones de cuero con estoperoles, una playera negra con un estampado de corazón roto, su cabello es largo de la parte derecha y de la izquierda es un poco más corto, tiene los ojos delineados y un piercing en el labio, dice con alegría:

— Dean, Sammy, me alegra que vinieran, tenemos pocos minutos y ustedes necesitan cambiarse. — Dean asiente, pone su mano en el hombro de Sam al presentarlo:

— Sam él es Bob. — Se refiere al guardián de la puerta. — Bob Sam. — El hombre le tiende la mano. — Sam él es Rathrasher, pero todos le dicen Thras. — El músico le da un fuerte apretón de manos a Sam. — Thras Sam. — Thras apresura:

— Vamos chicos, tenemos que tocar. —

Los hermanos Weeson asienten, los chicos entran, se escucha la furia de la música del grupo que está sobre el escenario. Camina entre los músicos que llevan sus instrumentos, hacen arreglos finales, se felicitan, etc. Sam mira a su alrededor, jamás había ido a un concierto de Rock, además está tras del escenario, le parece emocionante. Thras cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa con su amigo?, ¿va a tocar también? — Dean niega, mientras Luciel dice:

— Es un invitado. — Dean cuestiona:

— ¿Qué se les ocurrió esta ocasión? — Thras dice con entusiasmo:

— Se trata de vampiros atacando a la banda mientras tocamos. — Dean cuestiona:

— ¿Ru y Joel iban ha ser los cazadores?

— Sí, pero aceptémoslo, nadie lo hace también como ustedes. — Luciel advierte:

— Halagarnos no servirá de nada. — Thras responde:

— Lo digo en serio. Ru y Joel se metieron a clases de artes marciales, pero dan risa. No sé cómo ustedes lo hacen tan bien. — Dean y Luciel dicen al unísono:

— Es el negocio familiar. —

Llegan a un lugar donde hay varios espejos, sillas y los músicos se retocan antes de salir al escenario. Thras le da una palmada en la espalda a Sam. Sam voltea a ver al músico que es como quince centímetro más bajo. Thras mira hacia arriba, le sonríe a Sam al decir:

— Te presentaré con la banda. —

Sam asiente, caminan hacia el otro extremo, en una esquina están una muchacha rubia, de hermosos ojos azules, su cabellera dorada es lisa, sostiene en sus manos una guitarra eléctrica, viste botas vaqueras, una falda corta de piel, una camisa a cuadros, un chaleco que parece ser de piel de vaca y un sombrero tejano; junto a ella está un joven de la altura de Sam, pero más delgado y escuálido, de piel bronceada, lleva pantalones cortos con estampados flores, chanclas, una playera verde fosforescente, un collar de caracoles y lo que parece un ukelele entre sus manos. Los dos miran a los recién llegados, Thras hace las presentaciones:

— Sam, ella es Liz. — Liz responde con acento Tejano:

— Hola muchacho. — Thras señala al otro joven:

— Kai él es Sam. —

Kai extiende su puño, para que Sam lo choque. El chico corresponde el gesto, ambos intercambian una sonrisa. Thras comenta:

— Puedes ver que todos somos diferentes. — Liz aclara:

— No usamos el mismo concepto de ropa. — Thras apoya:

— Eso. Nuestro grupo musical se llama Hunters. Liz vivía en Texas, la familia de Kai viene de Hawai, yo soy originario de la gran manzana, Joel y Ru son de Oregón. — Liz comenta:

— Dean y Sammy vienen de todos lados. — Los tres ríen. Una mujer con audífonos y una carpeta se aproxima al informar:

— Tres minutos Hunters. — Thras le dice:

— Sue, ¿podrías llevar a nuestro amigo a la zona reservada? — Ella responde:

— Sólo si me consigues un autógrafo de Decano. — Los tres integrantes de la banda dicen:

— Sí. — Luego ríen.

Sue conduce a Sam a la zona preferente, la más cercana al escenario. Caminan entre las personas, ella con gritos hacen que se aparten. Finalmente llegan a la zona preferencial. Ella le advierte antes de dejarlo sólo:

— No le digas a NADIE que vienes con Hunters. —

Sue se aleja antes de que pueda preguntar. Sam mira a su alrededor, el lugar está separado del resto, fuera de la zona preferencial ve personas vistiendo informalmente, cantando, brincando, disfrutando. La mayoría de las personas que están en la zona preferencial visten de traje, demasiado elegante para un evento de esta envergadura, unas cuantas personas normales están en la otra orilla, así que se dirige hacia ellos. Uno de los chicos le pregunta:

— ¡Ey! ¿Vienes a ver a Hunters? — Sam no responde, cuando otro dice con entusiasmo:

— Dicen que Sammy y Decano van a tocar esta noche. — Una chica grita:

— ¡DECANO! — El anunciador habla:

— Gracias a todos por venir a esta GUERRA DE BANDAS. — Hay una exclamación general. — Ahora nuestro última banda participante. ¡HUNTERS! — Otra exclamación general.

Las luces iluminan todo el escenario, Thras toma el micrófono al decir:

— Gracias amigos. Joel y Ru no pudieron llegar. Sin embargo… en la batería tenemos a SAMMY. — Las luces se dirigen a la batería, donde Luciel esconde su rostro tras la capucha de una sudadera con bordados de flamas. — Nuestra hermosa vaquera Liz en la guitarra. — Liz levanta su mano al saludar. — ¡Kai con el bajo! — Hay aplausos y gritos como la ocasión anterior. — Esta noche nos acompaña en el teclado… ¡DECANO! — Más gritos. Dean está vestido con un esmoquin, sombrero de copa, lentes con armazón de engranes y una capa roja. — ¡A ROCKEAR! —

La banda comienza a tocar, Thras es el vocalista. Su voz es fuerte y potente, sus expresiones están llenas de valentía y rebeldía. Todos los instrumentos están perfectamente sincronizados con la voz. Los vampiros entran a la mitad de la canción, los integrantes del grupo se ven sorprendidos, pues entrarían al final, los ojos negros de los actores no pasan desapercibidos para los cazadores. Thras le dice al público al levantar su puño:

— ¡EXORCISEMOS AL DEMONIO! —

Luciel y Dean dejan sus instrumentos, comienzan a intercambiar golpes con los supuestos vampiros, mientras el resto de la banda y el público repiten el exorcismo. Una nube de humo emerge de entre el público, los atacantes de la banda muestran su descontento pero no son exorcizados.

Luciel le da una patada en la cara a uno de los supuestos vampiros, lo lanza unos metros al hacerlo caer de espaldas. La banda sigue tocando. Dean salta sobre si mismo, golpea en la nuca a uno y al tercero le da una patada en el estómago.

Una explosión de luces blancas cubre momentáneamente la visibilidad, Luciel y Dean toman la oportunidad, exorcizan a aquellas personas, las dejan inconcientes. Se dan la mano al regresar a sus lugares. La canción termina, hay una ovación general, el público pide otra. El anunciador dice:

— Lo siento banda, es hora del veredicto, pero Hunters hará unas presentaciones, ¿no es cierto Thras?

— Así es, los boletos están a la venta. — El presentador sigue:

— ¡Un fuerte aplauso para todas las bandas! —

La gente comienza a aplaudir, mientras Hunters abandona el escenario. Ya fuera Dean mira a sus amigos, sin importarle el ruido de fondo les pregunta:

— ¿Desde cuándo los han estado atacando? — Liz dice al quitarse la guitarra:

— No es para tanto Dean, todos somos cazadores, conocemos los riesgos del negocio.

— No. — Dean señala al escenario, donde ya han quitado a los tres actores. — Esa clase de posesión es complicada, no se arregla con un exorcismo. — Kai comenta:

— Solemos poner trampas.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora? — Thras responde:

— No tuvimos tiempo, pero como siempre tenemos agua bendita y nuestras armas cerca. — Dean abre la boca, pero Luciel interviene:

— Basta Dean. — Dean mira a su hermano. — No es lugar para discutir esto. — Escuchan al anunciador:

— El premio especial es para… HUNTERS —

Los chicos regresan al escenario, levantan un pequeño trofeo, las personas aplauden. Rato después todos comienzan a marcharse. Sam observa a los hombres trajeados, ellos salen de la zona preferencial se aproximan a algunas bandas.

Sue se aproxima a Sam, lo dirige de nuevo tras el escenario, lo aleja de las personas con traje. Lo dirige a la puerta trasera, ahí los esperan los chicos de Hunters, al ver a Sam, Dean le tiende la mano al decirle:

— Rápido. —

Dean toma la mano de Sam, entonces todos salen corriendo. Sam, Luciel y Dean suben al Impala, los otros chicos suben a un camión, salen a toda velocidad. Sam está por preguntar, cuando Luciel le dice al recargarse en el asiento para verlo:

— Los tipos trajeados son de las disqueras. Han estado tras nosotros por meses. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿No es lo que quieren los grupos musicales? — Dean responde sin dejar de ver el camino:

— Las personas normales. — Luciel le sonríe a su hermano, después regresa su vista a Sam al aclarar:

— Iniciamos ese grupo para sociabilizar, tener un escape de nuestras vidas siempre en movimiento por nuestros padres. No buscamos fama, sólo diversión. Si lo que nos distrae deja de ser eso para ser trabajo. — Dean informa:

— Vamos a dejarte en los dormitorios Sam. — Luciel pide a su hermano, aún recargado sobre el respaldo del asiento:

— Dean no te disgustes, no es culpa de los chicos.

— Lo sé, ¡maldición! — Luciel intenta calmarlo:

— Ellos son tan buenos como cualquiera. Saben y pueden cuidarse solos, además se cuidan la espalda. Confía en ellos. —

Dean asiente sin dejar de ver el camino, por el espejo retrovisor le da una mirada rápida a Sam. Nota esa expresión que solía poner cuando intentaba acomodar las piezas de un rompecabezas, un misterio con pocas pistas y el tiempo apremiando. Una sonrisa se desliza por sus labios para morir casi de inmediato.

La Impala se detiene en su primera parada, dejan a Sam, se despiden con una seña para reiniciar su viaje de inmediato. Castiel observa desde lejos a Sam, como Dean le ha pedido.

Sam sube las escalinatas, llega al dormitorio, se recuesta un momento antes de levantarse, toma su computadora portátil, escribe en el buscador: Hunters banda. Se lleva una gran sorpresa, cuando encuentra varias páginas de fans, además de una oficial hecha por un club de admiradores. Entra a la oficial.

El fondo es negro con símbolos blancos. Le sorprende que ya haya una reseña de la breve presentación de la noche. Lee con atención, lo que llama su atención es lo siguiente:

— Hunters se enfrentó a demonios esta noche. — Al final dice la nota. — Esperamos que Hunters finalmente acepte trabajar con alguna disquera, para que sean más conocidos. —

Mira a lo largo de la página, nota que los rostros de Dean y Luciel jamás salen completos, tampoco hay mucha información personal de los integrantes, todo va enfocado a sus presentaciones y las criaturas que han enfrentado en el escenario. Sigue buscando en las páginas, en todas es lo mismo, no hay mucha información personal de los integrantes, ni siquiera sus nombres completos.

Sam sigue buscando información, hasta que quedarse dormido sentado con la computadora en su regazo. Castiel aparece en la habitación, toma el aparato, lo coloca sobre el escritorio, después recuesta a Sam y desaparece. En ese momento, en otro lugar, la banda habla sobre cómo hacer frente a la nueva amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos. Dean dice al dirigirse a la puerta del camión:

— Vamos a encontrar a la cosa, ustedes deben ser más cuidadosos. —

Dean y Luciel salen, Liz corre, baja del camión, mira alrededor pero los chicos han desaparecido junto al Impala. El cabello de la rubia vuela por el viento, sigue creyendo que los hermanos Weeson no deberían cargar solos con esto.

La mañana siguiente Sam se levanta por el sonido del despertador, se alista para ir a clases, mientras sigue pensando en lo que leyó en las páginas. Va a su computadora, da un vistazo al historial para ver que ha sido borrado.

Sam se encamina a sus clases, es el primer día, día de presentaciones, hablar de cómo se evaluará, los planes de trabajo. Decide concentrarse en esto y alejar de su mente lo demás. El día es emocionante, lleno de gente nueva, materias, cosas por aprender, se siente muy feliz, pero esa sensación de vacío regresa cuando escucha a un par de chicas decir:

— Los Hunters estuvieron increíbles.

— Ya tengo boletos.

— ¿Te sobra uno?

— No. —

Las ve alejarse mientras siguen hablando. Sam se pregunta si tocar en esa banda es uno de los tres trabajos de Dean. Lo que sigue de la tarde es tranquilo, hasta que entra a la cafetería, se sienta en una esquina oscura a comer con calma. Su tranquilidad se ve interrumpida cuando alguien le habla y lo hace saltar:

— ¿Por qué te sientas aquí Sam Winchester?

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué sabes mi nombre? — Castiel pide:

— Calma Sam, mi nombre es Castiel y solíamos ser amigos hace mucho tiempo.

— Creo que lo recordaría. — Castiel sigue mirando de manera impasible a Sam, dice:

— Lo siento Sam. — Castiel se levanta para marcharse, pero escucha la voz de Sam:

— Siéntate por favor.

— Es mejor que me marche. Adiós San Winchester. —

Castiel camina al alejarse de la mesa donde Sam está. El hueco en el corazón de Sam se hace más grande. Antes de que Castiel salga por las puertas, se encuentra a Dean, quien le sonríe al decirle:

— ¡Cas! — Ve la incertidumbre en los ojos de Castiel. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Sam no me recuerda.

— Cas no te preocupes, yo siempre seré tu amigo. — Castiel asiente poco convencido. Un fuerte abrazo lo sorprende, voltea para encontrar a Gabriel brindándole apoyo, lo escucha decir:

— Es por su felicidad. Pero usted siempre nos tendrá a nosotros. — Dean asiente. — Vamos a tomar algo. — Dean comenta:

— ¿No es muy temprano? —

Gabriel y Dean ríen al salir de la cafetería, mientras Sam los observa marcharse, sintiéndose olvidado. Como un cachorro que es abandonado en medio de la nada, mientras ve el auto de su familia marcharse a toda velocidad. Una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos:

— Vamos hombre, no debes estar llorando. ¿No disfrutas de tu vida de ensueño? — Sam voltea a ver a quien le habla, se trata de Alex, lleva su casco, tampoco deja de notar el tono sarcástico y venenoso. — Vamos Sammy. No debes lamentarte por el pasado. — Extiende su brazo al hacer una seña teatral. — Sólo fijarse en el futuro. — Sam confiesa:

— Todo esto es tan confuso. — Alex se recarga en el respaldo, toma una posición más cómoda al decir:

— Así debe de ser.

— Necesito entender todo esto.

— Ese es el problema Sam, no pareces estar feliz con nada. Quisiste a Dean fuera de tu vida, él se hace a un lado y… ¡No!, ahora lo quieres de vuelta. Siempre pensaste que estaría ahí, para ti era una constante que jamás se iría, luego se fue y vino y caíste, te levantaste y blah, blah, blah…

— ¿Estás hablando conmigo? — Alex mira a los lados, antes de decir:

— Sólo estamos tú y yo en esta mesa.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

— Porque puedo, además soy un maldito rico bastardo. — Hay un silencio incomodo, el cual Alex rompe porque Sam sigue estudiándolo buscando encontrar respuestas. — En ocasiones soy áspero para hablar, disculpa. Vine a traerte lo que me pediste, le pedí a alguien que llevara la caja a tu habitación. — Desliza un libro sobre la mesa. — Sin embargo, todo lo que te concierne está en estos libros. — Sam lo toma, un libro, en cuya portada aparece como titulo "Supernatural". — Te prestaré la serie completa con dos condiciones. — Sam asiente. — Uno, no te acerques a los Hunters, si ellos vienen a ti pues decide, pero no lo hagas por tu cuenta. Aléjate de ellos, porque sus vidas interfieren con lo normal. — Sam no está convencido, pues necesita saber, pero asiente. — Lo segundo, es que por nada del universo le digas a Dean Weeson que yo te los presté, de preferencia que no te los vea.

— ¿Por qué? — Alex dice con premura:

— Él me matará si lo sabe. — Se aclara la voz al asegurar. — Estos libros son suyos, si sabe que los tomé prestados sin su permiso estará muy disgustado conmigo y créelo, no te gustaría verlo furioso. —

Sam no puede evitar sonreír, porque a pesar de la declaración sarcástica y soez del chico, en este momento parece un niño que ruega porque su hermano mayor no se entere. Sam asiente con comprensión. Alex se levanta, pone su mano enguantada sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sam al decirle:

— No olvides esto, los ángeles entran y salen de tu vida, tienden a desaparecer cuando las cosas van bien. —

Alex se marcha al igual que el apetito de Sam. El muchacho se desliza fuera de la cafetería, se sienta bajo un árbol, comienza a leer el libro, por no decir devorar. Todos los acontecimientos le parecen familiares, le recuerdan mucho a sus sueños donde caza monstruos. Mira su reloj, está a tiempo para llegar a su siguiente clase. Tomas sus cosas y camina aprisa.

Sam logra llegar, toma asiento justo antes de que una mujer alta, de mediana edad entre con libros entre sus manos, traje sastre color rosa y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ella comienza su conferencia, deja un trabajo extracurricular igual que todos los maestros anteriores, pero agrega que deben integrarse en equipos de cinco.

La sorpresa de Sam es grande, cuando Jessica y otra chica se aproximan, después otros dos chicos, que parecen interesados en las chicas. Acuerdan verse en el dormitorio de Sam a las siete de la tarde.

Sam no puede creer que esa hermosa chica tomara la iniciativa para hacer el trabajo junto a él. La observa con atención, entonces ve que la descripción de ella va con la del libro, donde Jess muere asesinada. La idea lo hace estremecer, le causa nauseas, así que decide alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Al terminar las clases, Sam va al dormitorio, una caja grande está ahí, dentro están todos los libros de Supernatural, los juegos y algunas historietas. Algo en su mente le dice que pocas ocasiones había tenido tanta colaboración, sonríe con alegría, entonces comienza a buscar un escondite para todo aquello.

Dean llega poco antes de las siete, su mirada verde se desliza velozmente por la habitación, como si notara algo, pero no lo externa, sólo da una de sus sonrisas arrogantes al preguntar:

— ¿Esperando visitas? — Sam dice:

— Hola. Sí, trabajo en equipo. — Dean hace una llamada por su celular:

— Buenas noches, sí… Cuatro pizzas grandes, sí. Todo. Aja. — Dean da la dirección. — Siente y media u ocho. Sam Winchester… Gracias. —

Dean regresa su teléfono a su bolsillo, deja su mochila sobre su cama, le da otra sonrisa arrogante a Sam al decir:

— Diviértete. Regresaré después. —

Sam asiente, algo le dice que no debe preguntar, sin embargo cuando Dean abre la puerta, ya están ahí los compañeros de Sam. Dean mira las sonrisas de aquellos universitarios, les contesta con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes al decir:

— Los dejo hacer tarea. — Jessica le pide:

— Será más divertido si todos nos quedamos. — La amiga de Jessica la respalda:

— Por favor. —

El tono de Metallica suena, Dean da un paso atrás para dejarlos entrar, escucha por la bocina la risa de Luciel:

— Vamos De, quédate. — Dean responde antes de colgar:

— Ja, ja, ja. —

Los chicos ya se han acomodado en el piso, formando un círculo de estudio. Dean toma lugar algo lejos. Los observa y estudia. La tarea es una clase de estudio social sobre las familias o algo así, porque todos hablan sobre ellos. Familias con problemas normales, experiencias propias, cosas que las hacen singulares. Cuando todos terminan, Jessica mira a Dean al preguntar:

— ¿No vas a contarnos? — Dean dice con su sonrisa arrogante:

— Nena, no es mi tarea. — Sam pide:

— Vamos. — Dean dice con aburrimiento:

— No hay mucho que contar, mi papá es policía y nos movemos mucho de lugar, tengo un hermano y ya. — La amiga de Jessica dice:

— ¿No eres uno de los Hunters? — Dean dice:

— Nos conocimos en uno de los viajes familiares, en ocasiones les ayudo. — Antes de que alguien diga algo más el teléfono suena, Dean lo toma. — Sí. No. Voy par allá. —

Alguien toca la puerta, Dean se levanta, paga las pizzas, las deja en el escritorio y se despide:

— Gusto en conocerlos chicos. Me tengo que ir al trabajo. — Dean sale por la puerta, donde Luciel lo espera con un grito:

— ¡ES ESE TRABAJO! — Dean cierra la puerta al reírse.

Hay un tenue silencio, donde no escuchan más allá de las palabras molestas de Luciel. Entonces Jess pregunta:

— ¿Qué es eso de Hunters? — Su amiga responde:

— Un grupo de rock. Es conocido pero desconocido a la vez, se presentan en donde sea, son increíbles. En cada concierto se pelean con una criatura de película de terror, por eso se llaman Hunters. — Jessica dice con emoción:

— Suena fantástico. — Uno de los chicos propone:

— ¿Por qué no vamos a verlos? — La amiga de Jessica dice:

— Se acabaron los boletos. —

La puerta se abre, Luciel entra pateando el piso murmurando maldiciones, toma la mochila de su hermano. Mira a los chicos al decir:

— No se desvelen. — Sam se apresura y pide:

— Luciel. — El aludido lo mira. — ¿Podrías conseguirnos boletos para la presentación de Hunters? — Luciel pregunta no de excelente ánimo:

— ¿Cuál de todas? — Sam mira a sus compañeros, la amiga de Jessica responde:

— Para mañana. — Luciel pregunta algo cabizbajo:

— ¿Cuántos? — Uno de los chicos responde:

— Siete. — Luciel toma su celular, marca, espera un momento:

— Liz, cariño. — Se ríe. — Me gusta molestarte. Sí, ya te dije que sí. Lo amarraré e incendiaré toda la ciudad de ser necesario pero estará. No. — Su humor se esfuma. — Ese trabajo maldito. Mañana. Yo estoy libre, sí. Pero te hablaba para otra cosa, necesito siete boletos para mañana… Sí. — Rueda los ojos. — No tengo novia. No es por eso. — Hace un mohín. — Sí, sí, si, ya te dije. ¿Zona preferencial? — Se ríe. — También me alegra no verlos ahí. Bien. — Sonríe con malicia. — He secuestrado su mochila. — Mira la mochila de Dean. — Deberá buscarme si quiere hacer su tarea. No sabes lo malvado que puedo ser cariño. Bien, hasta luego. — Mira a los chicos. — Mañana te los doy Sam. — Luciel camina hacia la puerta, entonces Sam pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es se trabajo que te disgusta tanto? —

Luciel abre la boca, pero no puede responder, porque Castiel entra para llevárselo jalando al decir:

— Gabriel te está buscando. —

Luciel se despide con una seña de los amigos de Sam y de Sam. Jessica sonríe al comentar:

— Parecen personas interesantes. — Su amiga comenta:

— Dementes. —

Los chicos ríen, hasta que uno de los compañeros de Sam comenta:

— Él consiguió fácil los boletos. ¿No se llama Liz la guitarrista de Hunters? — La amiga de Jessica los mira con sorpresa. — Tal vez él es otro Hunters. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Cómo que tal vez? — La amiga de Jessica explica:

— Hay miembros intermitentes en Hunters, pero dos de los fundadores son los más seguidos. Decano y Sammy. Ambos son hermanos, virtuosos de la música, pueden interpretar piezas clásicas hasta tocar con una hoja de árbol. Se le llama Decano, porque él fue quien enseñó a los otros Hunters según la leyenda. Sin embargo él y Sammy trabajan como si fueran uno, un corazón en dos cuerpos. — El compañero de Sam se ríe al comentarle:

— La mayoría de la información de Hunters es considerada leyenda urbana. Una leyenda es que el abuelo de Kai se enfrentó contra un demonio en Hawai, entonces dedicó su vida ha proteger a la gente de los demonios. — La amiga de Jessica comparte:

— Otra leyenda apunta que los padres de Liz fueron masacrados por un wendigo, cuando ellos fueron de vacaciones a una cabaña en el bosque. Se dice que Liz lo vio todo y el monstruo la llevó a su guarida, estuvo a punto de comerla pero alguien llegó a salvarla. — Jessica pregunta con interés:

— ¿Todos tienen historias así? — El compañero de Sam asiente, mientras la amiga de Jessica responde:

— No, no se sabe nada de Sammy y Decano, sólo que iniciaron la banda, sus rostros no suelen verse, siempre se caracterizan de algo. El grupo ha tenido muchos integrantes intermitentes. — Sam cuestiona:

— Sabes mucho de ellos, ¿eres su fan? — Ella dice con orgullo:

— Soy uno de los administradores de su página oficial. — El compañero de Sam que parece interesado en el asunto dice:

— No se puede considerar oficial, porque ellos no la hicieron.

— Sí, porque dieron el permiso. —

Mientras los dos Fans discuten, el otro compañero de los chicos, el cual había permanecido expectante cuestiona:

— ¿Cuántos están en este dormitorio? — Sam dice:

— Sólo Dean y yo. — Él comenta:

— Que suerte, yo tengo tres compañeros, son un dolor de espalda. — Jessica comenta:

— Igual yo, comparto el dormitorio con tres chicas. — El chico comenta:

— Parece que todos tenemos más de un compañero de cuarto. — Toma su computadora portátil, mira a Sam al preguntar. — Tengo curiosidad, ¿te importa que de una mirada a los expedientes tuyos y tu compañero de cuarto? — Sam encoge sus hombres, lo había pensando, pero no se atrevió ha hacerlo, así que dice:

— No me importa. —

El muchacho comenzó a teclear con avidez, romper la seguridad de la escuela no ha sido un gran reto, el expediente de Sam limpio, buenas calificaciones, una beca, recomendaciones, todo parecía normal, demasiado normal, mira a Sam quien encoge los hombros. Lo siguiente era rastrear el nombre que Sam le había dado: Dean Miguel Weeson Smith.

Los archivos parecían extraordinariamente normales, pero a diferencia de Sam, estos habían sido maquillados, era difícil de notar pero el hecho que todos compartían la misma fuente en los registros informáticos. Lo que confirmó eso fue una cosa con alas que apareció de pronto, la cual desapareció haciendo que la computadora se apagara y comenzara ha echar humo. Él miró a Sam, aquel había sido un virus demasiado agresivo y desconocido, dice:

— ¿No te importa si hago algunas investigaciones? — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué sucede? — El chico se talla el rostro con ambas manos al decir:

— La información de tu compañero de cuarto está restringida. — Jessica pregunta llena de curiosidad:

— ¿Cómo un agente secreto?

— No sé, suena como protección a testigos. Tiene una fachada perfecta de documentos y registros, pero no cuidaron la fuente, todos fueron mandados del mismo lugar. — Jessica dice con emoción:

— Es tan irreal. — El chico comenta:

— Lo sé. Eso lo hace interesante. —

Una punzada de dolor o de envidia, Sam no puede identificarlo, pero pasa por su pecho, de manera rápida, pero deja una mala sensación cuando se ha ido. El resto de la velada se va entre conversaciones de sociedades secretas, conspiración, testigos protegidos y agentes secretos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos, gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. xD me imagino que Dean en algún momento le hubiera gustado tocar en una banda. Dean y Sam son universitarios, Luciel tiene alrededor de 14 años. Gabriel, Castiel, Alex, todos ellos se ven igual que la última vez que salieron no han envejecido nada. Castiel sigue llevando su traje y gabardina, creo que no usa impermeable ni cuando llueve xD jajajajajaa, pero como en las universidades van personas con traje no está tan fuera de lugar. Poco a poco iré metiendo más descripciones. Gracias por la observación, lo digo de corazón.

**Pequeñas venganzas**

Sam se ha quedado sólo en su habitación, mira lo que está sobre su cama sin importarle, es un chico universitario, ha salido de casa para perseguir su sueño de ser abogado, poder defender a las personas sin recursos y hacer una diferencia. Sabe que suena idealista, pero es lo que quiere hacer, hacer una diferencia en este mundo, porque siente que en lo que lleva de vida jamás la ha hecho. Tuvo algunos pequeños viajes familiares, su vida es normal, es como cualquier otro chico en el mundo. Suspira con irritación.

Es un chico alto, más alto que su hermano y su compañero de cuarto, ser alto no lo hace especial. Mira las pertenencias de su compañero de cuarto, siguen en aquella bolsa de lona, empacadas, se sienta al mirar a su alrededor, él hay extendido sus pertenencias por donde sea, pero Dean tiene todo empacado. Sam se sienta, se dice a si mismo:

— Hay algo mal contigo Sam Winchester. — Una voz le responde:

— Hablar solo puede ser la primera señal de necesitar una visita con el psicólogo. —

Sam mira hacia donde viene la voz, Alex está sentado en el alfeizar. Sam mira a la puerta, la cuál sigue cerrada, después al joven intruso el cual sonríe sin mostrar sus dientes al decir:

— Mi pasatiempo es hacer alpinismo. — Muestra su mano, después una floritura, para mostrar los siete boletos. — Lucy me pidió que te los trajera. —

Sam observa un poco al joven, cómo la luz de la luna se desliza por aquella piel tan pálida, que pareciera estar viendo a una estatua de mármol. Alex se levanta, camina hacia Sam, con un aire tranquilo y elegante, como si cada uno de sus movimientos fuera parte de una coreografía perfectamente montada, para ocultar que está alerta.

Alex se inclina frente a Sam, no borra su sonrisa al extenderle los boletos. Entonces el chico comenta:

— También toqué con Hunters dos o tres ocasiones. ¿Qué te molesta de esto? —

Sam no sabe porqué, pero siente que puede confiar en este chico de no más de trece años. Él es el mayor, no debería estar esperando terapia de un niño de trece años. Suspira al comentar:

— Hay muchas cosas mal, no sé, puede ser el estrés… no sé cómo explicarlo. — Alex comenta de manera desinteresada:

— Los chicos no son malos, desconfiados y ásperos sí, pero son buenos chicos. — Sam mira al muchacho que ha caminado unos pasos atrás, dejando libre su espacio personal. — No creo que sea conveniente que intentes mezclarte con ellos, porque trastocarían tu normalidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No es normal tener una vida nómada, presentarse en conciertos, hacer firmas, trabajar de noche. No es algo que todos hagan rutinariamente.

— Hay algo atrás de ello.

— Las palabras no siempre revelan toda la verdad Sam Winchester. — Un leve pitido llena la habitación. — Me tengo que ir, tengo una cita. — Alex camina hacia la puerta del dormitorio. — Hasta luego Sam Winchester. —

Sam mira un momento al piso, luego escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, camina hacia allá, no hay señales de Alex en el corredor. Murmura:

— Gracias… —

Sam regresa a la habitación, se sienta frente al escritorio, saca su computadora portátil, busca a Hunters de nuevo, pero esta ocasión el buscador no le da resultados, intenta poner el nombre de su compañero de cuarto y nada. Suspira con frustración, alguien le ha hecho algo a su computadora. Va hacia donde escondió lo que Alex le prestó, toma otro libro al comenzar a leer.

Los engrandes de su mente giran conforme a cada página, las vidas de Sam y Dean viajando en un Chevy Impala de 1967, se alegra por leer con velocidad, porque tiene muchos tomos por estudiar.

La atención se centra con facilidad en aquellas palabras, las descripciones, no puede creer lo bien que encajan en sus sueños, sin embargo aún le sigue pareciendo como si no tuvieran que ver con él. Le parece demasiado increíble para creerlo.

Gabriel está sentado en el edificio de enfrente, al dormitorio de Sam, a su lado está Alex, quien pregunta con una sonrisa:

— ¿Qué opinas?

— No deberías interferir así Rafael. Miguel te va a perseguir con espada en mano.

— Lo sé. — Dice Alex al mostrar sus colmillos de vampiro. — Aún no me respondes, ¿crees que Sam Winchester quiere curarse?

— Lo dices como si estuviera enfermo.

— Sabes que el no recordar a Dean, su hermano hace que el esté enfermo. Llegará el momento que sin importar Jessica, mamá, papá, nuevo hermano Dean y todos los amigos del mundo, él explotará. Miguel es más poderoso que Zacarías, sin embargo no significa que en determinado momento no llegué a la misma conclusión.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— La salud de Sam Winchester, él no se siente enfermo aún, pero su tiempo de vida no va más allá de tres años para su cuerpo físico. —

Gabriel mira con sorpresa a Alex, quien sigue tranquilo. Ambos miran al joven que lee con tanto ahínco. Pasan unos minutos para que diga:

— No es cierto. Es una broma más. Debes estar mintiendo.

— No lo hago. — Hay un leve silencio. — Cuando la muerte llegue con él, estará en su vida normal, no habrá cosas supernaturales que puedan quitar la vida ni regresarla.

— No podremos intervenir. — Alex asiente. Gabriel dice intentando convencer a Alex:

— Es humano, puede decidir, decidir cambiar su destino.

— Los humanos no son inmortales Gabriel, lo sabes.

— Estamos hablando de Sam Winchester, él ha vencido a la muerta más de una vez. —

Alex mira a Gabriel con fijeza, con calma pero de manera dura, dice con voz tranquila y mortal:

— No estamos hablando del mismo aunque lo sea. Este chico no fue entrenado de manera militar, no fue llevado de un lado al otro, no fue cuidado y amado por Dean como si fuera su madre. Este chico tiene una familia, una casa, una vida tranquila y normal, no sabe nada sobre lo sobrenatural ni de tácticas militares. Sobre todo, le falta reencontrar la confianza que tenía. Lo he pensando desde aquella noche en aquella casa, cuando lo vi a él y a su padre, no son los mismos, lo creas o no. Sam Winchester no sobrevivirá si no se reencuentra y para hacerlo necesita reencontrar a Dean Winchester. Miguel lo sabe, por eso no se ha marchado después de lo del fantasma.

— Miguel va a perseguirte con espada en mano. — Los dos se miran al darse una sonrisa cómplice.

Sam sigue leyendo, hace algunas anotaciones, pone algunas marcas con papel adheridle amarillo. Está decidido a saber el por qué de lo que le acoge y cree que la respuesta está entre todo ese material.

La noche avanza, hasta que Sam cae dormido. Castiel aparece en la habitación, guarda los libros en un cajón del escritorio, levanta a Sam al dejarlo sobre la cama y desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente Sam se levanta temprano, camina hacia la ducha, se acicala, alista sus cosas, toma su mochila. Camina por el pasillo aún bostezando, realmente está cansando. Llega a la cafetería, quiere un café e ir a clases, necesita despejar un poco su mente.

No debería sorprenderse cuando ve la cafetería atestada de estudiantes, suspira con cansancio, no quiere hacer una cola interminable. Una voz familiar dice su nombre:

— ¡Sam!, Sam… — Voltea para encontrar a Dean, el cual le sonríe con diversión. — Amigo está lleno. — Sam asiente. — Toma, tengo uno de repuesto. —

Sam toma el vaso de café que Dean le ofrece, sonríe al dar las gracias. Sam nota que Dean ya trae su mochila, no se atreve a preguntar, aunque este chico le da mucha confianza. Caminan hacia sus clases, Dean rompe el silencio:

— Sammy me dijo que irás a ver a Hunters. — Sam asiente. Hay un momento incómodo de silencio, hasta que Sam pregunta:

— ¿Tocas con ellos siempre?

— No. Sólo cuando estamos cerca y no hay nadie más para ser relevo.

— ¿Eres el fundador? — Dean dice sin perder el humor:

— No lo diría así. ¿Hablaste con un fan? — Sam asiente. — No creas lo que dicen, ellos no tienen idea. — Sam intenta preguntar, pero Dean ha comenzado a alejarse. — Cuídate Sam. —

Sam le dice adiós con una seña, se siente tan intimidado por todo esto, no puede creer que Dean se lo tome de manera tan ligera. Sam camina sintiéndose más rígido, pensando en cuán desconocido y nuevo es esto. Siente cómo su respiración comienza a agitarse, algo se aferra a su pecho impidiéndole respirar, entonces una mano se posa sobre su espalda, el toque le permite relajarse y seguir respirando. Voltea para encontrar a Dean, quien le da una sonrisa suave, escucha aquella voz:

— Vamos. —

Los dos caminan hasta la clase de Sam, le parece tan vergonzoso esto. Un chico que apenas conoce lo acompaña a clases, le dice palabras de consuelo, como si se tratara de un padre al llevar a su hijo al primer día de escuela.

Sam entra a su salón, afortunadamente nadie pareció interesarse, se sienta en una esquina, necesita esconderse un rato, pensar sobre todo esto y sobre todo el por qué Dean Weeson le parece tan familiar.

Las clases son interesantes, por supuesto, aprende tanto, le alegra convivir con sus compañeros, jóvenes brillantes. Ver a Jessica, la cuál tiene una sonrisa tan hermosa. Recuerda los boletos, lleva su mano al bolsillo delantero de su camisa, ahí están.

El receso es la oportunidad, se aproxima a Jessica, siente como las mariposas revolotean en su estómago, abre la boca para llamar su atención pero no se atreve. Está por dar un paso atrás, cuando la amiga de Jessica, Dona, le habla:

— ¡Sam! — Ella está muy feliz. — Dime que los conseguiste. —

Sam asiente al mostrar los boletos. Ella se los quita al comenzar a saltar de la alegría. Jessica le da un boleto a Sam al decirle:

— Discúlpala está muy emocionada. —

La amiga de Jessica ha ido a repartir los boletos con los otros dos chicos, con los cuales hacían la tarea. Sam se queda parado ahí, con el boleto en su mano. Gabriel no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, ha observado todo, la gente no lo ve, pero él sí a ellos.

Sam camina hacia la cafetería, en su camino ve a Dean, el cual va acompañado de un grupo de chicos, ellos ríen. Los celos nuevamente oprimen el estómago y corazón de Sam. Se dice:

— No es familiar mío, no es mi amigo… — Se da cuenta que decir esto le causa gran dolor, sus rodillas tiemblan amenazando con dejarlo caer, siente el peso del mundo desplomarse en sus hombros y de nuevo esa opresión, el aire comienza a faltarle.

Sam siente su cuerpo desplomarse, un brazo fuerte lo toma en su caída. Aquella persona talla la espalda en Sam formando círculos, como si se tratara de un niño. Quisiera revelarse, pero se siente tan bien, tranquilo, puede respirar, incluso podría quedarse dormido. No pasa mucho tiempo, Sam puede mantenerse erguido, Dean está ahí a su lado, mientras los demás pasan indiferentes.

Sam se siente tan avergonzado; pero Dean no parece darle relevancia a lo que pasó, al contrario le ofrece un puño de dulces a Sam al decirle:

— Te harán sentir mejor. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Siempre llevas tantos dulces contigo?

— Hacen la vida más dulce. — El grupo de chicos le hacen señas a Dean para que los acompañe. — Estarás bien Sam. —

Sam asiente, mira a Dean alejarse para marcharse con aquel grupo de muchachos. Nuevamente Sam siente esa sensación de ser abandonado por su familia, decide alejar esos pensamientos para ir a buscar algo de comer.

Sam llega a la cafetería, la cuál nuevamente está atestada, entre la multitud de cuerpos ve a Luciel quien sale con una sonrisa, sosteniendo dos bolsas. El chico de tal vez catorce años se aproxima a Sam, lo saluda con entusiasmo:

— ¿Cómo estás Sam?

— Bien. — Sam mira nuevamente a la cafetería.

— No conseguirás mucho de ahí hasta un rato después. ¿Quieres acompañarme? — Luciel muestra las bolsas. — Tengo suficiente. ¿Sabes? Mi hermano puede parecer un pozo sin fondo en ocasiones. —

Luciel se ríe con suavidad. Sam encoge sus hombros, no sabe la razón pero también le causa gracia, es como si estuviera de acuerdo. Se sientan a la sombra de un árbol. Luciel toma un paquete de comida, le dice a Sam:

— Elige el que gustes. — Sam mira entre las bolsas, hay mucho alimento ahí. Toma una ensalada, cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué tanto?

— Ya te dije, mi hermano es un pozo sin fondo, además Gabriel y Castiel tal vez se aparezcan por aquí, al menos eso insinuaron cuando me hablaron por teléfono. — Sam pregunta sin poder contenerse:

— ¿Cuál es ese empleo que tanto te disgusta?, claro si se puede saber. —

Luciel entierra con saña el tenedor en una rodaja de tomate, deja a un lado su ensalada, luego dice con un tono posesivo:

— No es el trabajo, son los jefes de MI hermano. Ellos creen que pueden manejar y disponer de MI hermano a la hora que ellos quieran.

— ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

— De mensajero. — Aunque esa era parte de la verdad. — Lo mandan a traer y llevar cosas. —

Sam sabe que no es todo, pero decide no presionar por el momento. Luciel vuelve a parecer relajado, entonces pregunta:

— ¿Cómo van tus días universitarios?

— Bien… — Vuelve a encoger los hombros. — Supongo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tal vez son muchos cambios.

— Es normal estar nervioso. — Dice Luciel en tono comprensivo. — Pero deberías tomarlo como una aventura, donde estar por descubrir un nuevo mundo. — Sam cambia de tema, no quiere que un niño le de terapia:

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano? — Sam siente que esas palabras lo atragantan, sin una explicación racional, se fuerza a sonreír, ve a Luciel decirle con calma:

— Mi hermano está con un grupo de chicos, en una práctica, me dijo que comparten una clase y van ha adelantar la tarea. — Comenta con orgullo. — Si fuera a la misma clase que mi hermano, me gustaría estar en su equipo.

— Lo dices porque es tu hermano. — Nuevamente ese nudo en su garganta y algo en su pecho gritando. Escucha a Luciel decirle:

— Aunque no lo creas y todos lo duden, Dean es muy inteligente, tanto como para convencer a los otros de que es un idiota. — Luciel sigue sonriendo, pero Sam siente que aquello es una especie de amenaza. — Nunca subestimes a MI hermano. —

Sam no pasa por alto el tono posesivo de Luciel. Algo cae en su mente, los celos, Luciel es posesivo con su hermano. Recuerda cuando algunos de sus compañeros de la escuela dejaban de ser hijos únicos o un hermanito nacía, tenían ese comportamiento, el ataque de celos, porque alguien más demandaría la atención y cariño de sus padres, lo cual significaba tener que compartir. Sus padres le contaron, que incluso Dean, su hermano, tuvo un ataque de celos y fue llevado a terapia. Sam pregunta:

— ¿Tienes más hermanos? — Luciel dice:

— Sólo Dean, es Dean y Sammy contra el mundo. — Luciel se ríe, su risa es suave, sus hombros se mueven, su rostro demuestra que disfrutó lo que dijo. Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Sientes celos del trabajo de Dean?

— No, sólo no me agrada que intenten alejarlo de mí monopolizando su tiempo. — La siguiente afirmación cae de sorpresa sobre Sam, quien no sabe cómo decodificarlo. — Estaría terriblemente celoso, si alguien llegara intentando usurpar mi lugar, demandando el amor y protección de mi hermano. —

Sam no sabe cómo reaccionar a aquello, si es una declaración, una acusación, una confesión o qué. Una pregunta lo saca de sus pensamientos:

— ¿Estás celoso Sam? — Sam responde sin pensar:

— ¿Por qué lo estaría? — Luciel dice con inocencia:

— No lo sé. —

Sam no puede decir nada más, cuando Jessica y otras cuatro chicas se aproximan, entre ellas Dona, con quien había trabajado en equipo. Luciel las saluda:

— Hola chicas, estamos esperando a mi hermano, ¿quieren acompañarnos? —

Ellas sonríen al tomar lugar. Luciel les ofrece comida, ellas aceptan porque tampoco pudieron obtener algo de la cafetería. La charla se torna tranquila, Dona intentando obtener información de Hunters obteniendo sólo evasivas de Luciel. Finalmente, Jessica pregunta:

— Luciel… ¿Tu hermano tiene novia? — Luciel carcajea, no por la respuesta que dará, sino por lo que provocará.

— ¿Novia?, no… — Se queda pensativo. — Tiene novio. — Voltea a ver a su hermano, quien se dirige hacia allá carcajeándose, mientras Castiel camina a su lado sin comprender bien todo aquello. — Míralos, allá vienen. —

Dean y Castiel siguen indiferentes a los malvados planes de Luciel. Mientras Jessica parece algo decepcionada. Sam está más que sorprendido, las otras chicas tampoco parecen felices. Cuando Dean llega frente a todos, le da un golpecito en el hombro a Castiel sin dejarse de reír.

Jessica se levanta, sale corriendo, sus amigas la siguen. Dean pregunta, a lo cual Luciel responde con total calma:

— Les dije que Castiel es tu novio. — Dean se queda estático un momento para después gritar:

— ¡¿POR QUÉ DIJISTE ESO? — Luciel dice con calma:

— Una pequeña venganza por no venir a casa anoche.

— ¡Estuve trabajando!

— No me gusta ese trabajo mío.

— ¡Necesito trabajar Sammy! — Castiel pregunta interrumpiendo la disputa:

— ¿Qué quiso decir con que somos novios Dean? — Dean responde sin dar importancia, para seguir discutiendo con Luciel.

— Que salimos. — Castiel piensa un momento para decir después:

— Nosotros salimos. —

Dean voltea a ver a Castiel, mientras Luciel se tira al suelo carcajeando. Dean toma un largo respiro para explicar:

— Me refiero a salir en plan romántico, tú y yo no salimos en ese plan. — Castiel dice:

— ¿Cómo tu y la Impala? — Dean dice de mala gana:

— Algo parecido. — Luciel no para de reír, hasta rato después, mira a Sam al decirle:

— ¿Qué esperas?, ve a consolar a Jessica. —

Sam deja caer el tenedor de plástico que tenía en la mano, después se levanta para ir tras Jessica. Dean y Castiel se sientan junto a Luciel, uno de cada lado. Dean pregunta:

— ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?

— Sólo sacaba a la competencia. Además, como dije es una revancha por que estás dedicando mucho tiempo a ese trabajo. — Castiel pregunta:

— ¿Cuál de todos? — Luciel dice a con un tono agrio:

— El de espía. — Castiel exclama:

— Ah. — Dean dice:

— No es como si tuviera opción.

— ¡La tienes! ¡Ellos deben salvar su mundo! — Suspira al preguntar con derrota. — ¿Qué es ahora? —

Dean comienza a explicar los detalles, que Castiel y Luciel atienden de manera atenta. Sam logra ver a Jessica sentada en una banca, sus amigas ya no están cerca, camina hacia allá, pero al estar a diez metros un chico atlético llega junto a ella, le habla. Sam se detiene, observa cómo ese personaje hace sonreír a Jessica.

Sam regresa a donde está Luciel, Dean, Castiel y ahora Gabriel, ellos sonríen, mientras Gabriel carcajea histéricamente. Los hermanos le miran, esperan una respuesta, se encoge de hombros, no sabe que decir, toma asiento, pero no recibe reclamos, sólo palabras de aliento que lo hacen sentir mejor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan mensajes. Disculpen la tardanza.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por seguir esta loca historia. xD si a Jessica le gusta Dean, pronto se sabrá por qué. Alex es Rafael. Poco a poco se sabrá por qué Sam tiene ataques de pánico, es algo emocional. Espero que te agrade este capítulo ;) disculpa la tardanza, xD se me fueron los días jajajaja.

**Conciertos y desconciertos**

La hora de volver a clases llega, Sam se despide tristemente de estas personas que parecen sus amigos de toda la vida. Entra al salón, los lugares están ocupados, afortunada o desafortunadamente queda un lugar cerda de Jessica, se sienta junto a ella, su boca habla antes de que su cerebro procese las palabras:

— ¿Estás bien? — Jessica le regala una hermosa sonrisa al decir:

— Sí. — Él sabe que ella está triste y no le agrada verla triste, así que rebela:

— No hagas caso a lo que Luciel dijo, él está enojado con Dean. — Ella voltea a verlo, está interesada. — Luciel sólo estaba molestando a Dean. — Ella le da una gran sonrisa a Sam al decir:

— Gracias Sam, eres un buen amigo. —

Aquella plática acerca un poco a Sam a aquella hermosa rubia, la cual le hace vibrar el corazón. Al terminar la clase, Jessica pregunta:

— ¿Irás con nosotros a la presentación? — Sam responde con entusiasmo sin pensarlo:

— ¡Sí! —

Jessica se despide de él con una gran sonrisa. Sam se dirige a la biblioteca, necesita adelantar un poco sus trabajos para que la salida de esta noche no le afecte. Llega a la biblioteca, la cual no deja de maravillarlo, toma unos tomos que había identificado en una visita previa, se sienta en un cubículo, cuando escucha una conversación no muy alejada:

—... ¿Qué tal estuvo Dean? — Sam levanta un poco la mirada, puede ver que sentados alrededor de una mesa están los Hunters, Dean, Luciel, Gabriel y Castiel. Dean dice sin entusiasmo al garabatear algo en una hoja de papel:

— Mi trabajo es un asco. — Luciel dice con entusiasmo:

— Entonces déjalo. — Liz dice al rodar los ojos:

— ¿Podrían concentrarse? Estoy preguntando por lo que están aquí. — Luciel dice:

— Fantasma en los dormitorios de esta escuela. — Ella insiste:

— ¿Por qué siguen aquí? — Gabriel comenta:

— Este par de cabezas huecas realmente están estudiando. — Thras pide con incredulidad:

— Estamos preguntando en serio. — Dean cierra el cuaderno con fuerza, se levanta al decir con molestia:

— Estoy cansando que piensen que soy estúpido. — Thras intenta disculparse al igual que Liz:

— Dean no es por eso. — Ella interviene:

— Sabemos que no eres estúpido.

— Sólo… que… — Luciel pregunta con un tono frío y duro:

— ¿Qué? — Thras balbucea:

— Ustedes… nosotros… — Dean se levanta al alejarse, Luciel lo sigue. Gabriel felicita:

— La hicieron en grande. Incluso yo me estaba absteniendo de fastidiarlos, llegan ustedes y lo hacen. — Liz pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Castiel informa:

— El trabajo salió muy mal. — Kai cuestiona con interés:

— ¿Cuál de todos los trabajos? — Castiel dice:

— ESE trabajo. — Todos repiten:

— Ese… — Gabriel pregunta:

— ¿Cuándo serán los ensayos? — Liz mira su reloj, dice con premura:

— ¡Es tarde! Ru y Joel nos están esperando. — Thras pide:

— ¿Pueden avisarles? — Castiel comenta al sacar su teléfono celular:

— Yo lo haré. —

El grupo sale del rango visual de Sam. Se levanta con premura, va a la mesa, donde observa los volúmenes que están ahí. Libros viejos que tratan sobre viejos mitos, abre uno, encuentra que se trata de cómo las antiguas civilizaciones se enfrentaron al mal. Jessica lo sorprende:

— No pensé que te interesaran esas cosas. — Él le sonríe al decir:

— No mucho en realidad. — Ella comenta con un dejo decepcionado:

— Es una pena, es realmente sorprendente en ocasiones. — Él se apresura a decir:

— Jamás lo entendí bien, pero sería genial si tú me ayudaras a descubrirlo. — Jessica asiente con entusiasmo:

— Las figuras malignas siempre… —

Sam no escucha en realidad todo lo que ella le explica, sólo ve lo hermosa que es, se pierde en su voz, es como si adormeciera sus preocupaciones y lo hiciera completamente feliz. Varias horas después, Jessica dice al ver su reloj:

— Si no nos apresuramos no podremos ir. — Sam asiente, entonces pregunta:

— ¿Dónde nos veremos?

— En la cafetería en una hora.

— Ahí estaré. —

Sam camina por los pasillos de la universidad, saluda a todos, se siente entre las nubes, ese revoloteo en su estómago, la emoción palpitante en su corazón, las ganas de cantar y bailar como la novicia rebelde. Los ánimos no desaparecen mientras se cambia, ni cuando sale listo, se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio para ponerse los zapatos y calcetines. Sus ojos se deslizan por la habitación, hasta la bolsa de lona que sigue en una esquina, la cual no parece haber sido tocada desde que llegó, mira la cama de su compañero de cuarto la cual no parece haber sido usada.

Nuevamente una idea ronda su cabeza: ¿Qué pasaría si Dean Weeson no existe?, ¿qué pasaría si él imagina a Dean como el hermano de sus sueños?, si sólo es una mentira de su mente, una imaginación, una broma, algo que lo acerca a la locura. Ese horrible sentimiento se apodera de su pecho, es como un abrazo de acero que lo constriñe, le evita poder respirar, le arranca la vida de una manera lenta y cruel. El terror y el vacío, el sentirse profundamente solo y querer gritar, pero el alarido muere en su garganta, forma un nudo gélido que lo asfixia aún más.

Lleva su mano temblorosa a su bolsillo, busca su teléfono, pero no está ahí, no puede concentrarse para pensar dónde lo dejó, no puede creer que muera de esta manera, por un ataque de pánico por algo que no comprende. Escucha a alguien gritar su nombre, esa persona se sienta a su lado. Siente las manos de aquella persona ayudarle a respirar, mientras le canta una canción, la misma que su madre le cantaba cuando era un bebé. La horrible opresión comienza a liberarlo, recupera el foco de su vista, aquel rostro borroso se parece tanto al hermano que aparece en sus sueños, con el cual enfrenta criaturas, el cual conduce La Impala, el mismo que vendería su alma para mantenerle vivo. Entonces lo ve con claridad, se trata de su compañero de cuarto. Lo escucha preguntar:

— Sam, ¿estás bien? — Sam asiente al sentarse, siente la sangre subir a su rostro, está tan avergonzado por preocupar a un desconocido. Dean le sonríe, le revuelve el cabello al asegurar. — Todo estará bien Sam, debes preocuparte menos. —

Sam agacha la mirada un momento, cuando vuelve a dirigir su vista a Dean él no está. No puede mantener este asunto atrás, lejos de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo la esperanza de ver a Jessica le ayuda un poco, termina de alistarse sin el mismo entusiasmo, toma su teléfono, la cartera y las llaves, además del boleto, sale de la habitación al dar una última mirada a la bolsa de lona.

Sam camina por los pasillos, la noche está cayendo, sopla el viento frío, por un momento siente una mirada espeluznante en su nuca, camina con premura al alejarse. No ve a la señorita rubia de ojos totalmente negros, la cual habla por teléfono sin dejar de ver la espalda de Sam:

— Sí, lo estoy viendo… ¿Ese es el hijo de Mary?… Comprendo. Debemos darle una lección a ese abuelo suyo. — Ella cuelga, se queda en la banca, sin notar que Castiel la tiene en la mira.

Sam llega a la cafetería, Jessica estira su brazo al hacerle una señal, el se aproxima, se centra en la hermosa sonrisa de la chica, después saluda a los demás. Ellos sonríen, hablan sobre las sorpresas que tal vez encontrarán.

Los chicos se reparten en dos autos, sin notar las miradas negras que les siguen desde las ventanas, tampoco el humo negro que se arremolina sobre sus cabezas confundiéndose con la escuridad del cielo.

No es raro para los seguidores de Hunters que los lugares de los conciertos, no sean los más comunes, en campo abierto, ruinas, algún teatro solitario, un escenario montado en mitad de la ciudad, siempre con líneas de sal y símbolos extraños rodeando el perímetro del evento. Los guardias de seguridad comprueban que las líneas estén intactas. Al cuestionar al grupo, ellos dijeron que la sal los protegía del mal, era una arraigada tradición familiar concluían.

El concierto se llevará acabo en un escenario montado a la mitad de una zona comercial, precisamente en el estacionamiento, los asistentes han dejado sus autos en las orillas. Sam se sorprende cuando La Impala está en mitad del escenario, su pintura negra reluce ante las luces, no escapa de su vista que las placas están cubiertas.

Thras entra al escenario disfrazado como un superhéroe, con mallas negras, botas oscuras con una línea clara, un cinturón blanco, un antifaz y una capa. Toma el micrófono, al agradecer:

— ¡Buenas noches amigos! — Hay un alarido entusiasta. — Ya saben, mi diálogo que algunos dicen que dura más que el concierto, y saben qué, ¡es cierto! — Él ríe como algunos en el público. — Esta noche es muy especial, porque no seremos cinco Hunters, sino estamos reunidos DIEZ y la belleza de auto a mis espaldas. — La ovación aumenta. — ¡En la batería está Joel! — La luz se enciende, deja ver a un joven de hombros anchos, también vestido como superhéroe, de azul y rojo, como el Capitán América. — ¡La hermosa Liz, con la guitarra! — Liz levanta su mano al saludar, está vestida de vaquera. — No se quiso vestir como la Mujer Maravilla. ¡Ru en las percusiones! — Ru es un sujeto de estatura mediana, cabello corto, tez morena, vestido como superman. — ¡Kai en el bajo! — Kai está vestido de Acuaman y no parece muy feliz con ello. — ¡Gabriel nos deleitará con la guitarra eléctrica! — Gabriel está vestido de Flash. — Alex está en el sintetizador. — Alex lleva su ropa habitual de motociclista con casco, saluda con su mano alzada. — ¡Decano en el teclado y Sammy en el violín! — Los hermanos levantan sus manos, Dean está vestido de Batman mientras Luciel de Robin. — ¡Castiel nos acompaña con el pandero! —

Castiel es el más abochornado, jamás le ha gustado esto, al menos no lleva mallas, trae su gabardina, el traje algo arrugado y la corbata mal colocada, pero el halo sobre su cabeza y las estúpidas alas blancas, realmente lo hacen querer esconderse. Thras termina su diálogo:

— ¡HA CANTAR! —

El concierto inicia, Sam se sorprende por lo melodioso, enigmático y atrayente de las melodías, las cuales son casi sobrenaturales, capaces de envolver y enamorar a cualquiera, incluso a él que el Rock y el Hevy jamás le han ido. Conforme el concierto avanza, otros toman el lugar del vocalista, primero Gabriel, después Liz, Joel, Ru, Sammy y finalmente Decano.

Las letras son diferentes, relatan hazañas de héroes anónimos enfrentándose a lo sobrenatural, pasa por cómo enfrentar a los seres sobrenaturales, una que otra letra melosa y llena de amor. Cuatro horas pasan sin sentirlo, sin cansancio, coreando las canciones, disfrutando con el alma lo que las personas en el escenario les comparten.

Hay un intermedio, donde todos los instrumentos comienzan un sugestivo sonido, un fuerte vaivén que produce que el corazón del público lata con fuerza, llena de adrenalina los cuerpos que se ponen listos para luchar. Un grito rompe por un instante el encanto, el cual se reinicia con mayor ferocidad.

Dean y Luciel saltan del escenario, hacen piruetas en el aire, toman impulso en algunos espectadores, al pararse de manos sobre sus hombros (los chicos separan de manos en los hombros de los espectadores xD), siguen si camino hasta llegar a una orilla, donde una mujer lucha por liberarse de un grupo de seis sujetos.

Luciel y Dean luchan contra ellos, lanzan patadas, hacen piruetas, protegen a la damisela en peligro, la cual tiene sus ropas algo rasgadas, luce golpeada y cansada. Los desarman y noquean, finalmente los amarran. La mujer rubia, alta, de ropas negras entalladas, pantalón, blusa y botas, abraza a Dean al darle un beso apasionado. Hay una ovación, la cual oculta el final de los sonidos de los instrumentos.

Dean toma entre brazos a la mujer que se ha desmayado, los asistentes les abren paso a los dos chicos, cuyas capas ondean, camina con una expresión heroica, pasos firmes y valerosos.

Los héroes desaparecen un momento, mientras el grupo toca una balada suave, la cual llena de paz a los asistentes, una balada donde todos cantan. Al terminar Thras grita:

— ¡EXORCISEMOS A LOS DEMONIOS! —

Todos corean las palabras en latín que sirven para exorcizar a los demonios. Dean y Luciel retoman su lugar, sigue el concierto una hora más, después de la cual todos se marchan satisfechos.

Jessica se aproxima a Sam, toma entre sus manos una de las enormes manos del chico, le dice con brillo en sus ojos:

— ¡Gracias Sam por conseguir los boletos! —

Sam le sonríe, siente su corazón latir con fuerza, una sensación cálida se esparce por su estómago, está por responder cuando Dona aprovecha la oportunidad para preguntar:

— Sam, ¿podrías conseguir una entrevista con los chicos? —

Sam la mira, no le agrada la gente que intenta aprovecharse de él, Dona lo está haciendo de manera descarada como si él fuera tonto. Está por negarse, cuando Jessica dice:

— Me encantaría conocerlos. — Sam asiente, al decir con decisión:

— Sí, iré… —

Sam no sabe por dónde comenzar, pero sin esperarlo se topa con alguien, levanta la vista para ver que es Dean vestido de Batman, quien reclama en tono de broma:

— Eres un faro andante, deberías tener un mayor campo de visión. — Sam jamás ha gustado de la gente que se burla de que él sea alto, es uno de sus complejos, ser tan alto, no le gustaría serlo tanto, no le gusta llamar la atención; sin embargo no le desagrada que Dean lo haga, porque no siente esa intención maliciosa. Antes de que Sam se disculpe él sigue. — ¿Necesitas algo Sam? — Sam responde con calma, se siente en confianza con Dean:

— Jessica quiere un autógrafo. — Dean sonríe al darle un pequeño puñetazo amistoso en el hombro al chico alto:

— Claro, no tomará mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no me acompañan? —

Sam levanta su brazo, lo agita al hacerle una señal a Jessica, la cual camina acompañada de su amiga. Las chicas se aproximan, suben al escenario entre risas, están emocionadas, llegan hasta donde están los chicos, guardando sus instrumentos, los muchachos al ver a Sam lo saludan, Ru pregunta al estrechar la mano del muchacho alto:

— ¿Eres Sam Winchester? — Sam asiente. Ru suelta su mano al decir. — No lo puedo creer. Amigo, me moría de ganas de conocerte, he escuchado tanto de ti. Por cierto soy Ru. — Joel se aproxima al exclamar:

— Eres famoso Sam, soy Joel. — Dean dice al fingir un poco su voz, no le agrada que Dona esté ahí, porque todo lo que digan se subirá en tiempo real a la página:

— Jessica y Dona son compañeras de Sam. — Liz dice educadamente:

— Dona, eres una de las mejores colaboradoras de la página, me alegra conocerte. —

Liz aleja a Dona, responde las preguntas con algunas evasivas, mientras tanto los integrantes del grupo pasan un disco, garabatean en la portada, todos ponen la inicial de su nombre artístico, Thras pone la dedicatoria: "Con cariño Hunters". Gabriel dice con suficiencia:

— Guárdalo bien cariño, en unos años valdrá mucha pasta. — Luciel propone al tomar una foto con el flash a todo lo que da a Gabriel:

— ¡Tomémonos unas fotos! —

Los chicos comienzan a posar, se toman fotos, disfrutan del momento, siguen adelante incluso cuando Dona vuelve. Entre risas, Jessica pregunta con genuina curiosidad:

— ¿Cómo comenzaron ha hacer esto? — Liz comenta nostalgia:

— Nuestro nombre no es original realmente, pero fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió en esa época. — Thras aclara:

— Fue a Sammy y Dean. Ellos eran Hunters al inicio. — Luciel cuenta:

— Decano tenía quince yo once, nuestro papá investigaba una serie de asesinatos relacionados con un grupo, emergente, llamado Demons. Tenían mucha seguridad, su popularidad subía como la espuma y eran inaccesibles. Nuestra mamá era maestra de música, enseñó a mi hermano a tocar el piano muy joven… — Hace una pausa, mira a Dean, quien le da su consentimiento para seguir. — Nuestro papá nos impulsó a aprender a tocar diferentes instrumentos, por ello podríamos ayudarle en su investigación. Demons participaría en un concurso patrocinado por una televisora, nuestro papá no estuvo de acuerdo, nos inscribimos a escondidas. — Dean sigue:

— Estábamos ensayando, cuando Thras y Liz llegaron de visita, ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarnos. — Thras comenta:

— Éramos terribles, al menos yo jamás había cantado o algo parecido. — Liz se defiende:

— Yo ya sabía tocar la guitarra decentemente. — Luciel sigue:

— Tocamos en el concurso, quedamos como finalistas Demons y Hunters. — Los dos hermanos chocan sus puños. — Nosotros ganamos, además descubrimos que Demons estaba siendo manipulado, su representante era quien cometía los asesinatos. —

La charla es interrumpida por una canción de Iron Maiden, Dean toma su teléfono al alejarse. Hace una señal disimulada antes de marcharse, todos los chicos dicen antes que Luciel lo haga:

— Odias ese maldito trabajo suyo. — Luciel asiente en silencio. Thras dice:

— Nos tenemos que ir, ¿traen carro? — Sam niega, al igual que las chicas, pues no se fueron con quienes llegaron. Joel dice:

— Los llevaremos a la universidad. — Nadie objeta.

Alex se despide al tomar su motocicleta y marcharse, Gabriel dice que desea caminar, Castiel sólo se despide al alejarse. Luciel sube al camión junto a los demás, nadie se ha quitado su disfraz, por la presencia de Dona.

El camión luce normal, el área del conductor, una pequeña estancia y una puerta que no deja ver más. Los colores son claros, además está bien iluminado el interior. Kai pone en marcha el enorme motor que ruge con furia, avanza al dirigirse a su destino. Sam pregunta:

— ¿Es difícil vivir en movimiento? — Liz dice con convicción:

— No es imposible, menos cuando estás con tu familia. Nos apoyamos y protegemos mutuamente. — Kai comenta:

— Es normal para nosotros, la mayoría de nosotros es como hemos vivido casi toda nuestra vida. — Joel asegura:

— Es anormal para la mayoría de las personas, pero normal para nosotros. — Thras dice:

— Somos normalmente anormales. — Ru dice con orgullo:

— Hay muchas personas con casas, pocas como nosotros. — Joel comenta:

— Gabriel se estaría burlando de nosotros ahora. — Hay una aceptación general, después todos ríen.

La puerta del fondo se abre, por ahí sale la chica que estaban hostigando los sujetos, ella recorre el lugar con su vista, intenta parecer más presentable, sonríe aunque trae sus labios partidos. Ella se siente algo mareada, dice al intentar ocultar su malestar:

— Gracias por ayudarme… ¿Quién de ustedes es Decano? — Todos los del grupo dicen al unísono:

— Batman. — Vuelven a reír. Ella cuestiona:

— ¿Ustedes son Hunters? — Ellos vuelven ha asentir. Ru cuestiona:

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Decano de nosotros? — Ella responde con un poco de tristeza:

— No mucho, sólo que si tenía problemas los buscara, les dijera que Decano me mandaba y ustedes podrían patearle el trasero a casi cualquier cosa. — Ellos chocan sus puños con sonrisas en sus rostros. Liz indaga:

— ¿Eres amiga de Decano? — La joven sonríe, es varios años mayor que los chicos del grupo:

— Puede decirse, me ha salvado más de una vez. — Luciel pregunta con amargura, casi escupe las palabras:

— ¿También trabajas para esos? — Ella saca de su sostén una insignia, la enseña al decir:

— Adhel Antoin FBI, como el padre de Decano. — Joel pregunta:

— ¿Del verdadero?

— Si. — Pregunta con un poco de vergüenza. — ¿Podrían llevarme con mi jefe?, tengo que entregar lo que querían quitarme esos tipos. — Kai comenta con un bufido:

— ¡Ahora soy chofer! — Adhel se disculpa:

— Lo siento, no quiero causar problemas. — Joel dice:

— No te preocupes. —

Luciel se levanta de su asiento, camina hacia Kai, se para junto a él, mira por el parabrisas, ambos comparten una mirada preocupada. Kai dice con seriedad:

— No podemos dejarlos aquí. — Luciel dice entre dientes al sacar su teléfono:

— Lo sé. — Marca, habla en cuanto escucha que le han contestado. — No me importa ese trabajo de mierda que tienes. Hay muchos problemas en Stanford. Apresúrate De. —

Los chicos del grupo se remueven de sus lugares, no necesitan una confirmación para saber que todo está mal. Thras pregunta:

— ¿Qué son? — Kai responde en clave:

— Mucho carbón. —

Ru se levanta, comienza a asegurarse que las bocinas exteriores estén listas. Liz va por agua bendita. Joel mira a los invitados un momento, suspira antes de decidir buscar algunos amuletos. Luciel dice:

— Debemos saber qué quieren. — Ru levanta su voz:

— ¡Hay que darles una patada de regreso! — Kai comenta:

— No es normal que se agrupen de esta manera. — Luciel asegura:

— Yo bajaré a intentar saber la razón. Los demás deben seguir adelante. — Thras se niega:

— Todos lucharemos y moriremos de ser necesario. — Luciel insiste:

— Decano vendrá pronto, no estaré solo. —

Una multitud de personas poseídas están esperando. Camiones pesados cierran el paso al vehículo de Hunters en un instante. Kai abre la puerta, Luciel baja, ya lo espera un joven alto, de cabello negro, lentes, suéter de lana amarrado al cuello, camisa rosa, pantalones claros y zapatos de vestir. Luciel pide sin rodeos:

— ¿Qué quieren? — El sujeto dice jactancioso:

— Pequeño humano. Queremos a Samuel Winchester Campbell. — Luciel responde:

— Lo siento, eso es imposible. — Ru dice a los invitados:

— Tápense los oídos y cierren los ojos. —

El demonio no acepta la negativa de Luciel, está por atacarlo, cuando a todo volumen la grabación del exorcismo comienza a sonar. Su rostro de crispa, mientras varios posesos dejan ir por la boca el humo negro, dice con su rostro distorsionado:

— No será tan fácil. — Luciel pregunta:

— ¿Por qué quieres al chico? — El demonio carcajea al decir:

— Su maldita familia. En este momento ya deben tener a Dean Winchester muerto. — Luciel no se inmuta, continúa sus cuestionamientos:

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Sólo sigo ordenes! — Luciel dice con frialdad:

— No me sirves entonces. —

El demonio se ilumina por dentro, el cuerpo cae a los pies del chico quien lo mira con desdén. Thras les dice a los invitados:

— Permanezcan dentro, no miren hacia fuera y sobre todo, sin importar lo que escuchen no salgan. —

Se puede escuchar la batalla campal que se lucha afuera, gritos de dolor y de lucha, golpes, el sonido de La Impala cuando llega. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, cuando las puertas del camión se abren y el hermano de Sam entra tropezándose.

Sam se aproxima a su hermano, el cual no es atlético pero no es obeso, su cabello es un poco largo, lleva tenis, unos pantalones amplios, una playera de Star Wars y gafas, su cabello es tan castaño como el de Sam, no tiene el aire hermoso y peligroso, es más un tipo normal de veintidós años, luce algo desenfadado pero no es notablemente apuesto, sus ojos son más café que verde. Se acerca a su hermano al decirle:

— No vas a creerlo Sam, unos tipos intentaron asaltarme y apareció Batman. Me trajo aquí conduciendo un coche como el de papá a toda velocidad. —

El corazón de Sam se sobresalta, se levanta, observa por la ventana a Kai extender su mano, cerrar su puño, a una mujer a unos metros llevar sus manos a su garganta antes de que el humo negro se deslice por su boca. Dean, vestido como Batman lucha cerca de la mujer que está siendo exorcizada, el demonio en el cuerpo de una chica alta y bella le da un puñetazo, lo eleva por los aires, lo hace caer sobre al mujer que está sacado al demonio, ambos se caen entre el humo, sin embargo cuando este desaparece ellos han desaparecido. Luciel voltea para ver todo lo ocurrido también, grita al correr hacia allá:

— ¡DEAN! —

Sam sale del camión, corre hacia donde Dean ha desaparecido, escucha a Luciel reclamarle a Kai:

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO UTILIZARAS ESOS PODERES DEMONIACOS! ¡NADA BUENO PUEDE SALIR DE ELLOS! — Levanta su puño, está por golpear a Kai, luego se detiene, talla su rostro, cubre su boca, mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, exige en tono bajo y mortal. — No se acerquen a mí… Sólo… déjeme solo… No me digan nada… — Una voz adolorida interrumpe, obliga a todos a voltear hacia la cola del camión:

— No vas a escapar… ¿Cierto?… Sammy… —

Todos voltean para ver a Dean, quien está recargado en camión, sostiene su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, ha perdido su capa, está golpeado, sus piernas no pueden sostenerlo más y comienza a deslizarse hacia el piso, intenta permanecer de pie, pero está muy mareado. Sam siente el impulso de correr hacia él, auxiliarlo, gritar su nombre, decirle que resista y no lo deje; sin embargo es Luciel que hace todo aquello, pasa junto a Sam al gritarle a Dean, ayuda a su hermano, le grita, le pide permanecer despierto, resistir, le promete hacer que todo sea mejor. El resto de los chicos de Hunters van hacia su compañero herido para auxiliarlo. El sonido de una motocicleta irrumpe entre el relativo silencio.

Alex baja de la moto, va hacia Dean y Luciel, Gabriel y Castiel llegan corriendo. Sam se ha quedado parado observando. Castiel carga a Dean, lo lleva al impala, toma lugar del lado del copiloto. Alex se queda atrás con Dean. Luciel toma lugar tras el volante, el auto sale a toda velocidad. Gabriel sube a la motocicleta para seguirlos, no sin antes tronar los dedos, desaparece a las personas inconcientes, hace que todo parezca normal y las personas dentro del camión no recuerden nada extraño.

Sam sigue observando a quienes se han marchado. Liz pone su mano sobre el hombro de Sam, le dice en tono suave:

— Él estará bien. — Aquello no trae consuelo a Sam, quien permanece ahí, como si esperara que el auto regresara, como si alguien viniera para llevarlo a donde Dean ha sido llevado; sin embargo eso no pasara, porque no son hermanos. Nuevamente esas tres palabras quieren obligarlo a gritar, a llorar, a golpear el viento: "No somos hermanos". Esa afirmación comprime su corazón, crea una garra sujetando sus pulmones que le impide respirar, es como si se negara a vivir de esa manera.

Sam escucha a Dean, su hermano Dean gritarle, también a Jessica y otras voces, pero todo se tiñe de negro, después no sabe más.


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan mensajes. Disculpen la tardanza.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te agradara el capítulo anterior, espero que este sea de tu agrado. Aquí se responden varias de tus preguntas. :D Hasta luego.

**Dedicado a: **GreenEyesSpn, gracias por seguir esta historia y darte tiempo para dejar comentarios. Mil gracias.

**Normalmente anormal**

Cupido ama a sus hermanos, ama el amor, es un chico grande sin pañales de tela y alitas visibles, pero es alguien que ama el amor. Ama llevar el amor a las parejas unirlas. Su trabajo con Mary y John fue realmente trabajoso, ellos se odiaban mortalmente, ella veía a John como un bicho desagradable, él la veía como una bravucona. Sin embargo era su destino, cupido lo sabía, si él no hubiera intervenido el destino se hubiera encargado sin endulzar la relación con amor, siendo una pareja que se siguiera odiando y terminara mal, terminaron mal antes cuando ella hizo el trato para quemarse en el techo después, sin embargo ese no era su trabajo, lo que hacen las parejas después del mágico encuentro no es su responsabilidad, sino de ellos, del tomar una buena decisión y camino.

Dios le habló un día, le pidió con cariño unir a Sam con Jessica en su primer encuentro. Unos años después de la muerte de Mary, en un pueblo de tantos, estando en un motel de tantos, Sam Winchester de encontró con Jessica Lee Moore, iban en la misma escuela, se conocieron en un pasillo cuando ella tropezó con él, un viento suave elevó algunos papeles en el pasillo, los niños sonrieron, sin percatarse que cupido los había marcado para estar juntos tiempo después.

Cupido ama el amor, amó unir a esas almas tan hermosas, porque sin importar lo horrible de la vida, de las pesadillas que aguardan, los momentos felices, esos momentos donde amas y eres amado jamás te abandonarán, en ciertos momentos sólo ellos darán calor entre la tormenta de nieve, serán un aliciente para seguir. Como John Winchester jamás olvidó lo feliz que fue al lado de Mary, como Sam jamás olvidaría lo feliz que sería con Jessica. Es como el soldado que va a una cruenta guerra, siempre tiene presente sus recuerdos del amor, de ese amor que dejó atrás y le espera o tuvo.

John agradeció hasta el último día de su vida haber amado a Mary y que ella lo amara, esa fue la mayor compensación de cupido. Ni John ni él sabían la razón para esa unión, él sólo cumplía con el trabajo que ama.

Algo estaba desapareciendo niños de la escuela, Dean intentó decirle a su padre, pero él no escuchó, ya tenía una cacería importante. La siguiente victima en la lista del monstruo era Jessica Lee Moore.

Sam mantuvo a Jessica a salvo, corrieron de la bestia, él logró sacarla del salón de música. Dean les ayudó, Sammy sólo tenía que mantenerse a salvo también a Jessica. Ella al ver como Sam la mantenía a salvo, la manera en que la abrazaba con fuerza y la impulsaba a seguir corriendo, al verlo decidido y valeroso, porque ese niño era un héroe como los de la televisión, entonces lo decidió, ella se casaría con él, sólo con él.

Cupido no supo cómo terminó aquello, uno de sus hermanos mayores intervino, no supo cuál. Su hermano hizo que todos salieran vivos, la criatura eliminada al igual que los recuerdos de aquel encuentro, esa noche John se llevó a los chicos del pueblo, la cacería no había sido verdadera, sólo un asesino serial que mataba niños en un pueblo cercano.

Cupido miró a sus hermanos, Gabriel y Luzbel, está enojado con Luzbel ahora Luciel, pero al escuchar la petición no supo que decir. Ellos le hicieron una visita, amable, cosa que no esperaba de Luzbel, ellos quieren que una de nuevo a Sam con Jessica. Cupido puede hacerlo, pero forzar el destino no es algo que desee hacer; además no quisiera que ella terminara clavada al techo, y Sam sumido en la venganza como John. Le duele tanto que sus parejas terminen mal, le duele demasiado que por ello no se queda a ver el final, porque no le agradan los finales trágicos. Esta vez se sentiría culpable, si las cosas vuelven a terminar mal, porque a diferencia de antes, sabe como puede terminar.

Cupido no dijo que lo haría, sólo que el destino de Sam y Jessica gira en el aire, cuando la moneda caiga podrá saber si es correcto o no. Ese primer encuentro no existe, Sam jamás salió de Kansas hasta ahora; sin embargo Jessica fue salvada por los hermanos Weeson, no por los hermanos Winchester. Ella decidió que se casaría con el héroe que la salvó, Dean Michel Weeson, porque él la salvó, golpeó a la criatura para que no la matara, porque él y su hermano son valerosos; ahora que lo ha reencontrado, sin importar que digan que es gay, ella no piensa dejarlo ir.

Cupido no unió a Jessica con Dean, porque no es su destino estar juntos, sin embargo ella tiene una resolución férrea, tanto como para enfrentar al destino. Aunque cupido no marcó sus corazones, ella está dispuesta a quedarse con Dean.

Cupido se pregunta si debe decirle a sus hermanos que Jessica se quedará con un héroe, explicarles, que tal vez, si Sam la salva de una criatura sobrenatural ella opté por quedarse con él y olvide a Dean. Ve a Sam en el piso, sin poder respirar, ahogado por la congoja, la desazón, el no comprender qué sucede, sobretodo por el amor, el profundo amor que dejó marca en su alma, el amor de Miguel (Dean), ese amor reciproco que existía entre ambos. Cupido conoce del amor, de muchas clases de amor, el amor que hubo entre Sam y Dean, ese amor no romántico pero fuerte, irracional, salvaje, desgarrador, un amor que podría hacer temblar la tierra, un amor que hizo estremecer a los peores bichos del infierno.

Un amor tan grande que no puede ser borrado, un amor tan grande que duele demasiado perderlo, es como si a un ángel le arrebataran el amor de Dios, sus alas, la luz, el calor, el amor y lo confinaran a un lugar gélido, frío, lleno de torturas, rasgando su alma peor que el infierno, mientras le arrancan los recuerdos del amor y la felicidad, para remplazarlos con otros que no son tan brillantes, preciosos pero que no alcanzan a llenar el vacío de los otros, es una agonía lenta que no te deja ver la muerte cercana. Es el mismo dolor que hizo enloquecer a Luzbel.

Cupido se siente tan abrumado que no sabe qué hacer, siempre es tan complicado, más cuando se trata de los Winchester. Decide hacer menos doloroso este momento para Sam, se pone a su lado, lleva su mano para aligerar la compresión de sus pulmones, Liz lo hace bien al igual que los otros chicos, tienen conocimientos médicos. Está por tocar la frente de Sam, cuando alguien toma su muñeca, voltea para encontrar al destino, quien le hace una señal negativa al sonreír.

Joel ha quitado la excavadora que bloqueaba el camino, la ambulancia llega, los paramédicos atienden a Sam. Liz se ofrece a acompañar al chico junto a su hermano, Jessica pide ir. Liz se hace de lado para acompañar a Dona, ya no hay peligro sobrenatural, pero jamás se es suficientemente precavido.

Sam va en la ambulancia, Jessica le toma la mano, mientras se siente confuso, escucha a su hermano intentar darle consuelo. Sam lo acepta, Dean jamás ha sabido dar palabras de consuelo, siempre dice cosas extrañas que no vienen al caso, aún así, agradece el intento.

Jessica mira al hermano de Sam, no es un chico coqueto, parece algo tímido, cuestiona con suavidad:

— ¿Le había pasado antes? — Dean niega:

— No, jamás. —

Los calmantes hacen efecto, sumen a Sam en un sueño tranquilo. Sam se hunde en esa sensación familiar, no está dormido cómodamente en una cama muida, su cuello duele, su espalda clama, el sonido del rock llena sus oídos, después una voz tan familiar:

"Levántate y brilla Sammy…"

Sam se termina de despertar con sobresalto, ve a Dean, no su hermano Dean amante de Star Wars, sino es su compañero de cuarto, el cual parece tener veintidós, su cabello, se ha quitado unas gafas oscuras, conduce La Impala, sonríe ampliamente, después de unos momentos pregunta con genuina preocupación:

"¿Te sientes mal Sammy?"

Nuevamente el "Sammy", Sam sabe que debería estar molesto, reclamando, corrigiendo a Dean, pero ese apodo estúpido hace que su corazón salte de felicidad, como si volviera a casa después de mucho tiempo, también ese auto, la carretera, los paisajes quedando atrás, sus cosas en el asiento de atrás, el aroma. Las lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas sin poderlo detener.

Dean aparca el auto en la orilla de la carretera desolada, antes de que pregunte algo, Sam lo abraza con fuerza, tanta que hace tronar su espalda, recuerda al pequeño Sammy que se aferraba así a él cuando tenía pesadillas. No le gustan los momentos de chicas, porque eso lo hace vulnerable, pero esta ocasión se dará permiso, corresponde el abrazo, da palmaditas en la espalda de Sam, lo deja llorar como un niño, le da palabras de consuelo, le dice cuánto lo ama como cuando eran niños.

Pasan varios minutos, muchos en realidad, antes de que Sam recupere la compostura, talla sus ojos antes de soltar a Dean, dice completamente abochornado:

"Tuve el sueño más extraño." Dean escucha con atención, no es momento para uno de sus comentarios listillos, aunque quiere dar por terminado el momento de chicas. "Soñé que Jessica estaba viva, también mamá y papá, estaba en Stanford…" Sam nota como el rostro de Dean se desencaja, los colores se le escapan, intenta ocultarlo de inmediato pero sus ojos verdes no pueden ocultar lo dolido que está, abre la boca para decir algo irritante, algo que haga enojar a Sam y termine con este momento. Sin embargo Sam se adelante. "Fue horrible." Dean se sorprende por la declaración. Sam pone sus enormes manos sobre los brazos de Dean, aprieta al recalcar. "Fue horrible. Sentía morir, me moría de celos, sé que debería ser suficiente pero no lo era, porque tú no estabas ahí para mí, porque tú no eras mi hermano, tú tenías otro hermano, tres trabajos y una banda de rock, además…"

Sam guarda silencio, cuando escucha a Dean decir con profundo dolor:

"Lo siento Sammy, sólo quería que fueras feliz…"

Sam se despierta con sobresalto, gritando:

— ¡Dean! — Hay un pitido en algún lugar da la habitación. Su hermano con playera de Star Wars está junto a su cama, responde de inmediato:

— Todo está bien Sam, estamos en el hospital. — Jessica está ahí también, se fuerza a sonreírles, les dice:

— No quise preocuparlos. — Su hermano dice:

— Le hablaré a mamá. — Sam dice de inmediato:

— ¡No!, no los preocupemos, estoy bien. — Dean asiente:

— Bien. —

Jessica está por decir algo, cuando una tormenta entra a la habitación, se trata de Luciel, quien camina a la par de cuatro sujetos trajeados con gafas oscuras, les grita:

—… ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! ¡NO SE LLEVARAN A MI HERMANO! —

La declaración hace que el corazón de Sam se contraiga, su hermano, el hermano de Luciel. Es Luciel quien lucha contra esos sujetos, es otro quien lucha por Dean, cuando debería ser él.

Luciel se para frente a una cama, la cual está en la orilla del pabellón, con los doseles cerrados, extiende sus brazos al asegurar:

— No van a llevárselo. — Uno de los hombres altos, musculosos, imponentes intenta razonar:

— Son órdenes. — Luciel grita:

— ¡No sigo sus órdenes! — El sujeto intenta de nuevo:

— Está muy enfermo Sam, su cuerpo no está reaccionando bien. — Luciel niega con su cabeza. — Sam, nosotros podemos curarlo. — Luciel grita:

— ¡NO! ¡USTEDES LE HICIERON ESTO! —

Los hombres dan un paso para completar su misión, pero Luciel los golpea con movimientos precisos al dejarlos en el piso. Luciel mira de manera feroz a sus enemigos caídos, luego va al lado de su hermano, intenta despertarlo, escucha un nuevo contingente. Uno de ellos dispara algo contra el muchacho, quien lo toma en el aire, de inmediato sabe que cometió un error, fue arrogante y confiado, así que se merece esto, una horrible descarga eléctrica que lo deja inconciente en el piso.

Dean se despierta, ve a su hermanito caer al piso, se despierta de inmediato al entrar en modo batalla, salta de la cama al gritar con horror:

— ¡SAMMY! —

Sam siente su corazón pararse un instante, ese apodo ya no es suyo. Sammy no está dirigido a él.

Dean se abalanza contra sus enemigos, da golpes fuertes, sus movimientos son algo torpes pero efectivos. En segundos tienen en el piso a quienes intentan lastimar a su hermanito. Se arrodilla junto a Luciel, lo toma entre sus brazos con suavidad, le suplica despertar.

Luciel abre sus ojos, ve a Dean, extiende su mano para tocarlo, se asegura que siga siendo verdad, su sonrisa se disipa cuando ve la sangre chorrear por la nariz y boca de Dean, lo abraza al decir entre lágrimas:

— ¡Por Dios De! — Dean intenta limpiar la sangre, pero no deja de salir. — Ellos tenían razón. ¡Te estás muriendo! — Dean intentan parecer convincente.

— Estoy bien.

— No… no estás bien. — Luciel traga saliva. — Ve con ellos. — Dean cuestiona con incredulidad:

— ¿Estás demente?

— No, debes ir con ellos.

— Rafael y Adam podrían…

— Les tomará tiempo. Estos sujetos ya saben como curarte y no perderán tiempo. Te acompañaré, pero…

— No, iré solo.

— Debes regresar. — Dean asiente. — No tardes demasiado.

— Volveré Sammy. —

Los dos se sonríen, después Luciel se aferra al cuerpo de Dean, lo abraza desesperadamente, no quiere dejarlo ir. Un nuevo grupo de trajeados llegan, uno de ellos grita por una camilla. Suben a Dean a la camilla, lo aseguran con cintas, en ningún momento suelta la mano de Luciel, salen del cuarto, ignorando a los demás. Uno de los trajeados dice a Sam, el hermano de Sam y Jessica:

— Disculpen el desaguisado. Luciel piensa que le haremos daño a su hermano, pero él está muy enfermo. No es lo que parece, sé que parece malo pero no lo es. Dean suele escapar de los hospitales y jamás termina su tratamiento. Si me disculpan. —

El hombre se marcha, dejan sin palabras a todos, se preguntan que fue todo eso. El hermano de Sam intenta aligerar el ambiente cargado de tensión:

— Hay personas a las cuales no les agradan los hospitales. Él estará bien. — Jessica comenta:

— No es normal que vinieran vestidos de esa manera, parecían agentes, guardaespaldas algo así. — Dean ve la inquietud de Sam, dice de manera rápida:

— Pero su hermano dijo que estaba bien. —

Un médico entra, es un hombre bajo, calvo, con ropa blanca, parece tener alrededor de cincuenta años, mira el expediente, observa a Sam, después pregunta:

— ¿Cómo te sientes Sam?, soy el doctor Jerónimo Nebre. — Sam sonríe poco convencido:

— Bien, supongo. — El doctor asiente, firma unos papeles, vuelve a mirar a Sam al decirle:

— Estás estable, te he recetado unos calmantes. Si vuelves a sentir de nuevo un colapso nervioso llama al hospital, he apuntado mi número en la receta. Debes visitar a un psicólogo, no quieres que te canalice al área siquiátrica ¿verdad? — El doctor concluye con una sonrisa. Sam asiente. — Puedes regresar a casa, procura mantenerte tranquilo.

— Doctor… — Sam pide cuando ve que el hombre está por marcharse. — El otro chico, el que estaba aquí, ¿está bien? — El doctor suspira con cansancio, responde con calma:

— No voy a mentir, está realmente enfermo, no sé porque los pusieron en la misma habitación, él debía estar en cuidados intensivos y tú en el ala siquiátrica. Fue trasladado a un hospital de especialidades. Nos explicaron que los médicos vinieron con trajes, para intentar intimidarlo, porque suele escapar de los nosocomios. No es algo que aprobáramos. Recibirá la mejor atención es lo que puedo asegurar. Si me disculpan. —

El doctor sale, porque no sabe por qué está diciendo todo aquello, él sólo pensaba decir "claro muchacho, él estará bien." Nadie en la habitación ve a Gabriel, quien insita al doctor a decir la verdad. El ángel desaparece, pues tiene otros asuntos por atender.

Dean va ha realizar los trámites para sacar a su hermano del hospital. Atiende las recomendaciones, no dejar solo a Sam por largo tiempo, cuidarlo bien, hacer que descanse y vea al terapeuta. Va a la farmacia por los medicamentos, mientras el farmacéutico trae el frasco de pastillas, observa su celular, debe avisarles a sus padres, no para alarmarles o porque sienta que sea su obligación; sino que no sabe cuidar a Sam, jamás lo hizo, en ocasiones su mamá le pedía que viera a su hermano, pero era de mirar qué hacia, no de estar al pendiente, darle pastillas si estaba mal, ver si hizo la tarea, darle de comer, ninguna de esas cosas que hacen los padres. No sabe cuidar de Sam, siempre lo ha sabido, jamás lo había necesitado, Sam siempre ha sido tan independiente.

Mira la hora en el reloj, son las cuatro de la mañana. Deja escapar un bufido de sus labios delgados, nada ocurrirá si por la mañana a una hora más decente le llama a su mamá.

Jessica ayuda a Sam, el chico le agrada, sus ojos son tan bonitos, es un chico apuesto, sólo le falta una cosa para que lo considere como un posible novio: valor. Ese fuego en los ojos que la haga sentir segura de que él peleará a muerte por ella, que la protegerá contra las cosas que se arrastran en las sombras, como Dean, el niño que se enfrentó al maestro de música dientes de tiburón, Luciel también parecía decidido, pero la manera en que Dean la abrazó, la hizo sentir segura, fuerte y valiente.

Jessica siempre ha salido con chicos heroicos, no es que se la vivan salvando al mundo, sino que sean valientes, fuertes, capaz de afrontar a los monstruos tal vez no sobrenaturales, pero monstruos al fin. Como un chico que salvaba a los perros callejeros, poco tiempo con un paramédico, su último novio un activista social con el que duró dos meses antes de que él fuera a África. Sin embargo, ninguno le hizo sentir tan segura como Dean, en esas pocas horas que escaparon del monstruo.

Lo dudó cuando lo vio en la fiesta, cuando Luciel dijo que era gay, pero al ver cómo salvaba a esa chica sus dudas se fueron, la confirmación llegó hace unos momentos, la manera feroz y mortal como defendió a su hermanito.

Sam es dulce, Jessica puede verlo, parece leal, realmente quiere ser amiga de Sam. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Dean entra sonriente, dice al acomodarse las gafas:

— Muchas gracias por cuidar de Sam, Jessica. — Ella dice con una sonrisa:

— Es un buen chico. —

Sam sonríe, no ha dejado de contemplarla, ella es tan hermosa, es un sueño. Salen del hospital, la imagen que espera a fuera estremece el corazón de Sam. Luciel abraza desesperadamente a un hombre de traje gris, mientras La Impala está a sus espaldas, espera tristemente el regreso de su dueño.

Jack escucha a su hijo hablarle bajo, luego mira a las tres personas que los observan. Les dice:

— Si quieren podemos llevarlos a Stanford. —

Los chicos asisten ante inesperada propuesta. Suben en silencio a la parte de atrás. Jack conduce, mientras Luciel va en el asiento del copiloto, se aferra a su papá. El hombre pone una cinta, AC/DC con highway to hell, suena por los altavoces. Ambos saben que es la canción que a Dean le gustaría escuchar en ese momento, la canción que a Mariam le gustaría oír.

El auto avanza de manera solemne, se detiene frente a los dormitorios. Dejan a Jessica, después a Sam y su hermano. Luciel se asoma por la ventanilla, dice con voz ronca:

— Cuídate Sam. — Sam atina a responder:

— Tú igual. — Luciel asiente, desaparece de nuevo, el auto arrancan. Los muchachos entran al edificio.

El silencio es tenso, Dean no sabe qué decirle a Sam, le encantaría que su mamá estuviera ahí. Entran al dormitorio, la consola de juego es lo primero que capta la atención de Dean. Sam sonríe, pues ve la expresión que imaginó su hermano pondría. Lo escucha preguntar extasiado:

— ¿De quién es esta belleza? — Sam responde al quitarse los zapatos:

— Mi compañero de cuarto. — Dean pregunta con esperanza:

— ¿Podemos usarlo? — Sam dice:

— Si. — Dean parece más emocionado que de costumbre. — ¿No habías visto una de esas? — Dean responde recorriendo con sus dedos la consola:

— Sí, en una expo de juegos. Aún no salen a la venta, pertenecen a un emporio que ha puesto su vista en los videojuegos. En lugar de hacer juegos para las consolas ya establecidas, decidió sacar la propia y sacar adaptaciones para las otras. Su calidad supera por mucho a las demás, además su precio de salida estará muy por debajo de las otras. Ya tienen diez títulos para ella, todos esperan con impaciencia obtenerlos. —

Sam recuerda lo que Alex le dijo, la empresa de su familia aún no lo comercializa. Le da el visto bueno a su hermano, quien va a prender el aparato. De inmediato aparece la introducción del juego, que Sam jugó con Alex. Escucha a su hermano cuestionar:

— ¿Lograste sacar el bono? — Sam levanta su ceja derecha. — Cuando sacas una puntuación alta, el juego te deja ver una escena final, te da unos niveles más o te da un adelanto de la siguiente entrega. — Sam niega. Dean piensa en dejarlo, para dejar a su hermano descansar, pero Sam pide:

— Puedes jugarlo, yo dormiré y cuando saques el bono me despiertas. —

Dean asiente, pone el volumen bajo al comenzar a jugar. Sam duerme tranquilo, sin sueños, mientras escucha la música suave del juego. Sam se despierta pocas horas después, debe ir a clases, extrañamente no se siente cansado. Su hermano lo saluda. Va a bañarse, regresa minutos más tarde cambiado.

Dean le indica que se aproxime, entonces ven juntos la escena final. Una voz atronadora, habla:

"Hijos míos, después de esta guerra, he decidido que es necesario me encuentren." Muchos murmullos. "Sellaré sus almas, sus runas desaparecerán de sus ojos. Cuando reencuentren sus almas podrán regresar a mí." Miguel da un paso adelante, dice con respeto:

"Padre, seguiré cuidando a mis hermanos." La voz responde:

"Lo siento hijo mío. Retiraré tu alma del cielo, sólo dejaré tu gracia." Miguel parece horrorizado, intenta dialogar:

"Padre, mi gracia matará a mis hermanos." La voz dice:

"Esa es parte de su prueba hijo mío." Rafael pregunta:

"¿Qué pasará con Miguel?" La voz responde:

"Pondré su alma en un humano, dentro de algún tiempo."

La pantalla se difumina en blanco, antes de que las siluetas desaparezcan por completo se escucha una última frase:

"Estaré esperando por ustedes hijos míos."

Dean le dice a su hermano:

— Este juego es genial. Le pondría diez en todo. ¿Cómo se llama?

— Me dijeron que el nombre tentativo es Supernatural. — Dean comenta:

— Hay una serie de libros que se llama así. Todos los coleccionistas matarían por ellos.

— ¿De qué tratan?

— Un par de hermanos, Sam y Dean como nosotros, luchando contra el mal en un auto clásico mientras buscan a su padre. ¿Lo imaginas Sam? Tú y yo, combatiendo al mal en un viaje sin fin. — Sam se burla:

— Tú no conducirías el auto, los odias.

— Es cierto. No es para mí. —

Sam reflexiona un minuto, su hermano siempre ha sido bueno para las lecturas fantásticas, tal vez podría ayudarle. Decide intentarlo.

— Dean, el amigo de mi compañero de cuarto, quien me prestó la consola, me prestó otras cosas. Quiere que las analice, ¿podrías ayudarme?

— Tú eres muy listo Sam, no necesitas ayuda para algo así.

— Es cierto, pero estoy algo corto de tiempo, ¿qué te parece?

— Bien. —

Sam deja ante Dean todo aquel hermoso tesoro. Dean lo observa maravillado, escucha atento los cuidados que su hermano le dice que tenga, luego lo ve salir por la puerta, toma el segundo tomo, porque el primero y único que tiene lo ha leído más de diez veces.

Sam atiende sus clases, no le parecen tan emocionantes como el primer día, pero se esfuerza por aprender. Está tan preocupado por su compañero de cuarto, necesita saber que está bien. Al regresar Dean le tiene una gran sorpresa, ha terminado con la mitad de los tomos, comienzan su debate sobre ellos, hablan, comparten, comentan, ponen teorías y críticas, sobre qué podrían haber hecho.

La visión externa, no comprometida de Dean es de gran ayuda para Sam. Los siguientes días son una repetición del anterior, caen en una rutina. Sam teme que su compañero de cuarto no regrese, pero al ver la bolsa de lona en una esquina se aferra a la posibilidad, él debe regresar por sus cosas; además el cuarto cada día parece más frío, más indiferente.

Sam habla con Jessica durante las clases, pronto se hacen amigos, eso también le ha ayudado. Al tercer día, va a ver al psicólogo, se trata de una dama de rostro amable, faldas amplias con bordados, playeras de manta, cabello rojizo y largo. Ella lo escucha con atención.

Sam le relata de sus padres, lo maravillosamente bien que se llevan, su madre es quien manda en casa, John aunque no lo acepte hace la voluntad de Mary. Le cuenta de sus pocos amigos, mejor dicho ninguno, la lejanía con su hermano, como son dos niños que les tocó compartir la casa. Su conflicto por ser tan alto. Todo lo que se le ocurre, está desesperado.

La psicóloga no encuentra nada tan traumático, tan traumático como para desencadenar un episodio de crisis nerviosa como el descrito en su informe. Está por sugerir una visita al siquiatra o neurólogo, para buscar una causa fisiológica. Entonces lo escucha:

— Sueño con un hermano.

— Hábleme más de él. —

Sam se siente tonto, pero sigue a pesar de ello, necesita una respuesta ya. Ella lo escucha con atención, está por decirle que reflexione sobre ese hermano imaginario, intente conocerlo mejor para saber qué necesita de él, pero lo que sale de su boca es diferente:

— Considero que debe intentar alejar la imagen de ese hermano imaginario, centrarse en su presente y disfrutarlo. — Sam dice poco convencido:

— Gracias señora Stuart.

— Hasta nuestra siguiente sesión Sam. —

Sam sale algo decepcionado, mientras Gabriel ríe al ver la confusión de la psicóloga. Se está divirtiendo en grande. El fin de semana, Dean ha terminado con los libros, ha ayudado a Sam, le explica algunas cosas, da sus puntos de vista. Es la primera vez que comparten algo, es la primera vez que pueden asegurar que son amigos cercanos.

Dean decide que es momento de regresar a casa, Sam ya parece estable, el domingo por la noche regresará a casa.

Sam guarda las cosas que le prestó Alex, sólo deja afuera el segundo videojuego. Juega con su hermano, una última partida, faltan unas horas para que su avión salga. Alguien toca tres veces, luego la puerta se abre, Sam voltea para ver a su compañero de cuarto entrar.

Dean está por saludar amablemente a su compañero de habitación, pues ha desaparecido casi una semana, en realidad poco más de una semana. Sus palabras mueren en su boca, cuando un abrazo fuerte lo toma por sorpresa, el gigante de Sam Winchester se aferra a él como un niño. Sonríe melancólico, pues recuerda cuando él era Dean Winchester, hermano de Sam, y Sam se aferraba así a él, cuando tenía una pesadilla horrible, cuando eran niños. Dice con suavidad:

— Lo siento, no quise preocuparte a ti ni a los chicos. — El hermano de Sam saluda:

— Tiempo sin verte tocayo. —

Dean corresponde. Sam se aleja algo avergonzado, toma lugar junto a su hermano. Dean Weeson se sienta en el piso, comienza una plática con los hermanos Winchester.

Dean Winchester le ofrece trabajo, como ilustrador para los juegos que piensa realizar, promete pensarlo. Sigue la charla sobre cosas irrelevantes, nadie se atreve a preguntar o comentar donde fue llevado Dean por los hombres de negro. La hora para que el hermano de Sam tome el avión llega, se levantan para irse, Dean se ofrece a llevarlos al aeropuerto.

El hermano de Sam pregunta de camino al aeropuerto:

— ¿Eres el vocalista de Hunters?

— Todos somos vocalistas, en algún momento.

— Me refiero al original. El primero.

— Sí, es muy divertido.

— ¿Me darías un autógrafo?

— Claro, siempre y cuando no digas mi nombre verdadero.

— Hecho. —

El hermano de Sam saca un plumón y un disco. Dean se estaciona frente al aeropuerto, una parada permitida, toma el CD que su tocayo le proporciona, escribe su nombre artístico y la dedicatoria, lo regresa después.

Dean ve a Sam despedir a su hermano, parecen llevarse bien, eso alegra su corazón; pero siente una pequeña punzada de celos y tristeza, porque jamás pudo darle a Sam todo lo que merecía y añoraba, una vida normal sin amenazas supernaturales. Puede confirmar que Sam ya no lo necesita, ese sueño extraño que tuvo, en el cual Sam le decía que esto es horrible, sólo es eso, una pesadilla producto de su mente. Le duele aceptar que fue remplazado, jamás dejará de doler, pero está feliz por Sam, ahora tendrá la vida normal, esa vida de pie de manzana que siempre añoró.

Las dudas que tuvo después del sueño, el colapso nervioso de Sam y esa actitud retraída, se disipan. Pronto se marchará, tal vez no vuelva a ver a Sam, pero al ver como se lleva con su hermano, la manera en que sonríe, la camarería de amigos que hay entre ellos aunque no sean cercanos, le hace tomar la decisión de marcharse de ser necesario sin forzar su regreso.

Sam comparte una última broma con su hermano, se dan un abrazo de despedida, entonces Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Te gusta Hunters? — Sam ve la sonrisa de su hermano:

— Sí, desde que salió. Incluso el primer juego que hice tiene de banda sonora varias canciones de ese grupo.

— ¿Por qué jamás lo supe? — Sam siente la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro, sus ojos se encuentran, ve esa sincera expresión, lo escucha decir:

— Vivíamos en la misma casa, pero casi no compartimos nada. Siempre hemos estado en nuestros mundos privados. Cada quien con su música, su computadora, su televisión, sus amigos, sus libros, sin compartirlo con el otro. Sucede a menudo en las familias, es parte de lo normal. Yo aún no sé, por qué quieres ser abogado. — Sam dice co orgullo:

— Para defender a los inocentes. — Dean dice con una sonrisa al retirar su mano:

— De corazón espero que puedas lograrlo Sam. Aunque jamás hemos sido cercanos, siempre he estado orgulloso de ti. — Señala a Sam con su dedo índice. — Siempre he sabido que hay un héroe en tu interior, parece que ya vas en camino a encontrarlo. —

Se escucha la voz de una mujer, pedir a los pasajeros del vuelo del hermano de Sam pasar al área de abordaje.

— Ya escuchaste, nos veremos después Sam. — Sam asiente:

— Cuídate Dean. —

El hermano de Sam desaparece por el pasillo, mientras Dean, el compañero de cuarto de Sam y cazador, observa un humo negro entrar por una ventila, hacia donde va el joven de playera de Star Wars. Talla su rostro, camina rígidamente hacia donde una amable señorita de rosada sonrisa y dientes nacarados vende los boletos.

Sam ve a su compañero de cuarto, lo ve comprar un ticket, se para junto a él al preguntar:

— ¿A dónde vas? — Dean le dice completamente rígido, con las manos un poco temblorosas:

— No lo creerías si te lo dijera. Pero tengo que estar en ese avión. — Sam mira con incredulidad a Dean, al preguntar:

— ¿Le tienes miedo a los aviones? — Dean intenta negarlo, pero la rigidez, el temblor, su mirada y el sudor hacen obvia la respuesta:

— Por eso voy en auto a todos lados. — Sam dice a la chica tras el mostrador:

— Señorita déme un pasaje a mí también.

— Cóbrelos juntos.

— De ninguna manera.

— Vamos Sam, lo hacer por acompañarme, no porque quieras hacer este gasto. Además el tío Sam paga.

— ¿El gobierno? — Dean sonríe:

— De algo debe servir tener tres trabajos.

— ¿En qué trabajas? — Dean abre la boca, pero la señorita interrumpe:

— Si no se apresuran perderán el vuelo. —

Los chicos corren, hacen los papeleos, pasan la inspección y finalmente llegan a la puerta. Dean le habla a Luciel mientras camina hacia los asientos asignados:

— Sammy… estoy en un avión. — Sam escucha un grito, pero no puede comprender lo que la voz del otro lado dice, además que su estómago se revuelve con disgusto al escuchar ese apodo ridículo dirigido a alguien más. — Un problema de carbón. — Más gritos. — El avión está por despegar, no llegarás, tal vez sí, no te preocupes. Procuraré estar calmado… Sí, lo recuerdo. — Dean pide. — Sammy, ¿puedes hablarle a papá o a Bobby? Alguien con auto cerca, porque no quiero regresar en avión. — Hay un tenue silencio. — Gracias Sammy, regresaré pronto. —

Dean cuelga, suspira lento, profundo, intenta conservar la calma, debe obligarse a calmarse. Sam mira a su compañero de cuarto moverse nerviosamente en el asiento, mira a su alrededor, ve a su hermano varios asientos atrás con sus audífonos indiferente al mundo, su hermano prefiere volar a los autos, algo opuesto a su compañero de cuarto.

La azafata da las indicaciones de seguridad, haciendo que Dean cada vez esté más exaltado. Sam intenta calmar a su compañero:

— Piensa en otro lugar, un lugar donde quisieras estar. —

Dean lo mira un momento, como si hubiera dicho algo tonto, después sonríe para seguir obligándose a concentrase. El avión despega, nota a Dean mirar insistentemente su reloj. Sam escucha a su compañero hablarle:

— Sam, si algo malo pasa, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? — Sam asiente. — Escuchaste en los conciertos, las palabras el latín y cómo se pronuncian, el exorcismo. — Sam asiente de nuevo. — Están en la portada del disco que le firmé a tu hermano, pídele o léelas tú en voz alta. — Sam ve a Dean comenzar a desabrocharse el cinturón, se prepara para levantarse, le cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa Dean?

— Jamás lo creerías. —

Sam ve a Dean alejarse, se dirige hacia las azafatas, habla con ellas con una sonrisa, ya no parece preocupado. No necesita leer la portada del disco, él aprendió aquellas palabras. Camina hacia donde está su compañero de cuarto, escucha un grito y conmoción, Dean tiene al copiloto contra el suelo, le golpea la cara, antes de obligarlo a tomar algo de una pequeña botella de cristal con una cruz, el hombre se retuerce grita al salir humo de su boca.

Sam no puede creer lo que está viendo. Tampoco la enorme sonrisa que se dibuja en los labios del hombre, ni las palabras venenosas que siguen:

— Pobre Dean… no pudiste permanecer lejos de tu hermanito Sammy. — Dean le da otro puñetazo al decir con rabia:

— ¡Cállate desgraciado! — El sujeto sigue:

— Si, Sammy, este sujeto es tu hermano, el valiente Dean Winchester, el estúpido que perdió todo. El infeliz que te ha arrastrado de nuevo a esta mierda… —

El hombre grita al comenzar a salir humo negro por su boca, en su discurso no se dio cuenta de lo que Dean hacia, de nada le sirvió encerrarse en ese cuerpo, porque el cazador lo obligó a salir por medio de símbolos desconocidos para Sam, escritos con sangre.

El humo se mete a una rejilla, Dean se levanta, corre dejando atrás a un conmocionado Sam. El cazador corre hacia la cabina, por las ventallas se ven los relámpagos de la tormenta que ha iniciado afuera.

Dean lucha por abrir la puerta, antes de que el avión comience a caer en picada al girar, las mascarillas caen. El cazador es catapultado hacia atrás, mientras grita. Sam se las arregla para sujetarse al marco de la puerta, también intenta abrir, pero parece imposible.

Dean regresa corriendo, hace su mejor esfuerzo por no perder el rumbo entre tanto movimiento, lanza su fobia atrás de su mente. Se sujeta a la manija, la obliga a ceder abriéndola. Una nueva maniobra peligrosa lanza lejos, mientras escucha al piloto burlarse:

— Pobre pequeño Danie… — Sam sale de su escondite a un lado de la puerta, grita antes de recitar las palabras:

— ¡Se llama Dean! —

Sam nota que las palabras salen de su boca con facilidad, como si fuera una oración recitada incontables ocasiones, tanto que ha formado un reflejo automático. El piloto grita, antes de que el humo negro salga de su boca. El demonio intenta un nuevo ataque, por poseer el avión, pero Dean llega al decir otra oración en palabras más antiguas. El humo negro es invadido por una luz azul, grita antes de desaparecer.

Sam está feliz, pero al notar que no hay piloto, ni copiloto y caen en picada, el tablero está iluminado de muchas luces parpadeantes, hay un pitido sugestivo y todo parece ir mal. No espera ver a Dean quitar al piloto de su asiento, ponerse los auriculares, tomar los controles, estabiliza el avión, habla con los pasajeros:

— Permanezcan todos en sus asientos. Habla el capitán. Tuvimos algunas dificultades técnicas. Todo ha sido solucionado. Intenten tranquilizarse, el resto del vuelo será tranquilo y sin contratiempos. —

Sam respira agitadamente, odia reconocerlo, pero no tuvo tanto terror como debería, se siente vivo, emocionado, con la adrenalina a tope. Además las palabras que escucha de voz de Dean hacen que su corazón salte de alegría, como la primera vez que su papá le dio un cumplido:

— Gracias Sam. ¡Lo hiciste realmente genial! — Sam asiente, no sabe que decir, se siente muy feliz. — ¿Quieres sentarte en ese asiento libre? —

Dean no lo repite de nuevo, Sam ha tomado el lugar, juntos miran el cielo nocturno, las estrellas, las luces de las ciudades que quedan atrás. La calma se ve interrumpida, cuando un sujeto y una dama entran con armas, les apuntan al decir:

— ¡Seguridad Aérea! — Dean dice al rodar sus ojos:

— ¡Maldición! ¡Apenas aparecen! — Los sujetos lucen desconcertados. — Agente Dean Weeson. — Dean saca con calma una identificación, la entrega a la mujer. — Gracias por hacer nada. —

El hombre baja su arma, toma su celular, marca para confirmar que sea cierta la información. Sam voltea a ver al sujeto, que se ha alejado un poco, lo ve encoger los hombros, parece que su jefe le grita y está por despedirlo, lo ve pedir disculpas y decir sí repetidamente. Regresa la identificación a Dean, quien la toma sin verlo, luego dice al irse alejando:

— Disculpe señor. No sabíamos. — Dean pregunta:

— Ustedes son federales, no son de seguridad, ¿qué hacen aquí? — El sujeto dice al ponerse firme:

— Señor, transportamos a un reo.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes haciendo ese trabajo?

— Es muy peligroso señor.

— Déjenme adivinar, el maldito se ha escapado infinidad de ocasiones, es un líder que pone la seguridad nacional en peligro y abordo tiene compinches, los cuales planean tomar el avión. — La mujer pregunta:

— ¿Qué?

— Es clásico cariño, muchas películas sobre lo mismo. Además están haciendo un pésimo trabajo, porque sus amiguitos los han traicionado. —

Dean pone el piloto automático, se levanta, murmura maldiciones, antes de irse le dice a Sam:

— Mantén cerrada la puerta, no abras a nadie, a menos que te diga el nombre del videojuego. No muevas nada. — Dean le indica a los agentes seguirlo. — Vamos inútiles. —

Sam ve la puerta cerrarse tras ellos. Diez minutos después Dean toca la puerta al decir:

— Supernatural. —

Sam se levanta para ir ha abrir. Ve a su compañero de cuarto con el labio roto, la ropa un poco mal acomodada, pero fuera de eso parece bien. Lo escucha decir con autosuficiencia:

— Ellos quedaron peor. —

Sam le gustaría saber, pero decide no preguntar. Sam escucha su teléfono sonar, lo tome, escucha la voz de su hermano decir frenéticamente:

— ¡Sam no vas a creerlo! ¡MI VUELO HA SIDO UNA LOCURA! Primero el avión comenzó a girar como loco, después tu compañero de cuarto salió de la cabina, golpeó en la cara a un sujeto, ¡LO NOQUEO! ¡CREÍ QUE LE SACARÍA LA CABEZA DEL GOLPE! ¡SAM TIENE UN DERECHAZO IMPRESIONANTE! Otro sujeto intentó tomar a una mujer de rehén y él apareció enfrente, ¡APARECIÓ ENFRENTE! Lo noqueó también y un sujeto se levantó, le pegó en la cara con una maleta de metal. Dean, SAM NO LO VAS A CREER, ¡NO SE CAYÓ, AGARRÓ LA MALETA Y LE PEGÓ CON ELLA! ¡FUE COMO EN LAS PELÍCULAS! — Sam escucha a la azafata:

— Debe colgar su teléfono. — Sam escucha a su hermano decir:

— Tuviste que verlo Sam, luego te sigo contando. —

Sam escucha a su hermano colgar, luego mira a Dean, quien murmura maldiciones al seguir piloteando. Se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Creí que les tiene terror a los aviones? — Dean responde con un tono algo amargo:

— Eso no quiere decir que no sepa volar estas malditas cosas. — Un momento de silencio, Sam intenta de nuevo:

— ¿Qué era todo ese humo? — Dean dice:

— No vas a creerlo.

— Pruébalo.

— Era un demonio. —

Sam se queda sin habla, era como lo describía el libro, también el caos es muy similar, Dean con terror a los aviones, las palabras del demonio, el ritual. Se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — Dean dice en un tono que no da a lugar con seguir el tema:

— Los demonios mienten. — Sam recuerda el incidente con Kai, se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Lo que hizo Kai?, cuándo desapareciste, ¿por qué regresaste tan mal? ¡¿Cómo apareciste tras el camión?

— Sam. — Dice Dean en tono tranquilizador. — Es complicado, te diré la versión reducida. — Sam asiente. — Un demonio entró a las casas de todos ellos, cuando eran bebés, dejó caer su sangre en sus bocas para que ellos la comieran. — Sam se queda perplejo, es como le pasó al Sam de los libros. — Las casas se quemaron, algunas madres murieron. Su vida jamás volvió a ser normal, sin importar cuánto lo intentaran. Hace poco, comenzaron a tener visiones y desarrollar habilidades. Kai puede exorcizar demonios con su mente, pero al hacerlo, bajo la victima se crea una puerta temporal, por la cual pueden salir y entrar cosas al infierno. — Sam se queda con la boca abierta. — Caí al infierno, luché por salir, afortunadamente pude salir antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

— No pasó mucho tiempo…

— El tiempo corre diferente en el infierno. —

Sam no sabe qué decir, esa información es demasiada. Tantas similitudes que quisiera ignorar. Los engranes de su mente trabajan tiempo extra en modo forzado. Pregunta aún perplejo:

— ¿Estás bien? — Dean dice sin voltear a verlo:

— Color de rosa. —

Sam se remueve en su asiento, quiere correr y gritar, olvidarse del asunto, pero su curiosidad y la necesidad se lo impiden. Cuestiona al intentar cambiar de tema:

— ¿Trabajas para el gobierno?, ¿eres una clase de agente secreto o qué? —

Dean sonríe, esa sonrisa petulante que no deja ver nada, ese escudo que usa contra los enemigos. Hace que el corazón de Sam se desplome, pero se obliga a intentar de nuevo:

— ¿Identificación falsa? — Dean niega al decir:

— Me gustaría, pero no. — Sam dice:

— ¿Te importa si voy al baño? — Dean dice:

— No van a decírtelo. — Sam voltea a ver a ese chico, el cuál parece haber venido a convertir su vida rutinaria en una locura. — Ellos no van a decírtelo. —

Sam sale de todos modos, pasa el baño, busca con su mirada a los agentes federales. Los ve al fondo, están resguardando a un grupo de seis personas, los cuales están inconcientes y golpeados, pasa junto a su hermano al sonreírle y saludar sin detenerse, llega frente a ellos al cuestionar:

— ¿Por qué le dicen señor a Dean? — El sujeto, un tipo alto de tez oscura, con traje, de rictus serio, cabello corto y negro dice:

— Lo sentimos, no podemos hablar de ello. Es información confidencial. — Sam intenta:

— Nadie lo sabrá. — La mujer, una dama de edad media, cabellera corta, facciones finar pero serias, con traje sastre dice:

— Lo sentimos. Es confidencial. NO vamos a revelar nada. ¿Podría volver a su asiento?, por favor. —

Sam capta la indirecta, se aleja, se para junto al asiento de su hermano, quien lo mira perplejo. Escucha a su hermano Dean cuestionar:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Sam tiene que pensar algo rápido, es malo para mentir, así que dice una verdad a medias:

— Dean, mi compañero de cuarto, tenía que tomar este vuelo… Le tiene miedo a volar así que decidí acompañarlo. — Ve a su hermano, el cual no parece tragarse la historia, pero lo escucha decir:

— Créeme Sam, no parecía tener miedo cuando pasó por aquí golpeando a esos sujetos. Parecía una máquina de matar. Genial pero aterrador. Ustedes se llevaron bien en la escuela, pero recuerda esto que te voy a decir, debes tener cuidado. Él parece peligroso, es genial pero peligroso. — Sam dice en un impulso reflejo:

— Es policía. — Escucha a su hermano cuestionar con incredulidad:

— ¿En serio?, no se mueve como un policía. Es como los asesinos en los juegos.

— Su papá es federal, algo se le tenía que pegar. — Su hermano no luce convencido:

— Sea lo que sea, ten cuidado y no te enredes en sus asuntos. No me gustaría ir a la morgue a reconocer tu cuerpo o que nuestros padres lo hicieran, ¿entiendes? — Sam dice sin pensar:

— Confío en él. — Su hermano asiente, pero sigue escéptico. — Es de los buenos Dean. Esos sujetos que noqueó querían secuestrar el avión. — Susurra a modo de secreto. — Está piloteando ahora, porque no tenemos piloto. —

Sam ve a su hermano levantarse como un resorte. Ve la petición esperanzada que llega sin perder tiempo:

— ¿Podemos ir a la cabina?, ¿sí?, por favor… — Sam dice a modo de revancha:

— ¿No tienes miedo?, no quisiera ir a la morgue a reconocerte por ser su amigo.

— Lo siento. — Sam escucha a su hermano decir en tono derrotado. — Sam, no quise que sonara así. ¿Podemos ir ahora? —

Sam asiente, ambos caminan por el pasillo, llegan a donde está Dean preparándose para el aterrizaje. Las azafatas no intentan detenerlos, no después de lo que pasó, saben que Sam va con el piloto temporal que los lleva seguros a casa.

Sam no puede evitar sonreír, cuando al entrar escucha las maldiciones que lanza Dean sobre su suerte, por estar ahí, etc. Escucha a su hermano decir:

— ¡Wow! ¿Sabes pilotear? — Sam escucha a su compañero de cuarto decir en tono amargo:

— Gajes del oficio. — Dean habla por el intercomunicador. — Les habla su capitán, estamos por aterrizar, sigan las instrucciones de las azafatas, abróchense los cinturones y conserven la calma. — Sam comenta:

— Si les dices que conserven la calma no lo harán. — Su compañero de cuarto rueda los ojos. Su hermano dice:

— Vamos Sam, hay que sentarnos. — El piloto sustituto comenta:

— Hay un asiento en la pared, además del de copiloto, pueden quedarse aquí si quieren… —

Sam ve como su hermano toma la sugerencia, nota que el lugar del copiloto queda a su disposición, toma el asiento. Ve las luces de la ciudad, la pista de aterrizaje, escucha las instrucciones de la torre de control, la manera experta de Dean para tomar los controles y hablar con la voz del otro lado.

El avión desciende lento, con gracia, de manera agradable y tranquila. Afuera se escucha el sonido de sirenas, mucho movilización. La movilización es evidente, ambulancias, policía, bomberos, equipos de rescate, militares.

La movilización dentro no se hace esperar, los pasajeros son desalojados, los malos capturados. Dean acompaña a unos agentes, los cuales le muestran sus identificaciones y él hace lo mismo, señala a los dos hermanos al decir:

— Civiles. No tienen nada que ver con esto. — Los agentes asienten, la mitad se lleva al joven, los otros escoltan a los hermanos Winchester.

Sam observa todo aquello, le parece que en el libro tenía más encanto, la investigación, descubrir al malo, cómo acabar con él y desaparecer en el anonimato. Esto se siente diferente, artificial, no puede explicarlo, es como hacer trampa al destino, adelantarse sabiendo lo que vendrá.

Baja por las escaleras, alcanza a ver a su compañero de cuarto inclinado sobre un bote de basura vomitando tal vez, mientras un hombre de traje le da palmadas en la espalda, puede deducir que ese es el padre de Dean.

Los investigadores les hacen preguntas, Sam responde todo lo que sabe, incluso lo del demonio. Ellos lo miran con escepticismo hasta que uno le pregunta:

— ¿Venía con él? — El sujeto alto, de cabello cano y bigote señala a Dean Weeson quien parece respirar profundo varias ocasiones.

— Sí. — El agente asiente:

— Gracias por su información, pueden irse. —

Jack les hace una seña a los chicos para que se aproximen. Dean Weeson le hace un guiño positivo a su padre, deja de hacer los ejercicios. No es una táctica que aprendiera en sus entrenamientos, en realidad es culpa de su madre, fanática del equilibro, la meditación, el yoga y otras cosas más.

Jack extiende su mano con formalidad al presentarse:

— Jack Weeson. — Sam toma la mano del hombre, la estrecha al decir:

— Sam Winchester. — Sam suelta la mano de Jack, la cual es tomada ahora por su hermano:

— Dean Winchester. — Jack dice al apartar su mano:

— Gusto en conocerlos muchachos. Espero que mi hijo no les diera muchos problemas. — Jack intercambia una mirada amistosa con su hijo. — Si quieren, podemos llevarlos.

— Nos encantaría. — El hermano de Sam acepta. Jack asiente. — Gracias. —

Los cuatro salen de aeropuerto, Jack y Dean en ocasiones muestran sus identificaciones, así tienen el paso libre. Una camioneta cerrada negra aguarda afuera, suben al nadie atreverse a iniciar la conversación. El motor ruge con fuerza, como si estuviera listo para enfrentar a una bestia para proteger a su amo.

Jack mira por el espejo retrovisor a los hermanos Winchester, espera la dirección. Dean sale de su estupor al dársela. Sam mira hacia el copiloto, donde su compañero de cuarto va, luce tranquilo pero cree que eso es una máscara para ocultar algo.

— Sam… ¡Sam! — La voz de su hermano lo trae al presente:

— ¿Qué? — Su hermano lo reprende:

— El señor Weeson te hizo una pregunta.

— Disculpe. ¿Qué? — Jack sonríe comprensivamente al decir:

— ¿Qué estás estudiando? Dean no me ha querido decir.

— Leyes.

— Eso quiere decir que no llevas clases con Dean. — Sam ve la oportunidad, sonríe encantadoramente al cuestionar:

— Señor Weeson, ¿Qué estudia Dean? — Acusa. — Él no me ha querido decir.

— Dean estudia… —

El sonido del teléfono interrumpe la respuesta. Sam maldice en silencio. Escuchan la voz de una mujer, como de cuarenta años, su tono es autoritario:

— Jack, ¿tú hijo está contigo?

— Sí Melinda. — Dean habla de mala gana:

— ¿Ahora qué hice? — Ella dice:

— Nada aún. Me llegó una queja a mi escritorio, ¿puedes explicarme por qué? — Dean responde con sarcasmo:

— Porque la gente ama quejarse.

— Cuida tu tono conmigo muchacho.

— Igual. — Jack interviene:

— Dean. Se amable. — Dean da un bufido, mientras los hermanos Winchester escuchan con atención. La mujer continúa:

— ¿Cómo obtuviste tanto daño y por qué escapaste de las instalaciones hospitalarias?

— Ya estoy bien…

— Me disgusta la manera irresponsable en que tomas riesgos innecesarios, siempre se lo he dicho a tu padre. — Dean comienza a imitarla de mala gana, sin emitir sonido. — Muchachito deja de hacer muecas. — Un pequeño silencio, donde se escucha la suave risa de Jack. — Te hice dos preguntas muchacho, espero la respuesta. No digas que no es mi asunto, porque al llegarme la mierda a mi escritorio ya lo hace mi asunto. — Dean suspira:

— Señora hay dos civiles en el auto, ¿podemos discutir esto después?

— ¡No! ¡Ahora joven Weeson! — Dean se fuerza a guardar sus emociones:

— Fue un accidente, caí desde muy lato, abajo me esperaba hostiles…

— ¿Lo hiciste por un civil?… — Silencio. — Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a alguien más, ¿cierto?

— ¡ES ADIVINA O QUÉ!

— Soy lo más cercano que tienes a una abuela, jamás lo olvides. No hace falta que te disculpes. — Jack interviene:

— También quiero saber cómo escapaste del centro médico. Tardaste. — Padre e hijo se dirigen una sonrisa cómplice, suave, gentil. La voz del altavoz vuelve a sonar:

— Vamos, por la queja que me llegó parece como si hubieras hecho volar por los cielos la base. — Dean encoge los hombros, como si fuera un niño de cuatro años cuya madre le regaña:

— No voló por los cielos, sólo se derrumbó. — La mujer cuestiona:

— ¿Bajas?

— Cero bajas señora.

— Me alegra que estás bien chico, espero un informe detallado y el oficial, como de costumbre. — Hay un pitido. — Parece que alguien más está preocupado, espero verte pronto en Washington. — Dean dice:

— Si. — Jack es un poco más entusiasta:

— Tomaremos café Melinda. —

La llamada termina. Jack recibe la siguiente llamada y el grito de Luciel es lo primero que llena el auto:

— ¡PAPÁ!, ¿ESTÁ CONTIGO DEAN? — Una gran sonrisa verdadera se dibuja en el rostro de Dean, quien responde:

— Estoy aquí Sammy. — Hay un suspiro largo, profundo, lleno de alivio del otro lado, después la voz de Luciel vuelve a llenar el espacio:

— ESTÁS BUSCANDO MATARME, MATARME DE LA PREOCUPACIÓN. — Una risita escapa por los labios de Dean. — ¿Por qué no me llamaste en cuanto bajaste del avión?

— Vamos Sammy, sabes como me pongo a veces después de un viajecito en avión. ¿Fuiste por mi Bebé?

— Ella está aquí, conmigo, en casa. Ambos esperamos su regreso. Procuren volver pronto y bien. — Jack responde:

— No estamos heridos Sammy. Tal vez lleguemos al amanecer, intenta dormir. — Dean dice con autosuficiencia:

— Si conduzco yo, llegaremos antes. — Una nueva sonrisa amistosa compartida por padre e hijo. — Dean conducirá, así que llegaremos antes. — Dean dice:

— Sammy, ¿ya cenaste?

— Sí.

— ¿Te lavaste los dientes?

— Ya.

— ¿Te pusiste el pijama? — La respuesta es obstinada:

— No dormiré hasta que vuelvan. — Dean responde:

— Si no duermes bien, mañana no podrás ir a la escuela.

— No iré a la escuela entonces. — Jack advierte al pararse en un crucero por la luz roja:

— No van a pelear. — Los dos responden:

— No. — Luego la pequeña familia de tres ríe. Luciel dice:

— Dormiré, si vamos a la feria el viernes. — Los dos Weeson en el auto dicen:

— Trato. — Se escucha un sonoro bostezo, después Luciel dice:

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches hijo.

— Buenas noches Sammy. —

Sam no puede evitar sentir los celos corroerlo por dentro, ese sentimiento extraño se avivó más cuando el apodo de "Sammy" fue dirigido a Luciel. Sam siente como si lo estuvieran despojando, la furia oprime su estómago. Intenta alejar esos sentimientos, pero parecen negarse a marchar. El auto se detiene, están frente al edifico donde vive el hermano de Sam.

Dean Winchester pregunta:

— ¿Quieren pasar un momento? — Los Weeson intercambian una mirada, puedo Jack responde:

— Sólo unos minutos. — Dean le pregunta a su hermano Sam:

— ¿Te quedarás Sam? —

Sam mira a su hermano, el cual no tiene ojos verdes sino más cafés, su playera de Star Wars, una pose desgarbada y aire Nerd. Responde:

— Me gustaría llegar a clases. ¿Puedo irme con ustedes? — Dean Weeson responde con entusiasmo:

— Claro. — Dean Winchester pregunta al joven de ojos verdes:

— ¿Tu hermano sigue siento posesivo? — Los Weeson responde al unísono:

— No tienes idea. —

Los cuatro hombres pasan la puerta de cristal. Dean Winchester saluda al portero, suben al ascensor hacia el último piso. Al abrirse la puerta, revela el departamento, es amplio y un monumento a Star Wars, las paredes, los sillones, las espadas láser que están en pedestales, las figuras. Los Weeson no tienen palabras, mientras Sam sólo comenta:

— Veo que tienes más cosas. — Dean Winchester responde:

— Me ha ido bien Sam. ¿Quieren tomar asiento, algo de tomar? — Jack responde con educación:

— Gracias, un vaso con agua me vendría bien.

— Ya vuelvo. — Jack le comenta a su hijo:

— Sammy estaría feliz aquí. — Dean Weeson mueve su cabeza al negar. Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Le gusta Star Wars? — Jack dice:

— Sí, pero no tanto como a tu hermano. —

Sam no puede discutir eso, lo cree. Sam ve en una de las paredes, un póster de Hunters, le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo te hiciste Fan de Hunters? — Dean Winchester entrega un vaso a cada uno de sus invitados, todos con personajes de Star Wars, responde al tomar asiento e indicar a los demás tomar lugar:

— ¿Recuerdas a ese concierto al cual papá me llevó a regañadientes? — Sam no puede evitar reír, lo recuerda bien.

Mary obligó a John a cumplir su promesa; aunque Dean fue listo al preguntarle a su padre cuando estaba dormido, asegurándose que Mary lo escuchara. Hubo una gran pelea, pero el rostro derrotado de John no tenía precio y todo terminó bien. Sam recuerda, que su hermano fue violento y algo malvado en ese tiempo, corto pero fue aterrador. Más porque muchos chicos comenzaron a comportarse malvadamente.

— Yo era fan de Demons. Como muchos chicos. Yo quería ir a toda costa, porque si Demons ganaba esa guerra de bandas, entonces firmaría un contrato internacional. El voto de los asistentes contaría, así que debía estar ahí. Era como si todos estuviéramos ahí por la misma idea, hacer que Demons ganara a toda costa. Muchas bandas se retiraron, el público gritaba enardecidamente Demons. Parecía una victoria segura, entonces apareció Hunters. — Sonríe suavemente. — Cuatro chicos, dos músicos desastrosos y dos virtuosos. Seguimos gritando por Demons, hasta que comenzaron a tocar. Decano y Sammy, parecían tan compenetrados, su música, sus voces, opacaba la torpeza de los otros dos integrantes. Mientras los escuchaba, sentí que se levantaba un hechizo que pesaba sobre mí, el cual me obligaba a seguir a Demons y hacer cosas que no deseaba. Cuando los escucho me siento liberado. —

Jack le da una palmada en la espalda a su hijo, le dice con cariño:

— Estoy orgulloso de ti Dean. —

El hijo de Jack asiente, no le agradan las escenas de chicas, pero sí como se siente cada vez que su padre reconoce sus esfuerzos. Sam le pregunta a su hermano:

— ¿Qué pasó con Demons? — Ve a su hermano reflexionar un momento, después escucha:

— Kai era el vocalista de Demons y se unió a Hunters. Los demás decidieron retirarse o se unieron a otras bandas, pero jamás volvieron a mencionar que estuvieron en Demons. Sin embargo no les ha ido también a excepción de Kai. —

La plática se prolonga unos minutos más, hablan sobre el trabajo de Dean Winchester y las bandas sonoras de Hunters, en los juegos que ha realizado. Se despiden, Sam escucha a su hermano pedirle hablarle a sus padres.

El camino de regreso es tranquilo a pesar de la velocidad de Dean Weeson al conducir. Jack va dormido plácidamente en el asiento del copiloto, mientras AC/DC con highway to hell suena por los altavoces. Dean canta sin importarle la entonación, después de un rato Sam se le une y cantan al ir por la carretera solitaria, donde las luces de la camioneta parecen la única luz en la tierra y las estrellas en el cielo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan mensajes. Disculpen la tardanza.**

Ebonylovesjensenandjared: thank for you review. I don't like Meg xD. Cas is allied of Sam. Dean and Sam are the best ;)

GreenEyesSpn: Gracias por el comentario. Si tiene 18. Sabe manejar aviones porque es parte del trabajo, no porque le guste jajajajajaa. Aún no sé como arreglar todo esto, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, xD espero aajajajajjaaja.

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**El segundo trabajo de Dean**

El camino fue largo, sin embargo Sam no quiso dormir, tenía temor de despertar y fuera un sueño. Uno donde se despertara en los dormitorios, en ese cuarto que se vuelve frío, claustrofóbico, con esa sensación insaciable de que debería estar en otro lugar, haciendo algo más importante.

Canta hasta no poder más, duerme sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, al despertar aún está en el auto, con Dean y su padre Jack. La camioneta se ha estacionado frente a un modesto complejo de apartamentos. Ellos bajan, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, la puerta se abre, algo pasa haciendo a un lado a Sam, aquel bólido se agarra con fuerza de Dean y Jack.

Sam voltea, ve a Luciel aforrándose a su familia, diciendo entre llanto lo asustado que estaba, cuando los había extrañado, parece un niño de cinco años. El Winchester decide no comentarlo. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos, cuando Jack le dice:

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o prefieres que te lleve a los dormitorios? — Sam responde con premura:

— No quiero causarle problemas. — Dean dice:

— No es molestia Sam. Es noche para que te marches solo, ninguno de nosotros te dejará ir solo. — Luciel dice sin soltar a su hermano:

— Quédate Sam. Mañana Dean nos llevara a la escuela. —

Sam sonríe, acepta, pero no pasa inadvertido el tono de Luciel, el cual no tiene nada de inocente, es algo malvado. Los cuatro entran, a la primera puerta del corredor.

El departamento se revela tras la puerta, no es ostentoso, es poco amueblado, tiene lo mínimo indispensable. No hay sofá, televisor, cafetera, sólo una mesa, tres cojines que sirven como sillas, la línea de sal, símbolos dibujados, una bolsa de lona y una maleta amplia. Las habitaciones tampoco tienen más que una cama, un buró y el armario.

Hay dos habitaciones, una con una cama matrimonial y la otra con una King size. Jack da un beso en la frente a sus hijos, les desea buenas noches antes de irse a la cama. El hombre se queda dormido de inmediato, sus hijos le quitan los zapatos y los calcetines, lo arropan después para cerrar la puerta. Luciel vuelve a aferrarse a Dean. El hermano mayor le dice a Sam:

— Duerme en la cama. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Y ustedes? — Luciel dice como si fuera natural:

— Dormiremos aquí. —

Luciel corre a la habitación, saca un rollo blanco el cual deja en el piso, se marcha y vuelve con mantas. El muchacho dice al comenzar a tender la cama improvisada:

— Como un campamento, aunque Dean odie acampar. — Dean asiente. — Además, siempre has dormido solo, ¿no es cierto Sam? —

Sam nota de nuevo ese tono malicioso. Es cierto, él siempre ha dormido solo, cuando era bebé tenía una cuna, siempre tuvo un cuarto, siempre tuvo su espacio y cama. Pensó que compartir la habitación con un extraño, en los dormitorios, le sería extraño; sin embargo no fue así. La voz de Dean rompe la tensión del momento:

— Sammy, tus niveles de bondad están muy bajos. No seas malo con Sam, si quiere dormir con nosotros está bien, la colchoneta es muy amplia, si quiere dormir en la cama está bien. —

Luciel se aproxima a Dean, se abraza de él como si fuera un niño de cinco años aceptando la explicación de; por qué no puede comer chocolate como desayuno. Dean revuelve el cabello de su hermano, luego le da un beso en la cabeza, le dice:

— Hay que dormir Sammy. — Mira a Sam. — ¿Dónde quieres dormir Sam? — Sam siente vergüenza, pero traga duro, toma valor y dice:

— Si es como ir de campamento, por qué no me quedo aquí. — Dean asiente.

La extensión de la colchoneta abarca todo el piso de la estancia, en realidad son dos colchonetas grandes. Los hermanos toma lugar en una y Sam tiene la otra. Luciel se aferra a su hermano de manera posesiva, deja claro que no va a dejarlo partir. Pasan varios minutos, antes de que Sam se aventure a preguntar:

— ¿Siempre es así? —

Dean sonríe, mira al techo, mientras Luciel está dormido tranquilamente, puede sentirlo abrazado a él como una lapa. Siempre lo ha sabido, no es un comportamiento inocente, lo es menos cuando Sam Winchester está cerca, sólo se limita a decir:

— Sí. —

Sam no puede sonreír, los celos lo carcomen por dentro, nuevamente ese sentimiento de que le han arrebatado algo. Sin embargo, el cansancio, la calidez del apartamento, tal vez la colchoneta, la respiración acompasada, no está seguro, sólo sabe que cae dormido.

Sam se siente tan cómodo, no quisiera despertarse jamás. Alguien lo mueve con suavidad, escucha la voz de un niño:

"Sammy… Sammy… Despierta y brilla Sammy…"

Sam abre sus ojos, ve un par de grandes ojos verdes viéndolo, un niño de cabello rubio oscuro, pecas salpicando su nariz, parece tener ocho años. No sabe qué decir, sólo escucha su voz infantil decir:

"Dean…"

El niño rubio le acaricia la cabeza con suavidad, lo hace sentir bien. Mira su entorno, está en una desvencijada habitación, de motel, tal vez. Va al baño, se mira en el espejo que está en la puerta, parece tener cuatro años, no es que recuerde cómo se veía, sino por las fotos del álbum familiar. Escucha voces afuera, sale para encontrar a su compañero de cuarto y su hermano hablando, en la misma habitación del motel. Escucha decir al menor:

— De ninguna manera Miguel. — Los hermanos Weeson voltean a verlo, Dean dice:

— No deberías estar aquí Sam. — Luciel confirma de manera ladina:

— Estamos teniendo una discusión de hermanos. MI HERMANO y yo. — Dean lanza una mirada a Luciel, quien encoje los hombros sin desaparecer su sonrisa. — Ve a soñar con unicornios y flores. — Dean pide:

— Basta Lucy. —

Luciel y Dean se aproximan a la puerta, salen sin dar tiempo a Sam a preguntar o decir algo. Sam está dispuesto a seguirlos, sin embargo al abrir la puerta no los ve. Se encuentra en un sitio completamente blanco. Escucha la voz de Castiel, se voltea de inmediato, entonces ve al sujeto con gabardina y ojos azules, el cual le sonríe al decir:

— ¿Por qué me llamaste Sam? — Sam dice completamente confundido:

— No lo sé, Cass no lo sé. No comprendo qué está pasando. Quiero entender, qué me hace falta. — Castiel dice:

— Búscame Sam, intentaré explicarte. Debo irme. —

Castiel desaparece sin dar oportunidad a Sam de hablar. Sam se despierta, está en la estancia, sé ha acercado a los hermanos Weeson, incluso tomó un brazo de Dean al jalar de él, mientras Luciel hace lo mismo del otro lado como si se los disputaran.

Luciel despierta, se sienta para mirar a Sam Winchester, le sonríe al asegurar:

— No vas a tenerle Sam. — Dean murmura:

— Dormir… dormir… —

Luciel asiente, mansamente se recuesta de nuevo, abraza a su hermano. Mientras Sam observa, le parece ridículo pelear por un hermano, si él tiene ya uno. Se aleja al recostarse en la otra orilla, cierra los ojos al intentar no pensar. Sin embargo la respiración de las otras personas en la habitación lo arrulla, lo hacen dormir, se sumerge en un sueño tranquilo pero sin sueños.

John Winchester, tiene una hermosa vida, una que jamás soñó alcanzar. La guerra no lo había vuelto un tipo duro sin corazón, sino un demonio que mató a su amada lo hizo. Arrastró a sus hijos a una carrera sin salida, una trampa mortal, un juego peligroso, sin embargo no lo veía en ese momento.

Peleó tanto con Sammy, porque él quería amigos, una vida, normalidad, cuestionándolo, haciendo una gran escena por no ceder. Amaba ese fuego, la decisión, el valor y empuje de su hijo, aunque Sam lo negara era un guerrero, un cazador.

Dean, Dean era diferente, siempre aceptando, cuidando de ellos, metiéndose entre las luchas, recibiendo golpes de ambos lados sin quejarse. Amándolos tanto que dolía el corazón de verlo. En aquel momento no pudo verlo, estaba tan ciego.

Si Mary lo supiera, si ella se enterara, estaría en muchos problemas. Una parte de él quiere gritarlo, traer de vuelta a su hijo soldado, vender su alma al diablo e ir a ese horrible lugar, sin embargo, su egoísmo y ganas de quedarse son mayores.

Sam es feliz ahora, tiene su vida normal, no tiene que discutir por todo y para todo, no tiene que pelear para quedarse unos días más en la escuela, no tiene que seguir lidiando batallas épicas. Finalmente tiene una madre. Sin embargo, ese fuego y pasión no suele arder en sus ojos. Ya no hay razones para pelear.

Su actual hijo Dean, es un buen chico, un chico normal hábil con la tecnología. Es egoísta, va por lo que quiere de manera disimulada, no suele ser hostil sino un chico astuto. Como la vez que lo obligó a llevarlo a ese concierto, esa corta y aterradora etapa de Demons. Símbolos demoniacos por todas partes, todos los chicos parecían bajo el control de ese grupo.

John no sabía como manejarlo, quería pintar símbolos de protección, trampas para demonios, poner líneas de sal; pero significaría volver a su vieja vida, dar muchas explicaciones y enfrentar a Mary. No tenía una buena explicación para todo ello. Se encerró en el Impala, golpeó el volante, quería gritar, deseaba que su hijo soldado estuviera ahí.

John mira el auto, ese auto musculoso y negro, el cual ninguno de sus hijos quisieron, el cual ha comenzado a odiar. Ese no era su auto, bueno si lo era, pero era un objeto como cualquier otro, vacío. No es ese auto, el cual rugía con furia cuando iba a una casería, el cual parecía protegerlo a él y sus niños, el cual daba un rugido sosegador, el cual intentaba aliviarlos. Era estúpido, pero creía que el auto tenía alma, lo hacia sentir menos solo cuando sus niños no estaban, le dolió tanto dejarlo a Dean, sobre todo cuando las cosas iban mal, no sentía ese abrazo el cual le daba esperanza que lo lograría.

Jamás lo admitiría, no dijo ni diría que su auto tenía alma, era como sentirse un demente, como un científico loco gritando: "¡ESTÁ VIVO!"

John saca una foto de la guantera, una del grupo Hunters, ahí está su hijo soldado, junto a dos chicos y ese pequeño bicho. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Llegar al concierto fue un suplicio, más tantos adolescentes delincuentes gritando a ese maldito grupo. Estaba en posición de batalla, porque aquello podría estallar violentamente. Las botellas y objetos volaban al escenario, donde los pobres músicos no sabían que hacer. Hasta el anunciador tenía miedo, después de dos apariciones no regresó. Sólo un grupo tuvo suficientes agallas de pasar: Hunters.

John al escuchar el nombre del grupo se sorprendió, le pareció una gran coincidencia, cuando los vio en el escenario, cuando vio a su hijo soldado en el escenario. Se preguntó por qué Dean no pudo escoger algo más original.

La lluvia de botellas aumentó, pero Dean golpeaba con sus puños todos los proyectiles, defendía a sus amigos. La destreza que mostraba, la elegancia, sus movimientos fríos y calculados escondidos en una coreografía. Él comenzó a cantar, los ataques comenzaron a disminuir, hasta que el público pareció despertar de un sueño.

Los muchachos se miraban confundidos, algunos se preguntaban que hacían ahí, pero al escuchar la música comenzaban a disfrutar. John miró al escenario, Dean se acoplaba a la perfección con ese bicho que es su hermanito actual, tocaban, coreaban, bailaban, opacando la torpeza de los otros dos.

John sólo pudo conseguir esa fotografía, una borrosa y mal tomada, porque nadie pudo tomar buenas imágenes. Su hijo soldado, el cuál le ha seguido salvando de manera directa o indirecta. Le duele recordar la vez que su hijo soldado fue a la escuela junto a sus hijos, la manera en que luchó, cómo fue capturado, como se sacrifico una vez más. Le dolió no haber sido él quien fuera al rescate.

Encontrar a su hijo soldado en el mismo dormitorio que Sam, no le pareció una coincidencia. Dean sigue cuidando de Sam; sin embargo ahí también estaba ese bicho. John perdió casi todas sus habilidades de cazador, pero su instinto para desconfiar de los posibles entes sobrenaturales ha prevalecido. Ese nuevo hermano de Dean no es bueno, es el monstruo que le quitó a su hijo.

John no quiere decirlo en voz alta, no puede decirlo, porque sería aceptarlo. Aceptar que su hijo soldado jamás volverá. Aceptar que ahora es el hijo de alguien más, aceptar que ya no es su muchacho, eso le hace sentir un hueco en el corazón.

El sol ha salido, Mary se ha levantado, cocina el desayuno, ella sonríe, tararea una canción. John la abraza por atrás, respira su aroma, hunde su nariz entre su cabello, se llena de su esencia, ella hace que todo valga la pena. Escucha una voz en la cocina, voltea a ver el televisor, Mary ve una telenovela: "Days Of Our Lives". John se queda pasmado, cuando reconoce al chico de la televisión: Eric Roman Brady.

John lo reconoce, es su hijo soldado, sería tonto si no lo reconociera. Le pregunta a Mary sobre la telenovela, ella comienza a contarle de manera animosa. Finalmente él cuestiona:

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del actor?… — Finge no pensar. — Eric… — Mary dice con una sonrisa:

— Jensen Ackles, es actor y modelo. — Ella confiesa de manera juguetona. — Así me imaginaba que nuestro Dean sería cuando fuera grande. Aunque nuestro Dean no es mal parecido. — John sonríe nervioso, necesita hablar con alguien. — Si a nuestro Dean le hubieran gustado más los deportes, tal vez sería modelo. — John niega:

— No lo creo. —

Los dos ríen, se dan un beso apasionado, el no tener a sus hijos en casa no es tan malo.

Sam escucha una voz animosa, la cual lo despierta, en realidad es un grito:

— ¡Levántate y brilla Sammy! —

Sam abre sus ojos, ve a Dean sonriendo, se sienta de inmediato con una sonrisa, tal vez esto sea real, sin embargo al ver aquella estancia y a Luciel gritándole a Dean:

— ¡Deeeeeeeee! — Su corazón se desploma de nuevo, quiere llorar pero no lo hará. — Aún es temprano. — Dean dice con suficiencia:

— Ya está listo el desayuno. —

Sam ve en la pequeña mesa los platos servidos, Hot Cakes les esperan. Sam observa a Luciel, es como un adulto intentando parecer niño. Por un momento Dean va a la cocina, escucha al chico menor decir:

— Dean es especial. Ya jamás quiero dejar de ser Sammy. — Luciel lame sus dedos, de una manera perversa. — Si soy Sammy, él me protegerá, me abrazará al dormir para alejar las pesadillas, me dará un beso en la frente, cantará para mí y hará el desayuno, porque soy Sammy. Jamás le diré que soy demasiado grande para que demuestre su afecto por mí, tampoco para sus bromas o para llorar aunque sea vergonzoso, no me importa. ¿Comprendes? — Sam mira a Luciel. — No voy a regresarlo, sin importar lo mucho que me agradas Sam. —

Dean aparece, trae consigo otra torre de tortitas, mira a ambos chicos, al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué pasa? — El mayor deja el plato sobre la mesa. Luciel vuelve al modo niño, dice con una sonrisa inocente:

— Sólo le decía a Sam cuanto me gusta que seas mi hermano. —

Dean revuelve el cabello de Luciel con cariño, hay un forcejeo amistoso que termina en risas. Son como dos niños jugando. El desayuno sigue de manera amistosa, hablan de cosas irrelevantes, hasta que llega la hora de ir a la escuela. Luciel se queja como un niño mimado:

— No quiero ir a la escuela De. — Dean mira a los ojos a su hermano, le dice con calma:

— Sammy, sabes que debes ir a la escuela, ya lo hemos hablado.

— Pero De… Me gustaba más cuando tomábamos clases en casa.

— Lo sé, pero es importante que sociabilices con otras personas. Es necesario y la escuela no es un medio tan hostil. — Luciel abraza a Dean al decir:

— Quiero ir a la escuela contigo.

— Lo sé muchacho. — Hay un momento de silencio. Sam mira a otro lado, esos sentimientos perversos intentan ahogarlo de nuevo. — Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde, iré por ti a la escuela como todos los días. Hoy haremos algo divertido. —

Luciel acepta, entiende a la perfección que debe ir a la escuela, pero no significa que no le agrada montar una escenita mañanera. Salieron de casa, La Impala espera afuera por ellos, como si su brillo cromado les sonriera al darles la bienvenida.

Sam sube al asiento de atrás, Luciel al del copiloto y Dean tras el volante. La Impala hace rugir su motor con vida, lleno de alegría. La música sale de los altavoces, los hermanos comienzan a cantar, después Sam, comparten un momento divertido.

Luciel mira a Sam por el retrovisor, realmente le agrada este chico gigante, es fuerte, va por lo que quiere, es egoísta pero de un corazón bondadoso. Siempre le ha agradado Sam Winchester, si no hubiera estado tan demente en aquellos momentos, si hubiera estado más conciente, claro que no hubiera hecho daño a Gabriel y tampoco a Sam. Sin embargo, cuando ve a Sam aproximarse tanto a su hermano, teme que pueda arrebatárselo, que Miguel en algún momento elija a Sam y lo deje. Sam hizo cosas malas, pero él ha hecho muchas más.

Lucifer ha sido muy malo, no merece el perdón de su padre ni el de sus hermanos. Tiene pesadillas con las cosas que ha hecho, con que Miguel regrese con Sam Winchester y sean enemigos de nuevo, con despertar en la jaula; entonces se aferra a Miguel, ruega en silencio por no despertar, porque sea real.

Sam le agrada, pero cuando lo ve tan cerca de Miguel quiere quitarlo del camino, arrancarle la cabeza o hundirlo en la oscuridad, donde Miguel no lo vea. Extiende sus manos para hacerlo, entonces recuerda a Miguel, su mirada decepcionada y traicionada, cuánto le dolería saber que ha recaído; entonces sólo dice algo horrible a Sam.

Canta en voz alta, ve la sonrisa de Miguel, el sol cálido, las casas pasar, ese auto que llegó a odiar cuando peleaba contra los Winchester. Sin embargo ahora está aquí, con su hermano, se dirigen a la escuela, no puede creerlo. El auto se detiene, los chicos han comenzado a entrar. Dean baja, le entrega su almuerzo, toma la bolsa de papel y luego se abraza a su hermano, no quiere dejarlo ir, no quiere despertar. Escucha decirle:

— Lucy estoy aquí, vendré por ti al terminar las clases. —

Luciel suelta a su hermano, le da un último "Hasta luego", se dirige hacia la escuela, mira en ocasiones para asegurarse que Miguel sigue ahí. Es un monstruo que no lo merece, pero no quiere decirlo en voz alta porque sería aceptarlo.

Dean sube de nuevo al auto, reinicia la marcha, hasta que Sam se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿No le gusta la escuela? — Dean niega:

— Jamás le ha gustado. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Eres agente secreto, cantante de rock y estudiante? — Dean sonríe:

— No trabajo para el gobierno de tiempo completo, tampoco estoy en la banda siempre. La escuela aún no se pone pesada.

— ¿Los demonios existen? —

Dean le dirige una mirada rápida, para el auto en la orilla de un parque. Ambos bajan del auto, caminan hacia unas bancas, Dean responde:

— Ellos existen, los ángeles también.

— ¿Tú los cazas? — La pregunta es más una afirmación, Sam lo sabe. Dean dice:

— Sí, es el negocio familiar. —

Sam lleva su mano a su frente, luego talla su rostro, mira alrededor. Pregunta:

— ¿Luciel?… — Dean asiente:

— Sammy también, mi papá, la mayoría de nuestros amigos. Es mejor que no te inmiscuyas en esto. — Sam clama de inmediato:

— No, de ninguna manera, ¡NO! — Hay un tenso silencio. Finalmente cuestiona. — ¿Por qué? — Dean dice sin dudar:

— Alguien debe salvar a los inocentes Sam. — Dean ve su reloj. — Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde. —

Regresan al auto, el resto del camino es silencioso. Hay tanto que quiere preguntarle a Dean, sobre cómo escapó de las instalaciones hospitalarias, el por qué lo llevaron, sobre el comportamiento de Luciel, lo que soñó, los monstruos, hay tanto.

El auto se detiene, Sam y Dean se despiden escuetamente al seguir caminos diferentes. Sam no es el primero ni el último, toma lugar, escucha la plática de un grupo de chicas tras él:

—… ¡Yo lo vi!

— Puede parecerse a Jensen Ackles.

— Se trata de un chico de ingeniería. —

Jessica se sienta junto a Sam, él voltea a verla, ambos se saludan al mismo tiempo y ríen. Ella le comenta:

— ¿Ya supiste? — Sam pregunta con interés:

— Dean se parece a Jensen Ackles, es actor de Days Of Our Lives. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Quién? —

Jessica comienza a explicarle hasta que llega el maestro. Sam se propone ver ese programa, siente que se reirá mucho. Las clases siguen su curso, aunque no tan normal, ya que Sam suele sentir miradas sobre su espalda. Las chicas planean usarlo para llegar a Dean, para despejar sus dudas.

Sam maneja bien todas las miradas, las chicas que le hablan para preguntarle por Dean, lo tiene bajo control. Claro, hasta es Jessica quien le pide que investiguen un poco más. Sam se esfuerza por demostrarle por qué no, en primer lugar las grabaciones son en otro estado, grabar una telenovela e ir a la escuela en diferente lugar es imposible, además, Dean, el rudo, enemigo de los momentos de chica Dean poco tacto con los sentimientos, no de ninguna manera. Sin embargo el nombre le suena, no recuerda dónde lo escuchó o leyó: Jensen Ackles.

Sam se esconde en un lugar alejado de los otros estudiantes, hace una llamada, reconoce la voz del otro lado, es su papá:

— Hola.

— ¿Pasa algo Sam? — Sam dice:

— No sé cómo explicarlo, es muy complicado. No quisiera preguntarte esto… pero es tanto, no lo sé. — John pide al sentir que su paciencia tomará unas vacaciones:

— Dilo, lo que sea Sam.

— ¿Tengo otro hermano? —

John siente por un instante que el teléfono se escapa de sus manos, no esperó esto, cualquier cosa menos esto. Tal vez que Sam le preguntara si puede llevar a casa a la chica que embarazo, que está detenido, cualquier cosa menos esto. Ante el silencio el joven continúa:

— ¿Tengo otro hermano?, ¿le has sido infiel a mamá? — John dice de inmediato:

— No, no, no, ¡No! De ninguna manera engañaría a tu madre Sam. Sólo tienes un hermano Sam. — Sabe que es una verdad a medias. — No le he sido infiel a tu madre, que quede claro. — Respira profundo, necesita mantener la calma. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No sé como explicarlo.

— Inténtalo. — Sam suspira con derrota, porque tiene que decirle esto a alguien, porque realmente se siente sobrepasado:

— Siento que Dean, mi compañero de dormitorio, es mi hermano. — Nuevamente John casi deja caer el teléfono, intenta fingir demencia:

— Vamos hijo, tal vez sólo es el estrés de estar en un nuevo logar. Toma las cosas con calma. Dime, ¿cómo van tus clases? —

John escucha con atención a Sam, porque evadir siempre ha sido una buena táctica evasiva.

Sam vuelve para sus últimas clases, hablar con su padre no le trajo respuestas, pero sí algo de consuelo. Las clases son tranquilas, casi al final, Jessica se aproxima, le habla con alegría:

— Planeamos irnos de campamento ¿quieres venir Sam? — Sam asiente, embobado por la belleza de Jessica. — Salimos el viernes al atardecer. Nos reuniremos en la puerta principal a las cuatro.

— Estaré ahí. —

Sam se siente tan feliz, una vez fue de campamento, fue un fiasco, su hermano no paró de jugar videojuegos y quejarse de los moscos. Sus padres parecieron disfrutarlo, pero no él, escuchar las quejas de Dean, los insectos, ese silencio abrumador, la sensación de que alguien lo observaba fue aterrorizante. El viaje familiar fue tan mal que acordaron no volver a salir de campamento.

Sam sigue adelante, va al dormitorio, para revisar dónde escuchó el nombre: Jensen Ackles.

John Winchester no ha dejado de pensar en la llamada de Sam, llega a casa, le da un beso a Mary, le dice que necesita tomar un pequeño paseo a solas. Ella sonríe, le promete una rica cena cuando regrese. John le da un abrazo fuerte, no quiere perder esto, no quiere perderla de nuevo, pero debe hablar con alguien.

John conduce su auto a toda velocidad por una carretera solitaria, se detiene en un cruce de caminos, toma una caja pequeña de metal, se dirige al centro, antes de que comience a escarbar una voz familiar llena sus oídos:

— Eso no va a funcionar. —

John voltea, su hijo soldado está ahí, recargado sobre el impala, con su chaqueta de cuero desgastada, pantalón baquero, botas negras y playera negra. Lo escucha repetir:

— Ningún demonio va a venir a tu llamado. — John dice:

— Contigo necesitaba hablar.

— Regresa a casa. — John pregunta, exige una respuesta:

— ¿Por qué le haces esto a Sam? — Dean pregunta al mirar hacia su derecha:

— ¿Hacer qué? — John se sorprende, Dean no le está dando una respuesta inmediata, contraataca con una pregunta:

— ¿Por qué ahora te presentas ante Sam confundiéndolo? — Dean dice:

— Lo necesita. — El tono de John se torna calmo y letal:

— ¿Qué?, que lo confundas.

— Ahora te importan los sentimientos. — John siente una punzada de culpa ante aquel contraataque sarcástico. — No te preocupes, desapareceré pronto. —

John ahora siente dolor, tanto como aquel día en que Dean estaba a punto de morir y se sintió inútil. Por su venganza su hijo moría, salvó a tantos a costa de sus hijos. Pregunta, casi atragantándose con sus palabras:

— ¿Es bueno contigo?

— Jack lo es. — John conoce a Dean, sabe que está por marcharse, siente algo oprimir su estómago. Toma la carta mágica, a Sam:

— Le estás haciendo daño Dean. Sam siente que eres su hermano. — Dean asiente, no parece que se detendrá. — ¿Desde cuando te volviste chica Dean? —

Dean se detiene, voltea a ver a John, luce totalmente avergonzado. John sigue:

— Jamás imaginé que terminarías en una telenovela. — Dean se defiende:

— No fue mi idea. —

John sonríe maliciosamente, se acerca al coche, saca dos cervezas, le entrega a una a Dean y él toma la otra. Dean comienza a contarle a grandes rasgos lo que pasó:

— Lucy lo hizo. —

Lucy no es como Sam, cuando Dean le jugaba una broma a Sam habría consecuencias, pero jugarle una broma a Lucy es un deporte extremo. Después de una pequeña disputa por el trabajo de Dean, el que no le agrada a Lucy, el chico se desapareció por unas horas. Al final del día Dean recibió una llamada, con una asignación intervenir como modelo en una pasarela, en un caso de trafico de menores.

Dean soportó la vergüenza de tener que sonreír a la cámara, de escuchar a un sujeto decirle cómo debía caminar por la pasarela, soportar maquillaje, sobretodo las carcajadas de Luciel y Gabriel. Debe reconocer la creatividad de su hermano, usó el nombre de Jensen Ackles. Ojala todo terminara ahí, pero no, tuvieron la magnifica idea de hacerlo tener una vida pública como un modelo, para ocultar mejor sus actividades, así cuando la policía venga, tocará a la puerta de Jensen Ackles, el cual estuvo rodeado de cámaras o muchos testigos, los cuales lo alejan de la escena del crimen.

Meses antes de ir a Stanford, Dean tuvo una pelea con su hermano, la razón el trabajo. Una pequeña esperanza para renunciar, la cual rechazó, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Lucy. Pocos días después su teléfono sonó, era el productor de la dichosa telenovela, el cual le decía cuán impresionado estaba por el casting que hizo, pero él jamás se presentó a algún casting, recibió las fechas para presentarse y donde se firmaría el contrato.

Dean corrió para reclamar a Lucy, quien parecía muy complacido. Intentó decir que no, pero su representante además su jefe, le dijeron que era algo bueno, mientras estuviera haciendo la telenovela sus misiones disminuirían, cosa que hasta el momento no ha sido cierto.

Dean sabe que Lucy está grabando cada capítulo, para regodearse después, debe reconocerlo, el chico ha pasado a otro nivel. Manipular a tantos, en pro de hacerlo pagar, al menos nadie murió.

John lo saca de sus pensamientos:

— ¿No es demasiado? — Dean revela:

— Si y no. Los ángeles pueden estar en varios lugares a la vez. —

El trabajo de modelo no es pesado, poner a un doble lo ha solucionado, eso le ha solucionado varios problemas. Así puede estar en varios lugares a la vez. Aunque poner a un doble no funciona con Lucy, Gabriel tuvo que aprenderlo a la mala. John habla, sólo para romper el silencio:

— Jamás imaginé verte ser parte de una historia para chicas.

— Yo tampoco. — Finalmente Dean enfrenta a John. — No viniste aquí, ni me llamaste para hablar de esto. ¿Qué es?

— Le haces daño a Sam… — Dean mira fijamente a John, niega:

— No se trata de eso. Si no vas a decirlo no tenemos más de qué hablar. —

Dean ve a Dean alejarse del auto, tiene que hablar con él, saber que está bien, saber que no morirá. Saber cómo escapó, necesita asegurarse que Dean estará bien. Quiere gritar, gritarle que le extraña, que no ha dejado de ser su hijo, es tanto que se atora en su garganta. Toma valor, abre la boca llama:

— ¡Dean!… — Pero se ve interrumpido por el rugir de un motor, las ruedas derrapando y otra voz que grita:

— ¡Deeee! —

La Impala, reluciente, radiante, llena de vida está ahí, frente a John, separándolo de Dean, mientras Luciel le conduce. El chico baja, se abalanza a los brazos de Dean, parece una lapa la cual no está dispuesta a soltarlo, pregunta al ver a los ojos a su hermano:

— ¿Por qué tardas? — Dean responde con tranquilidad, como cuándo le explicaba algo difícil a Sam cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años:

— Te lo dije Lucy, tenía que hablar con John. —

John sabe quién es el bicho que abraza a su hijo, la alimaña que no debería ganar, el infeliz que no debería ser el gran ganador. John no sabe qué hacer, gritar, intentar alejar a ese demonio de su hijo activaría el modo protector de Dean. Dean se lanzaría contra John, defendería dementemente a su hermano, tanto como lo hizo muchas veces con Sam. John estaba tan orgulloso de haber inculcado a Dean para cuidar así a Sam; sin embargo, al verlo cuidando a otro que no es su hijo, esa manera, esa fiereza, esa aura que da miedo, algo que raya la locura, comprende que está mal.

John está por decir algo, pero Lucy suelta a su hermano para enfrentar al hombre:

— No, tú no hiciste a mi hermano. Tú no fuiste John Winchester. Padre hizo a mi hermano. Padre te prestó a mi hermano porque lo necesitabas, tú y tu hijo. Ustedes no necesitan a mi hermano, así que no le tendrán de nuevo. — John dice violentamente:

— ¡Es mi hijo! — Lucy le grita:

— ¡No! —

John levanta su puño, lo lanza contra aquel monstruo, pero una mano lo detiene, voltea a su derecha, Dean lo está deteniendo. El joven pide:

— Lucy, hemos hablado de no molestar a las personas. — Lucy dice en voz baja, como si estuviera avergonzado, pero John sabe que no es verdad:

— Lo siento. — Dean suelta a John, acaricia el cabello de su hermano:

— Lucy, las disculpas deben ser sinceras de corazón. De otro modo estás mintiendo.

— Lo siento Miki. — Lucy lo dice en serio. Mira a John, intenta de nuevo. — Señor, no es posible que tenga algo que usted no necesita. Padre no lo consentiría de manera fácil. Sea feliz con lo que tiene. No me retracto de mis palabras, porque ustedes no pueden tenerle de vuelta. No negaré que soy feliz con ello. — Dean pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, le dice:

— Deja de molestarlo Lucy, debemos irnos. —

Luciel asiente, camina en silencio, se sube al asiento el copiloto. John mira aquel coche, La Verdadera Impala. Dean le dice con una sonrisa:

— Jamás dejaría a mi Bebé. — John asiente, aquel es el auto de un cazador, con armas en el portaequipaje, marcas de protección, rápido, leal, hambriento de devorar el camino. — Cuídate papá. —

John se queda rígido, como una piedra, levanta su mano, despide a Dean, lo ve ponerse tras el volante, cerrar la puerta, el auto alejarse a gran velocidad dejando una estela de polvo. Entonces grita:

— ¡DEAN!… —

Luciel pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, le dice:

— Hacemos lo correcto. — Dean aprieta más el volante, asiente al decir:

— Lo sé… —


	15. Chapter 15

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan mensajes. Disculpen la tardanza.**

GreenEyesSpn: xD jajajajaja No es superman, sólo tiene un hermano diablillo que le hace la quebradora cada ocasión que puede xD ajajajajajaj Aún no sé cómo va ha terminar todo… Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo te guste ^^

pauu cullenn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sólo hago lo que puedo. xD Luciel está en recuperación xD jajajajajaja, por eso muchas veces hace cosas malas, siente que puede recaer, te causa ternurita y un segundo después quieres cortarle la cabeza. Sam quiere recuperar lo que siente le han robado, necesita sentir que realmente pertenece a un lugar. Me encanta como lo describes, como un triángulo amoroso :D realmente me gusta. Espero este capítulo te agrade. Gracias, ;) sólo hago lo que puedo

Nota: Al final estaba escuchando la canción Kiri de Monoral. En una parte dice: Ven y Salvame… Tú completas mi destino. El cielo da un paseo en mi interior. Tú repites mi destino. Revelando quienes somos. Tú rellenas mi lugar. Ven y sálvame.

Sam y Dean se salvan mutuamente, comparten un destino y se complementan.

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**Lecturas y campamentos…**

John Winchester siempre ha pensado en él como un hombre fuerte, capaz de seguir a pesar de morir por dentro. Sin embargo en este momento está destruido, talla su rostro, solloza, intenta recomponerse, dejar de llorar histéricamente, siente que le han arrancado una parte de su alma. Su voz está ronca después de tanto gritar a Dean. Sólo se había sentido así cuando su Mary murió. Levanta su rostro y hace algo que casi nunca ha hecho en su vida:

— Por favor, por favor… devuélvemelo… — Su voz se vuelve un murmullo repetitivo. — Es mi hijo… devuélvemelo… —

En ese momento Luciel mira a su hermano, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Dean al decirle:

— Para el auto De. —

Dean se orilla, mira a Luciel sin dejar de apretar el volante. Luciel se ha dado cuenta de los nudillos blancos de su hermano, la manera en que se aferra a mirar adelante y no dar media vuelta, porque ambos aún escuchan los gritos de John. Intenta decir con calma, intenta que sus lágrimas no hagan una carrera por sus mejillas para saber quién explota primero contra su pecho:

— Ve con él… — Dean se sorprende. — Ve con John Winchester, no lo dejes hacer una estupidez. — Hay un tenso silencio. Lucifer conoce el corazón de Miguel, la forma en que ama y protege. — Llévalo a casa, nos veremos para ir ha ver una película, te esperaré en casa. — Luciel fuerza una sonrisa, sin importarle las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos. Dean dice:

— No tienes que hacer esto…

— Lucy, está bien si me dices Lucy como antes. — Traga duro. — Yo… yo… — Se siente muy nervioso, se fuerza a hacer a un lado el doloroso nudo en su garganta, talla sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, respira profundo. — No debí, siempre supe… siempre he sabido que Sam Winchester es Sammy… — Desvía un momento su mirada. — Tengo miedo… ¡TENGO MIEDO HERMANO! — Se siente tan desesperado, debe gritarlo antes de tragarlo de nuevo hacia dentro. — ¡TENGO MIEDO DE DESPERTAR Y TÚ NO ESTÉS! ¡TEMO ESTAR SOÑANDO Y CUANDO DESPIERTE ESTÉ DE NUEVO EN LA JAULA! ¡TEMO VOLVER A SER UN DEMENTE CAPAZ DE MATAR A GABRIEL!… — Su voz vuelve a ser un murmullo. — Temo perderte. — Mira a los ojos a su hermano, esos ojos verdes que siempre le han sosegado. — Yo… yo… sé que jamás abandonarás a Sammy. — Sonríe tristemente, sus lágrimas vuelven a desplomarse rodando de manera irremediable. Dean ha soltado el volante. — Lucy no es suficientemente bueno… ya no lo es… Sammy aún es suficientemente bueno a pesar de todo… yo quiero ser suficientemente bueno, aunque tenga que suplantar a Sammy… yo quiero ser… —

Dean abraza a su hermano con fuerza, cariño y seguridad. Las palabras que siguen hacen llorar al menor desgarradoramente:

— Lo siento… no quise que te sintieras de esta manera. Lucy, siempre has sido y siempre serás mi hermano. Ya te he perdonado. Te acepto a ti, como eres, por lo que eres. No tienes que suplantar a Sammy, si ya no lo quieres. Amo a Sam como mi hermano también, son diferente, sin embargo yo los quiero a ambos, como también a los otros ángeles. — Luciel limpia sus lágrimas, da por terminado el abrazo, sonríe al decir:

— Tenemos muchos hermanos. — Dean asiente. — Ve con John, te estaré esperando en casa. —

Dean baja del auto, Luciel escucha el aleteo. Se pone frente al volante al seguir llorando, se abraza al volante, mientras llora dolorosamente.

John Winchester siente una mano sobre su hombro, voltea para ver a su hijo soldado, parado junto a él, lo escucha decir:

— Todo estará bien papá… —

John vuelve a sentir un colapso emocional, no quiere llorar frente a Dean, sólo se levanta al abrazar a su hijo, este muchacho es suyo sin importar lo que el bicho dijo, sin importar que Dios no lo consienta, él sigue siendo su muchacho, su amigo, su compañero, la piedra que lo mantuvo el pie más allá de la venganza. Lo escucha decir:

— Esta vida de pie de manzana te ha hecho blando. —

John sonríe, da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su hijo. John quiere decir tantas cosas, pero siente como si su voz se hubiera tomado unas vacaciones. Escucha a Dean decir:

— Vamos, te llevaré a casa. —

John asiente, no tiene energías para discutir, suben al auto. Dean conduce. Después de unos minutos, finalmente cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo escapaste? — Dean le da una mirada fugaz. — Cuando ellos vinieron y te secuestraron. — Dean sonríe al decir:

— Con ayuda. — John quiere saber, necesita saber:

— ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? —

Dean comienza ha relatarse ha grandes rasgos, sin embargo lo recuerda bien. Alex (Rafael) se las ingenió para localizarlo, tal vez fueron los planes de viaje, un pequeño desliz fue suficiente para que tuvieran la primera pista. Estaba muy drogado, fue conciente de los médicos gritando cosas a su alrededor, las luces pasando, después el sonido de un avión, se agitó, intentó escapar pero otra ronda de sedantes lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

Lo siguiente que supo fue cuando la conciencia regresó, el dolor lo golpeó, la voz de los médicos decir:

"Es imposible…", "Debería estar muerto…", "Es increíble, su recuperación después del daño masivo.", "Debemos estudiarlo más a fondo.", "¡Nadie va a decepcionarlo!"

Se percató del movimiento, estaba en un auto, no tardó mucho en detenerse y recontinuar la calma. Poco tiempo después la camilla comenzó a moverse, nuevamente estaba en un pasillo iluminado.

Mucha gente decía cuán sorprendente era este resultado, el cuál debía ser repetido. Siguió fingiendo, hasta que fue puesto en una habitación, notó las ataduras, pero tena que esperar el momento. No pasó mucho cuando alguien entró, le dijo:

"¿Estás listo?, serás llevado a reprogramación."

Abrió los ojos, vio la negrura de los ojos de la mujer que le acariciaba el rostro, ella le regaló una sonrisa retorcida, jamás se imaginó que él la exorcizaría. Eso fue lo que comenzó todo. Arrancó las ataduras para iniciar su escape, estaba rodeado de demonios. Sin embargo el fuego y las explosiones iniciaron.

Bobby entro acompañado de los otros cazadores, Alex y su amigo Dante se repartieron el lugar abriendo paso. No puedo evitar la sorpresa cuando vio al amigo de Alex ser baleado por un pelotón y seguir adelante como si nada. Toda la instalación fue destruida, se creyeron victoriosos, sin embargo un regimiento los esperaba fuera. Estaban rodeados por tanques, aviones, soldados y etc. Era casi imposible salir sin descubrirse o sin que alguien muriera. Estaba muy débil como para detener el tiempo y escapar, además si lo hiciera tendría mucho que explicar a los demás cazadores.

Dante estaba por lanzarse a la lucha pero Alex lo detuvo. Un hombre se acercó, el cual propuso:

"Sólo hay una manera pacífica de salir de aquí. Debes trabajar para nosotros." Hubo silencio, después el sujeto siguió. "Debes trabajar para el gobierno, tus amigos deben estar en un padrón; también podrían trabajar para nosotros haciendo lo que hacen. Si no aceptan serán investigados, todos tienen más de un delito que pagar en prisión." Dean contestó:

"Ellos deben tener seguro social." El hombre sonrió al responder:

"Podemos discutir los detalles muchacho."

Ese día Dean obtuvo el trabajo que Luciel tanto odia. Ese día los cazadores se enteraron de una fracción del gobierno que se encarga de los asuntos sobrenaturales.

John ve su casa, las luces prendidas, el jardín reluciente. El auto se estaciona, mira a Dean, le sonríe. Es la primera vez que ha escuchado ha su hijo, la primera vez, no puede creerlo. No quiere bajar del auto, el silencio llega de nuevo a ellos. Lo único que se le ocurre decir es:

— Lo siento Dean… —

John mira de nuevo a la casa, después regresa su mirada al asiento del conductor el cual está vacío. Talla sus ojos, enjuga sus lágrimas, sale del auto para correr ha abrazar a Mary, necesita aferrarse a ella.

Luciel ve la puerta abrirse, Dean entra, se abalanza contra él, lo tira al piso, mientras se aferra a él, por un momento pensó que se quedaría con los Winchester. Jack sonríe al verlos, tiene ganas de carcajearse, pues su hijo mayor está tan sonrojado como un tomate; siempre lo ha sabido, es difícil para Dean las demostraciones de afecto.

Sam sigue pasando los libros, entonces lo encuentra, en un capítulo llamado Error Frances. Los hermanos cazadores son mandados a ese otro mundo donde son actores y no son hermanos.

Sam da otro sorbo a su café, lo reflexiona, talla su frente, se pregunta:

— ¿Qué posibilidades existen? — Come un poco de ensalada. — Dean me dijo que los ángeles y demonios existen… ¿Podría un ángel o un demonio habernos separada a Dean y a mí?, ¿es por eso que ya no somos hermanos? —

Escucha a alguien tocar la puerta, guarda de inmediato los libros, al abrir su sorpresa es grande:

— Jessica. — La chica le sonríe, viene acompañada de otras tres personas, su amiga y los otros dos chicos con los que hicieron la tarea. Ella le dice:

— Espero que no te moleste Sam, ¿quieres venir a comer pizza con nosotros? — Sam asiente:

— Me encantaría. —

El chico toma sus llaves y cartera, sale junto a los otros universitarios. Mientras tanto Castiel, Gabriel y Alex entran saludando a la familia Weeson. Los universitarios hablan de lo que deben llevar a su viaje de fin de semana, los maestros, las clases; entran a un pequeño restaurante de pizzas, toman asiento, siguen platicando y riendo. Los cazadores toman lugar alrededor de la mesa, sentados sobre un cojín, Luciel coloca los platos sobre la mesa, Dean ayuda a Jack a traer la comida, sirven al pasarse los platos y platicar amenamente sobre sus cacerías.

Sam mira a Jessica, es tan hermosa, ella puede hacerle olvidad sus preocupaciones. Siguen hablando sobre cómo poner las casas de campaña, si deben llevar repelente para mosquitos a lo cual Sam responde de inmediato:

— Sí, mucho repelente. — Jessica comenta sin perder su sonrisa:

— Parece que ya has salido de campamento.

— Sí. —

Sam comienza a contarles sobre sus pequeñas vacaciones, los demás se animan y comparten sobre sus encuentros con la naturaleza. En ese momento Gabriel comenta:

— He escuchado sobre un grupo de demonios, los cuales están cometiendo asesinatos a lo largo del país. Sus blancos son personas jóvenes. — Jack comenta:

— Han llegado varios casos a mis manos, todos parecen perpetrados por asesinos seriales. Capturan a sus victimas y las obligan a matarse entre ellas. No dejan huellas, ni testigos, sólo los cadáveres. Mismo modo de operación. — Castiel sugiere:

— Podemos investigar. — Gabriel dice al sacar una paleta de caramelo:

— Investiga tú, esa clase de cosas son aburridas. — Alex se ofrece:

— Si quieren buscaré en los registros, en cuanto encuentre algo les avisaré. — Luciel comenta:

— Me suena a cazadores de almas. — Todos voltean a verlo. — Hay rituales infernales que requieren de muchas almas, para hacer algo grande, si no hay suficientes mandan a los cazadores de almas. Obligan a las personas a tomar malas decisiones argumentando que siempre había otra salida; como a suicidarse o matar, casi asegurándoles un asiento en el infierno. — Jack pregunta:

— ¿Cómo los detenemos? — Luciel responde:

— Podremos ubicarlos cuando usen su poder, el problema es llegar antes de que maten a alguien más. —

Los cazadores comienzan a discutir sobre la mejor manera de poner fin a la amenaza, mientras Sam y sus amigos no terminan de ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué llevar. Una rubia sentada en las mesas de afuera del restaurante los observa por el ventanal, toma su celular, hace una llamada:

— Lo estoy viendo. Planea salir de campamento. Si… comprendo… Si… Haré los preparativos. — Ella guarda de nuevo el teléfono, pide la cuenta.

Sam ve a Jessica de nuevo, esto parece un hermoso sueño. Los chicos planeando el viaje, comiendo felizmente al reír. Un grupo de chicos entran al restaurante, la amiga de Jessica se escusa y va con ellos, entonces los compañeros de clases de Sam comentan:

— Sam. — Él aludido voltea a ver al muchacho que parece haber nacido con la laptop, Carl, el cuál está intentando investigar a Dean. — ¿Estás seguro que Dean es estudiante? — Sam asiente:

— Sí, ¿por qué? — El chico voltea la computadora, muestra una página de Stanford, hay una larga lista de nombres.

— No aparece como estudiante, sólo en dos clases, sin embargo hay un nuevo maestro con ese nombre, el cuál está dando un curso especial al parecer. — Jessica cuestiona:

— ¿Sobre qué? —

Carl teclea, pero entonces vuelve aparecer el mismo ser alado, el cuál le sonríe al desaparecer dejando la computadora en negro. Todos se quedan con la boca abierta, entonces el dueño de la computadora suspira al declarar:

— No lo sé, siempre pasa lo mismo, ese bicho se lleva todo. — Jessica comenta:

— Los chicos con los que fue ha hablar Dona son de ingeniería. —

Sam se levanta, va hacia aquella mesa, observa a los chicos, uno de ellos estaba con Dean aquel día que lo vio pasar. Le dice con una sonrisa:

— ¿Tú ibas con Dean? — El chico voltea a verlo al decir:

— ¿Dean Weeson? — Sam asiente. — Compartimos dos clases y… — No termina de hablar, cuando Luciel entra, habla con un megáfono:

— ¡FIESTA CHICOS DE INGENIERÍA! —

Los muchachos se levantan para seguir a Luciel quien se ha echado a correr. Sam sale, ve a un nutrido grupo de muchachos subirse a sus vehículos, salen persiguiendo a Luciel quien va en una motocicleta, posiblemente con Alex. Sam logra detener a uno al preguntarle:

— ¿A dónde van?

— Una fiesta compañero. Muchos autos mostrando su belleza. — Sam no puede evitar que eso le suena a Dean.

— ¿Podemos ir? — El chico responde:

— Claro, sólo tienen que encontrar el lugar. —

Alguien le grita al muchacho, el cual sale corriendo a prisa, pues el juego se trata de encontrar el lugar. Sam sale del establecimiento, observa la calle que se ha quedado sin automóviles ni motocicletas. Ninguno de sus compañeros llevó un vehículo, se siente excluido, su corazón se llena de pesar, Jessica le da un poco de apoyo cuando posa su mano sobre su hombro.

El resto de la velada no es tan dulce para Sam, no pasa mucho para que regresen a sus respectivos dormitorios. Sam se sienta al borde de su cama, pone su rostro entre sus manos, todo se siente tan vacío, silencioso, se siente solo, tan solo como jamás pensó sentirse, comienza ha llorar, toma una almohada y ahoga su grito desesperado. Se siente tan furioso, frustrado, confundido, abandonado, desolado, triste, es tanto que le oprime el pecho, es como si fuertes garras lo destrozaran, se inclina hacia delante al sentirse morir.

Siente que cae, se desploma hacia un abismo, el suelo parece estar a centímetros, pero su caída parece más larga que eso, sabe que al tocar el piso se despedazará. Sin embargo alguien llega, escucha la puerta abrirse, pasos presurosos, alguien sostenerlo con fuerza, darle un abrazo. Sam se aferra ha esa persona, siente que el aire regresa a sus pulmones, mientras las garras se rompen dejándolo libre. Escucha ha esa persona decirle:

— Lo siento Sammy… Jamás quise hacerte daño. — Sam vuelve ha sentir sus lágrimas iniciar una carrera, su vista se nubla, pero no suelta ha esa persona, su hermano, dice entre sollozos:

— Dean… hermano… —


	16. Chapter 16

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan mensajes. Disculpen la tardanza.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por el comentario. xD aún sigo sin saber cómo devolverle a Sam su hermano. Espero que te agrade este capítulo.

Gracias mia-sad por subir mi historia a tus favoritos. Gracias Luli Kentaro por subir esta historia a tus alertas ^^

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**Jugar sucio**

Sam está recostado en la cama, se siente tan tranquilo, tan a gusto que no quiere despertar. Ha llegado a un punto donde no sabe si está soñando o es verdad. Está en una biblioteca, Dean está sentado en la silla de enfrente, no parece concentrado en el libro que está frente a él, más bien sus ojos persiguen ha una chica que está buscando un texto cerca.

Sigue leyendo los polvorientos periódicos, mientras se pregunta por qué aún no los han digitalizado. Llama la atención de su hermano de nuevo:

"¡Dean!" El aludido voltea ha verlo con una sonrisa amplía, mientras se arruga la esquina de sus ojos, parce feliz por alguna razón:

"¿Qué Sammy?" Sam suspira al decir:

"¿Podrías ayudarme aquí?" Dean responde:

"Sólo tenemos que descubrir al feo qué lo hizo. No hay muchos sospechosos."

Sam abre sus ojos, se encuentra en el dormitorio, escucha la puerta cerrarse, voltea para saber que está solo. Se sienta, talla su rostro con sus manos, recuerda lo que Dean le dijo en su sueño:

"Sólo tenemos que descubrir qué lo hizo. No hay muchos sospechosos."

Ahora tiene un poco de investigación por hacer, le parece un poco loco pensar esta lista de sospechosos: Dios, ángeles, demonios, hadas y tal vez duendes no está seguro. Piensa en su madre, ella no ha sido jamás asidua a las iglesias, tal vez deba visitar algunas para hacer preguntas, Hunters podrían ayudarlo.

Sam se alista, toma sus cosas, va ha sus clases al comenzar ha planificar su día, darse tiempo para la investigación. Toma un desayuno rápido, mientras busca información sobre sus sospechosos, esto parece más difícil de lo que pensó en un inició, miles de mitos sobre ángeles y demonios, pasando por sus representaciones y presencia dentro de las religiones, aunando la literatura existente. Suspira al recordar lo que Alex le dijo: "Todo está aquí."

Sam pone toda la atención que le es posible a sus clases, mientras sigue pensando en segundo plano sobre, entonces una posibilidad llega ha su mente: Djinn. Durante el receso Sam redirige su búsqueda hacia el Djinn.

La información que obtiene le hace saber que esto tal vez es un sueño, uno inducido por ese monstruo mientras le come la vida. Decide regresar ha leer aquel capítulo en la primera oportunidad. Las clases transcurren con calma, intercambia unos comentarios con Jessica, pero no deja de pensar en las posibilidades, debe descubrir la manera de encontrar la verdad.

Sam se precipita dentro del apartamento, su compañero de cuarto no está, pero si lo piensa no lo ha visto en todo el día. Decide revisar los libros, lo encuentra, pero no parece ajustarse ha la situación descrita, él recuerda su vida, hay una línea temporal sin agujeros o contradicciones, no ha visto pistas que le indiquen lo contrario. Da un respingo, al pensar que no deja de ser una novela ficticia, más investigación puede ser la solución.

El resto de los días transcurren con calma, sigue investigando sobre el Djinn, sin embargo parece toparse con un callejón sin salida. Hace unas compras para el campamento, en la tienda ve ha su compañero de cuarto, quien está con Luciel, los muchachos parecen estar discutiendo sobre el mejor sabor de helado. Sam decide no acercarse, discutir por la comida no es algo que haya tenido que hacer, sus padres siempre respetaron sus gustos y los de su hermanos, Dean podía tener cosas saladas y grasosas, Sam podía tener toda la ensalada que quisiera.

Sam vuelve ha pensar en su hermano Dean, lo diferentes que son, casi no se hablan, casi no se hablan. Voltea al escuchar a los hermanos Weeson, los ve pasar por el pasillo, Luciel extiende sus brazos como si explicara por qué las cerezas son geniales, mientras Dean empuja el carrito sonriendo y molestando ha su hermano.

Sam ve a los hermanos voltear ha verlos, aquel par se aproxima al saludarlo. Dean pregunta al ver las compras de Sam:

— ¿Te gusta acampar? — Sam responde:

— No realmente, pero los chicos planean ir. — Luciel suelta una risita, los mayores lo miran, entonces el chico dice:

— Seguro vas por quedar bien con Jess. — Sam se ruboriza, lo esconde al mirar ha otro lado, cambia de conversación:

— ¿Les cuesta mucho decidir el helado que compraran? — Dean responde:

— No en realidad, el problema es la comida salada. — Luciel acusa:

— Dean sólo quiere comer hamburguesas. — Dean rueda los ojos. Sam sonríe, entonces pregunta:

— ¿Quieren venir? — Los hermanos dicen al unísono:

— No. — Ellos se ríe. Luciel acusa de nuevo a Dean:

— A De no le gusta acampar. Gracias de cualquier modo. —

El teléfono de Dean suena, el joven se disculpa al alejarse un poco, responde, intercambia tres monosílabos. Da una mirada ha su hermano, quien asiente de manera seria; después de eso se despiden.

Sam los ve alejarse, ve su paso raudo y constante, le recuerda ha los soldados que ha visto en la televisión. Sam no ve a la rubia que está recargada en un estante, la cual dice por su teléfono:

— Ya se fueron, manténgalos ocupados. —

Sam sigue su camino, sin voltear atrás a pesar de la mirada pesada que siente sobre su nuca. Da vuelta a la derecha, se encuentra con la sección de libros, ahí está Alex, tiene un pesado tomo de pasta dura que habla sobre ángeles.

— Hola Sam, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien. — Mira rápidamente todos los tomos, todos tratan de ángeles. — ¿Te gustan los ángeles?

— Me gusta leer lo que la gente piensa de ellos, ya sabes, el videojuego. — Sam toma un libro, lo hojea, es grande grueso, habla de muchos ángeles:

— Son muchos.

— Más de lo que imaginas.

— Tú, crees, qué alguno podría mandarte a una dimensión paralela a esta. — Alex sonríe sin mostrar sus dientes, parece pensarlo un poco al decir:

— Sí, ¿por qué no? — Sam intenta:

— Imagina esto, alguien que cree que vive una vida que no es suya, ¿un ángel tiene el poder para hacerlo? — Alex medita su respuesta:

— Tiene, pero tiene restricciones. El libre albedrío de las personas, si esa persona lo aceptó y decidió existe una posibilidad. Aunque hacer peses mágicos crea un desequilibrio, mucho que limpiar.

— ¿Un genio podría?

— Eso depende de quién hablemos. Sin embargo los genios odian a los humanos e intentan destruirlos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Dios les ordenó postrarse ante los humanos, pero ellos se negaron, porque consideraron a los humanos inferiores. Tienen odio y resentimiento hacia los humanos por ello. Sin embargo algunos ayudan a los creyentes, para que el día de la retribución no tengan actos malignos que los condenen.

— Pero, ¿podría?

— Si es malo sólo te lo hará creer hasta que te consuma, si es bueno es posible. — El teléfono de Alex suena, lo toma. — ¿Dean?… ¿Ya todos están ahí? Voy. — Mira a Sam al guardar su teléfono. — Lo siento Sam, fue agradable conversar contigo pero debo irme.

— Adiós. —

Alex toma un libro al alejarse, Sam lo ve antes de regresar su vista a los libros, tomos sobre ángeles. Considera en extender su búsqueda a los ángeles, entonces un libro capta su atención, "Ángeles y Genios a lo largo de la historia." Sam lo toma sin ver el otro texto que está a un lado, uno cuyo título es: "El Arcángel Miguel."

Sam sigue su camino, no puede ver a Luciel sonriendo escondido tras un anaquel. Ver al chico gigante alejarse, cuando está por salir de su escondite salta al dar un gritito pues alguien le pone la mano sobre el hombro. Voltea para encontrar a Castiel mirándole. El hombre de gabardina pregunta:

— ¿Qué haces? — Luciel responde de manera inocente:

— Nada malo, me escondo de Miguel.

— ¿Por qué? — Luciel se queja:

— Salió una cacería, no quiero ir, realmente quiero ir a la feria mañana.

— ¿Por qué? — Castiel ladea su cabeza, no parece comprender. Luciel suspira al responder:

— Estaremos fuera tal vez hasta el lunes, se trata de esos cazadores de almas, son tan escurridizos. Mañana se supone sería un día libre, casi no tenemos días libres. — Suspira, entonces le acusa a Castiel. — Tú quieres decirle la verdad a Sam. — Castiel no lo niega. — Te propongo algo, mañana te ayudaré ha decirle, sólo si él lo decide. Mañana sale de campamento con sus amigos a las cuatro de la tarde, dile que lo verás mañana a las cuatro del otro lado de la ciudad, si él decide venir ha verte le decimos todo, si decide por sus amigos lo dejarás seguir con esta vida feliz. —

Castiel lo reflexiona, sabe que si Luzbel lo propone algo escondido debe haber, pero por otro lado suena razonable, darle la opción ha Sam. Luciel le dice ha Castiel:

— Piénsalo y avísame. —

Castiel ve ha Luciel alejarse, lo ve tomar un libro de la mesa donde se están mostrando. Luciel se encuentra ha Gabriel en la caja, mientras espera ha que una anciana termine de pagar. El hombre con una paleta en la boca acusa:

— Eso es jugar sucio. — Luciel toma cinco enormes barras de chocolate, sabe que Gabriel espera una respuesta:

— Lo sé, además tú no tienes por qué decirlo bromista. —

Gabriel sonríe al tomar la barra de chocolate que Luciel le da. En esos momentos Sam ha salido del centro comercial, ve en el estacionamiento el camión de Hunters, se aproxima cautelosamente, hay varias personas reunidas. Los chicos de Hunters, Dean, Jack y otros más que no conoce, escucha a un hombre con barba, gorra, playera, pantalones vaqueros y zapatos decir:

— Idjits, está del otro lado del país y en la frontera con Canadá. — Dean dice:

— Lo sé Bobby, es una gran extensión. — Se trata de toda la frontera con Canadá. — Sabemos qué son, pero no cuántos. — Jack interviene:

— Los chicos saldrán mañana, los demás que quieran venir espero que estén en contacto. — Bobby vuelve ha decir:

— Idjits, no voy ha quedarme aquí esperando noticias de la morgue. — Dean sonríe al decir en voz baja, algo que Sam puede interpretar como un: "Gracias Bobby."

Las personas intercambian papeles, luego se despiden al comenzar ha subir a sus autos. Sam se aleja, tiene la esperanza de poder hablar con Dean después.

Sam llega al departamento, se acomoda a leer, existe mucha información en la historia y el folclore de ambos seres, además de la bibliografía sugerida. Se recarga en el respaldo, suspira, talla su frente, está cansando pero decide seguir, sin darse cuenta cuándo se quedó dormido.

La mañana entra fresca, el viento se abre paso por la ventana acompañado de la luz del sol. Sam está recostado en su cama, duerme plácidamente hasta que el celular comienza ha sonar, lo toma, ve que falta más de una hora para que la alarma suene, contesta:

— ¿Si?

— Samuel.

— ¿Quién habla?

— Soy Castiel. — Sam se sienta de inmediato, intenta desamodorrarse. — Tenemos que hablar.

— Sí.

— Hoy, a las cuatro de la tarde en una cafetería…

— Espera. — Sam no puede ir, tiene que reunirse con Jessica. — ¿Hoy?

— Cuatro de la tarde. — Sam intenta pensar, pero su mente se llena de la hermosa sonrisa de Jessica.

— ¿Podemos vernos antes?

— Lo siento Samuel. —

Sam no puede decir algo más, cuando la comunicación se corta, maldice entre dientes al tallar su frente. En ese momento, Castiel mira a Luciel quien le entrega una cerveza al decirle:

— Lo intentaste Castiel, hiciste lo posible. — Castiel comenta como un murmullo:

— No lo veo así.

— Tenemos límites, Sam lo ha decidido. — Castiel mira a Luciel, sigue pensando que hay algo truculento tras esto. — No te preocupes, es lo mejor para él. —

Castiel mira de nuevo la cerveza que sostiene entre sus manos, no está convencido de las palabras de Luciel. Piensa en intentarlo después, sólo espera que no sea muy tarde.

Sam decide que es momento para levantarse, revisa el historial de llamadas recibidas, pero la última no le ha dejado un número. No tiene manera de contactar de Castiel. Mira a la mesita, donde ve una taza humeante de café y una nota al lado, toma el pequeño papel colocado de manera descuidada, lo lee:

"Cuídate Sam, hasta el lunes."

Sam mira hacia el rincón donde estaba la bolsa de lona, la cuál ha desaparecido. Toma la nota, la mete a su cartera, se aferra a aquella promesa tácita, es como si tenerla cerca alejara el enorme vacío que de pronto llena la habitación.

Las clases transcurren con calma, en ocasiones mira su teléfono, anhela que suene, la llamada de Castiel, la voz de Dean, cualquier noticia que arranque el vacío. Jessica se reúne con él durante el receso, habla con emoción del viaje, pero aún así esa desazón no lo abandona.

La hora llega, toma su mochila, sus cosas y sale rumbo a la cafetería, por desgracia su teléfono celular se queda sobre la cama. Sam llega son contratiempo a la cafetería donde ya están los chicos, suban a los autos al encaminarse a la aventura. La rubia que ha estado siguiendo a Sam sonríe mientras sus ojos se vuelven negros.

Mary Winchester toma el teléfono de la cocina, llama a Sam, pero después de un rato el teléfono la manda al buzón, intenta varias ocasiones sin éxito. Saca la vieja tarjeta que el padre de los hermanos Weeson le dio a Sam, la cual su hijo perdió misteriosamente, sin embargo la manda al buzón. El hombre debe estar en una cacería delicada, podría escuchar el mensaje en días, cuelga. Muy a su pesar, le habla a su padre, el patriarca Campbell, el cual contesta de inmediato:

— Papá… Necesito que busques a Sam, tengo un mal presentimiento. — Él acepta al decirle:

— Cazador siempre cazador. —

Había temido que este día llegara, el día que lo sobrenatural volviera a entrar a su vida, antes pareció haber llegado pero fue un falso inicio; sin embargo ahora tiene que sincerarse con John. Recuerda la horrible etapa de Demons, pintó símbolos de protección del mismo tono que las paredes, al menos lo intentó porque tuvo que pintar de nuevo al notarse, no podría explicarlo, sin embargo puso pequeños símbolos en las esquinas y en lugares escondidos, no pudo colocar sal, intentó rodear la casa, pero fue una mala idea, sonríe al recordarlo, afortunadamente fue pasajero. Escucha el auto aparcar en el garaje, ella sale, lo mira con gravedad, la misma que él muestra, ambos dicen al mismo tiempo:

— Debo decirte algo. —

Realmente John no quiere comenzar, ¿cómo puede decirle a su Mary que convirtió a sus hijos en cazadores?, ¿cómo puede explicarle a los límites que llevó a ambos?, ¿cómo podría creerle ella que el actor de la telenovela realmente es su hijo? Sabe que es una mala idea, pero al verla, decide:

— Tú primero Mary. —

Ambos entran a la casa, Mary comienza a contarle sobre su familia, lo que realmente hacen, las criaturas sobrenaturales, que ella fue cazadora; sin embargo la confianza de John para sincerarse desaparece cuando ella dice:

—…No quería que mis hijos fueran cazadores, sabiendo lo que acecha en la oscuridad, protegiéndose cada momento del día. —

John no puede decirle que eso fue lo que le hizo a sus niños, los hermosos niños de Mary, cómo le arrancó la infancia a Dean y obligo a Sam a seguir ese camino. Ella le toma la mano, le sonríe al decirle:

— Se que es mucho amor. Confía en mí. — John se siente tan ruin por hacerse el ignorante. — He intentado localizar a Sam, no responde, temo que algo pudiera ir tras él, debemos ir a Stanford. — John asiente al decir:

— Vamos. —

John no puede dejar de sentir que está jugando sucio. Ellos toman las cosas necesarias para iniciar el viaje.

Sam mira la carretera, escucha la animada plática, la canción suave que emerge del radio, la risa de Jessica, los edificios cambiarse por la carretera, después árboles. Poco tiempo después llegan, bajan de los coches, se internan a la vegetación por un pequeño camino, es una aventura. Se detienen en un claro, intentan armar las tiendas de campaña pero es un fiasco, cuando están desesperándose aparece un grupo de siente chicos. Sam al verlos sabe que son malos, no por sus ropas que parecen normales, sino la expresión de sus rostros. Sin embargo no tiene tiempo de reaccionar pues todo se tiñe de negro.

Mary Winchester pocas ocasiones se ha sentido tan impotente, tan tonta, si hubiera enseñado a Sam ha defenderse tal vez no estaría en peligro. Uno de los chicos que no fue a la excursión les dijo que sus compañeros iban al bosque, uno donde decía que había un monstruo que comía gente, todo parece encajar con un Windigo, lo preocupante es que todos lo sabían y decidieron ir, creyeron que era un cuento.

La noche ha caído, están en una cafetería camino hacia donde el chico les dijo. Mary no tiene hambre, no toca su comida sólo toma café, ve a John hablar por un teléfono en el fondo del local. Él regresa, se sienta frente a ella, pregunta una vez más:

— ¿Windigo?

— Sí. — Una voz niega:

— No en realidad. —

Los Winchester voltean, ahí están dos chicos, los hermanos Weeson. Luciel cuestiona:

— ¿Podemos sentarnos? —

John se hace a un lado para dejar espacio, a su pesar Luciel se sienta a su lado mientras Dean junto a Mary. Dean dice:

— Lo hemos comprobado la semana pasada, no se trataba de un Windigo sino de un oso. — Luciel confirma:

— Un enorme oso. — Dean dice:

— Iniciaremos la búsqueda, descansen esta noche, mañana por la mañana podrán ayudarnos. — John reclama:

— Se supone que debes cuidarlo, él es… — Luciel interrumpe:

— ¡Basta! Yo soy su hermano. Ya no es su obligación cuidarlo. — Dean manda:

— Es suficiente. Lucy debemos irnos. — Luciel pregunta mientras se alejan:

— ¿Deberíamos hablarle a papá?

— Estamos por nuestra cuenta. —

John siente la mirada de Mary, la cual exige una respuesta, una aclaración a esa pequeña y extraña charla. Sabe que si realmente quiere recuperar a su hijo soldado debe contarle a Mary; sin embargo no está listo para sincerarse, tiene miedo de que ella lo deje:

— Después… — Ella siente al saber que no lo dejará en paz por mucho tiempo.

Sam se despierta cuando escucha los gritos de su hermano:

— ¡SAM! ¡AYUDAME! ¡ESTÁ OSCURO!… ¡HAY ALGO AQUÍ! —

Sam ve la enorme sonrisa de uno de los chicos que los encontraron en el bosque, la expresión es atemorizante, más sus ojos que parecen blancos, pero el iris es delineado por un tenue tono gris. Sam ve al resto, todos tienen la misma clase de mirada, los han puesto en parejas, frente a él está Jessica, tras ella lo que parece un pozo con una cuerda. Escucha la voz gutural de quien le sonríe:

— Sam, tienes un dilema ante ti. — Le entrega a Sam una pistola. — Si matas a Jessica salvas a tu hermanito, si dejas morir a tu hermanito ella se salva. — Sam lo mira al preguntar:

— ¿Es broma? —

Uno de aquellos seres toma a Jessica por el cabello, le pone una navaja en el cuello, le dice al oído:

— Si matas a Sam tu amiga Dona será dejada libre. — Jessica recibe otra pistola. — Esto es muy serio, es la apertura, los torturaremos y desmembraremos. Tu hermanito será el primero Sam. —

Sam escucha el grito de Dean, después un rugido y más gritos. Ve la pistola, es Dean por Jessica, Jessica por Dean, pero no puede tener a ambos. Apunta la pistola hacia uno de sus captores y dispara, pero no hay bala, sólo un desgarrador grito dentro del pozo, después un aplauso:

— Bien hecho Sam, optaste por la hermosa Jessica. — El sujeto mira a sus compañeros. — ¿Podemos mandar lo que quede a los padres? — Hay carcajadas.

El momento es interrumpido por el rugir de un motor, el cual entra tirando las puertas de la bodega abandonada. Salen dos personas disparando a los captores, los hacen caer de espaldas.

Sam ve a Luciel correr hacia él, mientras Dean recita un exorcismo sin dejar de disparar. Los sujetos se ríen, uno de ellos dice:

— Nos encerramos en estos cuerpos. — Dean dice de manera mortal:

— Lo sé. — Saca una navaja larga, la cual blande con destreza. El sujeto la esquiva al decir:

— Ustedes dos no pueden contra nosotros. — Dean le ordena a Luciel:

— Sácalos de aquí. — El demonio se burla:

— Tú solo no podrás con todo nuestro ejército. — Dean reta:

— ¿Qué temes? —

El demonio ríe al ordenar:

— Déjenlos salir. —

Luciel ayuda a Sam, ha Jessica y los demás, los mete con esfuerzo dentro de la camioneta de su padre. Mira a Dean una vez más, lo ve guiñarle el ojo, quiere quedarse, lo ve mover sus labios al prometer que todo estará bien.

Luciel toma lugar dentro de la camioneta, da revesa al alejarse. El demonio le dice a Dean:

— Siempre he querido matarte. — Dean reta:

— Muérdeme. —

Luciel sabe que no será tan fácil, puede sentirlo. La primera prueba se para frente a él, presiona el acelerador al pasar sobre el vampiro, por desgracia este se aferra al chasis del auto. Es el preludio a todas las criaturas que emergen de la oscuridad.

Sam mira con espanto la escena, soñó con algo así, un bosque oscuro, muchos rostros humanoides, monstruos rodeándolo, él les disparaba para evitar que lo tocaran. Las mismas criaturas salen en pos del auto, mientras Luciel conduce evadiéndolas con maniobras casi imposibles. Si ellos están pasando por esto, ¿qué pasará con Dean?

— ¡Tienes que regresar! — Luciel exige:

— ¡Cállate! — Sam intenta razonar:

— Él está… — Luciel le grita sin dejar de sostener el volante, sus nudillos están blancos:

— ¡LO SÉ! ¡Ahora siéntate y quédate callado!

— No. — Es la respuesta rotunda de Sam. — Tenemos que regresar por él.

— Si lo hago ustedes mueren. ¿Eso quieres? ¿QUIERES MORIR? —

Luciel está tan concentrado en su lucha con Sam que no reacciona a tiempo, un demonio está a la mitad del camino, desvía la camioneta fuera del sendero directo a los árboles. Logra frenar al quedar de lado evitando chocar de frente con los árboles, las llantas se atascan. Luciel toma sus armas, debe desatascar el auto, luchar contra las criaturas y sacar a todos con vida, ¿fácil?

— Quédense aquí, no importa lo que pase. — Sam discute:

— No, si salimos todos podremos irnos más rápido.

— No salgan. —

Luciel repite sin dar explicaciones al saltar fuera y cerrar la puerta. Los disparos, gritos aterradores la sangre salpicando las ventanas no se hace esperar. Después de interminables minutos, Sam decide salir.

Sam siente el frío ambiente, es como en su sueño, ve a Luciel decirle algo parece enojado, voltea al frente para ver algo venir corriendo hacia él, sus ojos se centran en las garras, no tiene algo para defenderse. Casi está seguro que ha muerto, pero no siente el dolor, ni la sangre, abre los ojos, entonces ve a Dean, su compañero de cuarto lanzarse contra la bestia, las garras traspasarle un costado, sin embargo se lía a golpes con el monstruo antes de tomar el lanza llamas que Luciel le lanza.

El Windigo explota, Luciel corre hacia Dean, luce tan preocupado, regaña a su hermano por ser un imprudente. Dean sonríe al decir:

— Estoy bien. —

Sam siente a alguien arrastrarlo dentro del vehículo. Dean se sienta del lado del pasajero, su cabeza descansa sobre la ventanilla, mientras Luciel conduce de manera más feroz al decir:

— No te duermas… hermano… No te duermas. Háblame de Cassie. — Dean murmura:

— No… novio… — Luciel se fuera ha reír, al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa con Lore?

— Lesbi… —

Luciel sigue nombrando mujeres, mientras Dean balbucea, mientras los monstruos no parecen atreverse a acercarse. Dean dice:

— Derecha… ¡Derecha! —

Luciel da un giro brusco, sigue por un camino escondido, el cual es más oscuro y tenebroso. Pocos minutos después se ve una luz, pronto pueden ver un camión blanco, el auto se detiene, varios médicos esperan, los revisan, mientras otros ponen en una camilla a Dean, lo llevan con urgencia adentro.

Luciel se agarra el estómago al cojear dentro, se niega a recibir ayuda. Los chicos son escoltados dentro. Sam da una última mirada a la camioneta, está llena de salpicaduras de lo que puede deducirse sangre de algo, rayones, golpes, está casi destrozada, el parabrisas roto, es como si hubiera estado en un gran accidente.

Sam lo recuerda entonces, él conduciendo en medio de la noche por una carretera, iba junto a su papá y Dean en el asiento de atrás, no su hermano sino su compañero de cuarto, él decía algo entonces una luz y el golpe. Se sobresalta cuando uno de los doctores le pone la mano en el hombro, lo mira, el sujeto es alto, de piel pálida, lleva un cubre boca, lo escucha decir:

— Dentro es más seguro. —

Todos los chicos tienen heridas leves, los demonios estaban por iniciar sus sesiones. Sam mira a Luciel, el cual es recostado en una camilla, lo llevan a un lugar privado, ve la sangre en su ropa, las cortadas, entonces recuerda las garras atravesando a Dean, después los gritos de su hermano. Castiel aparece junto a él, le pone la mano en el hombro al decirle:

— Dean Winchester está bien, ellos te engañaron. — Castiel le ofrece un celular. — Le está marcando. —

Sam toma el teléfono, lo escucha sonar, varios timbres después la voz adormilada y molesta de su hermano:

— ¿No sabes la hora que es?

— Lo siento…

— ¡Sam! ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada. Sólo quería saber si estás bien.

— Eres raro, estoy bien. Me voy a dormir deberías hacer lo mismo.

— Sí, hasta luego.

— Hasta luego. —

Sam cuelga al regresar el teléfono a Castiel. Está por agradecer cuando alguien se acerca, entonces el hombre de gabardina centra su atención en aquello, pide:

— ¿Cómo está Dean? — La enfermera pide:

— ¿Castiel? — El ángel asiente. — Dean está grave, lo están estabilizando, en este momento uno de los principales problemas es el pulmón perforado, después nos preocuparemos por una conmoción cerebral. Ya hemos enyesado su muñeca, son muchas lesiones. Luciel está estable, perdió mucha sangre. Le agradecería que notifique a su padre. —

Castiel asiente antes de marcharse. Unos minutos después sale Alex, quien le ordena al personal retirarse. Ellos acatan la orden de inmediato. Sam se acerca al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué se van? — Alex lo mira al asegurarle:

— Tienen otras obligaciones que cumplir. Si me disculpas. —

Alex se acerca a Luciel, intercambian unas palabras, después sale de ahí, Sam logra captar unas palabras de la conversación telefónica de Alex:

—…Dante son muchos, en serio. Necesito que…—

Sam ve a Luciel caminar hacia donde está Dean, se aventura a entrar también. Lo ve, su piel pálida, sus labios casi sin color, rodeado por máquinas, cables, un respirador, ese molesto sonido del monitor de la frecuencia cardiaca. Sam lo mira con fijeza, recuerda una situación similar, pero Dean rodeado por personal médico intentando reanimarlo, pero en un lugar diferente, como un hospital de verdad. Escucha a Luciel decir:

— Estoy bien hermano. Tú nos salvaste al final. — Lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas. — ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué siempre terminas así? —

Dean abre sus ojos, se esfuerza a sonreírle a Luciel. El chico enjuga su llanto, corresponde la sonrisa, dice:

— Sam está bien, los chicos también. Alex fue a limpiar, creo que llamó a Dante. Castiel fue a decirle a papá. — Suelta una risita, acerca un banquito de metal, se sienta al tomar la mano de Dean. — Seguro conducirá como loco hasta aquí, llegará por la mañana. Traerá caballería y te obligaremos a descansar. —

Sam lo observa, no puede evitar sentir que él debería sostener la mano de Dean, decirle aquellas cosas. Que la sonrisa adolorida y porfiada de Dean debe dirigirse hacia él mientras lo regaña. Se pregunta porqué ese mundo está al revés, quién le ha jugado sucio. Sale de sus cavilaciones, cuando Luciel le habla:

— Ven Sam. — Sam se aproxima. — Quédate aquí un momento. —

Sam asiente, se queda mirando a Dean, no sabe que hacer, tomar la mano de Dean sería muy gay porque no es que sean muy amigos ni hermanos. Seguro Dean va a patearlo. Sin embargo tiene la necesidad de saber que está ahí, vivo, que es real y no va a desvanecerse como sus sueños. Lleva su mano temblorosa cerca de la frente de Dean, teme tocarlo y hacerlo desaparecer, pero entonces escucha un golpe fuerte, después gritos exigiendo, la cortina se corre. Sam voltea a ver a un hombre alto, un militar de rostro duro mirándolos, escucha a Luciel:

— ¡No va a llevárselo!… —

Un fuerte golpe se escucha, uno de los soldados ha golpeado en la cabeza a Luciel con la culata de su arma. El militar voltea a ver al soldado, saca su arma al dispararle, pero alguien le pega en la mandíbula haciendo que la bala se desvíe al techo. Sam no sabe cómo pero Dean está parado frente a él, toma en brazos a Luciel al dejarlo sobre la cama. Sam al ver la mirada de Dean, esos ojos verdes vidriosos y vacíos sabe que algo está muy mal. El militar dice:

— Tú eres el supuesto soldado perfecto. Quiero verlo con… — El hombre no termina de hablar, cuando siente su vida escapar junto al aire de su estómago, Dean ha conectado su puño contra el estómago del sujeto, lo obliga a doblarse y caer al piso presa del sufrimiento.

Los soldados miran con sorpresa a ese chico herido, ven su mirada, sienten el terror inundarlos, intentan disparar, pero antes de que puedan reaccionar están en el piso. Sam siente que aquella escena es pavorosa, Dean rodeado por personas inconcientes que parecen cadáveres.

Dean los arrastra fuera al tirarlos a la tierra, el último es el militar que guiaba la misión. Toma el celular, hace una llamada, dice con un tono sin emociones, como si fuera una especie de robot:

— Juraron no herir a mi hermano, han roto el trato. — Cierra su puño al destrozar el teléfono, saca arrastras al último, después cierra la puerta. Regresa al lado de Luciel, limpia la herida, pone una gasa, busca una bolsa con hielo, la coloca sobre la naciente inflamación. Le acaricia el cabello como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

Sam lo observa, no puede evitar recordar una habitación desvencijada de motel, una raquítica luz proveniente de una lámpara de noche. Al pequeño Dean dándole sopa, luego poniéndole trapos húmedos sobre la frente. Aquellos ojos verdes llenos de cariño y protección, quien le contaba una historia antes de dormir. No puede evitar sentir celos, una punzada que le atraviesa el corazón, porque SU hermano cuida a otro niño, por ser hermano de algún otro.

Dean se separa del lado de Luciel, toma una silla, una escopeta recortada y se sienta frente a la puerta a vigilar.

Sam lo observa, su hermano vigilando con la mirada perdida la puerta. Es como lo recuerda, hubo muchas noches que Dean las pasó en vela, cuidando la puerta, llevando su mirada de ese punto hacia él y de regreso. Dean enfermó después de dos semanas sin dormir suficiente, comer, sin hablar. Sólo se dirigía a John con un seco: "Sí señor." Tiempo después, mucho tiempo después, Sam se enteró que fue a causa de la Shtriga.

El tiempo parece pasar lento, no así el charco carmín que comienza a formarse en torno a Dean, ni su color el cual se vuelve más pálido aún, sus labios pasan a un tono azul. Cuando las cosas parecen estar peor, la puerta se abre, Dean levanta la escopeta, ve a Alex, se levanta, da un paso antes de caer al piso.

Alex logra sostener a Dean, lo lleva dentro, sale un poco después al gritar:

— ¡Dante sigue sin mí! — Se escucha el motor de una motocicleta. Sam se aproxima al preguntar:

— ¿Cómo está?

— Aún no lo sé. Ve a dormir. — Sam se niega:

— De ninguna manera lo dejaré… —

Sam siente que cae a un sueño profundo y oscuro. El sol entra por una ventana, blancas cortinitas se elevan, mira a su alrededor, sus compañeros se están vistiendo, ellos lo saludan, les pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Jessica le responde:

— Tuvimos un pequeño accidente de auto. Todos estamos bien. Afortunadamente un grupo de investigación nos encontró. — Sam sabe que es mentira, pero es mejor ha explicar sobre demonios, monstruos y fantasmas.

Ellos hablan de lo afortunados que son, la suerte que tuvieron por ser encontrados en mitad de la nada. Alguien entra gritando:

— ¡DEAN! ¡LUCIEL! —

Sam corre fuera de la habitación larga, llena de camas, sale al encuentro de aquel hombre, se trata de Jack. Alex llega, trae puesto su casco, no hay lugar donde su cuerpo no esté cubierto.

— Buenos días a ambos. Sam me alegra verte mejor, anoche tuviste una crisis nerviosa. Espero que los calmantes alejaran las pesadillas. — Sam no se deja engañar, Alex sigue intentando cubrir lo ocurrido, responde:

— Gracias estoy bien. — Alex asiente, luego se dirige Jack:

— Señor Weeson, ellos están estables, necesitan dormir y descanso. Haga el favor de seguirme. —

Sam los ve desaparecer tras una puerta. Jessica se para junto a Sam, le dice:

— Todos estamos bien. —

Sam asiente, al ver a sus compañeros, todos tienen sus cosas, están listos para ir a acampar. Uno de los chicos tiene un mapa, Jessica le dice a Sam antes de bajar las escalinatas de metal:

— Nos dieron un mapa para que no nos perdamos de nuevo. Hay un oso enorme, pero las áreas marcadas con verdes son seguras. Decidimos no alejarnos mucho de aquí. —

Sam asiente, realmente no quiere dejar a Dean sólo. Los autos en los que fueron están estacionados fuera, tienen algunos golpes evidencia de un accidente leve. La Impala espera impaciente afuera, pero la camioneta desvencijada de Jack no está ni los militares. Camina unos metros lejos, hay un claro y nuevamente se enfrentan al dilema de cómo poner las casas de campaña.

Sam escucha varios vehículos acercarse, no puede evitar correr hacia allá. Hunters ha llegado, seguido por dos camionetas (Caleb y el pastor Jim), una casa rodante (Bobby junto a Karen) y finalmente John y Mary Winchester.

Sam sale de su escondite, su madre salta del auto, se abalanza sobre él, le llena las mejillas de besos al decirle lo contenta que está, mira con el rabillo de su ojos a Dean mirarlo, después la manera en que Luciel le dice algo a su hermano. Después John le da un fuerte abrazo a Sam, no necesita más para comprender lo que su padre quiere decir.

Los cazadores bajan de sus vehículos, se encaminan hacia sus jóvenes camaradas. Luciel tiene algunas banditas, Dean tiene las manos vendadas, se pueden ver los vendajes hasta su cuello. Ellos sonríen, se alegran de verlos vivos.

John observa a los que fueron alguna vez sus amigos, ellos rodean a su hijo soldado, al bicho y a Jack, hacen bromas pesadas, son bruscos como recuerda. Sin embargo ver a Dean ser reconfortado por Jack, verlo tener otro padre que no es él le hace sentir celos.

Dean se aproxima, la familia Winchester lo observa, él sugiere:

— Podemos ayudarte a armar el campamento. — Sam cuestiona:

— Si tú odias acampar. — Dean da una de sus sonrisas socarronas al asegurar:

— No significa que no sepa armar una casa de campaña. —

Sam rueda los ojos ante la mirada victoriosa de Dean. Los Hunters se ponen en la tarea de armar las casas de campaña. Ellos intercambian bromas, mientras en pocos minutos tienen todo listo. Los chicos se despiden.

Sam detiene a Dean al indagar:

— ¿Te vas? — Dean asiente. — ¿Por qué no te quedas a acampar con nosotros? —

Sam ve la mirada triste que Dean le dirige, esa mirada casi suplicante. Hay un tenue silencio, la tensión es rota por el grito de fondo de Bobby que dice:

— ¡Idjit apresúrate! — Dean le dice a Sam antes de irse:

— Lo siento Sam. —

Sam ve a Dean alejarse, escucha la voz de Jessica llamarlo a sus espaldas. Recuerda lo que le dijo el demonio, no puede tener a Jessica y a Dean, ahora sabe que no es una coincidencia.


	17. Chapter 17

**xD es un capítulo cortito, lo siento. **

GreenEyesSpn: xD Le pongo Dean soldado para no confundir, además John distingue a su hijo fuerte, valiente, cazador de esa manera de su actual hijo: llenito, amante de los videojuegos, aborrecedor de los autos. Espero que este capítulo te diga un poco de porqué Dean echa de menos a Sam. Sí, como hermano, es casi como su hijo. xD porque aunque tenga muchos hermanos, cada uno es especial.

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**Culpa**

Miguel lo recuerda bien, recuerda muchas cosas, primero la oscuridad llenando todo. Él y su padre en medio de esa feroz oscuridad. La primera luz, a Luzbel, la manera en que padre le dijo que cuidara a ese ángel. Su pequeño hermano se convirtió en una especie de hijo, por bastante tiempo fueron ellos tres, mientras su padre hacia las maravillas de la creación. Le enseñó todo lo que sabía, lo cuidó, lo mantuvo cerca incluso después de la llegada de todos los ángeles.

Miguel y su pequeño hermano seguían tan unidos, más cuando protegían a las creaciones de su padre. Gabriel formó parte de su círculo, ellos tres, haciéndose bromas, enfrentando a los malos, siendo los mejores amigos. Todo era tan perfecto hasta ese día.

Recuerda el fatídico día, cuando su hermanito vino a él, le pidió que se uniera a él contra el cielo. Discutieron, se dijeron tantas cosas terribles. Finalmente su hermanito se fue, los eligió a ellos, se vieron obligados a enfrentarse. Cada golpe que dio y recibió lo devastó.

Miguel se culpó, fue él quien era el verdadero culpable del fallo de su hermanito. Él le mostró todo, le enseñó todo, le dio todo lo que tenía. Gritó incrédulo, se desgarró la garganta porque era su culpa, todo fue su culpa. Miguel ya no supo cómo ser un buen hermano mayor, se convirtió en un sargento capaz de todo para evitar la catástrofe.

La decisión de su padre terminó por romperlo, no podía perder a todos los ángeles, no podía perder el amor de su padre. Rafael no pudo curarlo, Gabriel intentaba animarlo con bromas, los ángeles venían a contarle cosas, pero él seguía catatónico.

Su padre vino un día, le dijo que tenía una misión muy importante. Miguel miró a su padre atento pero sin emitir palabra. Su padre le dijo que necesitaba su alma, para proteger a un niño muy especial. Dios le habló entonces de Sam Winchester. Decidió salvar a Sam Winchester.

El rostro de Luzbel dejó de atormentarlo, recordar aquella sonrisa, su mirada expectante, la forma en que atendía cada cosa que decía, la forma en que lucharon juntos, la manera en que prometieron luchar hasta morir. Las cosas con Gabriel no fueron lo mismo después de la partida de Luzbel, fue como si no pudieran ser tan unidos de nuevo.

Sam Winchester hizo por él más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ver aquellos ojos grandes y expresivos, la sonrisa desdentada, la manera curiosa en que Sam descubría el mundo, la forma amorosa que Mary los trataba a ambos. Su padre le dijo que obedeciera a John Winchester, cosa que hizo.

Sam Winchester era tan pequeño, frágil, dependiente, más de lo que algún ángel fue alguna vez. Sam no fue un hermanito sustituto, porque el lugar que cada uno de sus hermanos tiene en su corazón es intransferible, el niño Winchester fue una nueva clase de hermano. Miguel redescubrió lo que era ser un buen hermano mayor.

Miguel se juró cuando sacó a Sam Winchester del fuego que lo salvaría, lo protegería sin importar que significara su perdición.

El día en que John Winchester lo apuñaló, esa noche que fue muerto. La noche que tuvo que renunciar a sus recuerdos angélicos, su poder, la comunicación directa con Dios, le dolió tanto. Se negó a morir, porque debía proteger a Sam, salvarlo incluso de John Winchester. Supo que perdería la ventaja, no podría pelear contra los demonios como lo venía haciendo, no podría adelantarse a los desastres, debía ser un humano como cualquier otro, sin pensarlo renunció.

Jamás se arrepintió, sin importar las dificultades, él estaba ahí para Sam. Para ver su sonrisa, para responder sus preguntas, porque Sam Winchester es su hermano pequeño, el menor, el más frágil de todos.

La primera ocasión que Sam escapó se sintió tan fracasado, nuevamente su hermano menor le abandonaba. No descansó hasta traerlo de vuelta. Cuando Sam se fue a Stanford, sintió que falló, nuevamente su hermano corría lejos de él. Se sintió como un monstruo, comenzó a pensar en si mismo como un monstruo al cual todos lo abandona.

Siempre supo que John amaba más a Sam, que Sam era el favorito, pero eso no fue importante jamás, le reconfortaba, porque John jamás trataría a Sam como lo trató a él. En su corazón creyó que era como debía ser, porque él era un monstruo en realidad, un monstruo que por sus crímenes no merece ser amado.

Muchas cosas pasaron, tantas, tantas que se siguieron amontonando, fracaso tras fracaso. Su imposibilidad de salvar a Sam como no salvó a Luzbel, el ser dejado atrás, el que su hermano prefiriera a los demonios sobre él. La culpa volvió a ser feroz, tanto que comenzó a consumirlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo grande que Sam llegó a ser, siempre veía a ese niñito inquieto necesitado de protección. Acepta que llegó el momento que su Sammy fue un Sam independiente, que ganó que le dejara de decir Sammy, porque ya no era su Sammy, ese niño dulce, reacio, preguntando por papá. A pesar de todo, siempre sintió que Sammy aún seguía dentro de Sam y por ello debía seguir, aunque ya no fuera necesitado.

Miguel tomó la primera oportunidad de salvar a Sam. No va echarlo a perder porque extraña a Sam, jugarle malas pasadas, burlarse de él, luchar valientemente a su lado contra los malos.

Mary Winchester llena de besos a Sam, ella está tan feliz de verlo bien. John Winchester abraza a su hijo con fuerza. Miguel los observa, son una familia como siempre debieron ser, sin un monstruo como él arruinándoles la felicidad. Luzbel toma la mano de Miguel.

Miguel mira a su hermano, lo ve sonreír, lo escucha decir:

— Es lo mejor para él. Hiciste lo correcto. —

Miguel asiente al redirigir su mirada. Jack lo abraza con fuerza, le dice lo feliz que está de verlo vivo. Miguel corresponde el abrazo por un instante antes de alejarse. Los otros cazadores se unen, lo regañan, los escucha decir lo feliz que los hace verlos bien.

La rara feliz se ve empañada por lo que Jack dice:

— Debes abandonar la universidad hijo. Ellos vendrán por ti. —

Miguel asiente, pues es cierto, debe mantener a salvo a Sam, la única manera es mantenerse lejos. Sam merece ser feliz y mientras él esté cerca no podrá serlo. Todos acuerdan salir de ahí. Miguel escucha su teléfono sonar, lo toma, es el secretario de la defensa quien demanda su presencia. Miguel dice que irá, pues con este sujeto debe hablar, fue con él con quien hizo el trato años atrás, su empleador.

Miguel se aproxima a los Winchester, se ofrece a ayudar con el campamento. Sus amigos se unen, pronto tienen las casitas armadas. Mira a los universitarios, los cazadores, la felicidad de Sam junto a Jessica. Siente que es como cuando Luzbel cayó, cuando la felicidad se convirtió en el pasado, cuando las cosas no volvieron a ser igual, su relación de hermandad con Sam Winchester parece estar desplomándose al pasado.

Miguel se aleja, Sam le pide que se quede a acampar, lo único que puede decir es:

— Lo siento Sam. —

Sigue adelante sin ver atrás. Lo ha decidido, debe marcharse lo antes posible, salir de la vida de Sam Winchester.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sin darme cuenta llegué a las diez hojas y aún no sentía que era un capítulo redondo, a ver que les parece, espero les agrade ;)**

**Gracias por leer.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Tampoco me acostumbro a decirle solo Miguel, pero no sé, xD creo que Dean no podría decir: "Mi hermano Luzbel y yo hacíamos juergas en el cielo" No sé si falte mucho para el final xD Sam es importante más allá de ser un recipiente, espero te agrade este capítulo.

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**Encuentro en el Hospital **

Sam tarda más de una hora en convencer a su madre que estará bien, más de dos para hacer que sus padres se marchen. Otra hora más para hablar con sus compañeros de la pavorosa experiencia del "accidente vehicular". Finalmente tiene un momento a solas. Está tan confundido. Su compañero de cuarto es su hermano o no lo es, le duele la cabeza de pensar en lo condenadamente confuso que es. Quiere todas las respuestas, ahora de una vez, se siente tan enojado, frustrado y timado.

No sabe lo que le pasa, Jessica es la chica más hermosa y perfecta que ha conocido, por qué no puede concentrarse sólo en ella. Por qué ella no puede llenar ese enorme hueco en su corazón, ese terrible sentimiento de falta.

Sigue pensando hasta que Jessica lo interrumpe, su hermosa sonrisa, lo invita ha reunirse entorno al fuego, asar malvaviscos y contar historias de miedo. Sam decide acompañarla, toma su lugar junto a ella, comienza a escuchar las historias de terror, mientras se pasan una linterna y se enfocan la cara.

John Winchester mira su cena, no se siente cómodo, juega con un chíncharo, lo lanza de un lado al otro a través del plato. La imagen de Dean tan herido, lleno de vendas, no lo deja en paz. Necesita saber qué pasó, cuál infeliz le hizo eso a SU hijo. La mirada triste de aquellos ojos verdes, mientras observaba a Mary mimando a Sam, estrujó el corazón de John. Quiere gritar, maldecir, emborracharse, exigirle a Bobby respuestas mientras el viejo cazador lo amenaza con un rifle.

Mary es su vida, pero hay un agujero en su corazón uno que ella no puede llenar, intentó negarlo, darle la espalda, pero no puede. Se pregunta por qué no sintió lo mismo cuando dejó a Dean por su cuenta, cuando dejaba a su hijo solo en un motel cuidando a su hermanito, cuando lo usó de cebo, las veces que lo culpó injustamente y lo golpeó. Siempre se justificó con hacer lo correcto, por encontrar al que mató a Mary, pero ahora no está seguro.

Mary toma la mano libre de John entre sus manos, le sonríe al preguntar con preocupación:

— ¿Qué pasa John? Sam está bien. —

John la ve, observa su rostro hermoso, sus pecas, su sonrisa, la ama tanto, pero no lo soporta más. No quisiera hacerlo sólo, llama en silencio a su hijo, desea que esté ahí. Dice con seriedad:

— Debo decirte algo, espero puedas creerme. — John siente el valor que le falta llenarlo, una mano sobre su hombro y las palabras que su hijo soldado siempre le regaló: "Todo estará bien papá." — Esto que estamos viviendo… No sé cómo explicarlo. — Mary intenta no interrumpir. — Tú moriste. —

Mary está totalmente sorprendida ahora, tanto que no puede articular palabra. Es lo más extraño que le ha pasado. Lo siguiente que le dice John hace que todo tenga más sentido.

— El demonio de ojos amarillos… —

Mary escucha anonadada la historia de John, su loca carrera por vengarse, cómo arrastró a sus hijos, la manera feroz en que los entrenó, los cazadores que conoció, la manera en que peleaba con Sam y Dean se metía en medio. El viaje a Stanford de Sam, como abandonó a Dean. Por qué murió y la muerte del ojos amarillos.

Mary necesita un momento para procesar todo esto, su secreto es diminuto a comparación de todo esto. Quiete patear a John por convertir a sus hermosos niños en cazadores. Entre su ira una pregunta salta:

— ¿Qué pudo lograr esto? — John le deja caer la última parte:

— Nuestro hijo Dean. — Mary está por reírse, su Dean el cuál puede pasar todos los niveles de un videojuego pero no dar una vuelta corriendo a una cancha de futbol. — No nuestro Dean actual, sino nuestro hijo cazador. — John no puede evitar sentir orgullo. — El Dean que ama comer hamburguesas y pie, los dulces, llamar a Sam Sammy, llama al Impala Bebé… — Mary interrumpe:

— ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿quieres decir que mi hijo no es mi hijo?

— No sé como explicarlo. — Una voz interviene:

— ¿Puedo intentarlo? —

John voltea, ahí está SU Dean, con su camisa a cuadros desabotonada, una playera debajo de AC/DC, pantalones de mezclilla azul y zapatos de trabajo. Mary dice sin ocultar su ira:

— Es una cuestión familiar. — Dean se disculpa al sentarse junto a John, pues este le hizo lugar:

— Lo siento, alguien me llamó. — Mary da una mirada mortal a John. — Deje me presento. — Dean extiende su mano, Mary la toma con descontento. — Dean Miguel Weeson Smith antes Dean Winchester. —

Mary suelta la mano de Dean de inmediato, lo observa, no puede creerlo, está helada. Este chico con pecas salpicando su nariz, ojos verdes, cazador y que está herido. Lo escucha decir:

— Las cosas se volvieron muy malas. La mayoría del tiempo no sabía qué hacer, cómo hacer que todo fuera mejor. Sam se estaba desbaratando sin que pudiera hacer algo. Ya no podía protegerlo. — Pasa su mano vendada por su cabello. — La oportunidad llegó, la oportunidad de salvarlo, la tomé. Ahora él es feliz, tiene una familia, la vida normal que siempre añoró y jamás pude darle, su novia está viva. Ustedes están vivos. Todos pueden tener la vida de pie de manzana con cercas blancas que siempre soñaron. —

Los Winchester se miran uno al otro, tienen tantas preguntas. Mary cuestiona:

— ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿eres parte de esta familia?… — Dean niega:

— Fui, tiempo pasado. Soy anormal, no encajaba en su vida normal. Además no me necesitan. — John recuerda que eso le dijo el bicho, exige una respuesta:

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? — Dean no está de humor para las explicaciones, pero Dios le dijo que obedeciera a John Winchester.

— Tengo el alma del arcángel Miguel. No necesitan alguien como yo en su vida perfecta, llenándola de la amenaza sobrenatural. Además, sería como tener un misil en casa, uno que puede explotar mandando a todo el barrio al infierno. — Los Winchester no salen de su estupor. — Dios no te da aquello que no necesitas. —

Dean concluye con la esperanza de que sea suficiente. John no sabe cómo afrontar esto, evade como de costumbre:

— ¿Por qué estás tan herido? — Dean rueda los ojos al responder con sorna:

— Un Windigo me atravesó el pecho, un grupo de vampiros intentó matarme, me peleé con unos demonios, corrí por el bosque y un hombre lobo intento desmembrarme. — Mary pregunta con incredulidad:

— ¿Qué?

— Todos me atacaron casi al mismo tiempo. — Dice antes de que le pidan más aclaraciones. — Larga historia difícil de contar. — Mary cuestiona:

— ¿Eres mi hijo?, ¿mi hijo no es mi hijo? — Dean rueda los ojos, responde con calma:

— Tu hijo es tu hijo. Dean y Sam son tus hijos. Nacieron en tu familia, llevan tu sangre, ¿qué más quieren? — John dice sin rodeos:

— A ti. — Dean niega:

— No, no soy parte de la ecuación. Deben seguir su vida normal y olvidarse de mí. No intenten revertirlo o venir por mí, no funcionará. —

Castiel aparece junto a Dean, lo mira fijamente al decir con seriedad:

— No puedes estar aquí. — Dean pide:

— Espacio personal Cass. — Castiel parece ignorarlo:

— Todos te están buscando. — Dean está por decir algo, cuando Gabriel interrumpe:

— Muy bonito, ya vi lo que dejaste afuera. Los demonios que iban tras Campbell. — Suspira al sacar una paleta. — No debiste tomar la pelea. — Castiel confirma:

— Debiste llamarme. — Dean exige:

— Ya, basta. — Castiel informa:

— Samuel Campbell está aquí. — Dean murmura algo, mientras Gabriel se burla:

— Rafael estará molesto. —

Dean se levanta, demasiado rápido y tambalea, se sostiene en la mesa, se obliga a caminar recto, dice al alejarse:

— Vamos, no quiero encontrarme con ese viejo loco. —

Los Winchester intercambian una mirada de complicidad, cuando se levantan para ir por Dean ya no está. La puerta del local se abre, entra el patriarca Campbell. Mary sabe que no puede contarle nada de esto a su padre. Mary sabe también, que no puede decirle a John que ese chico no lo siente como su hijo, ¿cómo puede amar a alguien que no conoce?

Cupido observa a Sam Winchester, el pobre muchacho está tan confundido. Sin embargo no hay algo que él pueda hacer. No quiere que las cosas salgan mal y sentirse culpable, tiene suficiente viendo a otros desmoronarse por sus errores o los de otros. Sam Winchester está en peligro, tantos quieren su cabeza, en realidad la de todos los Winchester.

Cupido lo sabe, su hermano no va ha dejarlos, lo conoce, conoce su corazón. Recuerda la historia de amor entre Mary y John, lo difícil que fue unirlos, tan diferente a lo que fue con Jack y Mariam.

Jack había regresado, renunció al ejército, se integró al FBI, era el novato de la división, trayendo café, sonriendo como idiota porque le nacía del corazón. Cupido ama esa clase de personas, aquellas que dan todo. El caso era difícil, su primer trabajo de campo, una universidad donde los estudiantes morían, parecía el trabajo de un asesino serial.

Mariam era una maestra sustituta, novata, de cabello rojo, una falda larga, una blusa blanca floreada, sandalias. Sus miradas se cruzaron, se sonrieron, intentaron acercarse pero la multitud de estudiantes los separó.

La sorpresa de Jack fue grande cuando el principal sospechoso era Mariam. Ella estaba cerca, no tenía cuartada, no había un motivo aparente, pero muchos asesinos no tienen alguno. Sin embargo su sonrisa, su mirada, él no podía creerlo, imaginar una criatura tan frágil descuartizando a otro ser humano.

Los que conocían a Mariam parecían estar de acuerdo con Jack, todos coincidían en que ella era buena, amante de la paz y virtuosa de la música. La escuchó dar un pequeño recital, la forma en que tocaba el piano no hacia más que animarlo a conocerla.

Él sabía que ella era vigilada, pero no le importó. La vio salir despidiéndose de todos, caminar por un callejón sin tener miedo. Ella entró a un restaurante vegetariano. Él pensó que todos tenemos defectos, porque él era un comedor de carne empedernido. Ella salió y de pronto le perdió la pista. Algo lo jaló hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas, entonces lo vio, un par de ojos con un resplandor amarillo. Se trataba de un hombre alto, pálido como un muerto, con una mueca desagradable en el rostro, el terror lo invadió, después de verlo un momento pudo sentirlo y divisarlo, la cosa negra, esa aura negra a su alrededor.

Jack toda su vida había evitado a gente con esa aura negra a su alrededor. El hombre lo levantó con una mano, lo lanzó contra la pared, sitió el aire salir de sus pulmones por el impacto, cayó al piso, tomó su pistola e intentó disparar, pero una fuerza invisible lo inmovilizó. Escuchó a alguien gritar, quería voltear a ver, pero no podía, algo invisible golpeó al hombre lanzándolo lejos. Ella corrió disculpándose, se arrodilló junto a Jack, le preguntó si podía correr.

El hombre agarró a Mariam, la puso contra la pared, le dijo:

— ¡Deje de disculparse! — Mariam se volvió a disculpar. Él dijo de manera mordaz. — Te he estado siguiendo, cada vez que has estado sola he matado a alguien, tú has corrido para salvarles inútilmente. De nada sirve cambiar el color de tu cabello quería. — Él se acercó a olfatear el lacio cabello de Mariam. — Aún puedo verte. — Ella le dijo con un murmullo mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas:

— Tome mi vida pero deje de matar personas. — Jack se heló al escuchar eso. El hombre dijo:

— No cariño, lo haré si usted me deja entrar a su casa dentro de seis años. — Ella dijo con un murmullo:

— Sí. —

El sujeto sonrió complacido, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando ella le tomó la mano. Jack vio algo empujar la oscuridad del hombre hacia fuera, obligándole a salir por la boca y nariz. Él se sintió libre, se levantó en el momento que el sujeto se desplomó al piso aparentemente muerto, alcanzó a tomar a Mariam entre sus brazos, mientras vio una nube negra alejarse carcajeando.

El demonio observó desde lo alto de edificio a los del FBI llegar, tomar el cuerpo del "culpable", llevar a la damisela al hospital. Él se reía, ella pudo intentarlo antes pero jamás se acercó tanto, esta pareja era aparentemente prometedora: ella con un poder síquico sorprendente, él con la capacidad de ver a los demonios, el resultado de la unión sería interesante. Sin embargo ambos débiles, dispuestos a morir por los otros, con corazón de pollo, disculpándose, sin una ambición feroz, indiferentes a desear poder, ¿qué podría resultar de un par de blandengues?: hijitos blandengues que se tiraran al piso a llorar, los cuales se quebraran ante la primera tempestad, quienes intenten solucionar todo hablando y dando abrazos.

Azazel seguía teniendo como favorita a Mary, hija de cazadores, dura, fuerte, decidida, egoísta y ambiciosa. Su alma implacable, una guerrera feroz. John era otra pieza, testarudo, terco, alguien que con la debida guía se convertiría en un monstruo. ¿Qué saldría de ello?: podría imaginarlo, un asesino implacable, duro, feroz, desalmado.

Jack se quedó junto a Mariam los quince días que estuvo en coma, nadie podía explicarse cómo pudo caer en ese estado. Unos sujetos vinieron a ver a Jack, entonces se enteró de una parte del gobierno, la cual se encarga de asuntos supernaturales, él aceptó pues si sabía como detenerlos podría salvar a Mariam dentro de seis años.

Mariam despertó, Jack estaba ahí, él le juró protegerla, ella aceptó. Así comenzó su historia de amor. Cupido vio algo en ellos, que los demonios no, ambos eran blandengues pero tenían disposición de pelear.

La primera ocasión, esa noche Jack y Mariam murieron protegiendo a su hijo. Jack fue el primero en morir, Azazel lo mató cuando él intentó detenerlo con una trampa, le explotó el corazón al partir el piso en dos. Caminó por las escaleras, vio a Mariam intentado escapar por una ventana con su bebé en brazos. Él la regresó dentro, la puso contra una pared, tomó al bebé, un niño enfermizo y débil. Ella intentó exorcizarlo, pero él la quemó antes. Sacó al pequeño y llevó al hospital, pero murió días después aterrorizado después de una falla eléctrica por la noche.

La segunda ocasión anda pasó, porque Azazel ya no estaba; sin embargo los demonios querían la cabeza de Jack, porque alguien que puede ver a los demonios no debe vivir mucho tiempo. Fue una emboscada, ellos rompieron las protecciones, entraron a la casa. Mariam tomó a su hijo, pero uno la esperaba, la puso contra la pared, ella lanzó contra él el ropero del bebé. Aprovechó la distracción, se acercó a su pequeño, pero no fue suficiente, otro llegó por atrás, la lanzó contra la pared. Jack entró disparándoles, lanzándoles agua bendita, el exorcismo no había servido, ellos estaban decididos a matarlos.

Jack escuchó su voz en su cabeza, ella le ordenaba tomar a su hijo y salir. Los demonios la pusieron contra el techo, la casa comenzó a quemarse en segundos. La miró, vio su sonrisa, su rostro sereno cuando cerró sus ojos, momentos después que la cuna salió disparada en dirección de Jack, los demonios parecieron inmovilizados y se abrió la posibilidad de escapar.

El corazón de Jack se rompió, él quería morir, ella había muerto protegiéndolos cuando él lo juró, él juró protegerlos; pero ella daba su vida para que nadie más muriera como le dijo al demonio. Alguien lo jaló, vio a los demonios estallar en llamas mientras gritaban, sintió su trasero golpear las escaleras, cada peldaño de bajada. Anonadado volteó, Dean su hijo raptado, su hijo estaba ahí tomando a su hermano con una mano, arrastrándolo a él con la otra, lloró porque Dean lo sacaba del infierno.

Cupido sale de su ensoñación, observa de nuevo a Sam. El chico recorre sus contactos, no tiene en número telefónico de su compañero de cuarto, pero siente que debería estar ahí como el primero en la lista.

El joven Winchester lanza el teléfono a un lado, se recuesta, intenta descansar, el sueño lo alcanza. La mañana fue el inicio del fin del campamento, cuando comenzó a llover copiosamente, el lodo por todos lados, el agua corriendo por caudales, no parecía tener fin, así que decidieron regresar lo antes posible.

El viaje de regreso no fue muy animado, pues casi todos pescaron un resfriado. La presencia de Jessica hizo que todo fuera más soportable para Sam. Todos se despidieron de manera lejana y apresurada, por causa de la tos y los estornudos.

Sam se siente cansado, abre perezosamente la puerta, pero al entrar a la habitación siente el ambiente cálido, el olor de la sopa y el café, mayor es su sorpresa cuando ve a Dean sentado frente al escritorio. Sam ve su sonrisa y lo escucha decir:

— Bienvenido. — Esa simple palabra hace que Sam quiera llorar como un niño, el cuál recibe a alguno de sus padres después de un largo viaje. Las lágrimas intentan salir, pero talla sus ojos, dice de manera distraída al intentar ocultar el quiebre de su voz:

— Sí, gracias. —

Dean se levanta, recoge sus cosas sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Sam entra al cerrar la puerta, pregunta algo decepcionado:

— ¿Por qué te vas? — Dean responde al cerrar su mochila y ponerla sobre su hombro:

— Tal vez quieres estar solo. — Sam no se quita de la puerta, no sabe qué decir, balbucea:

— No me siento bien. — Dean sugiere:

— Tus padres dijeron que se quedarían unos días. Puedo llamarlo. —

Sam siente que Dean lo está haciendo al propósito para molestarlo, siente que comenzará a dolerle la cabeza. Escucha a Dean decir:

— Hay sopa y café, toma un baño, come y descansa, te sentirás mejor después. — Sam intenta:

— También te encuentras enfermo… ¿por qué no te quedas? — Dean enarca su ceja al preguntar:

— Es una preposición indecorosa.

— ¡No!, no, no, no… —

Dean se ríe; Sam se relaja, sabe que debe estar enojado pero no lo está. Ve a su compañero dejar su mochila recargada en la pared. Sam va a tomar una ducha rápida, al regresar sobre el escritorio hay dos platos con sopa y el café humeante.

Sam toma la sopa, al probarla siente que ese sabor lo ha probado antes, es como un recuerdo de la infancia pero no está seguro. Comen en silencio, pero el lugar parece tan acogedor, más de lo que su casa pareció alguna vez. Casi al final Dean pregunta:

— ¿Qué tal el campamento? — Sam siente toda la confianza del mundo para contarle:

— Llovió, por eso volvimos antes… —

Dean escucha con calma, mientras Sam habla y habla por más de una hora. Sam después de comentarle del campamento, comenzó ha decirle sobre sus clases, después sobre algunas vacaciones familiares, hasta que finalmente lo escucha preguntar:

— ¿Qué hacías? — Dean comenta al recoger los platos:

— Ilustraciones. — Sam se sorprende:

— ¡También trabajas en eso! — Dean asiente al decir:

— En mis ratos libres. — Sam pregunta con esperanza al poner ojos de cachorro:

— ¿Puedo ver? —

Dean no puede negarse, pero su salvación llega en forma de llamado a la puerta. Abre para encontrar con John y Mary. John reconoce el aroma, la sopa que Dean hacia para Sam cuando él contraía gripe cuando eran niños, el ambiente en la habitación es acogedor, le recuerda cómo se sentían las habitaciones de motel barato, lo que las hacia soportables era eso, esa sensación tranquilizante la cual sintió las pocas ocasiones en que estaba sobrio. Su hijo soldado los invita a pasar:

— Adelante. —

Sam nota la tensión en Dean, lo ve tomar su mochila colgarla en su hombro y le escucha decir:

— Hasta luego. — Sin embargo, antes de que Dean pueda dar un paso fuera algo entra a gran velocidad, se abraza de él al decir territorialmente:

— El doctor dijo que debías estar todo el día en cama. — Dean se defiende con su sonrisa cínica:

— Me siento bien. — Luciel se queja al alejarse un poco, pero aún interponiéndose entre su hermano y los Winchester:

— Tú siempre dices eso, que te sientes bien cuando no es del todo cierto. — Dean le dice:

— Saluda. — Luciel mira a los Winchester, les da un seco:

— Hola. — Regresa su atención a su hermano, pone ojitos de cachorrito al pedir. — ¿Podemos ir a la feria? — Dean suspira con cansancio al responder:

— Iremos… —

Jack toca la puerta, entra al decir educadamente:

— Con permiso. — Mira a Dean, pregunta. — ¿Qué haces levantado? — Dean asegura:

— Ya estoy bien. — Jack comenta:

— Estás pálido hijo. — John siente una sacudida al escuchar a otro decirle hijo a Dean. — No has descansado. — Dean repite:

— Estoy bien. — Jack no está convencido. — Lo juro, estoy bien. — Jack sigue esperando. Dean suspira al decir. — Mañana veré al editor, quiero entregarle todo. — Luciel cuestiona:

— ¿Ya lo terminaste? — Dean le sonríe, le revuelve el cabello al decirle:

— Casi cachorro. — Jack está por decir algo cuando Adam entra, les dice con urgencia:

— Me alegra que todos estén aquí, debemos irnos, son los Campbell. —

Los Weeson salen corriendo tras Adam, cierran la puerta dejando a los Winchester desconcertados. Mary sonríe al preguntar:

— ¿Cómo te fue hijo? —

Sam sonríe, comienza a contarles pero no se siente tan tranquilo como cuando habló con Dean, sus ojos se deslizan hacia la puerta espera que su compañero entrara en cualquier momento. Cuando pregunta a sus padres sobre lo que ellos han hecho, ellos sonríen al decir:

— Cosas de parejas… —

Sam no quiere saber, no necesita saber los detalles; sin embargo debería. Lo que se oculta tras esa sonrisa cómplice podría ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Mary y John no estuvieron en una habitación haciendo cosas de parejas, estuvieron haciendo investigaciones.

El padre de Mary se reunió con ellos, los miró con sospecha. Mary tomó la mano de John al decir que él ya sabía. El patriarca Campbell les dijo que no había encontrado a Sam. Ellos le dijeron que no se preocupara porque habían hablado con Sam. El hombre le pidió a su hija lo acompañara a cazar, porque tiene sospechas que uno Dean Weeson planea abrir las puertas del infierno. Escucharon atentamente las suposiciones, las sospechas y teorías de Samuel Campbell. Una hora pasó, tal vez un poco más, cuando él decidió marcharse advirtiéndole a Mary que jamás estará segura.

Los Winchester fueron a la biblioteca, tomaron todos los libros sobre ángeles, especialmente sobre el arcángel Miguel; sin embargo en ninguno se habla que su alma hubiera sido separada, realmente no encontraron algo sustancial. Decidieron ir a ver a Sam, por una corazonada, ahora están aquí, frente a su hijo tomando café, uno muy bueno, sin saber qué más decir.

Mary da una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. John recorre la habitación con sus ojos. Sam se siente incómodo. Ruido comienza a escucharse, una disputa que se aproxima, la puerta se abre de golpe y se escucha:

— ¡Dean tenemos que ir al hospital! — Dean responde al entrar:

— Un momento amigo. —

Dean se dirige hacia el escritorio donde está una lapicera azul, con un osito que pide un abrazo. Sam mira a los dos, Luciel tiene una herida en el puente de la nariz, el labio partido, su ropa tiene rasgaduras y en su cabello tiene cemento. Dean tiene manchas de sangre en su ropa, sus vendajes están fuera de lugar y sucios, su labio está partido y sus movimientos son algo raquíticos. Luciel reclama:

— Ella no le gustaría que… — No logra terminar la frase cuando Dean le grita:

— ¡No hables de ella! — Luciel suspira con cansancio, toma la lapicera, dice de manera casual:

— Como sea… Creo que tienes los dedos fracturados, yo puedo tomar las cosas. ¿Necesitas algo más? —

Dean niega mira a Luciel, corre hacia la ventana, extiende su mano, dice con urgencia a su hermano:

— Vamos Sammy, ellos vienen. — Luciel parece dudar. — Elígeme a mí, esta vez elígeme a mí. — Luciel camina hacia él con lentitud. — ¿No confías en tu hermano?

— Del infierno hasta el cielo confío en mi hermano. —

Los Winchester notan que las ventanas se cubren con escarcha, mientras la temperatura de la habitación desciende. Mary y John intercambian una mirada, tal vez un fantasma esté ahí. Dean dice:

— ¡Sammy! —

Luciel llega tras él, saca una larga navaja de doble filo. Sam corre para evitarlo, pero no puede. Dean voltea, entonces Luciel lo apuñala en el corazón. Dean mira con sorpresa y decepción a Luciel, se dobla sobre él al recargar su barbilla en el hombro del menor, lo siente jalar del Colgate de su cuello, lo escucha decir mientras se congela:

— No puedes engañarme, mi hermano sabe que yo no soy Sammy. Tú ya no me sirves. — Escucha a Dean decir algo, intenta marcharse, pero es tarde una fuerza lo detiene. Alguien lo jala hacia atrás, cae de espaldas.

Sam ve a Dean tirar al Dean que apuñaló Luciel, ambos caen por la ventana. Sam va hacia allá, no puede creer lo que está pasando, todo es tan vertiginoso, siente a alguien empujarlo. Luciel se inclina sobre el alfeizar de la ventana al gritar:

— ¡De! —

Luciel sonríe, da su mano a su hermano que se ha quedado colgado de una moldura exterior. Sam se aproxima y toma de la mano derecha a Dean, quien salta dentro de la habitación, les dice:  
>— Gracias. — Luciel le da la lapicera al decir:<p>

— Toma hermano. — Dean la toma con una sonrisa. — Él la quería, no sé por qué. — Dean se la ofrece al indicarle que la abra.

Luciel abre la lapicera, hace a un lado los lápices junto al papel que cubre el fondo, una luz azul brillante y cegadora es liberada de inmediato, se apresura a cerrarla. Mira a su hermano al cuestionar:

— ¿Es? — Dean asiente. — Hospital, debemos ir al hospital. —

Dean se despide de los Winchester con una seña, mientras Luciel opta por ignorarlos. Los dos se dirigen hacia la salida, sin embargo a medio camino se desploma inconciente Dean. Luciel voltea, ve a su hermano caer, intenta detener su caída, pero no llega a tiempo, sin embargo es Sam quien sostiene en sus brazos a Dean. Luciel toma su teléfono, habla con premura:

— No hay tiempo, Alex ven aquí de inmediato es Dean. —

Luciel se para frente a Sam, da una bofetada a Dean, lo ve abrir sus ojos, entonces le exige:

— ¡No duermas! — Sam observa aquello lleno de sorpresa, Luciel está hiriendo al hermano que parece idolatrar. — No te duermas. — Suplica. — Por favor no duermas… no te duermas. — Dean dice:

— No voy a morir aún… —

Dean se fuerza a levantarse, pero Sam no le permite hacerlo solo, pasa uno de los brazos de Dean sobre su hombro. Caminan hacia la puerta, la cual se abre de golpe, Alex entra, vestido como siempre con su casco y traje completo, se acerca a Dean, lo examina preliminarmente, da su veredicto:

— No terminará bien si lo obligamos a bajar todas las escaleras. La ambulancia está abajo. — Luciel cuestiona:

— ¿Qué sugieres? — Alex ve la ventana, pregunta a Dean:

— ¿Puedes saltar? — Dean responde con ironía:

— Más que una rana. —

Alex asiente, toma con fuerza a Dean, ambos suben al canto de la ventana, saltan. Luciel se acerca a Sam, le susurra algo al oído como un secreto, sigue a su hermano. Sam se queda parado un momento ahí, recuerda las palabras de Luciel: "…mi hermano sabe que yo no soy Sammy." El chico sale corriendo sin despedace o decir algo a sus padres, en el pasillo se encuentra a Jack.

Los dos se detienen, se miran, el agente le cuestiona a Sam:  
>— ¿Dónde están? — Sam le responde:<br>— Luciel dijo que irían al hospital. — Jack da media vuelta para ir, pero Sam exige. — Yo voy. —

Jack asiente, entonces corren hacia el auto del agente, los Winchester los siguen. Sam se sube a la camioneta negra, siente un escalofrío al recordar el incidente del campamento. Se fuerza a hablar, pregunta al hombre que conduce como loco:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Jack dice:

— Demonios muchacho. — Sam se estremece. — Los Campbell entraron a un nido de cambia formas, sin embargo esos cambia formas estaban poseídos. Samuel Campbell estaba junto a una ventana, uno de esos seres corrió hacia él, Dean lo lanzó lejos al quedarse en medio. Mi hijo y el cambia formas cayeron de un treceavo piso. —

Sam asiente, tiene idea gracias a los libros que ha leído. En un capítulo un cambia formas se hace pasar por Dean, intenta matar a Sam, pero el verdadero Dean llega para acabar con el impostor. Sam dice:

— Gracias. — Jack responde:

— No tienes que darlas chico. Tú eres importante para Dean, a él le dará gusto verte. —

Sam se sorprende, quiere preguntar muchas cosas. Sin embrago Jack le dice:

— Sé una parte de la historia, tal vez tú no, pero yo sé la mitad. He intentando, lo juro, de hacerlo mejor ahora para Dean, sin embargo hay días como hoy en que siento que no hago lo suficiente. Lo siento. — Sam lo ve, el hombre que se disculpa con él. — Me gustaría cuidar mejor de él. —

Hay un silencio incómodo, el auto se detiene frente al enorme hospital, bajan, corren dentro. Al entrar Jack muestra su placa, exige a la recepcionista:

— Dean Weeson y Luciel Weeson. — La mujer de facciones orientales lo ve, mira en su registro, le dice:

— Luciel Weeson, habitación cuarenta y dos segundo piso. —

Ellos corren hacia allá, suben las escaleras, llegan a la puerta correcta, al entrar ven a Luciel quien tiene una intravenosa en su brazo, lo escuchan quejarse:

— Les dije que estoy bien. — Adam responde:

— No te dejaré ver a Dean si no te quedas quieto unas horas, cuando tus niveles de azúcar y estás bien hidratado te dejaré ir. — Jack no puede reprimir su sonrisa. Adam voltea, los dos se saludan. — Jack, me alegra que estés aquí, temo que Luciel quiera escapar. — Luciel rueda los ojos al voltear a otro lado. — Dean estará bien, puede ser dado de lata por la tarde, tuvo un shock insulínico. Está controlado por el momento, estamos tratando todas sus heridas, ¿qué pasó? — Luciel responde con hartazgo:

— Un cambia formas lo lanzó desde un treceavo piso, luego otro lo lanzó por la ventana de su dormitorio. — Adam pregunta:

— ¿Debería poner en su receta protecciones a las ventanas? — Luciel dice con irritación:

— Ja, ja, ja. Eres el rey de la comedia. — Adam se burla:

— Alguien está irritable. — Luciel rueda los ojos. — Mis padres viene hacia acá. Un poco de ayuda extra no viene mal. — Luciel comenta:

— Mandé un mensaje a todos, no me extrañaría tener una convención por la tarde. ¿Por qué no te hacemos unas trenzas y tenemos una guerra de almohadas? — Jack propone:

— Sería mejor acampar dentro de la casa, contar historias de miedo, ver una película tal vez y compartir nuestras teorías sobre esto. — Luciel no responde. — Dean seguro le encantará la idea aunque no lo acepte. — Luciel le pregunta a Jack:

— ¿Es feliz con nosotros? —

Jack abraza a Luciel, le responde con sinceridad:

— No lo sé, pero siempre podemos seguir intentando. —

John observa aquella escena, siente una punzada en su pecho, cuántas veces debió decir: "No lo sé, pero podemos esforzarnos…", "Las cosas serán mejores…" Esa noche, la noche antes de que Sam corriera lejos para ir a la universidad, mientras vigilaban una casa, Dean le dijo: "Sam no es feliz con nosotros." No fue una pregunta sino una afirmación. Fingió no escuchar, no dio respuesta pero no dejó de pensarlo.

La noche siguiente vino su pelea, se dijeron tantas cosas terribles. Sam no era feliz con ellos. Dean llevó a su hermano a tomar el camión. John tomó sus cosas dejando atrás una nota que decía que necesitaba pensar. Se sumió en la bebida por una semana hasta que la voz de Bobby le trajo al presente, le reclamaba por no estar con Dean en el hospital, le informaba que lo llevaría a su casa.

John condujo a casa de Bobby, sentado en una silla en el porche estaba Dean, pálido como un muerto, con la mirada fija en la nada, en silencio. Bobby le dijo que no había pronunciado palabra desde que lo recogió en el hospital. John preguntó porqué estuvo su hijo en ese lugar, Bobby no supo responder porque no lo sabía. No importó cuánto ni quién lo preguntara, Dean jamás lo dijo. John intentó en el hospital, pero nadie sabía con certeza qué causó todas las heridas de su hijo.

Adam se acerca, saca a John de sus cavilaciones, les pregunta con calma al revisar su carpeta:

— Campbell, ¿cierto? Mary Campbell. — Mary corrige:

— Ahora Winchester. — Adam no se deja intimidar, informa sin perder la calma:

— Samuel Campbell está en radiografía. — Luciel carcajea al burlarse:

— Se lo merece el maldito viejo. — Jack reprende:

— Calma hijo, calma. — Le da una barra de chocolate. — Necesitas un poco de azúcar.

— Gracias. —

Adam vuelve a hablar con los Winchester:

— Creí que venían a verlo. Los Campbell intentan matar a mis primitos como deporte. Espero que no lo intenten ustedes también. — Mira a Jack y Luciel, quien centra su atención en el chocolate para no torcerle el cuello a alguien. — Ordenaré que los chicos estén en una zona restringida, no quiero una sorpresa Campbell como la vez anterior. — Jack dice con sinceridad:

— Gracias Adam. Estaremos bien. —

Adam asiente, sale de la habitación. Mary pregunta con temor:

— ¿Qué hicieron? — Luciel responde con tranquilidad, su tono es algo malicioso:

— Los Campbell pusieron una bomba en un hospital. Casi matan a Adam, porque Samuel Campbell lo apuñaló por la espalda. — Jack reprende:

— Es suficiente hijo. — Luciel comenta con falsa inocencia:

— Ellos llegarán aquí en un minuto. — Jack comienza a recoger sus cosas, dice:

— Vamos a esperar de pie. —

Luciel se arranca la intravenosa, se pone de pie al develar que está vestido, toma la pistola que su padre le lanza. Su papá le pregunta:

— ¿Tienes tus navajas?

— Por su puesto. — Jack advierte a los Winchester:

— Es mejor que se mantenga atrás. — Le comenta a su hijo. — Es peligroso seguir aquí, partiremos mañana. — Luciel comenta:

— Aún no terminamos el trabajo. Dean no querrá irse sabiendo cuántos morirán. —

La puerta se abre, deja entrar a Christian Campbell. Los Weeson le apuntan con sus pistolas. Él saluda con una sonrisa:

— Weeson. — Jack corresponde:

— Campbell. — Christian dice:

— Es cansado esto, debemos terminarlo. Weeson contra Campbell, sólo una familia debe sobrevivir. — Jack cuestiona:

— ¿Cuándo y dónde? — Christian responde:

— Aquí, ahora. —

Christian carcajea al salir corriendo. Los Weeson bajan sus armas, entonces Luciel dice:

— Te lo dijimos. Todos ellos están poseídos. Los exorcizamos hace tres días. — Jack guarda su arma en su funda al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa con Samuel? — Luciel informa:

— No, él no, pero seguro se retorcerá en el infierno. — Jack ordena:

— Ve por Dean, dile a Adam y a los demás. — Luciel sale corriendo. Lleva su atención a los Winchester. — Deben salir de aquí, no es su guerra. Los llevaré hasta el primer piso. — Mary pregunta:

— ¿Cómo sabes que están poseídos? — Jack rebela con calma:

— Soy síquico, puedo ver la oscuridad emanada por los demonios. La madre de mis hijos podía exorcizarlos con su mente, usaba la telekinesia. — John pregunta:

— ¿Y ellos? — Jack responde:

— Son maravillosos, también poseen habilidades. No quiero ser grosero, pero deben salir de aquí. — Se asoma a la puerta, está aparentemente despejado, pero la enfermera que viene al fondo está poseída, como la gente del ascensor. Por el altavoz se escucha la voz de Luciel recitando el exorcismo. — Rápido. —

Jack sale con prisa, le indica a los Winchester bajar por las escaleras. Mientras bajan, Sam pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es la verdad de la que me habló en el auto? — Jack dice al asomarse hacia abajo:

— La que Dean me contó.

— ¿Qué le dijo? — Jack se detiene mira a Sam:

— No es el momento muchacho, deben salir con vida de aquí. — Saca una agenda, escribe algo en una hoja, la arranca y da a Sam. — Es el número de celular de Dean. Si decides venir esta tarde a acompañarnos tal vez podamos hablar de ello, tus padres pueden acompañarte. —

Llegan a la puerta del piso adecuado, abre, se asoma, todos están poseídos, revisa el cargador. Les dice a los Winchester que corran. Jack se encarga de llevar la atención de los demonios sobre él, cuando les dispara a la manguera de incendios, la toma, abre y bendice el agua mientras sale.

Mary agradece que John no dejara el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital, sino en uno cercano, uno de varios pisos, aunque debieron llegar a la mitad. Toman el ascensor, les parece extraño que el lugar esté casi vacío ahora. Al llegar al piso correcto, su auto no parece estar en el lugar correcto, pues está en medio, es el único y alguien está sentado en el capo bebiendo una cerveza.

La persona salta, deja caer la botella, el sonido del cristal hace eco. John se sorprende al ver que Dean les apunta con dos pistolas, al decir con su sonrisa ladeada:

— Campbell. —


	19. Chapter 19: 18 parte 2

**El final del capítulo anterior, a ver que les parece, espero les agrade ;)**

**Gracias por leer.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Este es el final del capítulo anterior xD jajajajajaja, aquí se habla sobre los Weeson y los Campbell. Los Campbell están posesos xD Espero que disipe muchas de tus dudas, si algo aún queda muy poco claro dime :D porque luego se me barren los detalles xD jajajajaja

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**Campbell Vs. Weeson**

Sam siente un escalofrío cuando ve a Dean apuntarles, parece tan tranquilo. Sin embargo la voz de Christian se escucha tras ellos:

— Weeson jamás pensé que vinieras solo. Eres muy tonto. — Tira un encendedor, una línea se enciende, las llamas corren hacia donde está Dean, un círculo se prende alrededor del auto. — Escuché que los ángeles no se llevan bien con el fuego sagrado. — Da dos pasos al sentirse triunfante hasta que no puede moverse más, ha caído en una trampa. — Me decepcionarías si fuera fácil. — Dean pregunta con calma al recargarse en el auto:

— ¿Ahora qué? Hablaremos, me contarás tus penas y yo las mías.

— En realidad. — Sam ve los ojos de Christian volverse blancos, como los de aquellos chicos. — Soy yo quien desea saber, por qué tanta urgencia en matarte a ti, tu hermanito y tu papito, según lo que tú crees.

— ¿Qué si no juego contigo?

— El premio es esta pequeña familia, no saldrán vivos de aquí, tú ahí dentro no podrás ayudarlos. — Comenta con diversión. — Te he observado, siempre mirando sobre su hombro, exorcizando a los demonios que cuelgan alrededor de ellos, eso me dice algo.

— Pregunta. —

John está por decir algo, pero los tres Winchester sienten una fuerza dejándolos quietos y callados. El demonio dice:

— ¿Por qué los quiere muertos?

— Tenemos habilidades.

— ¿Cuáles? — Dean sonríe al decir:

— Una pregunta a la vez. — El demonio resopla. — ¿Por qué los Campbell?

— Familia antigua de cazadores, los únicos que podrían obtener la Colt. Quienes podrían ponerles impedimentos a los Weeson. — Sonríe. — Escuché que tu papito puede ver a los demonios, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos?

— Control sobre la temperatura. — El demonio carcajea divertido, se burla:

— Eso es estúpido. — Carcajea. — No pueden quererlos muertos por ello. Son tan inútiles como dijo Azazel. Blandengues corazón de pollo. Su favorita siempre fue Mary.

— ¿Por qué?

— Cazadora cruel, despiadada, dura, egoísta y ambiciosa. John no es mejor, tocando los botones adecuados puede ser un monstruo. Un monstruo podría salir de ello. ¿Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie? — Dice con un tono envenenado. — Dean Winchester. Mi pregunta es: ¿Cuántas veces él te golpeó? — Dean sonríe, hace cálculos mentales:

— Perdí la cuenta después del treinta. — El demonio carcajea. — ¿Qué sabes de lo que se está planeando? ¿Por qué poseer a los vampiros y otros seres sobrenaturales?

— Muchas preguntas. No sé todo el plan, sólo quien lo hizo puede saberlo. — El demonio sonríe. — ¿Qué se siente Dean? Tú lo diste todo por esta familia, la amaste hasta el último día, siempre le fuiste fiel, jamás la abandonaste. — Sam ve un instante el rostro de Dean mostrar una furia letal, un pequeño destello a su alrededor, todo parece desvanecerse de inmediato, como si se obligara a mantener su mascarada. —Veneraste su recuerdo. Tú la amaste tal vez más que John. Ahora ella ni te recuerda, ella te dijo cosas horribles en cielo. Siempre fuiste una molestia y deshacerte de ti fue lo mejor de haber muerto. ¿Qué se siente?

— Es feliz ahora. No puedo definir lo que se siente. — El demonio carcajea. — ¿Por qué poseer a las criaturas y atacar en manada?

— Ir en solitario no tiene mucho efecto, cuando los cazadores formaron su confederación maldita. Al poseerlos tenemos bonos, como que sus cuerpos son más durables, aumenta nuestros poderes y los humanos se atemorizan más. El olor del miedo es tan placentero. — Sonríe. — Mi turno. ¿Por qué no tener esta vida dulce junto a ellos, sin preocuparte de los monstruos, siendo hermano de Sam? — Tapa su boca al carcajear. — Sam es…

— Mi decisión. — Dean repite. — Es mi decisión. ¿Quién está ordenando los ataques?

— Azazel.

— Él está muerto.

— Mi turno. Deberías dejar de protegerlos, ellos jamás te amaron, respetaron o al menos se dieron cuenta de tus esfuerzos. — Sonríe. — Sería mejor para todos si dejas de ser su escudo maldito. — Recupera su compostura para seguir el juego. — ¿Cómo que fue tu decisión?

— Padre me dijo que fuera con los Winchesters, me negué. ¿Cómo Azazel está aquí?

— Alguien lo trajo del purgatorio, no sé cómodo. Alastair te manda saludos también. ¿No es divertido?

— No. — Dean cambia la dirección de la plática, lejos de Alastair. — Según tú, ¿por qué nos quieren muertos? — El demonio sonríe, revela con calma:

— Tú y Sam pusieron al cielo, el infierno, el purgatorio y la tierra de cabeza. — Carcajea. — Estás aquí, con hermanito nuevo y una pandilla de cazadores organizada. Es imperativo sacarlos del juego. — El demonio dice. — Estoy harto. — Corre fuera de la trampa que había roto momentos antes, saca un frasco, le prende fuego y lo lanza contra Dean.

Sam grita a Dean, lo ve incendiarse, pero algo es extraño. Dean no parece quemarse, ni deja de sonreír. Toma al demonio por el cuello, ve aquel rostro lleno de estupor, le dice al lanzarlo hacia atrás, lo hace caer unos metros adelante:

— ¿No te lo dije? — Lo hace levantarse. — Control de la temperatura imbécil. — Le da un puñetazo. — ¿Debí decir piroquinesis? — El demonio carcajea, se burla la escupir sangre:

— Irónico. — Dean lo golpea de nuevo al exigirle:

— Guarda silencio de una puta vez. —

Humo negro sale de la boca de Christian, el cuerpo cae inconciente, mientras aquella nube negra intenta escapar, sin embargo las paredes se cubren de fuego, está acorralado. Dean le dice al convertir aquella nube en fuego:

— ¿Debería darte las gracias por llenar este lugar de gasolina? —

El demonio grita antes de desaparecer. Jack llega cargando a una mujer, mientras Luciel arrastra a otros dos. Los dejan caer cerca del carro. Mary exige en tono mortal al sacar una navaja:

— ¿Qué hacen? — Jack intenta explicar:

— Están poseídos. — Dean ordena:

— Lucy sabes qué hacer. —

Sam ve la situación, lleva su vista hacia su padre, quien le indica que se mantenga al margen. El fuego cubre al resto de los Campbells posesos. Luciel pone su mano sobre los cuerpos humanos, sus labios se tornan pálidos pero vuelven a respirar. El fuego se extingue, entonces Dean cuestiona en tono de mando:

— ¿Situación? — Jack le dice:

— Está despejado. Debemos irnos ahora. —

Dean asiente, abre la puerta trasera de La Impala, Samuel Campbell cae al piso. Le dice:

— Te dije la puta verdad. Aquí están las pruebas. Ahora te alejarás de nosotros. — Cierra la puerta, mira a Jack, el hombre se niega:

— Debes ir con nosotros. Tienes que ir. — Abraza a Dean, le dice. — Gracias por subirte a esta familia hijo. — Dean pide:

— No momento de chicas, nos veremos en la tarde. — Jack asiente, talla sus ojos, intenta ocultar sus lágrimas, pide:

— Debes acompañarnos, encontraremos el modo. — Luciel pide:

— No te arriesgues. — Le pone dulces en las bolsas de la chaqueta a Dean. — Ven.

— No, alguien debe ser el cebo. ¡Largo! —

Jack y Luciel suben a La Impala, conducen lejos. Dean los sigue con la mirada, tienen medio minuto para estar lejos. John se acerca, arroja a Dean contra un pilar del estacionamiento, exige:

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Dean le dice:

— Tú no quieres saber, realmente no quieres saber. — John hace más fuerte su agarre:

— Dilo. — Dean insiste:

— Tu auto está en el siguiente piso. No aquí, no ahora. —

Dean se suelta del agarre, corre hacia una de las aberturas del estacionamiento, salta sin detenerse. Los Winchester corren a ver, la policía rodea a Dean. Sam mira a su papá, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué sabes? — John ve de nuevo ese fuego en Sam, el mismo que existía durante sus discusiones. — ¿Qué significa esto papá? — John dice:

— Saldremos de aquí y te diré. — Mary interviene:

— Te diremos todo cariño. — Abraza a su hijo. — Debemos llevar a tu abuelo y demás al hospital. —

Una ambulancia llega, se detiene, Adam baja al mismo tiempo que los paramédicos las camillas. Adam pregunta a los Winchester si están bien, al recibir una respuesta positiva, se encuclilla junto a los Campbell, les toma el pulso, talla con sus dedos el suelo, huele aquella sustancia, saca su teléfono en ese momento entra una llamada, responde de inmediato:

— Dean, ¿dónde estás amigo? Sí, yo le diré. Hasta la tarde, no creas que te salvarás de un chequeo y de la tarta que mi madre hará para ti. Sí, también lo espero. —

Alguien baja de la ambulancia, es Alex, quien grita:

— ¡Ya escuché! — Adam se acerca de nuevo a los Winchesters. — Sus familiares estarán bien, algunas lesiones leves, agotamiento y deshidratación, estarán bien mañana. Ordenaré que se queden en el hospital en observación esta noche. — Le entrega a una nota a Mary. — Supongo que se les asignará misma habitación y ala, ahí están los datos, puedo asegurarles que dormirán hasta mañana. Si me disculpan. —

Adam se sube a la ambulancia, la cual se marcha sin mayor preámbulo. Los Winchester escuchan unos pasos, ven a Castiel acercarse a ellos. Los ojos azules del ángel observa a los Winchester un momento, luego reinicia su camino. Sam se para frente a él, exige:

— ¿Qué está pasando Cas? — Castiel lo observa, dice con seriedad al ladear su cabeza:

— Sam Winchester, no encuentro a Dean. — John se acerca, cuestiona:

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué tienes que ver con Dean? — Castiel mira a John, dirige su atención a Sam al informarle:

— Debo irme. — Sam dice:

— Cas… —

El ángel desaparece. Sam hace una mueca, pasa su mano por su cabello al dejar escapar un "maldición". Mary y John lo observan, esperan una explicación. Sam no sabe cómo decirles a sus padres que Castiel es un ángel, se está volviendo loco y que todo esto es demasiado; les dice:

— Ustedes primero. —

John y Mary voltean a verse, luego asienten. Van por el auto, suben en silencio, ninguno quiere dar de si, comenzar a revelar los secretos. Sam les dice que deberían ir al dormitorio de la universidad, él sabe que tal vez necesite alguna clase de prueba para probar que no está tan loco.

Todos bajan en silencio, son tan tercos que ninguno quiere ser el primero. Suben las escaleras aún sin abrir la boca, entran, toman lugar, entonces Sam exige:

— Comiencen. —

John sabe que le debe esto a Sam, le debe tantas explicaciones, en un acto de redención comienza. Sam y Mary escuchan con atención. Al terminar le sorprende que Sam no parezca sorprendido. Su hijo ahora señala a Mary, ella comienza a explicar que fue cazadora, sobre las cosas terribles que acechan en la noche. Nuevamente Sam no muestra sorpresa, saca una caja que tenía escondida, saca libros y los muestra a sus padres:

— Ahí dice lo que me contaron. Hablan de esa vida. —

Sam ve a sus padres tomarlos, comenzar a leerlos, están sorprendidos, horrorizados, perplejos, al borde de un ataque. Estudia como los colores van y vienen por sus rostros como sus expresiones. Sam siente que lo que está en los libros no se ajusta totalmente a él, es como ver la vida de otro, mientras algo dentro de su alma se rompe, suplica, los desgarra al gritarle que es SU vida.

Sam está tan furioso con Dean, todo se fue cuesta a bajo, hubo cosas terribles, desgracia tras desgracia, perdida tras perdida, cualquiera en su sano juicio quisiera salir. Aprieta sus puños, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos, quiere golpear en la cara a Dean; porque él lo soportó también, lo sufrió, demostró ser tan fuerte, le demostró a Dean que él también podía protegerse y protegerlo. Quiere odiar a Dean por protegerlo, por seguir viéndolo como un niñito. Sobretodo quiere llorar por todo lo que ha perdido. Quiere gritar, porque ese demonio se atrevió a insinuar que jamás amó a su hermano. Está tan furioso con Dean, por no verlo, por no ver que superó tantas cosas, que superó la muerte de Jess, pero no perder a Dean. Quiere gritarle, decirle lo idiota que es, tal vez amenazarlo con lanzar La Impala por un precipicio aunque no lo hará, sobre todo quiere preguntarle por qué no decidió seguir siendo su hermano. Se siente tan solo, aunque están sus padres en la habitación.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias por leer.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir esta loca historia. Creo que aún no pueden hablar, xD mucha gente interviniendo, pero pronto. Espero te agrade este capítulo, más pronto el final, creo xD jajajajajajajajaja

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**Sam Vs. Hunters**

Las horas pasan una tras otra hasta el atardecer, los libros les dicen tanto pero no todo, no hay indicio de Dean haciendo un trato, dando el sí, algo, pero no hay nada. John se sorprende al descubrir todo aquello, la manera en que Dean fue al infierno y se rompió al volver, lo que Sam hizo ese tiempo, los ángeles, la manera de enfrentarlos, los viajes al pasado de sus hijos. Mary rompe el silencio al decir:

— Mi madre no la mató un demonio, ella murió presa de vampiros, cuando Sam tenía un año. Jamás conocí a Dean en el pasado. El demonio mató a John un día antes de nuestra boda. —

John y Sam se miran, los detalles que ella les dice son fundamentales, porque eso significa que el pasado fue alterado también. El abuelo Samuel está vivo. Sam no puede dejar de notar que el demonio parecía empeñado, casi fanático, con el tema de la relación de Dean con Mary, con la familia Winchester, incitándolo a odiarlos, a dejar de protegerlos y abandonarlos. Eso quiere decir que los demonios aún están interesados en ellos. Necesita saber la verdad, para hacer eso debe hablar con Dean, obligarlo a hablar a decir la verdad. Toquecitos leves a la puerta se escuchan, Sam grita:

— Está abierto. —

La puerta se abre, Luciel entra cerrando la puerta tras él, dice con una sonrisa:

— Buenas tardes. —

Sam se levanta con pocas zancadas llega hasta Luciel, lo levanta del piso al tomarlo de las solapas de la camisa, lo pone contra la puerta, le dice lleno de ira:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — John y Mary observan la violenta reacción de su hijo, les asusta un poco. Mary se levanta para calmarlo, pero John le dice que se quede atrás, se acerca para apoyar a Sam de ser necesario. Luciel dice sin amedrentarse ni asustarse, tampoco exige que lo suelten:

— Mi papá me mandó. Porque mi hermano dejó su cel en el hospital, nadie lo encuentra, así que si deciden ir no tendrán a nadie para contactar. — John pregunta:

— ¿Qué sabes de esta locura? — Luciel pregunta en tono inocente, aun cuando Sam lo hace golpear con la espalda la puerta:

— ¿De qué? — Sam dice lleno de rabia:

— Dean es un Weeson en lugar de un Winchester. — Luciel responde como si fuera algo que todo el mundo sabe:

— Ustedes son una familia completa, mamá, papá, dos hijitos, ¿qué más quieren? — Sam responde al golpearlo de nuevo:

— A Dean. — Luciel pregunta en tono malévolamente ingenuo:

— Lo más seguro es que deba estar jugando con sus amigos Star Wars, ¿no lo cree señora Winchester? —

Luciel le da una sonrisa encantadora a Mary, pero ella no cae, ella es una cazadora que al ver la reacción de su hijo y esposo, sabe que ese niño envuelto en un paquete bonito puede ser muy feo por dentro. El chico se queja:

— Vamos Sam, mátame o déjame ir. Sólo vine a llevarlos si quieren acompañarme, están siendo feos conmigo. Le diré a mi hermano. — Sam levanta su puño, quiere estrellarlo en la cabeza de ese infeliz. — Hazlo y Dean te odiará por siempre. — Sam niega:

— Él no puede odiarme. — Luciel dice de manera tranquila y jactanciosa:

— Tú no eres su hermanito. — Sam levanta su puño, va a golpearlo, cuando una voz interviene:

— Lucy… — Sam reconoce esa voz, se trata de Dean. — Lucy, ¿estás bien? — Luciel responde:

— Sí, De. —

Luciel retira las manos de Sam, lo empuja, entonces abre la puerta. Su sonrisa se borra, cuando el cuerpo de su hermano cae en sus brazos. Nota de inmediato las heridas a pesar de que él intenta ocultarlas bajo la ropa, el corte en su ceja derecha, su boca ensangrentada, el olor a sangre, lo abraza al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Dean ignora la pregunta:

— ¿Dónde están tus modales de princesa? Debes portarte bien amigo. — Luciel insiste:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Dean se aleja de Luciel, camina al recargarse en la pared, deja manchas de sangre, le dice:

— Todos deben estar esperando. —

Luciel sabe jugar ese juego, fingir que todo está bien, camina hacia Dean, le dice:

— Dejaste tu teléfono, idiota.

— Estúpido… —

Castiel aparece junto a Dean, al ver a su amigo tan herido no espera, se lo lleva. Luciel grita:

— ¡Castiel recuerda el espacio personal! — No hay respuesta, pero sabe que fue oído. Voltea a ver a los Winchester, quienes observan de manera amenazante, apuntándole disimuladamente con armas. — ¿Se van a quedar? — Mary cuestiona:

— ¿Qué nos dice que no es una trampa? — Luciel responde con calma:

— Nada. — Les mira con calma, dice de manera tranquila. — Sin embargo lo sabes, si hubiera querido los habría matado ahí dentro. No los estoy obligando. — Dice en tono confidencial. — En lo personal no quiero que vengan, es una especie de reunión familiar. Ninguno de ustedes es familia. — Sonríe al decir de manera mordaz. — Son Campbell. — Sam lo enfrenta, dice al adelantarse a sus padres:

— Somos Winchester, Dean es Winchester. — Luciel contradice de manera feliz:

— Fue, tiempo pasado, es más tiempo inexistente. — Sam levanta su puño. — Yo no haría eso porque… —

Luciel no termina cuando Sam descarga su ira en su puño, lo impacta contra el bonito rostro de Luciel. Sam lo ve caer, sin embargo cuando ve su sonrisa, esa mirada victoriosa y su sangre escurrir lo comprende. Los chicos de Hunters corren hacia su compañero caído, sacan sus armas, apuntan sin vacilar, las balas cargadas de sal no matan pero duelen. Liz grita:

— ¡Atrás Campbell! —

Mary apunta su arma al igual que John, mientras Sam levanta sus manos al dar un paso atrás. Kai ayuda a Luciel a levantarse, le pregunta si está bien, Luciel responde al intentar calmar a los chicos:

— Estoy bien, un golpe de niña no puede matarme. — Se limpia la sangre de su labio. — En serio chicos, no pasó nada. Me lo merecía. — Sam nota las miradas decepcionadas de los cazadores. — ¿Por qué no olvidamos esto? — Joel baja su arma al comentar:

— Él no es como Dean recuerda. — Thras advierte:

— Si dañas a nuestra familia, vamos a cazarte muchacho. — Luciel les sonríe, pide:

— No seas tan serio Thras, no fue nada, lo juro. Dean querría que todos fuéramos amigos. — Kai dice:

— Salgamos de aquí. — Los chicos asienten. Luciel les dice:

— Adelántense. — Ru cuestiona:

— ¿Estarás bien? — Luciel dice:

— Sí, además si ellos intentan dañarme Dean aparecerá como siempre lo hace. —

Los chicos asienten, sonríen al marcharse sin dejar de cuidarse la espalda. Luciel espera a que estén lejos, dice de manera petulante:

— Te lo dije Sam, eres tan manipulable que Rubí pudo hacerte elegirla sobre tu hermano, quien era más que tu padre. —

Sam siente un escalofrío, lo supo cuando vio aquella sonrisa, lo había golpeado más fuerte contra la puerta, hizo un acto para ser inocente y ponerlo como a él como el malo. Sam contraataca:

— ¿Qué pensará tu hermano cuando sepa tu pequeño plan? — Luciel responde sin inmutarse:

— Se sentirá culpable, triste, fracasado, pero al final va a perdonarme; aún así seguirá siendo mi hermano no tuyo. — El teléfono de Luciel suena, lo toma, responde aún triunfante. — De, lo siento. Sé que retracé. Los chicos están en la ciudad, sí. — Hay un tenue silencio. — Realmente lo siento. — Parece muy sincero. — Dean lo siento, no pude resistirlo, es que Sam es tan iracundo. — Sonríe. — Sí, lo hice, también metí a los chicos en esto, intenté arreglarlo pero no tan bien como debía. — Un nuevo silencio. — ¿Cuántas sesiones de terapia creer que papá me ordene tomar por esto? — Ríe. — Sí, mínimo. Nos vemos. — Luciel cuelga, le dice a Sam en tono juguetón. — Ya lo sabe, no sé cómo pero siempre se entera tan pronto. — Se despide en tono cínico. — Hasta luego niños, me tengo que ir. — Sam le dice:

— No tan rápido. — Luciel pregunta sin descaro:

— ¿Quieres pelear? — Sam traga su ira, al menos lo intenta:

— Vamos a ir, estamos invitados. ¿Cierto? — Luciel sonríe al responder:

— Sí, papá me dijo que viniera por ustedes. —

Mary pone el cañón de la pistola sobre la cabeza de ese ser, tan horrible como pensó que era, tan despreciable como cualquier otro monstruo, el maldito que acepta haberse robado a su hijo, haberle robado a Sam a su hermano. Jala el gatillo, pero mira con horror como alguien quita del medio a ese monstruo, ve aquellos ojos verdes observarla con tanto dolor, escucha el disparo, después lo ve desplomarse mientras escucha al fondo los gritos.

Sam ve a Dean caer en los brazos de Luciel, mientras la sangre escurre por las comisuras de su boca, teniendo un agujero en el pecho. El desgarrador grito de Luciel resuena en sus oídos. Un estremecimiento lo recorre, parpadea desconcertado, sigue sentado, dos suaves golpes a la puerta, dice:

— Está abierto. —

Sam ve la puerta abrirse. Luciel entra sonriendo al cerrar la puerta tras de si, saluda:

— Buenas tardes. —

Nadie se mueve durante unos tensos instantes, hasta que John cruza la habitación con largas zancadas. Apunta a la cara bonita de ese monstruo, quita el seguro al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué quieres? — Luciel hace a un lado el arma, responde con calma:

— Mi papá me mandó. Porque mi hermano dejó su cel en el hospital, nadie lo encuentra, así que si deciden ir no tendrán a nadie para contactar. —

Sam toma el brazo de su padre antes de que le dispare a Luciel, dice:

— Gracias, iremos. — Luciel dice con calma:

— Genial, ¿podemos apresurarnos? — Pide. — Porque quiero unirme al equipo de búsqueda. — Sam asiente, recoge su cartera. — ¿Estás tomando terapia Sam? — Sam no responde, ni lo voltea a ver, debe conservar la calma. — Debe ser un buen terapeuta, estás manejando la ira muy bien. — Sam quiere torcerle el juego, pero él también puede jugar:

— ¿También estás tomando terapia? — Luciel sonríe, lo apunta al decir:

— ¿Eres adivino? — Sam responde, intenta actuar como si fueran amigos:

— No, en serio. — Luciel responde:

— Desde siempre, mi papá llevó a mi hermano primero. Tú sabes, eso de ver a tu madre clavada en el techo mientras se incendia no es apto para niños de cuatro. — John lanza un puñetazo, pero el chico lo detiene. Empuja al hombre hacia atrás, lo hace trastabillar al decirle. — Juega bonito John. — El sonido del teléfono de Luciel llena la habitación, con la melodía ONE de Metallica, lo toma al responder. — Alex, estoy con los Winchester. ¿Eh? No… realmente no, ninguno. ¿Estás seguro? — Luciel sonríe muy feliz. — Me alegra escuchar eso, voy de inmediato. ¿Puedes pasármelo?— Dice más feliz. — ¡De!, ¿cómo estás? — Asiente. — Igual, nos vemos pronto. Si vuelves a hacer algo así te patearé el trasero todo el camino de regreso. — Su risa es suave, feliz. — Podemos ir al cine, ¿qué tal? Esta vez será lo que tú quieras, aunque no creo que Alex te deje jugar en la piscina. — Luciel ríe de nuevo. — Estúpido. — Cuelga, se ve tan satisfecho, tan feliz que Sam tiene más ganas de retorcerle el cuello.

Sam dice aún empujando su coraje hacia atrás:

— ¿Nos vamos? — No quiere caer en provocaciones, pero necesita saber. — ¿Cómo está Dean? — Luciel dice al caminar hacia fuera:

— Bien, ha tenido peores. —

Los Winchester lo siguen, caminan lento, con cuidado. A la mitad del pasillo se encuentran a los chicos de Hunters, Liz saluda con entusiasmo:

— ¡Luciel!, ¡Sam! — Luciel levanta su mano al responder:

— Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? — Ella responde:

— Vimos La Impala, creímos que Dean estaba aquí. — Pregunta con preocupación. — ¿Le pasó algo? — Luciel niega:

— No lo sé, no pudimos encontrarlo por horas. — Kai pregunta:

— Demonios. — Luciel niega:

— No esta vez. Es por lo de su trabajo, al cual renunció. — Todos exclaman:

— ¡Ah! — Joel dice:

— Si ellos ya saben dónde están, deben salir de aquí, ya no es seguro. — Luciel responde:

— Es lo que siempre les digo, no podemos establecernos. Siempre estuve en contra en matricularnos en la escuela. — Thras comenta:

— Siempre podemos seguir con la educación a distancia. — Pide. — ¿Crees que Dean pueda ayudarme con cálculo? — Sus compañeros le da un golpe en la nuca. Se soba al quejarse. — No es mi culpa que el estúpido Windigo se robara mi mochila. — Hay risas, Luciel rueda los ojos, mientras Kai reprende:

— Por eso no llevamos tarea a los trabajos. — Hay aceptación general. — ¿Cómo te va a ti en las clases Sam? —

Sam se sorprende en un primer momento, siguen caminando, entonces responde:

— Bien, cada día se aprende algo nuevo. Mi clase favorita es… —

Sam habla con ellos como si fueran chicos comunes, hablando de cosas comunes. Mary no deja de notar que ellos son cazadores, posiblemente desde niños, crecieron entre ese mundo feroz, forman una sutil formación de protección alrededor de Sam y Luciel, flanqueando todos los ángulos, listos para arrancar la cabeza a las amenazas. Parecen despreocupados, pero están alerta, listos para reaccionar, parecen inofensivos pero ese algo en sus miradas no pueden ocultarlo.

John los observa, sus movimientos eficaces, medidos, necesarios, lo bien que han escondido sus armas. Ellos son cazadores, peligrosos cazadores, porque se esconden bajo una apariencia inofensiva. Cualquiera de ellos podría matarlos, Sam no tiene la formación de un cazador, Mary es un cazador retirado, él no se ha preocupado lo suficiente. Kai cuestiona:

— ¿Qué crees que diga el decano? — Luciel parece pensarlo:

— No lo sé, él estaba muy interesado en que Dean enseñara todo el semestre. — Ru cuestiona:

— ¿Crees que quiera dar clases de espionaje? — Sus compañeros le dan suaves golpes en la nuca, Liz le aclara:

— No, está dando un curso para ingeniería y creo que algo para artes. — Mira a Luciel. — Pero Ru tiene razón, es por causa de tú ya sabes. — Luciel niega:

— No, creo que el decano es amigo del maestro de artes en la primaria de Lawrence. Él vio la pintura que Dean dejó ahí. Además conoce al editor de mi hermano, tal vez así dio con nosotros. Dean no pensaba venir a la universidad. —

Las palabras de Luciel parecen dar la plática por terminado, hasta que Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué está estudiando Dean? —

Liz está por responder, cuando los celulares de todos suenan. Los chicos los toman, leen el mensaje que les ha llegado. Se miran al salir por la puerta, Luciel les dice:

— Nos veremos allá. —

Ellos se despiden de Sam antes de intercambiar un último gesto entre ellos. Los chicos suben al camión, mientras Luciel a La Impala, observa a los Winchester, quienes se han quedado observando el auto. Les dice:

— Vamos, no tengo todo el día. —

Los Winchester suben, Sam está conmocionado, ahora que observa a Luciel tras el volante, le parece tan extraño, como si estuviera profanando su casa. John siente esa aura familiar, la cual lo hace sentir un poco más seguro. El auto se pone en marcha, mientras el conductor enciende el radio, Kansas suena por los altavoces. Luciel mira a Sam al cuestionar sin borrar su sonrisa:

— ¿Qué?, quien conduce escoge la música. —

El auto se aleja de Stanford, se dirige hacia las calles más transitadas. Sam pregunta:

— ¿A dónde vamos? Dijeron que estaba cerca. — Luciel comenta:

— Nos siguen genio. No voy a llevarlos a casa tan fácil. ¿No te dan ganas de volver a tu vida normal? — Sam responde:

— No. — Cuestiona. — ¿Cómo es que Dean te soporta? — Luciel responde de manera petulante:

— Soy su hermanito. — Sam insiste:

— Lucifer no le caía nada bien, ¿cómo lo hiciste? — Luciel ríe, responde sin detenerse ante el semáforo que cambia a verde para dejarlos pasar:

— Sólo jugué bien mis cartas Sam. Te lo dije, tú no puedes ganarme. — Sam contradice:

— Mentira, ya lo hice una vez y te mandé a la fosa. — Luciel comenta sin darle importancia:

— Sólo detalles técnicos. Sin embargo pasamos mucho tiempo de calidad juntos. — Sam vuelve a cuestionar:

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Luciel le dice al detenerse en el alto:

— Gracias, pero yo no lo hice. Aunque es muy imaginativo. ¿Por qué no tomas lo que tienes y te retiras de una vez? — Sam advierte:

— No me iré sin Dean. — Luciel le dice con calma:

— Siempre me has agradado Sam Winchester. Aún podemos llevarnos bien, sólo mantente al margen de esto, renuncia y olvídalo. — John se adelanta a la reclamación de Sam:

— No vamos a dejar a Dean con un monstruo como tú. — Luciel responde:

— Es mi hermano y ustedes no tienen opciones ni cartas en este juego. — Toma su teléfono, lo contesta al primer sonido. — De, te escucho. Le estoy viendo, sobre un edificio. Es humano, pero no un ordinario, podría ser uno de los chicos de Azazel que no conozcamos. Sí, también lo pienso… ¿eh?… ¿Cómo es? Estúpida por no traer armas… lo siento, ¿bien? Alta, bonita, cabello negro y un tiro fácil desde aquí, ¿quieres que la mate? Sabía que dirías eso. ¿Qué?, ¿seguro?, bien, voy para allá. —

Luciel pone la direccional hacia la derecha, se dirige a casa de Alex. Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué sabes? — Luciel se disculpa:

— Lo siento Sam, parte del trato es no más mí en tu cabeza, así que deberás preguntarle a alguien más. Además ya les ayudé una vez, dije lo que sabía. Lo hice en señal de paz, sólo porque pensé que era lo correcto, aunque eso molestaría mucho a mi hermano. — Respira profundo. — Lo digo en serio, aún podemos llevar esto en paz. Castiel es el ángel guardián de Dean, quien lo sacó de la perdición, blah, blah, blah. ¿No te has preguntado dónde está tu ángel guardián?, ¿por qué no apareció si todos los demás se destaparon? — Sam lo medita un poco. — Te lo dije, los demonios estuvieron a tu alrededor, la chica con la que fuiste a la graduación, el maestro, tu amigo de la universidad. No te dije toda la verdad, ellos no estaban ahí para vigilarte, querían matarte al igual que a tu familia. ¿No te preguntaste jamás por qué no lo hicieron?, ¿por qué si hubo demonios no hubo ángeles desde un inicio? — Espera una respuesta un momento antes de seguir. — Azazel mandó a una maestra para tomarte y criarte bajo la tutela demoníaca, pero fracasó, ¿a quién intentó matar? — Sam une las piezas:

— Dean… Dean se peleó con Rachel, me enojé tanto por arruinarlo todo… yo… — Luciel prosigue:

— Me tomé algunas libertades, el destino de Dean Winchester fue morir. El alma de Dean Winchester fue recogida por una parca dos horas después de su nacimiento. — John grita:

— ¡MIENTES! ¡DEAN NO MURIÓ! — Luciel asegura:

— No estoy mintiendo, pregúntenle a la muerte. — Mira a Sam. — Sam, yo no estuve ahí, sólo un ángel que lo sabe podría decirte, Rafael. Intentaré arrinconarlo cuando Dean esté en la exposición de autos. Estaremos en una cafetería, la última de la ciudad, la primera en la carretera al ir al norte. Lo demás depende de ti Sam. —

Luciel sube el volumen, da por terminada la plática. Sam intenta bajarle, pero por más que gira el botón aumenta más y más. No pueden escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos. El auto llega a una basta propiedad, donde varios autos ya están aparcados al frente. Luciel apaga el motor, baja al encaminarse dentro, los Winchester lo siguen, abre la puerta al decir:

— Ya llegué. — La voz de una mujer responde al fondo:

— La cena estará lista pronto, los demás están atrás. —

Luciel cierra la puerta, mientras los Winchester observan el lugar lleno de protecciones, líneas de sal, entre muebles elegantes y suntuosos. Pasan por la estancia, cuando escuchan un grito:

— ¡Sammy! — Luciel corre al lado del sillón, donde Dean se ha levantado gritando, no le importa la navaja que Dean usa para amenazarlo, le dice:

— Todo está bien Dean, soy Lucy. — Dean baja la navaja, parece reconocerlo:

— Lucy… — Luciel sonríe:

— Todo está bien. — Dean asiente. Luciel comenta al ver más despierto a su hermano. — El tonto de Thras perdió su mochila, el último Windigo se la robó. — Dean talla sus ojos al responder un poco adormilado:

— No se lleva tarea al trabajo. — Los dos ríen. — Recuerdo cuando tú perdiste la tarea de verano el Minnesota. — Luciel rueda los ojos. — Tuvimos que regresar a esa casa encantada por la noche, sin que papá lo supiera. —

Los dos carcajean sin preguntar por la pesadilla, ni por la chica de cabello negro que seguía a La Impala, tampoco mencionan a los Winchester que los miran. Luciel le da la mano a Dean quien la acepta al levantarse y jalarlo hacia atrás, lo hace caer sobre el sillón, se echa a correr. Alex grita al pasar corriendo por la estancia:

— ¡DEAN NO CORRAS O SE ABRIRAN TUS HERIDAS DE NUEVO! —

Luciel sonríe, se levanta con un salto al salir corriendo también. Una voz tras los Winchester los toma por sorpresa:

— Disculpen a mis niños. — Mary y John sacan sus armas al apuntarle, luego al ver que es Jack las bajan. — Estamos seguros aquí por el momento. — Dice como si recordara algo. — Les pido disculpas si mi hijo fue grosero con ustedes; puede ser algo antisocial cuando no está con Dean. Necesito saber por qué ustedes se están inmiscuyendo. Tomen asiento. —

Los Winchester comprenden que no es una solicitud aunque suena a una, toman lugar en el largo sillón donde Dean estaba recostado. Jack acerca una silla que estaba cerca del sillón, dice con calma:

— Bien, ¿qué quieren ustedes con mi hijo Dean? — Sam responde:

— Es mi hermano. — Jack respira profundo al decir como si se tratara de un maestro de escuela, intentando enseñarle a un niño muy terco que dos más dos son cuatro no seis:

— Él es mi hijo, lo siento chico, no es tu hermano. — John dice:

— Es mi hijo, yo le enseñé… — Mary pide:

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Jack asiente, les dice:

— Disculpen mi comportamiento. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué sabe?, usted me dijo que sabía la mitad. — Jack asiente, dice de buena gana:

— Hace unos años, en Illinois, Dean tenía cinco años, Lucy uno. Sin importar la terapia, cuanto intentaba alejarlo de la caza, establecernos, tener una bonita casa, cada uno de mis niños un cuarto con juguetes, contratar una niñera y ayudarlos a olvidar el infierno. El infierno… — Hace una pausa, le duele tanto recordar. — Intenté protegerlos, creí que podría hacerlo… Sin embargo, jamás pude calmar una pesadilla de Dean, no lograba hacer que hablara conmigo, cada día veía sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de tristeza, su rostro serio sin sonrisa… Sin importar cuanto me esforzara todo parecía inútil. — Pasa su mano por su cabello. — Las niñeras eran una mala idea, Dean era tan independiente, autosuficiente, tomó el cuidado de Luciel, no dejaba que nadie más que yo lo tocara. Sólo me permitía cuidar de ellos. Tomé trabajo de oficina, los llevaba conmigo, quería que el mundo volviera a ser seguro al menos para ellos. Habían pasado seis meses desde la muerte de Mariam. — John comenta:

— Jamás es seguro. — Mary le da un codazo, sin embargo Jack acepta:

— Es verdad. — Jack junta sus manos, aprieta su agarre hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. — Esa noche, llegamos a casa. Estaba preparando la cena, cuando los vi, cientos de personas rodeando nuestra casa, incluidos nuestros amables vecinos, todos poseídos. Todas las protecciones fueron rotas, la sal, las trampas, todo. Comenzaron a lanzar bombas molotov, la casa comenzó a incendiarse, explotaron mi camioneta, estaban más que empeñados en matarnos. Tomé mi arma, nos arrinconamos, los protegería, ellos vinieron por nosotros mientras todo caía y se incendiaba a nuestro alrededor. Les disparé, intenté exorcizarlos, ellos reían, nos tenían. — Talla sus ojos para retirar las lágrimas nacientes. — El humo y el fuego no nos dañaban, sino formaban una barrera que nos protegía. Mi instinto me llevó a ver a Dean, quien con una mano sostenía a Lucy, con la otra controlaba las llamas. Tomé a Luciel, entonces el fuego atacó a los demonios, en poco tiempo todos estaban en el piso eliminados, el incendio se extinguió y logré tomar a mi niño antes de que cayera inconciente. Él me preguntó: "¿Me vas a matar papá?"— Jack hace una pausa, traga saliva, se obliga a evita que su voz se quiebre. — Jamás le haría daño. — Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, se obliga a continuar. — Nos quedamos esa noche en la estación de policía. Dean despertó una semana después, él volvió a preguntarme si lo mataría. Lo abracé, le dije que no lo mataría, porque era mi hijo, porque es mi hijo sin importar lo qué sea. Él lloró al decirme que John lo había apuñalado cuando lo descubrió. Él comenzó ha hablarme, me contó que no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, estaba confundido, todo en su cabeza parecía un rompecabezas irreconciliable, con trozos de cacerías, recuerdos de los Winchester, ángeles, demonios y leviatanes. Él jamás me lo ha dicho, en ocasiones lo grita entre sus pesadillas. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Leviatanes? — Jack asiente al decir:

— Los ha nombrado pocas ocasiones, su sangre es negra, comen a las personas y casi nada puede matarlos. —

Los Winchester se miran, porque en los libros no se nombra a los Leviatanes. Esa es una de las pistas que deben seguir. Jack prosigue:

— Después de todo lo ocurrido, él me dijo que necesitábamos un auto, yo quería otra camioneta, él dijo que no. Con tal de ver una sonrisa en su rostro o me hablara le prometí comprar el auto, aquel que él eligiera, sin importar cuál o por qué. Me llevo a Lawrence, a un depósito de autos usados, ahí encontramos a La Impala. Al ver ese auto lo supe, no era un carro, era EL carro, fuerte, valiente, con un alma luminosa. Le supliqué a ese auto me ayudara a cuidar a mis niños, sólo me dijo que siempre había sido ese su destino. Dean me habló de Bobby, él parecía tranquilo al hablar de Bobby. Sin pensarlo tomé a mis niños, los cuales nuevamente se habían quedado sin casa, sin juguetes, sin seguridad y fui con Bobby. Tiempo después conocí a Gabriel, mucho tiempo después, él me dijo que Dean había elegido subirse a mi familia, quería saber el porqué. Él se puso a jugar conmigo, fueron mis niños quienes llegaron a rescatarme. Entonces lo supe, todo el tiempo fueron ellos quienes me habían protegido. Ellos comenzaron a discutir, en medio de su disputa, Gabriel me preguntó si estaba dispuesto a tolerar a Miguel y Luzbel, yo le dije que sí, porque son mis hijos y los amo. Ellos eligieron venir conmigo, acompañarme en este viaje, ser parte de mi familia. No he dejado de agradecer a Dios cada día por tenerlos. Son mis hijos. — Mira a los Winchester. — Los conozco y no pueden estar separados. Si se llevan a Dean, Luciel enloquecerá. Si matan a Luciel Dean no tendrá a nadie que lo saque de la oscuridad, porque sólo Luciel puede salvarle de las pesadillas. Al estar juntos se salvan mutuamente. ¿Lo comprenden? — John se levanta al reclamar:

— ¡Lucifer es un monstruo! ¡Dean puede vivir sin él! — John está por tomar su arma, cuando Dean entra, comenta:

— Ya está la cena. — Jack le pregunta a Dean:

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? — Dean informa:

— Me iré unos días, espero que sea menos. — Jack indaga:

— Se trata de esa chica, ¿cierto? — Dean asiente. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Max.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó tu hermano? — Dean rueda los ojos, mientras Jack sonríe. — Vamos a cenar. —

Jack le da una palma da en la espalda a Dean, quien se aleja con calma. Sam sabe que esa no fue una interrupción casual. Caminan hacia el basto comedor, al entrar pueden escuchar la plática, entre las voces, se puede escuchar a Gabriel preguntar:

— ¿Quién te ayudó a conseguir este lugar? — Alex responde:

— Baltazar. — Gabriel comenta:

— Sin duda es su estilo. — Hay risas. — ¿Qué pasó con esa tarea? —

Más carcajadas. Thras comienza a contar cómo el Windigo le quitó la mochila, cuánto batallaron para encontrarlo, para sólo encontrar pedazos de papel. Sam ve a Jo sentada entre sus padres, ella luce tan viva, no parta su vista de Dean; sin embargo Dean parece permanecer lo más lejos posible de ella. John puede ver la mayoría de los cazadores que conoció, otros no los reconoce, pero todos lucen tan felices. Karen sonríe al darle un beso en la frente a Bobby antes de sentarse junto a él, ella dice:

— Recuerdo cuando los chicos Weeson llegaron a nuestra puerta. Eran pequeños tan lindos. — Reprende. — Chicos tan lindos que traen invitados y no nos presentan. — Dean y Luciel se levantan al decir:

— Lo sentimos tía Karen. — Más risas. Dean hace las presentaciones:

— Chicos los Winchester, Sam hijo de John y Mary Winchester. — Por un momento hay un murmullo general, que desaparece de inmediato. Dean presente a cada persona en la mesa a los Winchester. Ellen comenta:

— Alguien debe poner a los chicos en cintura. — Nuevamente estallan las risas. Jo comenta:

— Un duende me robó la tarea una vez. — Bill desmiente:

— Fue un perro hija. — Ella se defiende:

— Se llamaba duende. — Todos vuelven a reír mientras se pasan los platos.

La cena transcurre con calma, comparten historias graciosas sobre la vida cotidiana, por ejemplo Liz, quien cuenta:

— Fui a Walmart, compré la cena, se me ocurrió comprar pan. Me cobraron quince veces una dona, cinco dólares más. — (Nota del autor: A mí me pasó, me cobraron quince veces una dona, cuando sólo compré una.) — Si no hubiera sido por el vampiro que iba tras de mí hubiera golpeado a la cajera. — Dean dice:

— Las cosas malas pasan en Walmart. — Más risas.

Comentan sobre la carretera, los paradores, la escuela, el trabajo de Adam y Jack, el tipo idiota que llegó preguntando por una pieza inadecuada para su carro. Las clases de cocina fallidas de Liz. Sus historias de terror no tratan de los monstruos que cazan, ni de sus pesadillas, sino de momentos extraños en sus vidas, los cuales son graciosos. Casi al final Ru cuestiona:

— ¿Cuándo serán los próximos arrancones? — Dean dice:

— El martes. ¿Irás? — Ru responde:

— Claro, quiero saber qué dice el encorbatado. — Adam pregunta:

— ¿Cuál? — Luciel dice muy feliz:

— La vez anterior, uno de los chicos de ingeniería iba con su hermano, quien es ejecutivo de una compañía automotriz. Vio las modificaciones que De hizo al motor de Jem, le gustaron tanto que quiere comprarle los diseños. — Jack pone su mano en el hombro de Dean al decirle:

— Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo. — Joel grita:

— ¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR! — Jo comenta:

— Te lo dije Dean. — Adam corrobora:

— Hiciste un trabajo extraordinario, te dije que fuéramos a la exposición en Montana. — Kai dice:

— El viernes hay una aquí, debemos ir. — Thras levanta sus brazos al casi gritar:

— ¡Será genial! —

Sam ve a esas personas, muchas desconocidas, sin embargo parecen conocer a su hermano, saben de qué hablan. Se siente excluido, como si hubiera perdido tantas cosas. No sabe quién es Jem, no estuvo en el momento que todos celebran. Quiere reír histéricamente porque Dean toma terapia, pero llorar porque ya no es parte de su vida. Karen dice:

— Recuerdo ese día, cuando nos conocimos, mi Adam entró corriendo a la cocina. Él me preguntó si podía ser mamá de Dean y Luciel; porque ellos no sabían donde estaba su madre. Desde ese día, nuestra familia ha crecido más y más, propongo brindar por esta anormal familia. — Todos levantan sus vasos al decir:

— Por esta anormal familia. —

Los jóvenes dicen al unísono:

— Caliéntalo con tu cosmos nadie se va a burlar. — Thras les grita:

— ¿Pueden superarlo de una vez? — Todos en la mesa, menos los Winchester ríen. — Tú me dijiste Luciel. Caliéntalo con tu cosmos nadie se va a burlar. — Luciel dice con una sonrisa:

— No fue mi idea, fue de Dean. — Dean se defiende:

— No creí que le fueras a decir ni que él lo haría. — Nuevamente se ríen. Jack comenta:

— Aún está la feria, ¿por qué no vamos? — Luciel pide a Dean con ojos de cachorro:

— Di que vendrás. — Dean rueda los ojos, dice al mirar a otro lado:

— No creo que me dejen quedarme solo en casa. —

Terminan de comer, recogen los platos, Alex les dice que los dejen así. Todos salen aún compartiendo amenas pláticas. Se distribuyen en los autos, los Winchester van en La Impala. Luciel es el copiloto mientras Dean conduce. La música sale de los altavoces, los hermanos comienzan a cantar con alegría. Los Winchester saben que deben ser pacientes, comprender más de lo que pasa, descubrir con qué están tratando y cómo tratarlo antes de lanzarse a la lucha, observan al formular un plan en silencio. Luciel baja el volumen al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué no aceptas a Jo? Tú le gustas, ella te gustan, si lo quisieras… — Dean sube el volumen al decir:

— No, ella merece una vida mejor. — Advierte. — No quiero hablar de esto. — Le muestra el puño a Luciel. — Si le dices a papá te hago talco. — Luciel sonríe de forma petulante, entrelaza sus dedos tras su nuca al decir:

— No pensaba decirle, es nuestro secreto. — Dean asiente:

— Secreto. — Luciel comenta:

— Esa chica, Max es persistente. Puedo ver que hay algo mal con ella, no le queda mucha vida. — Dean comenta:

— A ninguno de ellos. — Hay un silencio, entonces Luciel dice al bloquear la oportunidad de John:

— Dicen que abrirán una pastelería, donde el pie será realmente bueno. ¿Por qué no vamos?

— Eso suena a un plan. —

Dean sube aún más el volumen, así que ambos vuelen a cantar, hacen gestos y ríen. No tardan en ver las luces de la rueda de la fortuna. El auto de pronto se mueve hacia los lados, Dean grita:

— ¡CAS! ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE EXPLICARTE LO DEL ESPACIO PERSONAL? — Castiel dice con calma:

— Lo siento Dean. — Luciel carcajea histéricamente. — Una chica viene siguiéndolos.

— Gracias genio.

— No tienes que agradecer Dean. — Dean pregunta, mientras Luciel carcajea aún más:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Castiel saca un pergamino, se lo da a Dean quien lo toma al dejarlo sobre el tablero:

— Metatron te manda este mensaje. — Dean pregunta:

— ¿Qué quiere? — Castiel admite:

— No lo sé, se veía desesperado. —

Luciel carcajea aún más, se fuerza a calmarse, le pide a su hermano:

— Necesito verlo… tenemos que verlo. Grabado dura más tiempo. — Dean rueda los ojos antes de admitir:

— Sí, tío Bobby tiene una televisión en su casa rodante. — Luciel dice:

— Debes admitir que duró, más que cualquiera de nosotros. Menos de una hora después ya quería asesinarlos a todos. — Dean ríe al decir:

— No les tienes paciencia. — Luciel dice antes de carcajear:

— No. — Castiel cuestiona al ladear su cabeza sin comprender:

— ¿Qué? — Dean dice:

— Si esperas lo verás. —

Luciel y Dean comparten una mirada cómplice antes de reír de nuevo. Luciel dice en tono petulante:

— Quiero ir a la derecha. — Dean rueda los ojos al comentar:

— Ya lo habíamos discutido. — Luciel dice:

— Piedra, papel o tijeras. — Como de costumbre Dean pierde. — Voy a la derecha. — El auto se detiene, Dean voltea a ver a Castiel y Luciel:

— Nadie más debe saber que no es un día libre. — Luciel le da una pistola a Castiel:

— Si lo encuentras dispara entre los ojos. La decapitación funciona pero será muy sucio. — Dean comenta:

— Tienden a explotar. — Castiel asiente antes de desaparecer, Luciel y Dean se miran, el menor dice en tono casi maniaco:

— Secreto, secreto, nuestro secreto. — Dean le da una pistola, la cual toma. — También cuídate. —

Luciel baja al ir hacia la derecha. Dean mira hacia el asiento trasero al preguntar:

— ¿Van a dejarlo caer? — John exige en un tono de mando:

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto? — Dean rueda los ojos al decir como si fuera lo más obvio:

— Estamos frente a la feria, significa que vamos a divertirnos. — Sam grita:

— ¡No te hagas el tonto Dean! — Dean está por responder, cuando Castiel dice através de la ventanilla:

— Son dos, van hacia Luciel. —

Dean sale de inmediato, toma sus llaves al seguir a Castiel. Sam le comenta a su padre:

— No será fácil hablar con Dean con tanta gente alrededor. —

John está de acuerdo, jamás había sido difícil, sólo alejaba a Dean de Sam para que el menor no interrumpiera y Dean daba su informe, fácil, simple, sin amigos que interrumpieran, ni llamadas telefónicas, Dean sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

La camioneta de Jack se estaciona junto a La Impala, Jack baja al igual que los chicos de Hunters. Liz se acerca al preguntar:

— ¿No van a bajar? Casi nunca tenemos noches libres, hay que divertirse. — Jo hace a un lado a la otra chica al decirle:

— No deben estar tristes, no hay nada a qué temer. — Los Hunters ríen, ella les dirige una mirada severa. — Vamos a divertirnos. — Kai pide:

— ¿Podemos ir a ganar premios? Dean nos dijo que eras tan bueno como él en puntería, eso es impresionante. — Joel propone:

— Podemos hacer un concurso. — Los Hunters miran con atención a su compañero. — Winchester contra cazadores. — Liz dice:

— Somos muchos, pero si sumamos los premios que ganen tres de nosotros, contra los que ganen los tres Winchester será justo. — Thras propone:

— Liz contra Mary. Jack contra John porque ambos fueron a la guerra. Kai contra Sam porque fue idea de Kai. — Todos parecen de acuerdo, menos Jack, quien dice:

— Es algo muy infantil chicos. — Joel refuta:

— Sólo es una competencia amistosa. —

Los chicos ven a los Winchester, quienes bajan del auto. La familia Winchester se mira entre ellos. Sam dice con una sonrisa:

— Suena bien en serio, pero ¿cuál será el premio? — Los chicos parecen pensarlo, entonces Jack comenta:

— Ellos parecían interesados en saber sobre los Leviatanes. — Jo comenta:

— Los Leviatanes, ¿son los malos de la siguiente temporada en el cómic de Dean? — Thras dice con emoción:

— ¡Es cierto! Nosotros les daremos el siguiente tomo. El editor de Dean nos hace llegar uno antes de que salgan a la venta. Les daremos ese. — Jack comenta:

— Esta vez llegará más de uno, porque Dean ya terminó la temporada, mañana la entregará toda, bueno casi, le faltan unas hojas. — Jo dice:

— Me agrada que Dean dejara a Lisa por ir con Sam. — Liz se burla de su amiga:

— Se nota que no te agrada Lisa Jo. — Jo cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Thras dice con emoción a Sam:

— Tienes que leerlos Sam. — Se dirige a sus amigos. — Chicos, ¿saben dónde quedaron los nuestros? — Todos borran sus sonrisas, Kai dice con pesar:

— Se quemaron cuando los Campbell explotaron nuestro camión. — Todos dicen con un murmullo:

— Los Campbell. — Jo dice:

— Yo los tengo, pero están en casa. — Sonríe. — Cuando nos volvamos a ver puedo prestártelos. — Jack dice:

— Tal vez cuando regrese yo pueda traértelos o Bobby, estoy seguro que él también los tiene. — Los chicos asienten. Kai dice:

— Claro si ganan. — Thras comenta:

— Si Sam es tan bueno como nuestro Decano dijo nos pateará el trasero a todos nosotros. —

Sam encoge sus hombros, le incomoda que estos chicos crean saber tanto de él. Mary no se siente a gusto, sabe que se está sumergiendo de nuevo a ese maldito mundo de la caza, ahora camina rodeada de jóvenes cazadores, no sabe por qué debe reclamar un hijo que no lo siente como suyo. John no se siente intimidado, le parece bien una competencia, piensa callarles la boca a esos cazadores papanatas, Dean es suyo y no de Jack.

Llegan al primer puesto, deben golpear la mayor cantidad de patitos, los seis contendientes toman los rifles. Sam observa a los demás tomar el arma con suma habilidad, sin embargo él no ha tomado jamás un arma en sus manos, al menos no en esta vida. Ve a los demás pegar a todos los blancos, sin embargo él no ha iniciado, respira profundo, entonces recuerda a Dean enseñarle a usar un arma, sigue las instrucciones, se toma su tiempo, dispara al atinar casi todos los blancos. Mary le dice:

— Bien hecho hijo. —

Sam le sonríe al entregar el rifle. Jo se le acerca y le dice de manera confidencial:

— No importa lo grande del premio sino la cantidad de trofeos. Luciel toma muchos pequeños, así logra obtener ventaja. —

Un chico rubio de aproxima, tiene el cabello largo, lleva una playera sin mangas, saluda a los Hunters, se dirige a Jo:

— Hola Jo. — Ella lo abraza al decir:

— ¡Ash!

— Vamos. —

Los chicos de Hunters se despidieron momentáneamente de ellos. Thras le da veinte dólares a Liz mientras ella dice:

— Te lo dije. — Kai pregunta:

— ¿Dónde estarán Dean y Luciel? — Liz dice:

— Deben estarse peleando por ahí, porque uno quiere ir a la rueda de la fortuna y el otro al martillo. — Todos asienten. Joel dice:

— Me sorprende que no se han matado. — Ru comenta:

— Lo que realmente sorprende es que puedan despertar en el mismo cuarto sin matarse, eso es increíble. — Liz dice:

— Son hermanos Ru, se aman como hermanos eso les evita matarse. — Thras admite:

— Prefiero escucharlos discutir casi todo el tiempo a que estén separados. ¿Se imaginan a un Luciel sin Dean? — Jack dice:

— Basta chicos, ¿por qué no seguimos con esto? — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa si Dean no está junto a Luciel? — Liz dice:

— Él parece volverse maligno, violento. — Jack les advierte:

— No fue para tanto. — Liz refuta:

— Él perdió el control y casi mata a una ciudad entera. — Jack reprende:

— Es una exageración, todos ustedes lo saben. — Thras asegura:

— Puede ser, pero nos dio más miedo que cualquier otro feo que hubiéramos cazado. Si Dean no hubiera llegado algo malo hubiera pasado. — Liz comenta:

— Luciel es nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano, lo queremos. Pero no podemos negar lo innegable, si Dean no está nosotros no seremos capaces de detenerlo. Tal vez tú sí Jack, pero no nosotros. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Jack cuenta:

— Estábamos en Nebraska, hacia seis meses que Dean había sido capturado. Los chicos estaban cazando un aquelarre, pero las brujas los atraparon. — Kai aclara:

— Nos maldijeron, no pudimos hacer nada. — Jack sigue:

— Luciel y yo estábamos más cerca. Llegamos, fuimos por ellos. Intentaron tendernos una trampa, todo el poblado pertenecía al aquelarre. Una de ellas me atrapó también. Cuando desperté estaba en un sótano, escuchamos gritos, luego sangre corriendo debajo de la puerta. Luciel llegó por nosotros, pero… — Liz comenta:

— Él estaba cubierto de sangre y vísceras, trozos irreconocibles de cadáveres a su alrededor, torturó y despedazó a todos con sus manos. — Kai dice:

— Dean llegó, entonces Luciel pareció despertar de su trance, se dejó caer frente a su hermano gritando por perdón. — Thras comenta:

— Sólo nosotros sobrevivimos. — Deja su tono apesadumbrado al señalar otro puesto. — ¡Ahí hay otro! —

Los contendientes se acercan a otro puesto, donde deben ponchar globos con dardos. Todos están muy parejos, aunque Mary es un cazador retirado, John no ha tomado un arma y Sam jamás en esta vida ha hecho prácticas de tiro. Joel comenta cuando se han terminado los premios de ese puesto:

— Por allá hay una pelea, puedo apostar que encontraremos a Dean ahí. — Kai dice:

— Primero lo primero. —

Sam está por tomar un oso, cuando escucha una sensual voz tras él, quien dice:

— Eres muy bueno Sam. — Sam voltea, dice con una sonrisa enorme:

— Jess. — Le da el oso. — Para ti.

— Gracias Sam. —

John está por decir algo, pero Mary lo detiene con una mirada de advertencia. Los Hunters al ver la escena se dirigen una mirada, entonces Kai dice:

— Supongo que será en otra ocasión. Fue un placer conocerlos. — Los demás chicos se despiden.

Nadie se percata de cómo Gabriel y Alex chocan sus manos. Sam no se da cuenta hasta rato después, presenta a Jessica con sus padres, después se ofrece a traer bebidas para todos. Mary le da un guiño a la otra rubia. Sam ve la larga fila, pero casi al inicio está Thras quien le hace una señal, en realizad sacude su brazo más de lo necesario. Sam se aproxima, escucha al chico decirle:

— Si quieres puedo comprar las tuyas por ti.

— Gracias. — Están en silencio un rato, hasta que Sam cuestiona. — ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿por qué cazas?, ¿no te gustaría una vida normal? — Thras le da la sonrisa más triste que Sam le ha visto en el rostro, en el poco tiempo que se conocen, dice con calma:

— Lo hago por esto. — Sam ve a los chicos de Hunters riendo haciendo fila para un juego. — Por estos momentos, donde podemos reunirnos, conversar, reír. Porque sé que la felicidad que siento ahora hace que valga la pena. Cazar es un círculo vicioso, una cosa mata gente, investigar, matar y volver a comenzar. Perder, sufrir y volver a perder y sufrir. Sin embargo, en medio de toda esa mierda, están mis amigos, sus burlas, conducir por la carretera cantando o diciendo tonterías, comer juntos, hace que valga todo. Sé que tal vez no hay un mañana, puede ser que yo o alguno muera la próxima semana, pero lo que vivimos juntos nadie podrá quitárnoslo. Los malos mataron a mi familia, jamás les conocí, entré al sistema, sin embargo ellos venían por mí, masacrando a las familias de acogida, los niños en los albergues. Una noche, Jack, Luciel y Dean llegaron hasta mí, me sacaron con vida cuando el demonio estaba por matarme. Ellos me protegieron, me enseñaron, me dieron la opción de irme como a todos, pero no pude porque ellos eran mi familia. Yo también quise pelear por hacer este mundo más seguro, seguro para los que aún no se enfrentan con la oscuridad, para las familias que aún no han sido destruidas; como la tuya Sam. —

Llegan frente al vendedor, compran las bebidas, los otros Hunters se aproximan para ayudar a su compañero. Vuelen a despedirse de Sam, se alejan riendo, bromeando sobre las brujas en la casa del terror. Sam piensa las palabras de Thras, su familia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Gracias por leer.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir esta rara historia. Todo se sigue enrareciendo, creo que yo me tiraré a las vías del tren xD jajajajajaa. Espero que este capítulo te aclare las cosas un poco y te agrade. Sí, Dean necesita vacaciones dentro de su apretada agenda.

Dedicado a GreenEyesSpn, por seguir esta enredada historia, mil gracias.

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**Ahora o Nunca.**

Mary y John ven a su hijo marcharse con Jessica, ellos miran alrededor al darse cuenta que están solos, quisieran tener una cita romántica, subir a la rueda de la fortuna, compartir algodón de azúcar e intercambiar arrumacos, sin embargo tienen que trabajar. Avanzan por la feria, observan todo, buscan a su objetivo, entonces lo ven. Les sorprende ver a Dean solo, observa un juego mecánico al saludar a alguien arriba.

Los Winchester intercambian una mirada, Mary saca una cerbatana, dispara al cuello de Dean, ellos corren al saber que es ahora o nunca. Se ponen al lado de Dean, lo cargan entre ambos al sacarlo de ahí.

Sam ve a Jessica, ella le sonríe al confiarle que no sabe por qué fue, de pronto le pareció una idea genial. Ella ve su reloj, se disculpa con Sam al marcharse, porque ella y Dona acordaron ir a cenar. Se despiden, entonces Sam ve a su padre acercarse con premura, al verlo sabe que algo malo pasa:

— ¿Qué sucede? — John dice sin dar explicaciones:

— Debemos irnos Sam. —

Sam lo sigue sin dejar de preguntar sobre por qué, qué hicieron, qué está mal. John recuerda lo preguntón que siempre fue Sam. Llegan a La Impala, Mary ya está ahí, Dean está atado y sedado en el asiento de atrás. Sam grita:

— ¿QUÉ HICIERON? — John dice al meterse en el asiento del conductor:

— ¿Quieres hablar con él sí o no? — Sam reconoce a regañadientes:

— Sí. —

Se mete dentro del auto que sale a toda velocidad de ahí. Se dirigen a unas bodegas abandonadas que vieron de camino ahí. Se estacionan frente, lo suficientemente cerca, pero de modo que auto no sea fácilmente visible. Bajan a Dean, lo cargan entre Sam y John al llevarlo dentro. Mary toma una silla vieja que está tirada, la coloca en medio del basto espacio, ponen a Dean ahí al esposarlo de manos y tobillos.

Sam toma aceite santo del porta equipaje de La Impala, hace un círculo alrededor de la silla. Dean dice cuando todos ya están ahí:

— No creerán que será así de fácil. —

John ya ha probado que no es un monstruo, sólo falta tirarle agua bendita, cosa que hace. Dean sonríe al decir:

— Siempre tan cuidadoso. — John dice de manera implacable:

— Todo apunta a que eres un impostor. ¿Cómo es que Dean Winchester murió dos horas después de nacer? — Dean se sorprende, los mira al preguntar:

— ¿Quién les dijo eso? — Sam acusa:

— Luciel. — Dean manda:

— Luciel, Castiel, Gabriel, Baltazar y Anna salgan de inmediato. —

Los nombrados salen de sus escondites. Luciel de atrás de una caja, Gabriel sale de atrás de un pilar, Baltazar baja las escaleras, Anna sale de su escondite de atrás de una pared. Dean los mira al decir:

— Expliquen uno por uno. — Los Winchester no pueden evitar sorprenderse, porque no supieron cuando llegaron. Castiel dice:

— Te vine siguiendo. — Baltazar señala a Castiel:

— Vine tras Castiel. — Gabriel dice con una paleta en la boca:

— Vine siguiendo a este par. — Anna dice con una sonrisa:

— Vine a verte. — Dean mira fijamente a Luciel. Luciel balbucea:

— Yo… pues… Es lo que vi. — Dean acusa:

— Mentiste al respecto. — Luciel se defiende:

— No, es lo que vi. — Dean dice frunciendo el ceño:

— ¡Así no pasó!, lo que pasó fue… — Se detiene, sonríe al asegurar. — Lo hiciste al propósito, viste a un homónimo de algún otro año, así no sería mentira. Quieres acorralarme para que lo diga, pero eso no pasará. — Mira a los ángeles. — Todos fuera, menos Luciel. —

Luciel abre la boca, pero todos los demás se han marchado. Dean le dice:

— Hablaremos de esto después. Te has ganado un castigo, el de Karate Kid. — Luciel se queja:

— No… otra cosa. — Dean le da una mirada, guarda silencio. El mayor dice:

— Será ese. Todos los autos, el camión también, es mejor que inicies ya amigo. —

Luciel abre la boca para decir algo, pero Dean le da otra mirada, sale arrastrando los pies al quejarse en voz baja. Dean pregunta:

— Lucy, ¿de qué año era?

— ¿Qué? — Dean sonríe, esa media sonrisa petulante:

— ¿Qué año era el registro que viste en los libros de la muerte? — Luciel responde:

— Mil seiscientos ochenta y tres. — Dean dice:

— Bien, apresúrate que hablaremos después de estos jueguitos mentales. —

Luciel asiente al seguir su camino igual de cabizbajo, sale de la bodega, entonces Mary acusa:

— Tú nos dejaste raptarte. — Dean no lo niega:

— Así fue. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Dean responde:

— Siempre hay alguien alrededor, el teléfono suena, es del trabajo, alguna cacería, uno de mis amigos. — Sam se disculpa:

— Esto no tiene que ser así, podemos hablar sin que estés encadenado. — Dean dice con suavidad:

— Siempre has sido bueno Sam, eres una buena persona, amable y dulce, ingenuo. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti y siempre he querido que seas feliz. —

Sam ve a Dean, siente las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, John pregunta:

— ¿Quién lo hizo? — Dean mira a otro lado al negar a responder. — Dean. — El aludido responde:

— Deben irse, no hay más tiempo para charlar. — John tira una cerilla encendida al aro el cual se enciende de inmediato. — Como sea, deben irse. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Dean dice:

— Max ya está aquí. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Quién es Max? —

Una joven hermosa entra, su cabello negro luce alborotado, está vestida de negro, las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas al decir:

— Eres real… ¡MALDICIÓN ERES REAL! — Dean responde petulante:

— Te lo dije. — Ella niega:

— Ellos dijeron que no, que eras una alucinación colectiva. —

Mary y John le apuntan a la recién llegada. Ella los ignora al inicio, pero después reaparece tras ellos, va a romperles el cuello. Dean le toma las muñecas al decirle:

— Debemos irnos. — Ella asiente al voltearse, le pellizca el rostro antes de abrazarlo al llorar. — ¿Cómo están ellos?

— Estamos muriendo, todos. Debes volver, sólo tú tienes la cura dentro de ti. — Dean le dice:

— Encontraremos la forma. — Él la suelta al decirle. — Vamos. — Ella niega:

— Ellos ya están aquí. — Dean asiente, saca una jeringa, le dice a Max:

— Necesito una muestra de sangre. — Ella descubre su brazo al asentir. Dean toma la muestra, mientras Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Quién ya está aquí?, ¿qué significa esto? — Max le dice:

— Somos producto de un proyecto secreto. Fuimos genéticamente diseñados, sin embargo todos mostramos fallas. — Dean dice:

— Alex. — Alex sale de atrás de una puerta, toma la jeringa que Dean le lanza. — Mantén a salvo a los Winchester. — Alex comenta:

— Cuídate que aún me debes una carrera. —

Dean asiente antes de encaminarse fuera, Max lo sigue, ambos camina con paso largo y firme. Las puertas se abren de golpe, entra la luz de un reflector, después se ven las siluetas de hombres armados. Ellos levantan las manos, dejan que los esposen y se los lleven. Sam intenta ir, detenerlos, pero Alex le corta el paso al decir:

— Así debe ser. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? —

Escuchan la conmoción alejarse, Alex responde:

— Es el camino que eligió. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

Alex se quita el casco, deja ver sus ojos teñir sus iris de rojo, muestra sus colmillos al decir:

— Yo no conozco a Dean Winchester, pero si a Miguel. — Mary cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué debería creerte vampiro? — Alex dice con humor:

— Podemos hablar de mí toda la noche o hablar de Miguel. Es ahora o nunca. — Sam pide:

— Háblanos de Miguel. — Alex dice:

— Hablemos en un lugar más confortable. —

Alex se encamina fuera, los Winchester lo siguen a regañadientes, afuera los espera una limusina negra. El chofer abre la puerta de inmediato, Alex se mete al coche, el chofer espera a que los Winchester suban. La puerta se cierra. El auto no tarda en entrar movimiento. Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué tienes que decir? — Alex cuenta:

— Al inicio sólo eran Dios, Miguel y Luzbel… — Lo piensa. — Yo aún no existía, así que no estoy seguro de muchas cosas. Antes de eso, Dios creó un alma, juntos navegaron por la oscuridad, hasta que Dios creó la luz y a Luzbel. Aquella alma se quedó a cargo de Luzbel, le enseñó todo lo que sabía. Dios creó a los Leviatanes, pero ellos eran voraces, quisieron tomar todo para ellos, comer todo. Dios creó la Espada del Cielo, un ser sin alma, con un poder aterrador, el cuál sólo seguía ordenes, una herramienta. La Espada del Cielo desterró a los Leviatanes al purgatorio, pero destruyó casi toda la creación de Dios. Dios le encerró entonces. — John dice con impaciencia:

— Ve al grano. — Alex sonríe sin ocultar su dentadura blanca.

— Miguel siempre se culpó de la caída de Luzbel. Se le olvidó como ser un hermano para convertirse en un general temible. Un día él se quedó catatónico, encerrado dentro de si, mirando a la nada. Pocas ocasiones parecía lucido, pero jamás habló. Dios vino un día, se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano al hablarle sobre un niño muy especial, su nombre Sam Winchester. — Mary exclama:

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? — Alex dice con una calma aterradora:

— Porque él es inocente. Él no tiene la culpa del trato que hizo señora. Dios sabía cuán mal irían las cosas. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué le dijo Dios a Miguel?, ¿qué tiene que ver con Dean?… — Alex responde:

— No escuché toda su plática. Dios le explicó a Miguel que todos o la gran mayoría de sus recuerdos angélicos serían tomados, sólo se le dejaría el poder necesario para proteger a Sam y su padre hasta que debiera renunciar a ello, sería humano en cuerpo y alma, podría caer en tentación, sufrir, amar y tendría las mismas debilidades y oportunidades que los otros humanos. Dios le explicó que dejaría en gran arcángel Miguel, para ser sólo Dean Winchester, debía aprender y formarse de nuevo. Miguel miró a Dios, entonces dijo: "sí." — John, Mary y Sam han quedado sin palabras por un momento. — Dios tomó el alma de Miguel, hizo que fuera como él dijo que sería, entonces me la confió a mí. Miré a lo que se quedaría en el lugar de Miguel, vi a ese ser despiadado, vil, que sólo sigue órdenes buscando hacer el mayor daño. Dios me ordenó marcharme, así lo hice, llevé aquella alma a la casa de los Winchester, la puse en el producto recién concebido dentro del vientre de Mary Winchester. — Sam indaga:

— Lo que dijo Luciel sobre la parca, que se llevó el alma de Dean cuando tenía dos horas de nacido. — Alex dice con una sonrisa llena de ternura:

— No se trataba de Dean Winchester. Luzbel en ocasiones hacia eso, dar datos inexactos, así Miguel lo corregía y terminaba diciendo todo. Esta ocasión no le funcionó, pues Dean no es exactamente el Miguel que todos recordamos. Dean siempre fue Dean, hermano y protector de Sam Winchester. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué decidió esto?, ¿por qué no sigue siendo mi hermano? — Alex niega al decir:

— No lo sé, sólo él puede saberlo y Dios. — John pregunta:

— ¿Por qué nos dices esto? — Alex responde sin titubear:

— Quiero salvar a Miguel, para hacerlo debo salvar a Dean. Dean debe estar junto a Sam Winchester. — Mary pregunta:

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque a diferencia de Luzbel, Sam le brinda la fuerza que necesita, lo obliga a seguir a seguir luchando, sin importar lo muerto que esté en el interior, del sufrimiento, de la culpa, del dolor, de todo. Si Miguel y Luzbel siguen juntos, Miguel morirá, hablo de una muerte real. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Va a matarlo con su espada? — Alex niega:

— Los ángeles no mueren tan fácil. Hablo de su alma, será destruida, desaparecerá de todo lugar, no estará en el cielo, el infierno, el purgatorio, la tierra o en cualquier lado. Prefiero que no se acuerde de quién soy, del cielo, de nada referente a nosotros, sólo sea Dean Winchester y siga vivo. Porque mientras Dean viva, aún tengo la esperanza que Miguel regresará. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo muere un ángel? — Alex niega:

— No voy a decirlo, no es algo que los cazadores deban saber. — Mira a Sam. — Los ángeles tienden a desaparecer cuando han cumplido su misión. Dean y Luciel están a punto de terminar su misión aquí, no te queda mucho tiempo. —

El chofer abre la puerta. Los Winchester saben que la charla ha terminado. Bajan al verse frente a los dormitorios de Stanford. John le da una advertencia a Alex:

— Iré por ti. — Alex no responde la amenaza, sólo asiente antes de que la puerta se cierre.

La limosina se aleja, Gabriel aparece dentro, le pregunta a Alex:

— ¿Se trata de él? — Alex asiente:

— El Apocalipsis. —

Los Winchester entran a los dormitorios, necesitan descansar, poner sus ideas en orden, buscar una coherencia a esta situación.


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias por leer.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir esta rara historia. Sí, mezclé algo de Dark Angel. Sí, es una historia contra reloj, Dean/Miguel tienen el tiempo contado. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, no sé cuantos, pero espero que ya sean pocos xD ajjajaajjajajaja.

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**Sammy y Dean.**

Sam se queda dormido en una bolsa para dormir, decidió dejarles las camas a sus padres. Se sume a un sueño al inicio intranquilo, se encuentra en un lugar con pasillos largos, grises, fríos, se esconde al ver a un grupo de militares armados pasar. Avanza con velocidad, es como si algo lo jalara, llega a un lugar amplio lleno de aparatos de película de científico loco. Hay un grupo de personas alrededor de una mesa, escucha una carcajada que esconde un grito, siente su corazón comprimirse en su pecho.

Sam se precipita a ir hacia ese lugar, pasa a través de los médicos, ve en la mesa a Dean, él les da una sonrisa petulante al gritar:

"¡NO!" Se ríe. "¡No sé cómo hacerlo!" Uno de los médicos ordena:

"Inyéctenlo." Los otros intentan objetar, pero vuelve a decir. "Ahora."

Sam ve con horror múltiples agujas ser encajadas en el cuerpo de Dean, intenta pelear, pero es como un fantasma. Ve el cuerpo de Dean convulsionarse antes de quedar estático, uno de los médicos pregunta:

"¿Cómo enciendes fuego?" Dean responde:

"Se lo pido."

"¿A quién?" Dean parece recuperar lucidez:

"Muérdeme."

El médico da una bofetada a Dean, luego una descarga eléctrica con unas pinzas, ordena a sus colegas:

"Prepárenlo para reprogramación."

Sam grita pero nadie lo escucha, entonces siente una mano sobre su hombro, voltea para encontrar a Dean. Se da cuenta al ver la noche estrellada que ya no están en aquel lugar terrible. Están en la mitad de la nada, una pradera llena de pasto, La Impala junto a ellos, un par de cervezas sobre el capo. Sam pregunta:

"¿Qué es esto Dean?" Dean le da una de sus sonrisas ladeadas:

"Estás dentro de mi cabeza Sammy." Sam se sorprende, sin embargo su corazón da un salto de felicidad al escuchar ese apodo estúpido dirigido a él:

"¿Cómo?, ¿por qué?" Dean le da un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo al decir:

"Al parecer sin sangre de demonio aún tienes poderes."

Sam sonríe, ve a Dean con su chaqueta de cuero desgastada, la camisa a cuadros con una playera abajo, los pantalones vaqueros y sus zapatos de trabajo. No hay Luciel que venga gritándole a Dean, teléfono, amigos, nada. Se siente tan ruin, siempre quiso que Dean tuviera amigos, pero no tantos, no quisiera admitirlo pero está celoso. Entonces pregunta lo que le sale del corazón:

"¿Por qué Dean?, ¿por qué? ¿Soy un mal hermano?, por eso me cambiaste." Siente la ira llenarlo, la cual se desinfla al ver los ojos llenos de dolor de su hermano, lo escucha decir casi con un murmullo:

"Merecías algo mejor Sammy. Tú eres el mejor hermano del mundo, yo soy el mal hermano." Sam se sorprende por la declaración, la lágrima que escurre por la mejilla de Dean, el completo dolor que se refleja en su rostro al decir aquello. "Si yo no te hubiera ido a buscar a Stanford, si hubiera ido solo, tú habrías sido feliz con Jessica. Es mi culpa y no podría arruinarte la vida de nuevo. Mereces ser feliz. Lamento no haber sido el hermano que necesitabas, lo siento Sammy."

Sam siente las lágrimas correr por sus ojos, le duele ver que Dean realmente cree esto, quiere golpearlo, hacerlo entender que no es así. Decirle que no fue su culpa, fue el destino, el cielo, los ángeles, un poco de todo. Sin embargo el paisaje comienza a distorsionarse, Dean le dice con premura:

"Debes irte ahora Sammy." Una voz se escucha a lo lejos:

"Despiértenlo."

Sam intenta aferrarse a Dean, pero el lugar como Dean se alejan, entonces despierta, está en el dormitorio, sus padres están dormidos. Va al baño, se encierra ahí, llora desgarradoramente, una sonrisa amarga se filtra por sus labios, si Dean lo viera se burlaría de él por ser una niñita, pero intentaría ayudarlo.

Su cuello comienza a doler, se da cuenta que se ha quedado dormido en el baño, se levanta, se estira al sentir el dolor extenderse por su espalda. Toma una ducha, regresa a su dormitorio para encontrar que sus padres ya están listos. Se fuerza en sonreírles, parecer casual, su madre lo abraza, John le da una palmada en la espalda, llega no inevitable:

— ¿Qué ocurre Sam? —

Mary pide con dulzura, mientras John espera sin dejar de verlo. No quiere decirles, es como si se metieran en asunto que es sólo entre él y Dean, pero John hace palanca:

— Sam es importante, entre más información tengamos podremos encontrar solución a esto. — Sabe que tiene razón, suspira con resignación al comenzar a relatar.

Sam ve a sus padres poner atención a cada detalle, no tarda mucho antes de concluir:

— Era como si lo estuvieran torturando. —

Mary y John se dirigen una mirada cómplice. Ella rodea de nuevo a Sam con sus brazos, le dice en tono sosegador:

— Ve a clases cariño, nosotros buscaremos información. —

Sam asiente, sabe que no puede hacer más. Antes de que él salga de la habitación, su padre le pregunta la dirección de los Weeson y la escuela a donde va Luciel. Los Winchester se dirigen hacia sus diferentes actividades, Sam a clases, mientra sus padres a buscar información.

Mary ve a John, sabe que él está disgustado, no se atreve a confesar que no siente algún cariño por ese hijo que intenta salvar. Dean Weeson no es su Dean, su hijo que odia las cosas dulces, ama Star Wars, le desagrada la actividad física pero es afecto a los videojuegos, quien es sociable, aunque debe aceptar que todos sus amigos tienen gustos iguales. Dean Weeson es lo que no quiso jamás para sus hijos, alguien envuelto en la cacería, alguien que jamás sentaría cabeza porque los monstruos no dejarán de perseguirle.

Mary mira a su esposo, lo conoce, él está decidido al igual que Sam, es como si esa persona fuera muy importante para ellos. Se pregunta si ellos están concientes, traer a Dean Weeson a su familia podría traer a lo sobrenatural sobre ellos también. Se pregunta por qué no pueden dejar las cosas como están, Dean Weeson tiene una familia, ¿por qué intentar recuperar algo que jamás fue suyo?

— ¿Mary? — Ella voltea a ver a su esposo, le sonríe al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué? — John le sonríe al decir:

— Te pregunto, ¿qué opinas sobre lo que nos dijo Sam? — Ella quiere decirle a John lo que ha pensado, sólo sonríe al responder:

— No lo sé… — John se detiene, entonces pide con seriedad:

— ¿Qué pasa? —

Mary lo piensa un momento, mira a John, le parece imposible que SU esposo sea la clase de hombre que reflejan los libros. Le toma la mano, es real, su amado que después de la guerra seguía creyendo en "vivieron felices para siempre", el chico dulce que su papá tanto odiaba y sigue odiando. Él no pudo, él no pudo convertirse en un cazador que arrastró a sus hijos a esa mierda. Ella fue lo suficientemente egoísta para salir de la caza, buscar su vida normal, dar la espalda a los monstruos que matan personas a dejar de importarle, voltear la mirada ante las noticias de los niños desaparecidos, gente que aparece muerta en el bosque, a los que se ahogan en su lavabo. Cada ocasión se ha dicho: "Hay otros cazadores ahí afuera salvando gente."

Ella ve los ojos de John, si los libros dicen la verdad John no cazó para salvar gente sino por venganza. Sam cazó por que no tenía opción, después por venganza. Ambos en determinado momento dieron la espalda a la cacería, buscaron una vida normal. Ella se sintió orgullosa que Sam buscara ir a la universidad pasando sobre John, que defendiera su derecho a una vida sin monstruos. Sam sin embargo Dean, el Dean de los libros, cualquier madre lo amaría, estaría orgullosa de él, pero ella no lo quiere en esta vida perfecta porque él es la clase de cazador que siempre odió.

Los cazadores implacables, héroes, los cuales no pueden detenerse, quienes creen poder salvar a todos cuando no es cierto. Los que no puedes odiar aunque quieras, porque luchan por salvar a otros, anteponiendo a los otros a ellos. La clase de cazador que salva muchos, pero no llega a vivir mucho, quien jamás podrá tener una vida normal, incluso si lo intenta no será por mucho tiempo. Los que realmente quisieras aborrecer, pero no puedes, porque tomarán el dolor del mundo sobre ellos, sólo para que alguien más sea feliz, porque la vida no parece ser justa con ellos.

Tal vez su desdén lo aprendió de su padre, pues su padre solía decirle cosas parecidas, solía decirle que un cazador debe cuidar primero de si mismo, porque si mueres no podrás seguir peleando. Su madre que solía quejarse del sentido de autoconservación de algunos cazadores. Sin embargo ambos estaban de acuerdo que había que hacer cualquier cosa para terminar con el monstruo. Mary dice con suavidad:

— John, ese chico no es nuestro hijo. — Ve la tensión en John. — Él tiene su familia, amigos. — Él le da un beso suave en la frente, la abraza, le dice con suavidad:

— Lo siento Mary. — Él se aparta, oculta sus emociones. — ¿Quieres regresar a casa?, puedo llevarte al aeropuerto. — Ella comprende que John va a seguir con ella o sin ella.

— Está bien, ¿cuál es el primer lugar que visitaremos? — John sabe que Mary sigue sin estar de acuerdo. Le dice:

— El departamento de los Weeson. —

Sam entra al salón, luce desierto, toma lugar, se queda mirando a la nada. Los otros estudiantes comienzan a entrar, sin embargo él sigue sintiéndose sólo. Es como si un hueco enorme estuviera en su corazón, recuerda una novela que leyó, donde el protagonista pierde a sus padres, la descripción que hace, el inmenso dolor que parece ser un pozo sin fondo, en el cual cae al sumirse en la oscuridad sabiendo que no volverá a verlos, mientras su alma se vacía, perdiendo la esperanza y la fe. Él sentía que su llanto, su tristeza, nada podría expresar realmente como se sentía. Así se siente Sam, como si hubiera perdido a su familia de un golpe.

El lápiz en su es partido en dos, siente la ira llenarlo, porque alguien ha herido a Dean, porque el padre de Dean no pudo protegerlo, se dice a si mismo que si Dean hubiera estado con él y John esto no hubiera pasado, lo hubieran protegido. La culpa le invade, porqué él y John abandonaron a Dean.

Jessica se sienta junto a él, ella le habla, lo hace salir de sus pensamientos, ella le sonríe al preguntarle:

— ¿Estás bien? — Sam dice:

— Sí, sólo estoy preocupado por un amigo que escapó de casa. — Ella le sonríe, le dice de manera dulce:

— Él estará bien. —

Sam siente, la presencia de Jessica le ayuda pero no es una panacea que cure su dolor. El maestro entra al dar por iniciada la clase. En ese momento los padres de Sam llegan al departamento al encontrar una gran sorpresa.

El lugar está vacío, sin embargo la puerta fue arrancada, hay arañazos en las paredes, además de olor a azufre. Tocan las puertas vecinas, preguntan pero nadie parece haber escuchado algo, pero todos parecen tristes por la partida de los Weeson.

Salen de ahí, la siguiente parada es la escuela, los chicos ya están en sus clases, todo luce tranquilo. Van a la dirección, la secretaría les atiende, es una mujer alta, de cabello recogido con severidad al formar un peinado en forma de colmena dorada, lleva unos lentes de armazón negro y vestido floreado. John pregunta:

— Buenos días, ¿podemos hablar con Luciel Weeson? — La secretaria responde con suavidad:

— Chico brillante pero antisocial. Me temo que será imposible.

— ¿Por qué? — Ella responde de manera casual:

— Su padre vino a primera hora a informar que Luciel seguiría su educación a distancia. Nadie se sorprendió, pues el chico no parecía feliz aquí. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Se metió en muchas peleas?

— Al contrario, no hablaba con nadie, siempre estaba sólo. — Dice en tono confidencial. — Al llegar tomó un examen de nivel, la directora no estaba segura que el chico tuviera el nivel de sus compañeros, ella tenía razón. Los resultados de Luciel fueron perfectos, ya podría ir a la universidad. — John agradece:

— Gracias, tenga un buen día. —

La secretaria los despide cortésmente. Mary sabe que la investigación va mal, porque las pistas se están desvaneciendo. La siguiente parada en la casa de Alex, al llegar ya no hay autos estacionados del otro lado de la reja, tocan el timbre, una joven de cabello rosa sale, ella les sonríe al saludar:

— Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? — John le da una sonrisa al responder:

— Estamos buscando a Jack, ¿puedes decirnos donde está? — Ella dice con una gran sonrisa, da unos saltitos de emoción al aplaudir:

— Todos están en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Adam. ¡Él va a África! ¡Se ganó un internado allá! Si se apresuran tal vez puedan alcanzarlo. — John pregunta:

— ¿Se irá? — Ella dice con suavidad:

— Debe ir a buscar a su hijo. —

John está por preguntar algo más pero ella se ha marchado. Mary tampoco la vio irse. Conducen hacia el aeropuerto, entran, buscan en el tablero los vuelos que van a África, sólo hay uno que está a punto de salir. Corren hacia allá, entonces ven a un grupo nutrido de personas despidiendo a Adam.

John se detiene, los observa, su otro hijo, uno con el cual convivió poco, está feliz, ha cumplido su sueño, ahora está rodeado de amigos. La última llamada, Adam se marcha escuchando las voces llenas de buenos deseos de todos sus seres amados.

El grupo comienza a desintegrarse, los Winchester se apresuran, logran alcanzar a los Weeson, quienes fueron los primeros en alejarse, ellos caminan por el pasillo llevando una maleta cada uno. John los intercepta, ellos se detienen.

— Hablemos. — Jack dice:

— Nuestro vuelo está por salir.

— Se trata de Dean. — Luciel corta tajantemente:

— No es su asunto. — John dice en tono autoritario:

— Vamos a hablar. — Jack dice de manera cortés:

— Lo siento John, tenemos prisa. — John toma el brazo de Jack, lo mira al decir de manera amenazante:

— No te dejaré ir hasta que hablemos. — Luciel empuja a John con la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo, dice en tono feroz:

— No puede detenernos. —

Los Weeson se echan a correr, escena no fuera de común en el aeropuerto. John intenta detenerlos pero ellos parecen alejarse más, entonce se detiene. Alguien pone su mano sobre su hombro, al voltear encuentra a un hombre parado junto a él, sus ojos azules, su cabello negro y alborotado, la barba de días, su gabardina y su traje de contador. John no sabe qué decir, pero Mary llega a interrumpir el silencio:

— ¿Eres Castiel? — Castiel asiente. Mary propone. — ¿Por qué no vamos a comer unas hamburguesas y hablamos un poco? — Castiel vuelve a asentir.

Los Winchester salen acompañados del ángel, suben al coche, donde Castiel hace una observación:

— Se parece al carro de Dean… Pero no es igual. — Mary comenta con una sonrisa:

— Hay un montón de autos iguales. — Castiel niega:

— Ningún auto es igual al auto de Dean. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Conoces de autos? — Castiel responde:

— Sé de almas. —

John recuerda todas las ocasiones que pensó que su auto estaba poseído, la manera que parecía protegerlo a él y a sus hijos; cuando inexplicablemente los salvó a él y a sus niños después de una cacería, la cual salió muy mal, y el auto corrió por un camino horrible con el marcador de gasolina señalando que estaba vacío. Los abrazos inexplicables, la presencia que le acompañaba cuando estaba solo. La vez que Dean juró que una chica los había protegido de aquel perro negro; él había comenzado a cazar, las cuatro llantas de poncharon, estaba lloviendo, los niños estaban dormidos, las luces de un taller a menos de un kilómetro, lo hicieron salir por ayuda, error estúpido. Al regresar un perro negro yacía muerto a un lado del camino, cerca del Impala.

Dean le dijo que una chica salió del auto, se enfrentó al monstruo mientras les decía que se quedaran dentro del coche. Ella acabó con la criatura para regresar al Impala. John pensó que fue un fantasma, una pesadilla de su hijo, sin embargo aquel "fantasma" jamás volvió a verse.

Estaciona el auto frente a un restauran de comida rápida, fue muy astuto de Mary, pues en los libros dice que Castiel gusta de beber alcohol y la carne. Entran, está relativamente vacío, puede ser por la hora. Se sientan, mientras John va por la comida. Mary observa al ángel, pregunta:

— ¿Eres un ángel? — Castiel responde:

— Soy un ángel del señor. —

Ella realmente jamás ha creído en los ángeles, sólo sacó la conclusión lógica que si los demonios existen los ángeles también. Se siente algo incomoda porque Castiel no parece ser la persona más habladora del mundo, intenta hacer plática:

— ¿Eres el mejor amigo de Dean? — La pregunta parece incomodar a Castiel, quien se limita a asentir poco convencido. Mary intenta de nuevo, pregunta pensando que esos libros no hablan de sus hijos. — ¿Qué hiciste después de que Sam saltara a la jaula de Lucifer? — Castiel entrelaza sus manos al responder:

— Me equivoqué. — Mary intenta de nuevo:

— ¿Qué pasó? —

Castiel la mira intensamente, esos ojos azules que parecen sobrenaturales hacen saltar sus sentidos de cazadora. Él responde con seriedad:

— Abrí el purgatorio, traje a los leviatanes y empujé a Sam a la locura al derribar la pared. —

Mary abre la boca con incredulidad, lo cierto es que no comprende todo lo que significa aquello. John llega con las hamburguesas, reparte las charolas. Castiel agradece, Mary está por preguntar algo más cuando alguien se sienta junto a Castiel. Es un hombre bien parecido, cabello negro, alto, joven, unas gafas negras cubren sus ojos; John y Mary creen que se trata de un monstruo cuando lo ven, porque se trata de la imagen de John Winchester cuando recién se casó con Mary. Castiel dice:

— Miguel. — El hombre asiente, habla despacio, de manera suave y paternal:

— Hermano, Crowley sabe dónde está Meg y va a matarla. — Castiel cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

— Usted la ama. — Castiel está por negarlo pero él sigue. — Ella se metió en este lío por usted. Considero que debería ayudarla, ya que no ayudó a la familia Novak. —

La culpa llena el rostro de Castiel quien desaparece de inmediato. Aquel ser toma su teléfono celular, hace una llamada:

— Crowley él va para allá. — Cuelga, mira a los Winchester. — Con permiso. — John se levanta, está por agarrar de la camisa a aquel monstruo que lleva su rostro, pero algo lo detiene, una sensación que llena su cuerpo de terror al paralizarlo, lo mismo pasa a Mary. El sujeto hace otra llamada. — Azazel soy Miguel puedo entregarle a Crowley y Meg, sólo si… —

Los Winchester no escuchan más, cuando voltean se ha marchado. El hambre se les ha quitado, mientras el ambiente sigue impregnado de esa energía que llena el alma de temor.

Sam observa al maestro, ve cómo mueve su boca, no se preocupa por lo que dice, no puede dejar de pensar en Dean siendo llenado de agujas, se pregunta si está bien. Escucha a lo lejos la voz de un hombre, el cual dice:

"¿Miguel?, ¿qué puede querer un ángel de mí?" Es uno de los médicos que estaban torturando a Dean, es el que daba las órdenes. "Él también quiere su alma." Otra pausa. "Alastair lo hará con gusto, ambos tienen una historia juntos." Sam se estremece al ver aquella sonrisa retorcida y sus ojos volverse amarillos, ahora sabe quién es, Azazel tiene a Dean. "Después de eso seguimos siendo enemigos." Dice con sorna. "Aunque Sam Winchester ya no esté cerca para decirle que diga No, no creo que él te lo dirá." El hombre cuelga, carcajea al parecerle tan hilarante la situación.

Sam sigue a Azazel quien entra a la sala, tiene a Dean sobre una mesa de metal, atado. Dean mira al demonio, quien le dice:

"Es increíble que sigas luchando por ellos. Te está matando, todas las maldiciones que te has quedado inmóvil, pero siguen luchando." Azazel toma una maguera transparente, con una aguja a cada extremo. "Lucifer siempre te odió, por eso vino a nuestro lado. Tú jamás le gustaste a Sam, él te veía como un inútil. Para John no eras su hijo, sólo su soldado perfecto. Mary no es mejor que ellos. Incluso Castiel te traicionó. ¿Por qué sigues luchando?"

Dean mira intensamente al demonio al negarse a responder. Azazel le clava una aguja al antebrazo a Dean y el otro extremo a su brazo, sonríe al decir:

"Alastair te ha extrañado tanto, viene a visitarte, estará aquí pronto." La sangre comienza a deslizarse por la manguera, se dirige lenta y perezosamente hacia Dean, quien intenta moverse, escapar de aquella sustancia. "Un ángel me dijo que esto te dolerá más que el agua bendita a los demonios."

Dean se muerde la lengua, evita gritar, mientras la sangre de Azazel comienza a invadirlo, es como un veneno que se dispersa por su cuerpo con velocidad, ácido que le quema por dentro. Azazel dice:

"Lo diste todo por ellos, porque los necesitabas tanto, pero ellos jamás te necesitaron, sólo fuiste una carga pesada que no querían en sus vidas, por eso te abandonaron. Sabes que ellos jamás vendrán, porque tú no les importas…"

Sam se despierta con sobresalto, mira alrededor, escucha las risas de sus compañeros, el maestro darle un suave regaño, mientras Jessica lo mira con preocupación. En segundos la clase se reinicia, pero Sam no puede soportarlo, ese demonio planea algo terrible, tiene que llegar a Dean y decirle que el demonio miente.

Sam mira su reloj, la clase está por acabar, se mantiene en su lugar al pensar. Ha llegado a Dean dos veces, mientras duerme, esa parece ser la única manera de llegar a él. Cuando el maestro sale, está por marcharse pero al salir al pasillo, escucha a una chica de cabello rosa decir que les harán una prueba de evaluación muy importante. Siente que debe quedarse, debe hacerlo, mientras el pensamiento sobre Dean se va alejando hasta que lo olvida.

Sam regresa al salón sin recordar por qué había salido. Mientras Mary y John salen del restaurante, suben al auto. Se miran uno al otro sin saber que decir. No hay testigos qué interrogar, sus pistas son el nombre de cuatro demonios, dos ángeles y los Weeson. Van a la biblioteca, buscan información sobre los Weeson, pero no hay nada al alcance, luego los demonios y nada de nuevo, de los ángeles más de lo que les gustaría, comienzan a leer.

Las horas y las tazas de café se apilan una sobre la otra. La chica de cabello rosa que vieron en la casa de Alex se sienta frente a ellos, suelta una risita al ver las montañas de libros apilados. Ella comenta con diversión:

— Son como un perro correteando su cola. — Ellos voltean a verla, notan sus ojos rosados y los símbolos que parece haber en ellos. Ella se presenta al tenderles la mano. — Soy Chamuel Arcángel del Amor. — John y Mary se miran, la saludan poco convencidos al decir:

— John.

— Mary. — Ella dice sin borrar su suave sonrisa de sus labios rosas:

— Dentro de los ángeles hay especialistas. Me gustaría saber qué escucharon que dijo Miguel por el teléfono. — Ellos notan como casi escupe el nombre de Miguel con disgusto. John dice con severidad:

— Responde nuestras preguntas primero y te contestaremos. — Chamuel da una contrapropuesta:

— Pregunta por pregunta, respuesta por respuesta. — Mary acepta al darle la mano, los tres se miran, ella inicia:

— ¿Qué cosa era eso que llevaba el rostro de mi esposo? — Chamuel dice con disgusto:

— La gracia de Miguel. ¿Qué le dijo a Castiel? — John responde:

— Que Crowley sabia donde estaba Meg, iba a matarla y debería ir. ¿Por qué esa cosa se ve como yo?

— Tú le dijiste sí. — Ambos gritan:

— ¿Qué? — Chamuel reprende con suavidad:

— Mi turno. ¿Qué dijo por teléfono en su primera llamada? — Mary responde:

— Le llamo a Crowley para decirle que Castiel iba. Ahora explica, por qué, cómo, cuándo John le dijo Sí. — Chamuel suspira, dice con calma y paciencia:

— Ustedes lo leyeron, los chicos fueron al pasado para evitar que Anna los matara a ustedes. John vio que estabas en peligro y le dijo Sí, Entonces la gracia de Miguel ocupó su cuerpo. Ahora que Miguel, el alma de Miguel, está despierta tiene más poder, tanto que no necesita tomar un cuerpo, pero toma la forma de aquellos a los cuales ha poseído. — Mira a los Winchester. — ¿Qué dijo en la segunda llamada? —

John no puede evitar el estremecimiento que le recorre la espalda, su viejo enemigo ha vuelto. Mary responde, al decir con exactitud:

— Él dijo: Azazel soy Miguel puedo entregarle a Crowley y Meg, sólo si… — Comenta. — No escuchamos más porque desapareció. —

Chamuel da un golpecito en la mesa, luce indignada, furiosa, triste. Ella dice:

— Última pregunta. — John pide:

— ¿Cómo podemos recuperar a Dean? — Chamuel niega al encoger los hombros:

— Eso es imposible. No puedes hacer que tu esposa ame a alguien que no ama. Ella no lo quiere cerca, porque él es la clase de cazador que ella odia. — Mary se estremece, ese ser sabe lo que ella ha estado pensando. — Ella sólo tiene dos hijos, Sam y Dean quien ama Star Wars, le disgusta la actividad física y lo dulce. Es mejor que sigan sus vidas felices, con cercas blancas y rutina. Ya no son parte de esta guerra, es mejor que se mantenga aparte antes de que se queden en medio. — John se levanta al cuestionar con ira:

— ¿Por qué estás en contra? — Chamuel responde con tristeza:

— Yo lo acepto, no estoy intentando salvarlo como Rafael. Mi hermano debe cumplir con su destino y morir. — John se pone pálido ante tal revelación. Ve las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Chamuel. — Rafael cree que si él regresa a ser Winchester entonces él no tendrá que morir, tendremos más tiempo para salvarlo; porque padre no lo hará luchar sin la fuerza necesaria. Sin embargo él debe cumplir con su destino. — John grita:

— ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿POR QUÉ TÚ NO QUIERES QUE VUELVA CON NOSOTROS? — Chamuel lo mira con furia, responde al levantarse también:

— ¡Yo creí en ustedes! — Se ríe con tristeza y amargura. — Yo creí en ustedes. Vi a Mary tratarlo con amor y a ti también a pesar de que le pegaste aquel día, aún así seguí creyendo. Creí incluso cuando lo obligaste a hacer todo lo que él no quería, después de apuñalarlo y casi matarlo. Quise seguir creyendo aunque parecía que la vida de Sam te importaba más, aunque tratabas a Sam como tu hijo y a Dean como tu soldado. ¡Creí en ti John Winchester y me decepcionaste! Siempre amaste a Sam más, Sam era tú hijo, Dean era tu herramienta la cuál usaste sin medida. Tú y tu hijo lo traicionaron esa noche, cuando él corrió a Stanford y tú abandonaste a Dean en la habitación del motel. — Dice con desprecio. — No dejaste una nota, nada, sólo te fuiste dejando claro que tu única familia era Sam. — Les da la espalda al decir. — Yo no puedo creer más en ustedes, yo no permitiré jamás que mi hermano regrese a tu lado. —

Chamuel desaparece dejando silencio entre los Winchester. John se derrumba sobre la silla, talla su rostro, las palabras de Chamuel le han golpeado con fuerza. Mary lo abraza con fuerza, le brinda su compañía y apoyo, sabe que no la merece aún así se aferra a ella.

Sam sonríe al despedirse de Jessica después de tomar un café, al terminar de estudiar un poco en la biblioteca. Sam sabía que había algo importante que estaba olvidando. Entra al dormitorio, lo siente tan vacío, luego ve la bolsa de lona en un rincón, entonces puede recordarlo. Grita:

— ¡Dean! — Sus padres entran, él corre hacia John al decirle y comenzar a contarles lo que vio. — ¡Azazel tiene a Dean! —

John siente su alma derrumbarse de nuevo, todo comienza a conectarse. La llamada, las palabras de Chamuel, los acontecimientos, la guerra que se está gestando. Siente que es su deber salvar a Dean, pero poner a Sam a dormir sería como ponerlo en manos de Azazel también. El tenso silencio los cubre, hasta que lo rompe al decir:

— No puedes dormir Sam, Azazel podría ir también por ti. — Ellos se sorprenden al escuchar la voz de una chica:

— Yo lo sabía, no son de fiar. — Ellos voltean para ver a Chamuel saltar de la litera de arriba. Ella aparece frente a Sam, levanta su mano al dirigirla a la cabeza del chico al decirle. — Tú no volverás a saber de Dean. — Una mano la detiene, todos voltean para ver a Alex quien exige:

— Es su decisión. — Ella salta hacia atrás liberándose, dice con tranquilidad:

— No lo es. — Alex dice con cansancio:

— Encontré a Max y a los otros chicos. Puedes quedarte aquí y sucumbir ante la venganza, o acompañarme e intentar salvarle de los demonios. — Chamuel toma la mano de Alex, sale corriendo al decir:

— El amor es más importante que la venganza. —

Alex y Chamuel desaparecen ante los ojos de los Winchester, dejan tras ellos el sonido de un aleteo. Mary mira a su familia al preguntar:

— ¿Sólo soy yo o ellos nos odian? —

Los Winchester sienten que todo es tan rápido que no reaccionan como deberían, es como si ellos se movieran en cámara lenta mientras todo lo demás avanza veloz. John abraza a Mary al responder:

— A mí me odian. —

Sam los mira, pide una explicación, su madre lo abraza al comenzar a contarle. Al terminar de escuchar, Sam se levanta, dice con convicción:

— Me dormiré, averiguaré dónde está e iremos por él. — Mary lo corta:

— ¿Ir por él?, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros Sam? Hijo no te ofendas, pero jamás has disparado un arma, no sabes de infiltración, no sabes pelear. Ese lugar tiene soldados entrenados y armados. — Sam levanta su voz:

— ¡Podemos intentarlo! — Mary abraza a Sam, le dice:

— Sam comprende, él no es tu hermano. Su familia se encargará. —

Sam se aleja de Mary como si ella fuera un monstruo, da un paso hacia atrás, la mira con incredulidad. Esta es la mujer que Dean amó y veneró, la madre amorosa y valiente, no puede creerlo, ella lo abandona porque no cree que sea su hijo. Lleva su vista hacia su padre, lo ve abatido también. Sam siente la ira llenarlo, porque Dean se hubiera arriesgado por cualquiera en esa habitación, hubiera muerto en el intento pero jamás abandonaría a su familia así como así. Los demonios no estaban atacando a Dean Weeson, sino a Dean Winchester, su hermano rudo, burdo, grosero, mujeriego, sarcástico, infantil, pesado, valiente, heroico.

Sam toma su chaqueta, camina fuera del cuarto al darles una última mirada a sus padres, si ellos no van él irá solo, recuperará a su hermano. Sale de los dormitorios, irá a un motel.

Camina por las calles, sigue girando en su mente las palabras del demonio, todo lo que le dijo a Dean, la sangre, tiene que sacarlo pronto. Ve el primer motel barato de mala muerte que encuentra, entra, pide una habitación, no le sorprende ver el horrible tapiz amarillento, la alfombra manchada, la cama poco cómoda ni el olor a cigarrillo. Le parece deprimente, no se compara a su habitación. Su habitación con libros, su espacio personal y privado, la pintura reluciente, su computadora, la cama en la cual sólo él ha dormido. Hay muchos huecos en su memoria, pero sabe que él y Dean solían dormir en lugares como este.

Toma un par de pastillas del frasco que compró de camino hacia allá, debe dormir, encontrar a Dean, buscar el modo de salvarlo. Todo parece una locura, pero no va ha dejar a su hermano solo.

Sam se acomoda en la cama, lucha contra las bolas del colchón, la almohada que parece tener bichos, quiere salir de ahí. Respira profundo, intenta de nuevo, entonces un grito lo sobresalta:

"¡Maldición papá!"

Sam se sienta en la cama, esta no es la habitación, ahí está Dean y su papá, también él. Dean parece tan abatido, está parado contra la pared, mientras John grita con furia:

"¡Si sales de esa puerta no regreses!" Sam del recuerdo escupe:

"Eso es lo que quiero, no regresar a esta familia."

Sam del recuerdo sale al cerrar la puerta con furia. John lanza una botella vacían contra la puerta, se vuelve con furia contra Dean, le da una bofetada al decirle:

"Es tú culpa por mimarlo tanto."

Dean no parece reaccionar, sólo ve a John meterse al baño. Toma las llaves y su chaqueta, corre hacia fuera. Ve a su hermano caminar hacia la parada de autobús, se mete al Impala, conduce cerca de Sam, le dice:  
>"Te llevaré." Sam del recuerdo lo mira con desprecio. "Te llevaré a la parada del autobús, claro si quieres llegar tarde y caminar cuatro kilómetros, además parece que lloverá."<p>

Sam del recuerdo se mete de mala gana al dar un portazo. No hablan, el auto se detiene y Sam del recuerdo baja sin decir nada a su hermano o mirarlo. Dean baja, mete un sobre a la mochila de su hermano. El autobús ya está ahí, Sam sube, le dirige una mirada a su hermano al decirle:

"Si no dejas de ser el soldado perfecto de papá, el cuál no piensa por si mismo es mejor que te olvides de mí. No quiero saber nada de la caza, ni de él, ni de ti. No llames."

Dean observa la puerta cerrarse, a su hermano tomar asiento del otro lado, mientras la lluvia comienza a desplomarse. El autobús se marcha, entonces su máscara cae, se rompe en pedazos, da un alarido desgarrador, se cae de rodillas, llora como un padre ante el cadáver de su único hijo, mientras susurra:

"Lo siento Sammy. Lamento no ser el hermano que necesitabas."

Sam quiere abrazar a su hermano, disculparse, hacerlo sentir mejor, pero es como un fantasma que no puede ser sentido o escuchado. Dean comienza a toser violentamente, lleva sus manos a su boca, pronto la sangre escurre entre sus manos, se levanta como un alma en pena, se dirige hacia su auto, pero se desploma a mitad del camino. La lluvia parece no detenerse, es una cortina pesada que se cierne implacable.

Sam intenta tomar el celular de su hermano pero no puede, grita por ayuda, pero tampoco ocurre. Las alarmas de los autos alrededor del Impala comienzan a sonar, los focos se prenden y apagan, pronto un propietario preocupado llega, encuentra a aquel muchacho en el suelo, llama rápido a urgencias. La ambulancia llega, los paramédicos toman a Dean, lo revisan al informarse entre ellos:

"Tiene síntomas de neumonía. Posible conmoción cerebral. Fractura de dos costillas. Contusiones múltiples. Me preocupa daño interno." Revisan las pertenencias de Dean, encuentran su cartera y una identificación que dice: "Dean Smith."

Al llegar al hospital lo bajan con urgencia, los médicos lo revisan, lo llevan a la sala de operaciones. Sam observa la puerta donde Dean desapareció, el tiempo pasa, su hermano está solo en un hospital. Los médicos llevan a Dean a un cuarto, lo dejan ahí, conectado a tubos, se comentan entre ellos que el chico tenía mucho daño interno, es como si hubiera estado en un accidente automovilístico.

Los médicos llaman al número marcado como "Papá", escuchan el buzón, dejan mensajes. Luego el número de: "Sammy", nada. Una enfermera comenta frente a la cama de Dean:

"Pobre chico, es como si estuviera solo en el mundo." Llaman al siguiente número, la enfermera dice:

"¿Señor Bobby?"

"¿Quién llama?"

"¿Usted conoce a Dean Smith?"

"Es mi sobrino, ¿qué le ha pasado?"

"Gracias a Dios. Le hablo del hospital…" Sam siente una navaja girar en su corazón, cuando escucha a la enfermera decir. "El chico necesita a alguien, por favor señor venga pronto. He visto a muchos pacientes morir solos, es una pena que alguien tan joven pase por ello."

Dean despierta al cuarto día, luce pálido, abatido, mira perezosamente a su alrededor, está solo. Reconoce que está en un hospital, mueve su mano lentamente hacia el tubo en su boca, pero a mitad del camino desiste. La enfermera entra, llama al doctor quien entra de inmediato, revisan a Dean, le hacen preguntas pero él se niega ha hablar, es como un muerto que alguna fuerza sobrenatural anima.

Sam se acerca, intenta tocarlo, entonces el lugar se desvanece. El lugar se vuelve oscuro y lúgubre, escucha la voz de una niña exigir:

"Pide ayuda." Dean está inmovilizado contra la pared, él sonríe al escupir sangre, asegura:

"Nadie va a venir a ayudarme." Los ojos de la niña destellan en rojo, vuelve a ordenar:

"Háblale a Sam o a John."

"No, aunque lo hiciera jamás vendrían, tienen cosas más importantes." Ella ríe al decir:

"Eres huérfano Dean Winchester."

Los trozos de cristal de la puerta de una alacena se levantan, arremeten contra Dean. Dean cree que morirá, pero alguien empuja a la niña, la hace perder la concentración. Sam ve frente a Dean un fantasma, no es cualquier fantasma, se trata de Jack Weeson. Dean se ha deslizado por la pared dejando una marca de sangre, queda sentado. El fantasma le habla:

"Chico, despierta, tienes que salir. Chico, arriba."

Dean le dirige una mirada cansada, como si lo único que quisiera fuera morir. El fantasma es golpeado por la fuerza invisible de la niña, ella va por Dean, antes de que llegue a él, la voz de una chica interrumpe:

"¡Ey perra!"

Sam voltea para ver a una joven de hermosa piel blanca, cabello negro largo, ojos azules, vestida con pantalón de cuero, una blusa y una chaqueta ajustada. La niña le lanza un rayo mortal, pero la chica no se inmuta, camina hacia la pequeña, la niña cuestiona con temor:

"¿Qué eres?" La chica sonríe al afirmar:

"No soy un demonio como tú."

Sam ve a la joven sacar una espada larga, reluciente, con símbolos destellantes con la cual corta a su enemiga, la hace desaparecer en una llamarada de fuego. Ella corre junto a Dean, le llama, pero sólo ve el charco de sangre a su alrededor. El fantasma reaparece, le dice:

"Necesita un hospital."

La joven carga a Dean como si no pesara, sale corriendo, lo sube al asiento trasero, Jack se acomoda junto al muchacho, ella va al puesto del conductor, arranca al salir a toda velocidad. Sam los observa desde el asiento del copiloto. Jack dice:

"Soy Jack Weeson." Ella responde sin despegar su atención del camino:

"Me dicen Chevy, Dean me dice Bebé." Ella dice con seriedad. "Me quedaré sin energía pronto, sólo podré llevarlos al hospital, tú tienes que encargarte después." Jack asiente.

El auto se estaciona frente al hospital, Jack baja gritando:

"¡Mi hijo! ¡Ayuda!"

Los médicos salen, se llevan a Dean, le preguntan qué pasó, Jack dice:

"Nos atacaron, unos hombres, no los vi bien, todo estaba oscuro." La enfermera pregunta:

"Su nombre, ¿es?" Jack responde:

"Jack Weeson, él es mi hijo Dean Weeson."

Jack responde las preguntas de la recepcionista, al finalizar él desaparece. Jack reaparece para recibir noticias. Sam ve los días pasar, donde un fantasma es la compañía de su hermano. Cuando Dean despierta dice:

"Sigues aquí." Jack le sonríe al responder:

"Tú sigues intentando morir."

Sam escucha esa vocecita que le taladra los oídos:

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Sam voltea a la puerta, ve al pequeño Luciel, se ve como cuando se conocieron en la escuela, ve hacia la cama, Dean también se ve como un niño.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Dean preguntó arrastrando dolorosamente las palabras. Jack entra al decir con una sonrisa:

"Eres muy importante Dean, no vamos a dejarte solo. Somos familia."

La imagen desaparece, Sam siente como si hubiera sido succionado. Mira a su alrededor aún desorientado, está en el laboratorio que vio antes, escucha el grito de Dean:

— ¡NO! — Azazel le dice a la otra persona que está a su lado:

— Nos encontraron. —

Sam ve a los demonios intercambiar una mirada, después ellos desaparecen llevándose a Dean. Alex y Chamuel entran tirando la puerta, revisan el lugar, se paran frente a la mesa, ven los instrumentos llenos de sangre, el líquido rojizo manchar la superficie de metal y el suelo. La chica de cabello rosa da un puñetazo al aire, mientras Alex asegura:

— Lo encontraremos. —

Ellos salen por el agujero de la puerta. Sam los sigue, pero al pasar la puerta se encuentra con un lugar sucio, descuidado, a él mismo intentando disparar a Dean con una pistola descargada. Una voz dice:

"Acéptalo Dean, jamás le gustaste a Sam."

Sam grita:

"¡ES MENTIRA! ¡ES MI HERMANO!"

La imagen cae en pedazos como un espejo. Se encuentra en una habitación de motel, el papel tapiz horrible de flores enormes, escucha un ruido venir de una esquina, camina hacia allá. Ve a una versión diminuta de Dean, quien se balancea hacia delante y atrás, mientras murmura al bulto que carga:

"Yo te protegeré Sammy. Ellos no te van a llevar como se llevaron a mamá. Jamás te abandonaré…"

Sam siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, quiere abrazar a Dean, decirle que lo hizo bien, se acerca, pero antes de llegar John Winchester pasa através de él. Ve a su padre forcejear con el niño, reclamarle, gritarle, sabe que está borracho, siente la ira llenarlo. Intenta detener a su padre, pero no puede, sólo puede ver con impotencia a Dean ser lanzado, perder el equilibrio y caer sobre una pequeña mesa de cristal. Nuevamente escucha la voz, mientras ve la imagen de aquel niño entre los trozos de cristal, con sus ojos abiertos mirando al techo:

"Estás roto…"

Sam camina hacia el niño, intenta agarrarlo, pero la imagen desaparece, se encuentra en un lugar oscuro. Camina por la oscuridad al gritarle a su hermano, finalmente entra a una habitación de motel, el horrible tapiz verde enfermizo, las camas, el olor a cigarrillo rancio, su hermano está ahí, sentado en una de esas camas, se aproxima con cuidado:

"Dean…" El aludido no voltea. "Dean." Escucha su voz, parece distante y monótona:

"Largo Sam." Sam intenta:

"Vine por ti Dean." Dean se levanta con furia, arroja la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche:

"¡Mentira elegiste a Rubí sobre mí!" Sam intenta:

"Lo siento Dean, no estaba pensando… yo" Dean reprocha:

"No tienes que disculparte, sólo eres Sam, tú ya no eres mi Sammy."

Sam siente su corazón desplomarse, siente la mirada decepcionado y dolida de su hermano, la ira creciendo en su interior. Intenta mantener la calma:

"Hermano, soy yo. Te están controlando, esto es un sueño." Dean grita con furia:

"¡NO!" Sam grita:

"¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Los demonios te han hecho algo!" Dean responde:

"A ti te lo hicieron. ¿Disfrutaste con tu zorra?" Sam refuta:

"¡No son así las cosas Dean! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Dean dice con tristeza:

"No tengo a dónde ir, nadie espera por mí." Sam asegura:

"Te equivocas, yo vine por ti." Dean niega:

"No, vienes porque crees que me has perdido, sólo soy una herramienta que usas. Como Castiel me usó, como John lo hizo. Regresa a tu vida normal y olvídate de mí."

Sam siente algo jalarlo, alejarlo de su hermano, le grita mientras es sacado de ese lugar:

"¡DEAN!"

Sam se despierta, escucha la alarma de su teléfono, la apaga, se limpia las lágrimas. Sabe que los demonios están jugando con los recuerdos de Dean, se pregunta si ha perdido definitivamente a su hermano.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias por leer.**

GreenEyesSpn: Los demonios tienen la culpa, recuerda que ellos están manipulando en gran parte lo que pasa en la cabeza de Dean. Para Mary Dean, el Dean que cuidó a Sammy jamás existió, además Samuel el papá de Mary no parecía tragar a Dean ni poquito xD jajajajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

Aclaración: De ninguna manera odio a Sam, él me cae muy bien.

**Buscando a Sammy.**

Dean observa nuevamente la pared sólida y gélida, siente los cortes llenar su piel, escucha las risas, las palabras hirientes, las preguntas a las cuales responde: "No". Está confundido, se pregunta si está en el infierno, su cabeza es un revoltijo, no está seguro de su nombre, Miguel, Dean, Winchester, si es un cazador, un agente del FBI, un estúpido loco, un arcángel o un demonio. No sabe cuánto tiempo lo mantendrán despierto, estar conciente o sumido en los peores recuerdos no hay mucha diferenta, sigue siendo un infierno. Ya no está seguro si todo es cierto o sólo proyecciones que alguien hace a su cabeza.

Tiene que resistir, debe volver con su papá y su hermano, por ellos y para ellos debe ser fuerte. No está seguro si su papá se llama John o Jack, si su hermano es Lucy o Sammy. Lucy odia la escuela, tiene poca tolerancia a las personas, puede llegar a ser un bicho desagradable, peor para él siempre tiene una sonrisa, suelen discutir pero parece disfrutarlo, son más como socios, sabe que Lucy podría patearle el trasero a quien sea.

Sammy es pequeño, camina tras él, le gusta mucho la escuela, dibujar y leer, salió corriendo de la casa llevando a Sammy. Alguien le dice: "Cuida a Sammy", "Ve por Sammy", "Tienes que proteger a Sammy", "No hay nada más importante que proteger a Sammy". Sammy necesitar ser protegido, por Sammy ha sido fuerte, por él tiene que resistir, porque ha diferencia de Lucy, Sammy no puede patearle el trasero a los malos.

Dean grita al sentir la luz blanca sobre sus ojos, esa presión sobre su cabeza, el dolor que le quema por dentro. No debe ceder, porque debe encontrar a Sammy. No le importa que los demonios le digan que Sammy no existe, que ahora sólo es Sam, un Sam independiente que lo odia y no le necesita.

Sam está sentado en la orilla de la cama, tiene sus codos sobre sus rodillas, los dedos entrelazados mientras recarga su barbilla sobre sus nudillos. Está tan consternado, furioso con su padre, con él mismo, le hizo daño a Dean sin darse cuenta ahora los demonios usan eso. Comienza a llorar, se siente tan impotente, sin embargo cree, realmente cree que puede hacer algo. Toma sus cosas, sale de la habitación al dar un portazo.

Luciel lanza una lámpara, está enojado, impotente, casi pudo compartir sus memorias con Dean. Pudo decirle a Alex donde lo tenían, pero no llegaron a tiempo. Está frustrado, no ha podido llegar a su hermano, ellos deben tenerlo despierto. Siente un fuerte abrazo, escucha a Jack darle palabras de consuelo, sin poderlo evitar corresponde el gesto al llorar.

John entra al cuarto de motel donde estuvo Sam, sólo para comprobar que se ha marchado. Maldice, quisiera ser tan buen cazador como fue, da un portazo para seguir su búsqueda.

Sam llega frente a la verja de la casa de Alex, toca el timbre, nadie responde en primer momento, sigue insistiendo. Alex sale, abre la puerta, saluda:

— Hola Sam. — Sam dice sin preámbulos:

— Ayúdame Alex. — Alex dice con calma:

— Pasa. —

Sam camina hacia adentro, le dice lo que vio, cómo Dean le reclamó por no ser Sammy. Entran a la casa, dice con seriedad:

— Alex, debo buscar a Sammy dentro de mí, sólo así podré llegar a Dean. — Alex mira a Sam, suspira con cansancio:

— Es muy arriesgado Sam. Dean ha estado bajo tortura, su cabeza debe ser un hervidero de grillos. Él podría matarte sin quererlo. — Sam pone sus ojos de cachorro, dice en tono bajo y suplicante:

— Por favor. Es mi hermano, debo intentarlo. —

Alex sonríe bajo el casco, es por esto que aún tiene esperanza en los Winchester. Antes de dar su respuesta, Gabriel se adelanta:

— Podemos intentarlo. —

Sam agradece. Gabriel le indica que se ponga cómodo, lo llevan a una habitación. Alex entra con una taza, se la ofrece a Sam al decir:

— Este té te ayudará a dormir, es una hierba poderosa que sirve para navegar entre los sueños. Tienes que buscar a Sammy primero, despertarás y te daremos más té para que encuentres a Dean. — Sam toma la taza con solemnidad. Gabriel interrumpe la pesadez del momento al decir:

— Esa cosa necesita azúcar. — Alex le dice:

— No, porque entonces no tendrá efecto.

— Sí, porque es un asco sin azúcar.

— Tú necesitas dulce, no significa que TODAS las personas del mundo lo necesiten. —

Sam ve a los dos discutir, se toma el contenido de un trago, se dice que Gabriel tenía razón porque sabe de asco. Siente sus ojos pesar, de inmediato se desploma hacia atrás, escucha las voces lejanas de Alex y Gabriel.

Cae a un túnel donde puede ver sus memorias, es abrumador, una vida completa llenándolo, una vida llena de dolor y momentos felices. Finalmente llega al fondo, donde todo es oscuro, como si estuviera en una alcantarilla, hay telarañas, humedad, podría jurar que escucha una gotera. Se abraza a si mismo, realmente quisiera estar en casa o los dormitorios, donde está seco, limpio y cálido.

Camina por ese lugar desolado, finalmente escucha algo, un grito y llanto:

"DEEEEEE" Sam sigue los gritos, ve la sombra de un niño. Corre hasta que lo encuentra arrinconado en una esquina, lo observa; un niño muy pequeño con un suéter viejo, sin zapatos, con un pantalón de mezclilla roto. Sam reconoce al niño, porque se ha visto en las fotografías.

EL niño se arrincona más al pedir:

"No me hagas daño." Sam no se atreve a tocar al niño que llora, llama a De mientras suplica que no le hagan daño.

El niño intenta correr de nuevo, pero lo detiene, el pequeño lo patea, forcejea, lo muerde. Sam lo abraza al preguntar:

— No quiero hacerte daño, ¿por qué crees que quiero dañarte? — El niño acusa:

— Tú malo, tú alejas a De de mí. — Sam dice:

— Quiero salvar a Dean, él te necesita. —

El niño se detiene, mira a los ojos a Sam, luego grita más fuerte, lucha más. Al acusar:

"¡TÚ MALO!" El niño corre, Sam se apresura a alcanzarlo, antes de poder tocarlo se da cuenta que está en la parada del autobús, escucha aquellas palabras:

"Si no dejas de ser el soldado perfecto de papá, el cuál no piensa por si mismo es mejor que te olvides de mí. No quiero saber nada de la caza, ni de él, ni de ti. No llames."

Sam ve a su yo del recuerdo sentarse en la hilera contraria a donde está Dean. Observa a Sammy saltar, ponerse contra el vidrio, ver por ahí, mientras grita con desesperación:

"¡Deeeeeeeeeeee!" Ve a su hermano desplomarse. Golpea el vidrio al gritarle. Corre junto al Sam del recuerdo, le pide: "Regresa, Dean, Dean está mal." Su yo del recuerdo dice:

"Finalmente soy libre, no voy a regresar." Sammy sigue golpeando los vidrios al gritarle a su hermano. El teléfono suena unas horas después, Sam ve el nombre en la pantalla, Sammy intenta de nuevo, quiere responder, saber de Dean, pero el yo del recuerdo apaga el celular al decir:

"No regresaré Dean."

El Sam del recuerdo busca algo en su mochila, ve el sobre blanco caer, lo recoge, lo abre con miedo, ve que es mucho dinero. Lee la nota:

"Sammy estoy orgulloso de ti. Cuídate y diviértete en la universidad Bitch."

El Sam del recuerdo comienza a llorar, se asoma a la ventanilla como si fuera posible ver a su hermano. Dice:

"Lo siento Dean."

Sam escucha el llanto de Sammy, quien se ha acurrucado en un rincón. Sam intenta llegar a él, nota que se encuentra atrás de una habitación, Sammy está arrodillado frente a una cajita donde un perrito flaco y sucio saca la cabeza. Sammy acaricia al cachorro, el niño parece tener seis años. Dean observa desde lejos, sonríe. Sammy deja al cachorrito escondido, se aleja mirando a los lados, Dean corre para no ser pillado.

Sammy camina junto a su hermano a la escuela, ríen, juegan, disfrutan del momento. Sam los ve y siente felicidad pero también algo oprimir su corazón. Nota que está dentro de la habitación de motel, Sammy entra llorando llevando al perrito flácido entre sus brazos.

Dean revisa al cachorro, hace lo posible pero el perrito muere. Sammy llora por su perro, se abraza a su hermano, Dean intenta calmarlo, le talla la espalda, le dice que el perrito se ha quedado dormido, irá al cielo y estará feliz. Sammy pregunta:

"¿Cómo mamá?" Dean sonríe, le dice con suavidad, una de las pocas ocasiones que le habló de mamá sin sobresaltarse:

"Él jugará con mamá en el cielo." Sammy le dice a Dean:

"¿Podemos enterrarlo?" Dean le dice:

"Claro cachorro."

Sammy observa a su hermano mayor poner al perrito en una cajita de zapatos, con un trozo de tela, lo llevan fuera. Hacen una zanja, meten la cajita, Sammy dice algunas palabras, luego entierran la caja. Dean abraza a su hermano con fuerza, lo lleva dentro, le prepara un baño, mete al mejor al comenzar a bañarlo. Sammy rompe el tarareo de su hermano:

"De, ¿Esparki será abogado como el de la película?" Dean reflexiona un rato, la noche anterior estuvieron viendo una película donde un sujeto reencarnó, una adivina le pregunta si fue perro y él dice que fue abogado. Responde:

"Será el mejor abogado del mundo, le pateará el trasero a los malos y defenderá a los buenos." Sammy pide:

"Cuéntame más." Dean sonríe, pone shampoo en el cabello de su hermano al comenzar a contarle las aventuras de Esparki.

La imagen se desvanece suave, Sam ve a Sammy correr, se apresura para alcanzarlo, lo ve caer, levantarse y seguir intentado. Logra alcanzarlo, entonces el niño grita:

"¡No! ¡Tú malo! ¡Tú traes la cosa negra! ¡Ella mala! ¡Me encerró aquí!" Sam pregunta:

"¿Rubí?" Sammy se estremece al asentir.

"Ella mala como tú, ella no quiere a De, ella no quiere a mí."

Sam comprende que Sammy culpa a Sam por las cosas malas. Intenta negociar:

"Lo siento Sammy. Necesito…"

"¡No!" Sammy le grita al darle una patada. "Tienes mamá, papá otro hermano, tú olvidaste a De."

Sammy corre, Sam intenta alcanzarlo, pero se ve en un sitio extraño, es un laberinto bizarro, donde un Dean de doce años camina golpeando a los monstruos que intentan tomar a Sammy. Sam escucha la voz de Sammy:

"Quería ser grande para ayudar a De, para protegerlo de los malos como él me protege a mí. No quería que él estuviera solo observando la puerta sosteniendo la escopeta. Quería que él comiera y no se quedara con hambre por mí. Quería que tuviéramos una casa donde los monstruos no pueden entrar. ¡QUERÍA SER FUERTE COMO DEAN!"

Sam siente las memorias de Sammy llenarlo, los momentos de miedo, los felices, las peleas, los juegos, todo. Sam despierta con sobresalto, se estremece violentamente al llorar, se siente tan vulnerable, inútil, impotente, siente que es injusto que él esté ahí en esa habitación grande y bonita, mientras Dean está en algún agujero con dos demonios.

Alex escucha el llanto de Sam desde el otro lado de la puerta, al igual que Gabriel, intercambian una mirada antes de seguir en silencio. Mientras tanto John está afuera de la puerta, toca el timbre con desesperación, han pasado unos minutos pero sigue intentando, finalmente Alex sale, el sol está cayendo en el firmamento. John exige:

— ¿Dónde está Sam? — Alex dice con calma:

— Él quiere salvar a Dean.

— ¡Eso lo sé! ¿Dónde está él?

— Dentro. —

Alex abre la puerta, mientras Gabriel entra a la habitación que está Sam con otra taza. Sam lo ve, toma el líquido sin pausa. Cuando John llega sólo encuentra a Sam profundamente dormido, voltea con furia va a pelear con esos seres, no le importa lo que sean. Gabriel le dice:

— No pelearemos. — Escucha el chasquido de dedos, entonces mira que está en el dormitorio, Sam está en su cama, Mary corre a abrazar a John mientras el arcángel no está.

John mira alrededor, escucha las palabras disgustadas y preocupadas de su mujer, mientras Sam duerme profundamente en la cama.

Sam se mira a si mismo, se ve como Sammy, observa el lugar alrededor, se trata de un jardín enorme, hay pasto suave bajo sus pies descalzos, alguien está sentado en una silla que parece un trono dorado. Camina hacia allá, ve a un hombre ahí, se trata de Dean, luce pálido, su mirada perdida en la nada, los símbolos en los iris verdes, lleva una armadura militar. Una persona entra, un ser brillante, el cual dice:

"Miguel, hijo mío." Sam ve a su hermano mirar al ser brillante. "Hay alguien especial, un niño muy especial, al cuál quiero que usted proteja." Dean dice con voz ronca:

"Estoy cansado… las voces… todo… padre…" El ser brillante acaricia la mejilla de Dean:

"Lo sé, pero sé que conocerlo le hará bien. Se llama Samuel Winchester, es un niño pequeño, indefenso al cual los malos quieren ponerle las manos encima. ÉL necesita alguien que lo ame y cuide. Tú hijo mío, necesitas alguien por quién ver y que te ame. ¿Comprendes Miguel?"

"Tú… me… amas… padre…" El ser brillante abraza a Dean.

"Yo te amo, como amo a todos tus hermanos hijo mío. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte Miguel, pero Samuel te necesita. Quiero que lo cuides y salves, tú serás su ángel especial."

"Fallé padre… Fallé con Luzbel."

"No fue su culpa hijo."

El ser brillante abraza a Dean, la habitación se llena de luz, Sam cubre sus ojos. Sam abre los ojos, ve que están en un motel. Dean está en el baño, se cose una herida larga y profunda en el costado derecho. Termina, sale, se sienta en la cama, juega con una pistola entre sus manos, está sólo en medio de la nada. Deja la pistola a un lado, toma el teléfono, busca los contactos, encuentra a "Sammy." Llama, pero no hay respuesta, cuelga, edita el nombre para dejarlo como: "Sam." Se dice:

"Lo siento tanto Sammy."

Dean se levanta, camina lejos de la cama, se dirige a la puerta, la abre para dejar ver el infierno. Sam le grita:

"¡DETENTÉ DEAN!" Dean se detiene en la puerta, mientras los gritos entran, como el olor a azufre." Tienes que ver que ellos te están haciendo esto, los demonios te están mintiendo." Dean da un paso para marcharse, entonces Sam le grita." ¡No eres la víctima Dean! ¡Tú yo hemos perdido en esta guerra maldita! ¡AMBOS NO SÓLO TÚ!"

Dean da dos pasos atrás, cierra la puerta con fuerza, sigue son voltearse a ver a Sam. Sam sigue:

"Ambos fuimos tontos, tomamos malas y buenas decisiones. Tienes que verlo Dean. La vida, las situaciones nos llevaron a muchas cosas. A pesar de todo, yo sabía que aunque nos separáramos, siempre estarías ahí, incluso en la peor situación. Dean mírame." Dean no parece querer voltear a verlo. "Cuándo papá te llevó a cazar, cuando ustedes me dejaron sólo y yo me hacia la cena, me sentía tan sólo, como si me hubieran hecho a un lado. Al final del día tú regresabas y al despertar tú estabas roncando en la otra cama, entonces ya no me sentía tan solo. Yo quería que tú le dijeras no y te quedaras conmigo, siempre quise que le dijeras no." Dean no parece reaccionar." Cuando fuiste al infierno me sentí tan culpable, estaba destruido, sabía que si te llamaba no vendrías porque ya no estabas, yo no podía soportarlo…" Dean le dice:

"Lo siento Sam, lamento no ser el hermano que necesitabas."

Dean abre la puerta al salir corriendo. Sam corre tras él, se da cuenta que eso no es el infierno, es un lugar brillante, lleno de luz, ve a su hermano está parado a la mitad de la habitación blanca de paredes redondeadas, nota que él lleva una especie de armadura dorada. Una segunda voz le llama la atención, se trata de otra persona, una muy hermosa, la cual parece furiosa:

"¡Miguel no puedo creer lo que dices!"

"Lo siento hermano."

"¡No! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Juraste que morirías luchando! ¡Tienes que negarte!"

"Es lo que padre quiere."

"¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿qué quieres tú?"

"Es mi destino."

"¡No!" Esa persona grita. "¡YO TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ! ¡HARÉ LO QUE PADRE NO PUEDE!"

"Nadie es como padre Luzbel."

"¡YO SOY MEJOR!"

La voz de Azazel hace que Sam voltee, que vea a Dean a punto de dejarse caer al infierno:

"Tus hermanos están mejor sin ti Dean."

Sam corre, toma la mano de Dean antes de que él se desplome, observa a su hermano al pedir:

"Quédate conmigo. De por favor."

Dean voltea, ahí está Sammy, su Sammy, el niño que le lloró a un perro callejero, quien dormía mejor si ambos estaban en la misma cama, quien pateó a Bobby una vez por intentar alejarlo de Dean. Revuelve el cabello de ese niño, le sonríe, le dice con paciencia:

"Sammy estás mejor sin mí. Yo no pude protegerte, por eso no puedo quedarme contigo, porque te he fallado."

"No Dean…"

"Lo siento Sammy. Tienes que quedarte con mamá, papá y su hermano actual, sólo así estarás bien y a salvo."

"¡No!" Sam se abraza de Dean, comienza a llorar al decir. "No, tú tienes que venir conmigo."

"Eso ya no es posible."

Sam observa a Dean, su rostro pálido lleno de cortes, su ropa ensangrentada, su expresión triste.

"Te necesito Dean. Yo quería que fuéramos tú y yo, en una casa segura, ambos teniendo una vida normal…"

Sam está por agregar algo más, cuando algo lo jala, sombras en forma de mano lo llevan lejos. Grita al ver como Dean corre tras él llamándolo.

John y Mary se sorprenden cuando la puerta del dormitorio se derrumba, ante ellos parecen muchos chicos, todos tienen los ojos completamente negros. La habitación comienza a temblar, una grita la parte por la mitad, luego otra en cuatro, fractura el techo, las paredes, el piso.

Mary se pone al frente al recitar un exorcismo, John arroja el contenido de la pequeña botella de agua bendita que llevaba siempre consigo. Ambos piensan en su hijo que está tendido en la cama, mientras los demonios carcajean frente a ellos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Gracias por leer.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero este también te agrade. xD Pronto, pronto jejejejeje…

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**Jack y Dean**

Mary ve con horror los demonios burlarse de ella, el exorcismo no ha funcionado, no tienen agua bendita, tampoco algo que pueda matarlos, están acorralados. Se siente impotente, se pregunta ¿cómo han llegado a esto? La chica rubia, la cual va frente al contingente entra, lanza a los Winchester contra la pared, les dice:

— Venimos por Sam. — Ella se siente segura de su victoria. — Ustedes pueden ignorarnos, pero nosotros aún estamos viéndolos. — Los otros demonios ríen.

Ella camina hacia Sam, estira su mano para agarrarlo, pero alguien la detiene, hace una mueca de dolor cuando su piel quema ante ese contacto, voltea para encontrar a Dean, quien parece más muerto que vivo. Él la obliga a alejarse unos pasos. Se acerca a Sam, pone su mano sobre su frente. Ella le dice con sorna:

— Vamos Dean, no puedes protegerlos. No protegiste a Sam, a Bobby, a Jo, Castiel, a Nadie. Eres tan inútil que tu John creía que una piedra era más inteligente que tú, espera un momento, Sam también estaba seguro de eso. — Ella ve que Dean no le hace caso, no puede retirarse, si consigue llevar a Dean o Sam al infierno ella ganará. — John y Sam siempre te odiaron por obligarlos a permanecer juntos, siempre fuiste una carga. Si tú no hubieras nacido Mary jamás se hubiera tenido que casar con John, por eso ella te odiaba, siempre te odió, por eso te abandonó. Si no hubieras sacado a Sam de su vida perfecta él abría muerto feliz junto a Jessica en Stanford. Si no hubieras nacido John hubiera podido cazar libre, él hubiera dejado a Sam en un orfanato a la primera oportunidad. Todo es culpa tuya, por eso todos te odian, estás solo y te abandonan. — Los demonios carcajean. — Por eso Sam prefirió a Rubí, por eso todos te abandonan. ¿Has pensando que puedes ser tú y no ellos? —

Sam comienza a despertar, creyó que aquellas manos lo desmembrarían, ve a Dean, pero también escucha las palabras de aquella mujer. Dean le indica que se quede ahí tranquilo. Ve a Dean darse la vuelta para enfrentar a esa rubia, lo escucha decir:

— ¿No tienes algo nuevo que decir perra? Di algo que yo no sepa. —

Los demonios que están en la puerta intentan escapar, pero sólo se iluminan por dentro antes de caer inconcientes. Meg voltea a ver a Dean, intenta dialogar, se hace hacia atrás mientras Dean va hacia ella:

— Dean nos conocemos… — Dean dice:

— No somos amigos, no te debo, no me debes. —

Ella siente el terror llenar el cuerpo, se queda inmóvil, ve una luz venir de debajo de sus pies. Intenta gritar pero no puede, siente el cuerpo quemarse por dentro, pero la calidez abraza con furia su alma.

Sam observa a la rubia iluminarse por dentro, antes de que por su boca salga una nube oscura la cual se disipa para dejar ir una luz brillante. La chica se desploma al suelo inconciente como los otros posesos lo hicieron. Sam abre la boca para pedir explicación, pero Dean le dice:

— No termina aún Sammy. Escóndete bajo la cama, no importa lo que escuches no veas y no salgas. —

Sam comprende que Dean no está viendo a un chico universitario, ve a su hermano bebé. Antes de protestar, antes de la reiteración de la orden, Chamuel aparece junto a un chico de cabello azul, Dean sonríe:

— Chamuel. — Ella acerca una silla, ayuda a Dean, ella dice con preocupación:

— Miguel, llamaré a Rafael para que te cure. — Dean le toma la mano, ella le sonríe. — Todo estará bien hermano, nosotros vamos a cuidarte como la última vez. Raziel se quedará contigo.

El chico de cabello azul se acerca, pregunta:

— Mikael, padre nos envió para ayudarte a sanar antes de la batalla. Voy a extrañarte mucho hermano, cuando mueras todos estaremos tristes. — Chamuel propone:

— ¿Podemos ir a pasear en patines? — Raziel cuestiona:

— ¿A qué se debe tu interés?

— Los humanos parecen disfrutarlo. —

Sam está por preguntar algo cuando Castiel aparece. El ángel mira alrededor, entonces pregunta con un dejo de miedo en su voz:

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Dean responde de manera implacable:

— Mandaste a tu perra contra mí. Te dije que la mantuvieras lejos, en silencio. Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer. —

Castiel saca su espada angelical, se lanza contra Dean al gritar:

— ¡Tú no eres Dean! — Dean responde:

— Me traicionaste. —

Chamuel intenta separarlos, Raziel trata de inmovilizarlos, pero ambos son lanzados contra la pared, caen inconcientes. Una barrera de hielo parece entre Dean y Castiel, Luciel le grita al ángel de la gabardina:

— ¡Largo! — Cientos de dagas pequeñas se estrellan contra el hielo al menguarlo. — ¡CORRE CASTIEL! —

Castiel desaparece antes de que Luciel sea lanzado contra la pared del pasillo. Luciel ve a Dean venir por él, intenta dialogar:

— Hermano… ellos te hicieron algo. — Dean ordena:

— ¡No más mentiras! —

Luciel cierra los ojos, realmente no quiere verlo, no quiere ver la mirada decepcionada de su hermano, todo ese dolor, la traición, se hunde en la inconciencia. Un hombre alto aparece, fornido, lleva un enorme marro, intenta detener a Dean, pero con una patada en el estómago se desploma, escucha las palabras frías de Dean:

— Les enseñé todo, les di todo lo que tenía y me traicionan. —

El cazador sigue su camino hacia Luciel, sus pasos son pesados, tambaleantes. Sam se levanta de la cama, corre hacia Dean, pero antes de alcanzarlo alguien más llega, se trata de Jack. Jack abraza a Dean, le dice:

— Sé que se ve horrible, pero ellos no te han traicionado. Todos te hemos buscado por tres días. Estábamos preocupados por ti. — Dean no se mueve, permanece tenso, mientras Jack le habla. — Los demonios te llevaron lejos. —

Jack suelta a Dean, lo conduce dentro de la habitación, levanta la silla, hace que Dean se siente. Le pide al tomar las manos de su hijo entre las suyas:

— Sé que estás en un lugar oscuro, es muy malo, pero tienes que despertar. Necesito que regreses Dean, por favor. — Dean no parece reaccionar, permanece con su mirada perdida, mientras un aro brillante gira velozmente en su iris. — Dean él viene por ti. Despierta por favor hijo. — Sonríe, le dice. — Tu madre quería poner cortinas rosas en tu habitación, discutimos por ello, yo quería que fueran verdes. Hicimos las compras por separado, sin embargo, nos encontramos al pie de las escaleras, ella estaba por caer. — Se ríe. — Ella podía ser muy torpe al caminar, lo creas o no, podía ser más torpe que yo. —

Él saca un pañuelo de uno de los bolsos de abrigo que lleva, limpia un poco el rostro de Dean, pero es difícil ya que hay muchos cortes dolorosos, lo hace con paciencia y amor. Le dice:

— Hoy debes llegar a cenar. — Toma los suministros de la bolsa que pende de su cinturón. Comienza a curar las heridas de Dean. Pone un bote de pastillas en la mano de su hijo. — Nos reuniremos a cenar, tu tía Karen hará la tarta que tanto te gusta. Melinda nos regañará a todos por los informes que no hemos entregado. Bobby nos dirá Idjit. Adam dejó un mensaje para ti. Gabriel se terminará los dulces y tú le reclamarás. Alex llegará con alguna de sus bromas de humor extraño, mientras el pastor Jim se ríe. Tú discutirás con tu hermano, mientras yo agradezco a Dios por tenerlos en mi vida. Los amo y necesito a ambos, mis hijos. Dean eres el más fuerte de los tres y te necesitamos. — Una voz interrumpe:

— Se acabó el tiempo. — Jack voltea al igual que Sam, ahí, sobre la puerta está la versión joven de John Winchester. — Vine por lo que me pertenece. — Jack lo enfrenta:

— No te pertenece. Él no le pertenece a nadie. — El ser refuta:

— Me pertenece, soy su gracia y él es mi alma. El único que no es padre quien puede detenerme. —

Jack dispara contra aquel ser, pero la bala se detiene a medio camino para ser devuelta. El hombre no es tan rápido como para esquivarla, pero el impacto jamás llega, ve a Dean parado frente a él, enfrentando al enemigo.

Sam escucha a su hermano decir:

— Regresarás al cielo y les dirás que te patee de regreso como la última vez. — El ser sonríe al decir:

— Esto no cambia mi misión, la última que me fue ordenada. —

La amenaza desaparece, Dean se limpia la sangre de su nariz con su mano. Jack dice:

— Gracias hijo. — Dean asiente, hace señas con sus manos. Sam lo reconoce de inmediato, es lenguaje de señas. Jack se acerca, toma unas gafas de uno de sus bolsillos, se las pone a Dean. — No te preocupes, tu vista regresará pronto. — Dean siente, hace otras señas.

Jack toma las manos de Dean, le permite a Dean pasar sus manos por su rostro. Entonces el chico lo abraza con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás. Jack le dice en tono suave:

— Sí hijo, soy papá. Vine aquí en cuanto pude. —

Jack siente el peso de Dean caer sobre sus hombros, lo lleva de inmediato a la silla, ve como sangra por nariz, oídos, ojos y boca. Le golpea con suavidad las mejillas al pedirle:

— Vamos hijo abre tus ojos, déjame ver ese bonito color verde en ellos. — Toma una bolita de algodón de su bolsa, la pasa por la nariz de Dean, intenta terminar con la hemorragia. Sam se acerca, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿puedo ayudar? — Jack dice con urgencia:

— Debemos despertarlo. La hemorragia interna es severa. Su corazón está tan roto que parece haberse dado por vencido. — Sam dice con incredulidad:

— Él jamás se da por vencido. — Jack dice con paciencia:

— Está muy herido, cansado, él tiende derecho de ser débil en ocasiones. Esta ocasión ha sido peor que las anteriores. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Anteriores? — Jack suspira al seguir intentando despertar a Dean:

— Sí, ellos se lo han llevado varias ocasiones. — Sam está por decir algo, pero Jack lo calla. — Ahora no, no quiero escuchar que si Dean siguiera siendo Winchester él estuviera a salvo y bien, que ellos jamás se lo habrían llevado y esto no estaría ocurriendo. Tal vez sea cierto, pero él ya no es Dean Winchester. — Dean parece reaccionar, mueve sus dedos sobre la mano de Jack. — Lo siento, no iniciaré una pelea. Sólo estoy preocupado por ti. — Dean asiente, mueve sus manos para hacer otras señas. — No puedes ir, no puedo dejar… — Dean sigue asiendo señas. — No puedo detenerte entonces, pero tienes que regresar. — Jack pide. — Necesito saber qué conexión hay entre tú y ese ser que dice ser tú. — Dean hace otras señas. — ¿Tu diario? ¿Está aquí? — Dean asiente, hace otras señas. — No te preocupes me encargaré. — Se quita el abrigo, se lo pone a Dean. — Hará mucho frío, esto de ayudará. Recuerda que debes volver para la cena. — Toma un teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se lo pone en la mano a Dean. — Le pedí a Alex uno igual al que tenías, es anti-pulso, todos nuestros números ya están ahí. — Abraza a Dean. — Llámame, yo voy a dejar todo, tomaré a tu hermano e iremos por ti. Eres muy importante para nosotros, no lo olvides jamás. — Dean asiente. — Si debes ir ve y recuerda que esperamos por ti. —

Dean desaparece de la habitación. La inmovilidad sobre John y Mary desaparece, los caídos comienzan a despertar. Sam se acerca a Jack al preguntar:

— ¿Qué le dijo? — Jack sonríe con tristeza:

— Me dijo que todo estará bien. —

Los Winchester son liberados, caen exhaustos al piso. Los ángeles despiertan al tomar una bocanada de aire, igual que Luciel quien se levanta de inmediato, corre al ver un frasco de pastillas sobre el piso, reconoce el recipiente naranja, los círculos rojos tirados, la tapa blanca. Su hermano tiene uno, pero siempre arranca las etiquetas. Toma el contenedor casi vacío, lee la etiqueta, enfrenta a su padre:

— Esta medicina es de diseño, quiero saber qué tiene mi hermano. — Jack intenta decir algo, pero Luciel sigue. — Hace unos meses ustedes fueron al doctor, desde hace unos meses siempre te preocupas por tener un hospital cerca, salen a la mitad de la noche al creer que no me doy cuenta, quiero saberlo ahora. — Jack suspira al revelar:

— Él no quería que lo supieras. Su corazón está roto, digo literalmente, las paredes de su corazón se están rasgando. — Sam, Luciel, Los Winchester están sorprendidos. — El médico nos dijo que era un milagro que él seguía vivo, nos dijo que él podía caer muerto en cualquier momento. Alex lo examinó, le dio estas pastillas al decirle que sólo le quedaban seis meses. —

El frasco cae de las manos de Luciel, rebota dos veces, tira algunas pastillas. Entonces él dice:

— Por eso te opusiste a que viniera a Stanford. No querías que cazáramos más. Por eso sugeriste unas largas vacaciones. No querías que aceptáramos este trabajo. — Mira a su padre. — Tenemos mucho por hacer, iremos por esos demonios, tomaremos venganza, luego… — Jack lo corta al decir de forma firme:

— No, yo no haré eso. Puedes ir por venganza, perder el tiempo intentando conseguir revancha, puedes irte o quedarte. Quedarte con tu hermano y hacer felices sus últimos días.

— ¡No podemos darnos por vencidos!

— Luciel. Como dije puedes irte o quedarte a ayudarme con la cena, si te quedas lo agradeceré. — Luciel parece dispuesto a marcharse. — ¿Qué es más importante un demonio o tu hermano? —

Luciel se detiene, voltea a ver a su papá, las lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas, las limpia, se fuerza a sonreír al decir:

— Ninguno de los dos sabemos cocinar.

— Aún podemos intentarlo. — Jack dice con felicidad. — Gracias hijo. — Abraza a Luciel con fuerza. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? — Jack suelta a Luciel, dice:

— Si este incidente no ha empeorado las cosas mes y medio. —

Sam siente su alma caer a sus pies junto a su corazón. Jack le dice al intentar consolarlo:

— Él jamás dejó de amarte como su hermano pequeño. Él en ocasiones me contaba sobre ti, como siempre pedías una historia más antes de dormir, cuánto amas la escuela, las pregunta que lo sacaba de quicio ¿Cuándo va a volver papá? Cuando lo escuchaba contarme sobre ti, él siempre parecía orgulloso de ti, como un padre que habla de su hijo que se ha ido lejos. Luciel no puede verlo, muchos no pueden, pero yo lo veo, a Dean tú le haces bien, le ayudas a sanar su corazón. Gracias por todo Sam Winchester. — Luciel exige de mala gana:

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? — Jack dice con calma:

— No podemos irnos aún hijo, debemos llevar el diario de tu hermano con nosotros. — Luciel se sorprende, cuestiona:

— ¿Está aquí? — Jack asiente. Chamuel se ofrece:

— Ayudaremos a buscar. — Jack asiente, pregunta a Sam:

— ¿Nos permites buscar el diario de Dean? —

Sam asiente, entonces Chamuel y Raziel comienzan la búsqueda, porque los otros ángeles se han ido para ocuparse de las personas que fueron posesas, llevarlas al lugar indicado. Sam pregunta:

— ¿Por qué es tan importante un diario de caza en estos momentos? — Luciel refuta:

— No es un simple diario de caza. Mi hermano ha dejado plasmado en ese diario toda su existencia. Los demonios matarían por él, yo mataría por poder leerlo. — Jack reprende:

— Luciel no digas que matarás. — Luciel rueda los ojos.

Chamuel se sube sobre los hombros de Raziel, estira su mano, interrumpe una proyección. Pone su mano sobre la pared, hay pequeñas explosiones alrededor, la proyección termina, revela símbolos y trampas, todas fracturadas. La chica de cabello rosa, quita una rendija de ventilación, jala algo con fuerza, sin embargo al ceder aquello cae de espaldas.

Luciel la toma entre sus brazos, mientras la habitación se llena de hojas de papel. Sam toma unas hojas en el aire, las observa, están en blanco, mira con fijeza una. Entonce se encuentra dentro de un recuerdo, se ve a si mismo de nueve años, le grita a su hermano:

"¡Quiero algo de normalidad! Los chicos no duermen con sus hermanos en la misma cama, sus hermanos no van por ellos a la escuela. Dame mi espacio Dean." Dean intenta decir algo:

"Sammy…" Le grita:

"¡SOY SAM NO SAMMY! UNA MALDITA SÍLABA, SAM." Luego ve que está en una habitación de motel, vacía, Dean con el teléfono celular entre sus manos, lo escucha decir:

"¿Cuándo comenzaste a odiarme tanto Sammy?"

Sam regresa al presente, ve a Luciel venir hacia él, mira la otra página en blanco, entonces puede ver otro recuerdo. Está en una cafetería, Dean está frente a él, dice en tono triste:

"Tú no me necesitas, tú no me necesitarás." Ve a si mismo con más años, intenta refutar eso, pero Dean le hace una señal para que guarde silencio. "Me borraste de tu cielo, incluso cuando el genio me mostró esa vida color de rosa tú eras feliz lejos de mí. Sammy, tu felicidad está lejos de mí." Sam nota los símbolos en los ojos de Dean, la profunda tristeza y dolor en su expresión. "No necesitarás a un hermano sobre-protector, el cual es un dolor de cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, no necesitarás a un hermano que mire tu espalda, el cual te de ordenes ni te proteja de lo sobrenatural. Si yo te acompaño, entonces los demonios y esa mierda es posible que te alcance en algún momento. Tendrás una mamá y un papá Sammy." Dean sonríe con tristeza. Sam ve el boleto dorado. "Una casa y una vida rutinaria, sin tener que correr, no más."

El recuerdo se interrumpe cuando Luciel le quita las hojas de las manos. Ve al chico disfrutar de esto, también de las palabras que dice saboreando cada una:

— Lo siento Sam, esto es de MI hermano, es algo personal. Espero lo entiendas. —

Todas las hojas ya están recogidas, las han puesto juntas dentro de la pasta de un libro gordo y enorme. Jack reprende a su hijo:

— Luciel, no seas grosero. — Luciel murmura como si se atragantara con sus palabras:

— Lo siento. —

John se acerca a Jack, lo toma por el cuello de la camisa al exigir:

— Quiero saber lo que está pasando. — El sonido de una pistola lo obliga a dejar a Jack. Luciel le está apuntando a la cabeza con todas las intenciones de disparar. Jack dice:

— Luciel, hijo, no mates a nadie, por favor. — Luciel baja la pistola murmurando algo incomprensible. — Siento las molestias que les hemos causado, por favor sigan con sus vidas. —

Jack mira a Luciel, entonces se dirigen a la salida, sin embargo el libro desaparece y reaparece en el escritorio de la habitación. Chamuel se ríe al decir:

— Miguel quiere mostrar algo a más de uno en esta habitación. —

Luciel mira amenazadoramente a Chamuel, pero ella no se intimida. John sonríe al saber qué ha ganado una pequeña batalla al monstruito hermano actual de Dean. Chamuel le dice a Luciel:

— No seas gruñón. Siempre has sido gruñón con todos menos con Miguel. —

Raziel comienza a reñir histéricamente. Jack no puede ocultar su risa, mientras Luciel comienza a tomar respiraciones, cierra los puños, cuenta mentalmente al decirse que no debe matar a nadie. Sam no puede evitar reírse, Luciel parece tan distante a aquel sujeto que lo torturó tanto tiempo. Unos minutos después cuando la calma regresa, Jack pregunta:

— ¿Cómo se lee el álbum? — Luciel dice con irritación:

— Sólo Miguel puede. — Raziel niega:

— Si compartes algún recuerdo lo verás o si estás relacionado, si el libro está abierto. La otra manera, si Mikael te da permiso de ver algo, puedes abrirlo pero sólo te será mostrado lo que has pedido saber. — Luciel da un saltito ante su sorpresa, pregunta de manera desconfiada y reptiliana:

— ¿Cómo sabes eso y yo no? — Raziel dice con una sonrisa:

— Soy el ángel de los secretos. — Chamuel agrega:

— Nosotros somos parte del equipo al cual padre le confió la tarea de cuidar a Miguel. — Luciel cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué yo no? Y ¿cuándo? — Las sonrisas se borran de los otros dos ángeles, dicen al unísono con seriedad sepulcral:

— Es secreto. — Luciel se exalta:

— ¡Digan por qué! — Chamuel explota:

— ¡PORQUE TE BUSCAMOS!, TODOS TE NECESITÁBAMOS Y TÚ NO ESTABAS. ÉL TE NECESITÓ Y LO ABANDONASTE. — Raziel agarra a Chamuel para evitar que golpee a Luciel. — ¡PORQUE TUVISTE ALGO MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE HACER A ACUDIR DE INMEDIATO A AYUDARNOS! — Raziel exige:

— Basta Chamuel. — Chamuel se suelta, da un bufido antes de dar la espalda a Luciel. Luciel pregunta con consternación:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Raziel y Chamuel dice al unísono:

— Prometimos a Mikael jamás decírtelo. Es nuestro secreto. —

Luciel está consternado por esto, aunque oculta bien sus sentimientos, se queda por un largo instante inmóvil. Nadie se atreve a preguntar o decir algo. Jack se aclara la garganta al preguntar:

— ¿Quién debe abrirlo? — Raziel dice de manera casual:

— Fue usted quien hizo la pregunta a Mikael, así que se trata de usted. —

Jack asiente, sin perder tiempo abre el libro. La habitación se ilumina, cuando su visión regresa se encuentran en la mitad de la nada, parece un desierto, la voz de alguien grita:

"Soy el ángel más fuerte."

Ellos voltean hacia el origen de la voz, ven a Luzbel se sometido por otro ser, alguien revestido con armadura dorada, con cabello del mismo tono como sus ojos. El ser dice de manera fría:

"Soy la espada del cielo."

Luzbel está por ser cortado a la mitad, cuando una llamarada azul arremete contra la espada del cielo. Una energía azul se agita en el cielo, escuchan una voz decir:

"No puedo permitir que hiera a mi hermano." La espada del cielo sonríe, sus ojos parecen brillar cuando dice:

"Siempre había querido conocerte alma del cielo."

El lugar cambia, muestra un campo de pelea delimitado por una línea roja la cual forma un círculo. Luzbel corre contra aquel ser, lo enfrenta, sin embargo el ser de dorada armadura le dice:

"Soy un arma creada por padre. No puedes pelear contra mí de modo estándar." Luzbel asegura:

"Tú poder será mío." El ser declara:

"Jamás."

El lugar cambia, deja ver a Chamuel, Raziel junto a otros dos ángeles, ambos ataviados con túnicas amplias, ellos intentan cortarle el paso a alguien muy parecido a Dean, pero con ojos azules, un alo lleno de símbolos sobre su cabeza y bajo sus pies, cabello oscuro, asegura:

"Debo hacerlo." Chamuel intenta:

"Pero no debes ir."

"De nada sirve saber si no puedo ir." Raziel intenta:

"Iré por Luzbel y…"

Chamuel y Raziel intercambian una mirada apesadumbrada. Todos abrazan a aquel ser al decirle:

"Tienes que volver sea como sea alma del cielo." El ser asiente al decir:

"Debe ser nuestro secreto y no deben decirlo a nadie más." Todos lo prometen, entonces le dejan ir.

El ser reaparece en medio del campo de batalla delimitado por la línea roja, ahí está la espada del cielo, quien dice sin ocultar su autosuficiencia:

"Alma del cielo te estaba esperando. Sabía que vendrías." El alma del cielo pregunta:

"Qué vas a pedirme."

"Nada, como te lo dije antes es natural. Tú eres especial, por eso me perteneces y yo te pertenezco." Se mueve alrededor de su contraparte al observarle mientras se regodea. "Tú no eres como los ángeles, no puedes funcionar si te arrancan el alma ellos sí, tu poder es enorme pero no lo puedes usar porque gastas mucho en materializarte. Yo soy alguien físico, pero estoy aquí como el arma que soy. Tú estás encarcelado en el cielo porque es peligroso que salgas. Tú no tienes cuerpo, yo no tengo alma."

"¿Qué vas a pedirme?"

"Lo único que quiero es que seamos uno hasta el final. Sé muchas cosas pero no tengo sabiduría. He visto cómo los amas y ellos te aman, yo no puedo amarlos ni decirles hermanos, sólo son posibles medios para un posible fin. Yo te necesito, tú me necesitas." Hay un largo silencio. "Sólo dime sí."

"Sí."

El lugar se llena de luz, cuando pueden ver de nuevo escuchan un rugido. Ven a Luzbel cortar por la mitad a un monstruo enorme con su espada. Miguel aparece, con su armadura dorada, sin embargo Luzbel cree que se trata de la espada del cielo nada más. Le dice de manera fría:

"Que te coman."

Luzbel desaparece sin escuchar a su hermano, sin notar que el cabello de quien llegó no era tan claro, sus ojos verdes con símbolos, su energía y voz. Los monstruos se ciernen sobre él, los enfrenta pero sus movimientos aún no están bien sincronizados, corrió para decirle a su hermano cómo detenerlos no para quedarse sólo enfrentándolos. Derrota a muchos, pero en la batalla es herido, sigue adelante hasta que su corazón es atravesado. Se inclina al frente, dice al sujetar la garra que lo traspasa:

"No debiste hacerlo."

Miguel da un grito de batalla, hace explotar una enorme llamarada la cual consume todo sobre la tierra. Da dos pasos hacia atrás, pierde el equilibrio en el borde de un precipicio, se desploma hasta caer al piso, sus alas se plasman sobre la roca con líneas negras.

Una presencia luminosa aparece junto a Miguel, le dice:

"Hijo, yo voy a curarte, todo estará bien. Luzbel." El aludido aparece, entonces la presencia dice. "Hijo, este es tu nuevo hermano, Miguel."

El libro se cierra, todos se quedan inmóviles en la habitación, nuevamente el silencio se cierne pesadamente sobre ellos. Jack se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas, abraza a Luciel, le da unas palabras reconfortantes. Raziel toma el libro al comentar mientras señala a Luciel:

— Siempre pensé que eras una chica. — Luego mira a Chamuel al preguntarle. — ¿Qué no eras chico? —

Luciel le da una mirada amenazante mientras Chamuel se ríe, al preguntar:

— ¿No vas ha hacerlo? — Raziel se apresura a decir:

— Claro, sí, sí, estropear los planes de Rafael. — Raziel entrega el libro a Jack, luego le pregunta a Chamuel al señalar el estampado de su playera. — ¿Qué es mi pequeño Pony? — Chamuel estira la playera para ver a qué se refiere su hermano, responde al encoger los hombros:

— No lo sé, un humano traía un atuendo así y lo copie. —

Raziel estira su mano, saca la caja del escondite que Sam le había dado. Pasa su mano sobre aquellos objetos los cuales cambian, la caja se vuelve rosa, mientas los libros y material dentro muestra dibujos de Mi pequeño Pony. Luciel y Jack se ríe, Luciel alcanza a decir:

— Mi hermano te va a matar. — Raziel hace que la caja se deslice de nuevo a su escondite, las grietas desaparecen mientras los símbolos de protección se ocultan, parece una habitación normal. Chamuel le dice:

— Encárgate de los demás, sólo cambia lo esclarecedor. —

Raziel asiente antes de desaparecer dejando el sonido de un aleteo tras él. Luciel le pregunta a Jack:

— ¿Por qué no compramos comida ya preparada? De es el único que sabe cocinar de los tres.

— Aún recuerdo la última ocasión que cocinaste, todos fuimos a visitar a Adam al hospital. — Los dos se ríen. Chamuel pregunta con curiosidad:

— ¿Qué es cocinar? — Luciel responde tallando su frente:

— Preparar los alimentos. — Chamuel comenta:

— Miguel nos pidió que nos comportáramos como humanos. ¿Tengo que cocinar? — Luciel responde al sentir un dolor de cabeza venir:

— No es necesario. Además lo estás haciendo tremendamente mal. — Señala los ojos de Chamuel. — Los humanos no tienen símbolos brillantes en sus ojos, tampoco se refieren a los humanos como humanos. —

Jack saca unas gafas, se las pone a Chamuel, le sonríe al preguntar:

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos? — Luciel da un bufido al decir:

— Sería mejor que regresaras al cielo. — Chamuel se opone:

— Padre dijo que cuidara a Miguel.

— ¿Por qué no vas con él?

— Porque no está en la tierra. — Luciel asegura:

— Él va ha estar bien.

— No gracias a ti. —

Ambos se ponen en posición de pelea, Jack se interpone al pedir:

— No peleen. Chamuel, con todo respeto, evita pelear con mi hijo si quieres venir. — Chamuel asiente, encoge los hombros, murmura:

— Lo siento. — Su vergüenza se va, cuando levanta la vista con entusiasmo al sugerir. — ¡Luzbel! ¿Crees que Sam Winchester se olvide de nuestro hermano si le metemos un demonio a Jessica? A él le gustan las mujeres así, con poder, que lo manipulen, malas y lo lleven al lado oscuro. — Luciel le corta de inmediato:

— ¡No le vas a meter nada a Jessica! De nuevo NO, Miguel va a castigarte si lo haces. Nuevamente No porque te patearé el trasero si lo intentas. — Chamuel dice antes de salir corriendo:

— ¡Jamás te gustan mis ideas! — Se detiene ante el agujero dejado por la puerta, pregunta al señalar ya de buen humor. — ¿Qué es esto? — Luciel grita al levantar las manos:

— ¡PADRE POR QUÉ NO ME DISTE PACIENCIA! — Jack le comenta:

— La paciencia se construye. — Luciel se encamina a la puerta al murmurar cosas incomprensibles. Jack estrecha la mano de los Winchester, que aún no salen de su estupor. — Gracias por todo, disculpen las molestias. —

Jack se encamina a la puerta, pero Sam lo detiene al decir:

— ¿Quiero ir con ustedes? — Jack dice en tono condescendiente:

— Sam lo siento, no puedes ir. Mi hijo te prometió que mantendría lejos de ti lo más posible lo sobrenatural. Nosotros somos cazadores, todos los días estamos en contacto con cosas raras. Los ángeles, demonios, fantasmas y demás pueden aparecer en cualquier momento alrededor de nosotros. — Sam argumenta al poner sus ojos de cachorro:

— Por favor, él es mi hermano. — Jack sonríe al asegurar:

— Eres bueno, pero Luciel lo es más, hace mucho tiempo que aprendí a no caer en esa treta chico. — Sam lo dice en serio, de manera triste y suplicante:

— Por favor, quiero salvarlo, es mi hermano. Me hace falta, es parte de mi familia. — Jack lo abraza al decirle:

— No Sam, ahora él es mi familia, lo siento mucho muchacho. — Sam da un sollozo. — Vamos chico, tienes toda una vida por delante. No hay nada que podamos hacer por Dean, sólo hacer mejores sus últimos días. —

Sam se aleja de Jack, porque los Winchester no se dan por vencidos. Siempre, siempre hay algo por hacer. Jack escribe algo rápido, le da el papel a Sam, le dice:

— Es posible que él esté ahí esta noche, después de cenar y patinar. — Jack está por marcharse, cuando Sam le dice:

— ¡Hay algo que se puede hacer! ¡Debe haber algo! — Jack responde:

— No hay mucho que se pueda hacer cuando alguien ha perdido el anhelo por vivir. — John grita:

— ¡DICES QUE DEAN NO QUIERE VIVIR! — Jack aprieta los puños al responder:

— Eso dije, él no quiere ser curado ni revivido. Él quiere morir. — Alex llega corriendo, pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien Jack? — Jack saca lo que usó para curar a Dean, se lo da a Alex:

— Estas son las muestras que puede conseguir. —

Jack pasa junto a Alex. Alex lo ve marcharse, el hombre triste, tambaleándose, totalmente apesadumbrado. Él desaparece sin decir nada más. Sam sale caminando, después corriendo, debe alcanzarlos, porque tiene que saber que Dean está bien y Jack está equivocado.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gracias por leer.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te encantara el capítulo anterior, espero este también te agrade. xD También me gusta Dean Ángel, por ahí tengo otra historia que aborda el tema, tal vez la suba porque aún no me convence del todo jejejejjee. Ya comienza a perfilarse el final, donde todo tiene que terminar de una manera u otra. Es cierto, no tiene medida para amar y sufrir, lo da todo.

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**El auto de Jem**

John Winchester se sienta en la silla donde estuvo Dean, talla con sus manos su rostro, luego su cabeza, no puede creer lo que pasa. Se pregunta dónde se equivocó, si amó a sus dos hijos. Por qué los demonios insisten en decirle a Dean que él siempre quiso más a Sam, por qué insisten en que Dean no es importante. Mary se aproxima, lo abraza con fuerza, él se aferra a ella, él no la merece vuelve a repetirse.

Sam logra alcanzar el auto cuando aún no arranca, se para en frente al decir:

— ¡Necesito hablar con Dean! — Sorpresivamente el auto sale en reversa, mientras Luciel le grita:

— ¡AHORA TIENES QUE ESPERAR SAM! —

Sam regresa al dormitorio, ve a su padre, quiere gritarle, recriminarle, golpearlo, sin embargo lo único que puede hacer es abrazarlo y llorar, porque sólo él puede comprender lo que es perder a Dean, porque ambos están en el mismo barco. Cuando Sam se calma, toma asiento sobre la cama, se queda ahí, pensando, mirando a la nada, sin decir nada, Mary intenta entablar conversación, pero de nada sirve. John quiere salir por una botella, pero decide quedarse.

Las horas pasan, el silencio está enloqueciendo a Mary, quiere golpear a ambos, hacerlos recuperar el sentido, pero ambos parecen tan abatidos. Ella decide ir por algo de comer, al salir cierra la puerta tras de si, su sorpresa es grande cuando ve a Dean sentado a un lado del marco y porque no se dio cuenta cuándo la puerta fue reparada. Ella está por entrar, pero él le dice:

— No… por favor… — Mary escucha unos pasos, ve a Jack venir corriendo acompañado por Luciel y los dos ángeles. — Lo siento, lo intenté… — Tose sangre. — Pensé en lo que dijiste, tienes razón… Jamás quise ser una carga… Lo siento. —

Jack se arrodilla junto a Dean, le dice con preocupación:

— Hijo mírame. — Dean lo ve de manera confusa, no puede enfocar su visión. — ¡DEAN MÍRAME! —

Sam escucha el grito de Jack, corre hacia la puerta, en ese momento Alex está subiendo a Dean a una camilla. Todo el grupo se aleja corriendo, mientras intentan reanimar a Dean, Jack no deja de hablarle. Sam abre la puerta, los observa marcharse, después voltea a ver a su madre la cual parece conmocionada, la escucha llorar, entonces ella lo abraza con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

Sam siente que el mundo se desmorona en pedazos, se pregunta cómo antes pudo hacerlo, ¿cómo pudo escapar de casa?, ¿cómo pudo ir a Stanford sin mirar hacia atrás?, ¿por qué ahora no puede hacerlo? Una voz dentro de él le dice con sorna:

"Jamás pensaste en Dean porque siempre creíste que él estaría, ahora estás a punto de perderlo para siempre."

Finalmente puede ser tan normal como quiera, pero ahora no puede aceptarlo, porque Dean no estará a una llamada, porque él no vendrá cuando las cosas se caigan en pedazos como ahora. Abraza fuerte a su madre, se alegra que ella esté aquí, pero nada parece llenar ese hueco dentro de su alma.

Ellos entran a la habitación, ella se limpia el llanto, les dice con decisión:

— ¿Cómo arreglamos esto? —

Sam sonríe con felicidad. John le da un beso apasionado, los tres saben que podrán hacerlo si están juntos. Miran de nuevo el papel, con las letras garabateadas de Jack, el primer paso es hablar con Dean, para ello deben encontrarlo en ese lugar. Los tres están de acuerdo que Sam debe ser quien intente hablar con él, sin embargo al momento de qué decirle. Mary propone:

— ¿Por qué no le dices que lo quieres? — Sam niega:

— No va ha creerme. No después de lo que los demonios le hicieron. — Mary insiste:

— Sam, si él te ama tanto como esos libros decían, él te creerá. — Sam responde:

— Ese es el problema, él cree que esto es lo mejor para todos. No se dará por vencido tan fácil. — John cuestiona:  
>— ¿Qué pasó para que las cosas fueran tan malas? — Sam responde al borde de la desesperación:<p>

— ¡No logro recordarlo! ¡No lo sé maldición! — Mary pide:  
>— Sam, cariño cálmate. Pelear entre nosotros no ayudará. Es mejor repasar la información que ya tenemos. — Sam dice:<p>

— Repasar que Dean es un ángel, eso es muy difícil de asimilar. — Mary lo reprende:  
>— Entre más sepamos contra lo que luchamos mejor. — Sam responde:<p>

— De ángeles no sé, sólo sé que no les importa la humanidad. Todos parecían querer el Apocalipsis. — Mary niega, talla los brazos de Sam de manera amorosa al decirle:

— No de ángeles. Estoy hablando de Dean. —

John y Sam comienzan a contarle a Mary sobre Dean, ríen y comparten, disfrutan recordar. Ella los escucha con atención. Las horas pasan con premura, sin percatarse el sol ya ha caído y la noche se ha establecido. John mira el reloj, corta la platica:

— Debemos irnos. — Sam dice:

— Me bañaré rápido. —

Sam se retira para acicalarse, Mary abraza a John, le dice:

— Él es maravilloso como lo cuentan. — John asegura:

— Lo es aún más en persona. Fue él quien nos mantuvo vivos y seguros por mucho tiempo. —

Sam no tarda, pronto están en camino. Sam va en el asiento trasero, mira a sus padres, después piensa en qué puede decirle a Dean. La dirección los aleja de las zonas pobladas, los lleva a las orillas donde hay largas avenidas solitarias. Se encuentran con varios autos, muchos jóvenes, música y luces. Estacionan en auto, se bajan. Sam observa a las hermosas chicas de vestimentas provocativas, no para desapercibido que parece una reunión de arrancones. Se acerca a una chica, una pelirroja que conversa animadamente con su amiga rubia, le dice:

— Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está Dean Weeson? — Ellas niegan al mirarse. — Él tiene un Impala… — La rubia salta al decir:

— ¡La dama de hierro! — La pelirroja dice con entusiasmo:

— Star Fire. Él está al fondo. — Señalan el corredor hecho por los autos, hasta el final. — Allá donde están todas aquellas chicas. Debe haber terminado ya de revisar el auto de Jem. — Sam comienza a odiar a Jem y su auto. — Hoy es una gran noche para él. — La rubia se queja:

— Escuché que se marcha el viernes. — Las dos parecen tristes. Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué se va? — La rubia responde:

— Su hermano, nos dijo que vinieron por un trabajo y ya lo terminaron. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Por qué le dicen Star Fire? — Ellas ríen, la pelirroja responde:

— Tú no eres de aquí, ¿eres policía?

— No, lo juro. — La rubia dice:

— Hace unos años, hubo un equipo. — La pelirroja interrumpe:

— Como muchos otros.

— Cierto. — La rubia sigue. — Ellos eran unos perdedores, todo perdieron, hasta que un día cuando su esperanza terminó, casi chocan con la dama de hierro. Star Fire y su hermano les reclamaron. Los del equipo les contaron su desgracia. Star Fire comenzó a revisar el auto del equipo. Él dijo que podría repararlo, ellos acordaron contratarlo, pues esa sería su última carrera si no ganaban. Star Fire reconstruyó aquel auto. — La pelirroja dice:

— Esa fue la primera ocasión que ganaron. — La rubia dice:

— Fue como si las puertas del cielo se abrieran para ellos, ganaron todo. En una competencia, dijeron que el auto parecía una estrella de fuego, Star Fire fue el nombre que le dieron al equipo, pero todos comenzaron a llamar al mecánico así. — La pelirroja interviene:

— Su sueño terminó cuando Star Fire se negó a ir a Europa. El equipo se enojó tanto, ellos echaron a Star Fire, contrataron otro mecánico, en la primera carrera el auto se destruyó. Ganaron algunas carreras, perdieron más. — La pelirroja comenta:

— El auto extrañaba a su padre, Star fire y su madre, la dama de hierro.

— Gracias chicas. —

Sam se despide de ellas. Los Winchester siguen las instrucciones, no se pierden, ven al grupo de chicas apiñonadas alrededor de La Impala. Cuando ellos se acercan ven a Dean besando a una voluptuosa rubial, la cual se aleja al decir sensualmente:

— Ganaré esta carrera Star Fire, para ti. —

Una chica vestida como corredora de autos, comienza a disipar a las chicas, les pide que dejen a su mecánico. Ella pregunta a Dean:

— ¿Está listo Dean? — Él responde con una sonrisa:

— Sí. —

Ella comienza a saltar, le da las gracias, mientras él sonríe divertido. Sam lee en la espalda de la muchacha: "Jem". Ella lo suelta al decirle:

— Sería bueno correr una carrera contra la dama de hierro. — Dean dice:

— Ni en sueños. — Ella ríe al alejarse.

Los Winchester se aproximan notan el labio partido, el golpe sobre la ceja derecha que hizo un corte, un corte en la frente, sólo pueden imaginar qué golpes no se ven, su palidez parece resaltada por las luces de los autos. Sam es el primero en hablar:

— Necesitamos hablar. — Dean responde:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? Que debería quedarme aquí, establecerme, tener una vida normal. Quieres darme un abrazo y decirme que soy tu hermano, entonces intentarás convencerme de regresar con ustedes. Te tengo noticias chico listo, no pasará. — Sam permanece en silencio, John se acerca a Dean, le dice en tono amenazante:

— Basta Dean, no le hables así a tu hermano. — Dean no aparta su mirada, antes de que pueda responder aparece Luciel, quien pregunta:

— ¿Todo está bien De?, ¿ellos te están molestando? — Dean levanta su mano, dice:

— Estoy bien Lucy, puedo manejar esto. — Luciel señala sobre su espalda:

— Si necesitas algo háblame, estaré cerca consiguiendo dinero de los incautos. — Dean sonríe con orgullo, choca su puño con Luciel al decirle:

— Así se habla. —

Luciel se aleja al lanzarles una mirada amenazante a los Winchester. Dean observa a Gabriel mirándolo desde el otro lado, él come una barra de chocolate al estar al pendiente. Sabe que los ángeles están al pendiente, al igual que Jack. Suspira con cansancio al decir:

— Si quieren hablar, debemos ir a un lugar más privado. —

Dean camina alejándose de La Impala, pasa frente a varios autos, todas las personas le hablan y saludan como si fuera una celebridad. Un chico se acerca, le dice:

— Amigo escuché que eres el mejor. Tengo un auto, quiero participar. Siempre explota el nitro. — Dean le dice:

— ¿Cuál es tu bebé? — El chico sonríe, señala un auto azul deportivo, dice:

— Es aquel. —

Dean se acerca, lo enciende, revisa los niveles, luego abre el cofre, ve el motor nuevo brillante, comienza a mover algunas cosas, saca una llave, trabaja rápida y eficientemente. Se limpia las manos con un trapo que llevaba en su bolsillo trasero, le da algunos consejos al chico, le explica algunas cosas, al final el chico le da quinientos dólares, ambos se despiden. John le pregunta a Dean:

— ¿Eres mecánico? — Él dice quitándole la importancia:

— Me gustan los autos. —

Llegan al autobús de Hunters, toca tres veces la puerta, luego da dos golpes seguidos, luego cuatro intermitentes. La puerta se abre, es Joel:

— ¿Qué hay compañero? — Dean dice:

— Necesito hablar con ellos. — Joel mira a los Winchester, extiende su mano la cual Dean choca, le dice al bajar:

— Compañero si necesitas algo ya sabes.

— Sí. — Joel pasa junto a Sam, choca su hombro con el del chico, dice en tono bajo y amenazante:

— Si le haces daño te cazaré. —

Dean sube, le indica a los Winchester que lo sigan, les dice cuando la puerta se cierra:

— ¿Qué quieren? — John dice en tono de mando:

— Quiero saber por qué no quieres vivir. — Dean dice:

— Hay que matar al demonio a cualquier costo, eso dijiste.

— ¿Estás cazando a alguien?

— Ya no es tu asunto. — Mary intenta:

— Por favor Dean, tal vez podamos… — Él la corta al decir:

— No, no deben intervenir. — Sam le pregunta:

— ¿Qué puede ser tan valioso como para que te rindas? — Dean lo mira desafiantemente, no le responde. Sam intenta otra forma. — Si no te detienes voy a cazarte. — Dean cierra los ojos, al abrirlos los símbolos están ahí, él dice en tono desafiante:

— Hazlo Sam. — Levanta los brazos. — Mátame entonces porque no me detendré. — Una espada angelical aparece en las manos de Sam. — ¡Ven por mí muchacho! —

Sam arroja la espada, la presión, toda esta locura está por fundir su cerebro, talla sus ojos, una lágrima se desliza, entonces antes de saber cómo Dean lo abraza al decirle:

— No es para tanto Sammy. — Sam se aferra a Dean al llorar. — Eres una chica gigante Samantha. — Sam se ríe, limpia su llanto al dejar ir a Dean. Dean aparece entre sus dedos un pase dorado, dice:

— Una carrera, tu chica contra mi chica, si ganas te daré esto. — Sam lo ve, el pase dorado. Si es roto todo será restaurado al punto de partida. Si pierdes vas a dejarlo ir todo. — Sam asiente. Dean extiende su mano mientras los símbolos regresan a su mirada. — Tienes un trato con el arcángel Miguel. — La puerta se abre, Dean camina a la salida. Mary pregunta:

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dije Dean? — Dean se detiene, entonces responde:

— Ya no importa.

— Me importa a mí. — Él la mira un momento al responder:

— Es mi culpa que todos me abandonen, ellos no están mal sino yo. —

Mary comienza a llorar, no sabe porqué esas palabras le oprimen el corazón como una garra. Ellos bajan, sienten el viento frío, Sam repregunta a su padre:

— ¿El auto podrá competir en una carrera? — John dice con autosuficiencia:

— Por su puesto. — Luciel niega:

— Por su puesto que no. — Gabriel que está a un lado se ríe al decir:

— Las llantas están muy gastadas. — Luciel comenta:

— No está acostumbrado a correr. — Ambos se ríen. — Ese auto no puede contra el bebé de mi hermano. — Jem llega corriendo, le pregunta a Gabriel y Luciel:

— ¿Es cierto que Dean y la dama de acero? — Gabriel responde:

— Sí, Sam contra Dean. — Jem mira a Sam, le pregunta:

— ¿Has participado antes? — Él niega. — ¿Luciel qué tipo de carrera es?

— Media milla con tres giros. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué es eso? —

Jem lo jala, mientras Gabriel los sigue. Ella lleva a Sam a donde una carrera se lleva a cabo, dos autos corren cuarto de milla, luego tienen que dar tres giros para correr el otro cuarto de milla de regreso.

— Eso es novato. Ahora tú vas a enfrentar a Dean en su terreno. — Gabriel dice sin dejar de chupar la paleta que lleva en su boca:

— ¿Por qué no le prestas tu auto Jem? La Impala contra el auto de Jem, un duelo de titanes. Decir que tu auto corrió contra la dama de acero. — Ella le dice a Sam:

— Gabriel tiene razón, si quieres puedes correr en mi auto. —

Ella lo jala, al llevarlo frente a un hermoso auto de carreras azul, reluciente, ella dice con orgullo:

— Dean lo construyó. — Abre el motor, deja ver la potente máquina. — Hijo de la estrella de fuego y la dama de acero. — Ella toma la mano de Sam, lo hace tocar el metal. — Es vivo y vibrante. —

Sam jamás comprendió por qué su hermano amaba tanto a un auto, tanto que más de una ocasión estuvo celoso. Sin embargo, esta chica parece comprender la razón de su hermano, porque el auto está vivo, no es lógico, pero al recordar el sonido del Impala puede estar de acuerdo.

John y Mary se aproximan, escuchan cómo la joven le enseña a Sam lo que debe saber para conducir su auto. John leyó una ocasión sobre Star Fire, un artículo dedicado al equipo, donde se mencionaba una vez al mecánico que mantenía a una máquina perfecta. Ahora, ante él tiene una máquina mejor que la que aparecía en la fotografía. Da un gruñido de frustración, se pregunta cómo jamás vio lo que Dean podía hacer, él chico era un excelente mecánico, pero ahora sabe que siempre lo subestimó. Algo llama la atención de los Winchester, un comentario de Jem:

— Mi auto es cuerpo, rápido, potente, con lo último de lo último. No subestimes a la dama de acero, porque ella es alma, es una patea culos, ha ganado todas sus carreras y ha preferido morir a perder una. El auto de Dean es alma, una muy grande. —

Un sujeto con corbata se acerca, Jem se disculpa al alejarse lanza las llaves a Sam, le dice:

— Buena suerte novato. — Dean se acerca, besa el capo del auto al decirle:

— No te dejes ganar bebé, muere luchando. —

Jem llega, lo arrastra lejos porque quiere que hable también con el trajeado. Sam pasa su mano por la carrocería, extrañamente el auto parece estar más vivo que antes. Se siente tonto, pero aún así comenta:

— Tú eres su hijo, ¿eh? — Escucha a alguien decir por un megáfono:

— Tendremos una carrera especial, ¡EL AUTO DE JEM CONTRA LA AMADA DAMA DE ACERO! — Hay una ovación. Sam ve que es Gabriel quien hace el anuncio. — ¡Sam contra Star Fire! — Hay un grito que clama por Star Fire. — ¡Hagan sus apuestas! —

Sam ve a Luciel acercarse a un chico de chaqueta que parece ser el corredor de apuestas. Luciel levanta un fajo de billetes al decir:

— Mil al auto de Jem. — Se levantan miles de murmullos, luego una turba se acerca al corredor de apuestas. Luciel se escapa con una sonrisa, choca su mano con Gabriel.

Sam ve a Dean llamarle a Luciel quien corre, lo presenta con el hombre de traje, ellos parecen hablar animadamente. Gabriel da otro anuncio:

— ¡Cinco minutos corredores! —

John se aproxima a Sam, le pregunta:

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? — Sam asiente, mientras Mary lo abraza al desearle suerte. Sam le dice a su papá:

— Tarde pero comprendí por qué lo hiciste papá. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Lamento todas nuestras peleas, no te odio papá. — John lo abraza al decir:

— También lo siento Sam. — La voz de Gabriel anuncia:

— Corredores a la meta. —

Sam se mete al auto, se dirige a donde Jem le dijo estaba la meta, La Impala se detiene a unos metros de él. Mira a Dean al decirle:

— No perderé Dean. — Dean sólo le da una sonrisa arrogante antes de mirar al frente.

Una chica da la señal de partida. Sam arranca al pisar el acelerador a fondo, casi al instante ha dejado a La Impala atrás, el cuarto de milla se va, lleva demasiada velocidad como para hacer los tres giros, frena al hacer el auto derrapar, serpentea antes de detenerse. Aprieta los dientes al dar los tres giros, cuando termina sólo ve las luces traseras de La Impala. Se recupera, vuelve a la carga, pero no logra conseguir el impulso necesario para alcanzar a Dean, se queda medio metro atrás. Detiene el auto, escucha las ovaciones, los gritos, las aclamaciones. Las cuales se detienen de subido cuando Dean no baja. Jack corre, abre la puerta, atrapa a Dean al gritar:

— ¡AMBULANCIA! ¡UNA AMBULANCIA! —

Alex pasa entre la gente al igual que Luciel, comienza a revisar a Dean, lo recuestan sobre el piso, comienzan a intentar reanimarlo, la ambulancia llega de inmediato, lo inmovilizan sobre una camilla. Es subido a la ambulancia, Jack y Alex lo acompañan, Luciel se sube a La Impala, Sam se acerca al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Luciel le dice:

— Hemorragia interna. Lo creas o no está muy enfermo, Alex le dijo que no corriera y él lo hizo. — Sam se sube al auto al decir:

— Iré. — Luciel pone el auto en marcha al advertir:

— No te pongas en medio. —

Sam tiene que agarrarse de donde puede cuando el auto inicia su avance a noventa kilómetros por hora, para luego dar tres giros, regresar a fondo y encaminarse al hospital. Luciel dice con autosuficiencia:

— Así se hace. —

La Impala no baja su velocidad hasta estacionarse frente al hospital. Cierran los vidrios y se encaminan dentro. Luciel pregunta en la recepción, la enfermera le dice que caminen al pasillo a la sala de espera, él avanza con pasos largos y raudos, no tarda en llegar y ver a su papá ahí. Jack lo abraza con fuerza al decir:

— Él es fuerte hijo. — Alex sale, se acerca al decirles:

— Nos enfrentamos a una complicación. — Jack, Luciel y Sam lo ven. — Esta hazaña ha dejado su corazón más inestable, los movimientos bruscos hacen que se desgarre. Hay un modo para ayudarlo a estabilizarse. — Sam y Luciel pregunta al unísono:

— ¿Cuál? — Alex dice con calma:

— Necesitamos en fuego de un Ifrit o que él encienda de nuevo su fuego, sin ello no podrá moverse. — Alex explica a Sam. — Miguel es un ángel de fuego, cuando se apague el fuego en su interior morirá. — Luciel comenta:

— Ellos viven en medio oriente, en el desierto. — Alex dice:

— Mandé a Raziel y Chamuel por uno, además llamé a un amigo. — Jack pregunta:

— ¿Podemos verlo? — Alex responde:

— Claro, sólo eviten que se mueva. Él está muy débil, es posible que no pueda hablar. Está algo pálido, procuren no comentar que se ve horrible. —

Alex les indica cuál es la habitación, los tres entran, Dean sonríe al verlos. Tiene oxigeno en la nariz, muchos cables que lo conectan a máquinas, la intravenosa, intenta hacer señas, pero Jack se apresura, llega a su lado, pone su mano sobre el brazo de Dean al decir:

— Está bien, tienes que descansar si quieres salir pronto de aquí. — Luciel se pone al otro lado al decirle:

— Ya supe que quieres besar a una hermosa Ifrit. — Hay un momento de silencio. — Es hermoso, el auto de Jem, el sonido de su motor, la manera en que corre. Tenías razón es genial. — Toma la mano de Dean. — Es todo un cabeza dura como tú. — Le indica a Sam que se acerque. — El gigante impertinente quiso venir a verte, aunque ya debería estar dormido para ir a clases mañana. — Jack le dice a su hijo mientras le pone un aparatito con un botón en la mano:

— Estaremos a fuerza, si necesitas algo presiona el botón y entraremos. —

Luciel y Jack le da un último toque reconfortante antes de salir de la habitación. Sam se queda frente a la cama de Dean, lo observa, se ve tan pálido que parece más blanco que las sábanas, parece tan vulnerable, pero sabe que podría caer muerto al instante. El peso de todo cae sobre sus hombros, no sabe qué decir, sigue observando a Dean. Dice lo único que se le ocurre:

— Lo siento Dean. Se que te he dicho muchas cosas horribles, sé que lo que obligaron a ver los demonios no fue un viaje por el parque. Tienes todas las razones para odiarme. Estaba muy enojado… — Talla su rostro, se acerca a su hermano. — Te necesito, todas las ocasiones que me fui lejos, sabía que si te llamaba tú irías. Necesito saber que estás ahí, necesito saber que si algo malo pasa vendrás a salvarme. Dices ser un ángel, muchas ocasiones no te comportaste como uno. — Dean dice:

— Sammy, siempre serás mi hermano bebé… el más pequeño de todos… —

Las máquinas comienzan a lanzar alertas, mientras la mirada de Dean se desorbita antes de que cierre los ojos. Alex entra junto a un equipo de médicos, hacen a un lado a Sam, una enfermera le indica salir. Escucha la voz de Luciel:

— ¿No te pareció extraño? — Sam voltea, lo observa, no está Jack cerca. — ¿Por qué los demonios siempre te incitaron a alejarte de tu familia?, ¿por qué escapaste de ellos para acercarte a mí?, ¿por qué Castiel era el ángel personal de Dean y tú no tenías uno?, ¿por qué Rubí siempre intentaba alejarte de Dean? — Sam lo enfrenta, permanece estable y altivo.

— ¿Por qué según tú? — Luciel responde:

— Miguel siempre fue tu ángel personal, Dean, tu hermano. Por eso los demonios siempre intentaban alejarte, por eso aquel maestro te habló de Stanford, por eso Rachel te metió la idea de la normalidad, las ansias de escapar. En mi locura dije algunas cosas ciertas, aunque creía que todo lo que te dije era verdad. Imagina tu vida, ¿cómo hubiera sido que el hermano actual que tienes siempre hubiera sido tu hermano?, ¿él hubiera podido protegerte el John?, ¿habría podido salir a buscar comida en mitad de una tormenta de nieve sin un centavo en los bolsillos?, ¿habría podido enseñarte a leer, atarte los zapatos, disparar y cazar?, ¿hubiera podido salir contigo en brazos después de ver a su madre clavada en el techo? — Sam se estremece. — Los dos sabemos la respuesta, es: No. Tuviste al mejor a tu lado. Azazel no debió matar a Jessica, debía matar a Dean desde un inicio, tú ángel personal. — Dice con una sonrisa. — Ahora que no tienes a Dean te frustras, porque eres un segundón, siempre hay alguien que llega y te quita la victoria, te quedas en casi. ¿No es verdad Sam? — Sam no puede negarlo. — Ese arrojo tuyo, la furia, la fuerza, esa mirada agresiva que podía hacer a un demonio mearse del miedo no habías logrado conseguirlo. Aún lo tienes dentro pero no sabes cómo sacarlo. No tienes que discutir con papi para conseguir quedarte en una ciudad, no tienes que luchar con Dean para que te llame Sam, no más monstruos que te obliguen a sacar lo mejor de ti. Si dices quiero un helado sólo sacas de tu cartera un billete que tus papis te dieron, ¿no te enoja? — Sam toma a Luciel de la playera, le dice con ira:

— Basta, ¿de qué maldito lado estás desgraciado? — Luciel dice:

— Esto es lo que te digo, la fuerza, esa furia destructora, la entereza por luchar. ¿Por qué quieres ser abogado Sam?

— No te importa. — Luciel niega:

— Sí, me importa. ¿Quieres ser un maldito corrupto que vendería su alma por dinero?

— ¡No!

— ¿Quieres ser un agachado que hace todo el trabajo y que alguien más se adjudica?

— ¿Qué diablos intentas?

— ¡Despierta! ¡Deja de ser un segundón! ¡Tú eres Sam Winchester a quien los demonios temen! Si no luchas por algo, entonces no tienes una razón para luchar. —

Luciel empuja a Sam, quien está sorprendido. Sam da dos pasos atrás, ve a Luciel darle la espalda para alejarse, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— Lo hago por mi hermano, él estará muy triste si sabe que no eres feliz y todo lo que hizo fue en vano. —

Sam ve a Luciel alejarse, Dean estará triste si Sam no es feliz. Recuerda lo que Jack, le dijo sobre que Dean habla de Sam como un padre orgulloso de su hijo. Sigue observando la sala de espera vacía, se pregunta ¿cómo hubiera sido su vida sin Dean?, no esta vida sino su otra vida. Tal vez habría enloquecido como Max, tal vez no habría sobrevivido, posiblemente John lo hubiera abandonado en un orfanato. No logra imaginarlo porque Dean siempre estuvo, le enseñó a leer, se aseguraba que se hubiera lavado los dientes, le peinaba el cabello, le contaba historias, le cantaba. Dean siempre parecía saber todo cuando eran niños, claro, menos cuando su padre regresaría.

Los médicos comienzan a salir de la habitación de Dean, parecen apesadumbrados. Chamuel cierra la puerta con un portazo. Sam percibe a un grupo de personas con trajes oscuros llegar, ellos se dirigen directamente hacia Dean, se desliza sutilmente, se alegra cuando ve los rostros de esos sujetos, su sorpresa cuando encuentran la habitación vacía. Los sujetos se marchan como llegaron, Sam entra a la habitación, le sorprende ver a Jack y Luciel hablando con Dean, Dean parece mejor, escucha a Jack decir:

— ¿Qué te parece El Gran Cañón? — Luciel sugiere:

— Las Vegas. — Sam comenta:

— A Dean le gustan Las Vegas. — Jack voltea a ver a Sam, le dice:

— Gracias Sam. — Luciel le dice a su hermano con entusiasmo:

— Te dejaran salir dentro de unas horas, iremos al motel, mañana haremos un maratón de películas. — Jack le dice a Sam:

— Regresa a casa, descansa Sam. — Dean dice:

— Raziel llévalo a casa. —

Sam voltea para protestar, pero los dedos de Raziel ya están en su frente, cae inconciente en los brazos de Raziel. Sam despierta por la mañana en su dormitorio, sus padres están ahí, su mamá dormida en la silla, su padre en el piso. Sam talla sus ojos, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que Luciel le dijo.

Sam se pregunta ¿por qué quiere ser abogado?, no lo había pensado antes, era un hecho innegable, como algo que debía ser así como el hecho que el cielo es azul. ¿Cuál es su pelea? No ha pensado nada aún.

Va ha clases, sigue pensando, entonces escucha las palabras de un maestro:

— El ambiente es determinante para el comportamiento criminal, insisten varios especialistas. Los niños aprenden conductas de sus padres, su entorno, la sociedad, sus amistades, todo esto los influye. Entonces surge la pregunta: ¿Nuestros criminales son productos de nuestra sociedad? — Jessica levanta la mano al señalar:

— Muchos sujetos en el mismo ambiente no terminan siendo criminales. — El maestro la felicita:

— Exactamente señorita Moore. Esa es la base del debate. Supongamos que el ambiente es determinante, ¿los padres de los criminales son los culpables? — Sam responde:

— Cada persona puede decidir, escoger hacer o no hacer algo. — El profesor dice:

— Así es joven Winchester, el libre albedrío. Mañana continuaremos, piensen sobre ello. —

Sam lo ha leído antes, las conductas son aprendidas de los padres, por ello la familia es una de las bases de la sociedad. ¿Quién fue su padre? Su papá siempre ausente, el cuál lo amaba pero no dejaba de estar atrapado en la venganza; o su hermano, quién le enseñó a leer, atarse los zapatos, luchar por los inocentes, le habló sobre condones, le enseñó a rasurarse, manejar y muchas cosas importantes. Él quería ser abogado para luchar por los inocentes, sí quería una vida normal, pero quería luchar por los inocentes.

Ahora sus padres le enseñaron muchas cosas, su mamá cortó la corteza del pan para él, su padre le enseñó a conducir, su mamá a ser educado, su papá a rasurarse, su mamá le ayudó con las tareas, su papá le enseñó a jugar futbol. Sin embargo ninguno le enseñó a luchar. ¿Quién es su padre?

Recuerda la mirada herida de Dean, la lágrima silenciosa, lo recuerda reclamándole por escoger a Rubí. El libre albedrío, él tenía que decirle No a Rubí. La pregunta lo golpea de nuevo:

"¿Quién es tu padre?"

Sabe la respuesta, sin embargo es tan doloroso aceptarlo, aceptar lo que significa. "¿Quién es tu padre?" Se repite en su cabeza. Siente como si se rompiera en pedazos, se cae al volverse todo negro, al despertar ve el techo blanco, está recostado, alguien le agarra la mano, escucha esa persona decir:

— Tranquilo Sammy. Todo está bien. — Sam abraza a aquella persona, llora al decirle:

— Quédate conmigo Dean. —

Sam se despierta sobresaltado, nota que está en el salón el cuál se ha quedado solo. Ahora sabe qué decir, sólo espera aún tener tiempo para hacerlo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Gracias por leer, muchas gracias por todos sus amables comentarios.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sí, queda poco. Ya estoy planeando el final jajajajajajajamuajajajaj xD ajajaja

Sakuno2294: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer esta historia. xD Luciel es un tanto contradictorio, no quiere a Sam cerca de Dean porque siente que se lo quiere quitar y lo mandará a la jaula, pero se da cuenta que hay males necesarios. xD

Loneko: Gracias por leer y comentar ^^ Espero que el final te agrade, aún no sé que tan feliz o trágico será xD

Linne-'Malfoy: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo amé, xD aunque me odies. Lamente no haber terminado antes el capítulo, pero he tenido algunos contratiempos xD. 25 capítulos seguidos, wow! ¿Cómo aguantaste tanto? En serio. No te preocupes por los errores de dedo, xD tengo muchos de esos a lo largo de 26 capítulos xD jajajajajajaa. Jack es un buen padre :s pero no puede proteger a sus hijos, xD John no es el mejor padre pero mantuvo a sus hijos a "salvo" xD Luciel es un maldito bicho adorable xD jajajajaa Mucha suerte con la universidad. ^^ espero te agrade este capítulo :D ya nos acercamos al final xD jejejeje

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**Pequeñas verdades**

Sam regresa al dormitorio después de clases, mira una vez más la bolsa de su compañero de cuarto. Mira el volante que alguien le dio de camino a casa, tiene hora y lugar, sabe dónde será el evento al día siguiente, pase lo que pase estará ahí. Mira el papel, entonces se pregunta si Dean quiere regresar, Jack se preocupa por él, parece un buen padre; Luciel parece ser un buen hermano. ¿Qué pasa si Dean no quiere regresar?, ¿qué pasa si ellos son una mejor familia para él? Sam arruga el papel con ira al gritar:

— ¡No! —

Sam es demasiado egoísta, que si fuera cierto aún quiere traer a su hermano de vuelta. Siempre fueron Sam y Dean contra el mundo, una voz se burla de él:

"Siempre intentaste escapar, correr lejos, tener tu propia vida y Dean la suya. Así es ahora." Sam se dice:

— No es verdad. — Su voz interna le dice: "Lo es." Sam se dice al borde del llanto. — No es cierto. — La voz le recrimina: "No puedes verlo feliz, feliz lejos de ti, sin que puedas tomar el teléfono y él corra hacia ti. Ya no eres lo primero y único en su vida. Eso te duele, ya no eres especial, eres alguien normal como siempre deseaste." Recuerda las palabras de Luciel, le duele reconocer que tiene razón.

Sam se recuesta en la cama, intenta imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida si su hermano actual hubiera vivido la feroz vida de la caza, sonríe tristemente al pensar que ambos habrían muerto. Intenta imaginarse siendo el hermano mayor, tampoco puede, muchas veces pensó que hubiera sido un mejor hermano de lo que Dean fue; sin embargo ahora que navegó en sus terribles recuerdos, puede pensar que posiblemente John lo habría matado a golpes por cuestionar, por desobedecer. Comienza a llorar al pensar que Dean siempre lo cuidó de todos y de todo, incluso de su padre.

Ahora sabe por qué Dean siempre se cambió en el baño, por qué no permitía que nadie lo viera sin playera la mayoría del tiempo, por qué en ocasiones hacía muecas de dolor las cuales ocultaba de inmediato, por qué defendía su espacio personal con ferocidad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado su un maestro, una buena vecina, alguien hubiera visto su cuerpo lleno de hematomas?, ¿cómo habría sido su vida en el sistema lejos de Dean y su padre?, ¿cuántas ocasiones golpeó intencionalmente John a Dean?, ¿cuántas ocasiones su padre le hizo daño a Dean sin quererlo?

Dean ocultó su dolor por Sam, para proteger a Sam, para que nadie los separara. Dean siguió las órdenes de John por Sam hasta que se le volvió un hábito, algo que hizo que Sam lo despreciara.

Ahora Sam está ahí sobre su cama llorando por lo que no vio, mientras Dean morirá lejos. Sam se grita a si mismo, porque muchas veces no fue: Sam y Dean contra el mundo, sólo fue Dean contra el mundo entero; porque Sam quería una vida en la cual Dean no podía estar, sin embargo ahora que la tiene no la quiere.

Sam toma su celular, nuevamente pasa los números pero no está el de Dean, porque él ya es su familia, porque no está a la distancia de una llamada, porque no conducirá por todo el país sólo para estar ahí para Sam.

Sam toma su cartera, lanza el teléfono a la cama y decide salir. Camina por las calles sin rumbo, avanza sin pensar su dirección, sigue adelante después de que sus pies se quejan del cansancio. Levanta su vista para ver a Luciel entrar a una pastelería, corre hacia allá, ve al chico pidiendo una tarta de manzana. Luciel le dice son voltear a verlo:

— ¿Qué quieres saber Sam? — Sam se sorprende. El chico hace otro pedido a la encargada, dos postres con dos bebidas, ella sonríe al dárselos, él paga por todo al pedirle que le cuide un poco más lo que se llevará. — Sentémonos un rato. —

Luciel entrega el postre favorito de Sam a Sam, ambos caminan a la mesa más alejada. Se sientan uno en frente del otro. Sam se queja:

— He podido hablar más veces contigo que con Dean. — Luciel responde:

— Él es alguien ocupado, con tantos trabajos, enfermo. — Sam pregunta con cierto enojo:

— ¿Por qué dijiste que Azazel debió matar a Dean? — Luciel suspira, dice:

— En ese momento yo puse el campo de juego, puse todo lo que pude a mi favor. Si Dean moría su alma iba al cielo, yo ganaba, si estaba vivo seguía ganando. Si Azazel hubiera matado a Dean mientras estabas en Stanford, imagínalo, ¿cuánta culpa sentirías?, ¿cuánto odiarías a tu padre por no protegerlo?, ¿cuánto te odiarías por no estar ahí?, ¿cuánto odiarías a Jessica por ser la bandera de tu vida perfecta? Tu locura te hubiera decir Sí sin dudarlo, me hubieras suplicado ser mi recipiente con tal de tener el poder para vengarte. Hubieras estado solo, sin nadie que viniera gritando Sammy al intentar salvarte. — Sam dice:

— No sé por qué me dices todo esto. ¿Qué pretendes? — Luciel juega con la pajilla que está en su malteada, responde de manera lenta y pausada:

— Me revelé porque quise hacer algo que padre no quería hacer, estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirlo. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Te refieres a Lilith? — Luciel niega al soltar la pajilla con disgusto:

— Siempre odie a la maldita, demasiado escandalosa. — Sam espera una respuesta. — Gabriel te dijo que había una similitud entre tú y yo. Querías salvar a tu hermano a cualquier costo. ¿Qué te orilló a ello?, ¿la culpa? — Sam dice:

— Es mi hermano, lo amo y necesito. — Luciel sigue:

— Igual. — Luciel cuenta al recordar. — Nosotros y Gabriel estábamos en contacto con la naciente humanidad. Gabriel llevaba los mensajes, mientras nosotros luchábamos. Un día él fue llamado, yo terminé pronto, regresé a casa, entonces los escuché hablar. Mi hermano y padre. Padre le dijo a mi hermano que no había opción, él debía sacrificarse por la humanidad, él debía separar la tierra, el purgatorio, el infierno, el cielo y las otras dimensiones. Padre puede hacerlo con pensarlo, pero para un ángel es demasiado, tanto que lo mataría. Mi hermano dijo Sí sin dudar. Me enfrenté a padre, discutí con Miguel. Conseguí colarme a la misión, iríamos primero al infierno. Fui capturado, entonces le conocí, nuestro enemigo. Habló conmigo, me dijo que podría salvar a mi hermano si le daba dos cosas. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué te pidió? — Luciel responde:

— Tres cuartas partes de la humanidad y mi gracia. — Hace una pausa. — Miguel llegó, hizo arder el infierno, me sacó de ahí. Sin embargo yo seguí pensando la propuesta. Fallamos, porque Miguel usó su poder para salvarme. Comenzamos a discutir, mientras él parecía deteriorarse cada día, algunos de nuestros hermanos caían y todo parecía ir mal. Seguí pensándolo. Entonces padre nos dijo que teníamos que amar a los humanos, yo le dije que no si no salvaba a mi hermano; porque mi hermano merecía más la salvación que los raquíticos humanos. Exploté, me revelé, fui en contra de padre, me lancé a la tierra, estaba dispuesto a acabar con la humanidad, mi gracia, el amor de padre hacia mí si salvaba a Miguel. — Sam nota el temblor en las manos de Luciel. — Miguel vino a detenerme, peleamos como nunca antes. Él me pidió que me detuviera pero ya no podía parar. Él me encerró en la jaula, entonces lo vi, cada golpe que me dio, cada golpe que di, le dolió más a él que a mí, su corazón roto. Sin embargo aún seguía vivo y yo podía tener esperanza que no tendría que morir. Tomé malas decisiones y algún día podré disculparme con padre.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te digo esto porque no tengo gracia que dar, ni el poder para matar a tres cuartas partes de la humanidad. Mi hermano se está muriendo y si todo lo que intente falla, tal vez seas tú quien pueda salvarlo. —

Luciel se levanta, se aleja de Sam quien sigue mirando el espacio vacío, el postre sin comer y la malteada con la pajilla. Escucha la campanilla, ve a Luciel alejarse. Sam piensa en las ocasiones que ha visto a Dean con el corazón roto. Quiere reír ante lo hilarante que es, porque eso está matando a Dean, su corazón rasgándose dolorosamente, hasta que tal vez caiga en pedazos.

Ambos son egoístas, hablando de ellos, en lugar de preguntar cómo está Dean. Sam sabe que no quiere saber, no quiere enterarse que está en el hospital de nuevo, quiere pensar que está comienza hamburguesas o recostado sobre el capo del Impala. Sam siente el papel arrugado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, definitivamente estará ahí.

Sam no toca el postre, deja todo sobre la mesa, siente su estómago pegado a sus costillas, camina lentamente por la acera. Se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si Dean hubiera sido el menor. Se recarga sobre la pared de la esquina, piensa en lo que implica su pregunta. Ver su madre morir, su mundo acabándose a los cuatro años, cuidar de un padre alcohólico y un bebé, su constante acción de cuestionar las razones de su padre, el cómo comenzaron a pelear. Sonríe con tristeza, se deja caer sentado, sabe que las cosas no hubieran ido tan bien.

Sam siente una mano sobre su hombro, una voz familiar y tranquilizadora le dice:

— Levántate Sammy. — Sam levanta la vista, ve a Dean parado frente a él, se levanta sin pensarlo, lo abraza con fuerza al decir:

— No me dejes Dean. — Dean no lo aparta, sólo le dice:

— Basta Sammy, no te atormentes. Lo estás haciendo bien sin mí. —

Sam comienza a llorar, vuelve a suplicar, pero se siente caer sobre su cama. Mira alrededor, está solo en la habitación, en el dormitorio. No puede contenerse, sigue llorando, se siente tan abatido, desesperado, no sabe qué hacer. Dean va a morir en menos de dos meses, no irá al cielo, al infierno ni a ningún lado, sólo va a desaparecer. Sabe que puede voltear la mirada, seguir con la vida normal sin preocuparse por lo sobrenatural, pero no puede, no puede darle la espalda a Dean. Porque él siempre supo que sin importar lo lejos que estuvieran, si él llamaba su hermano vendría corriendo, sin embargo ahora no es así. Tiene todo el espacio que quiere, sus padres no se inmiscuyen en su vida más de la cuenta, su hermano actual no conduciría cruzando el país de punta a punta por él.

Sam sin darse cuenta se queda dormido, despierta en mitad de una cena de acción de gracias. Sale corriendo, deja atrás a las personas que siguen riendo e interactuando con él como si estuviera, abre la puerta para sentir una gran emoción y felicidad, se detiene, mira hacia atrás el motel, sabe que quiere escapar. Se debate entre la adrenalina, la emoción de correr lejos, la ansiedad de libertad y su curiosidad. No puede detenerse y sigue su escape. Pasa por una puerta para estar en la parada del autobús, nuevamente la euforia, la libertad, la felicidad, mira alrededor, frente a él el autobús hacia Stanford, el conductor le da una mirada interrogante, sube.

Sam se detiene a la mirad del vehículo, está solo, mira hacia el conductor no está. Dice acusadoramente:

— Sé que estás aquí Dean, sal. —

Su hermano sube, con su chamarra de curo desgastada, pantalones vaqueros, la playera bajo la camisa a cuadros desabotonada. Sam pregunta al encararlo:

— ¿Cuál es el punto? — Dean responde:

— No me necesitas para ser feliz. — Sam grita con furia:

— ¡No! ¡Estás manipulando las cosas! — Dean dice con calma:

— No puedes mentir Sam, aquí no. — Sam mira alredor están en mitad de un jardín. — Se trata de los recuerdos que querías revivir por toda la eternidad, en los que fuiste feliz. ¿Comprendes?

— Estás mintiendo. — Dean dice:

— No lo hago. Intentaste tanto alejarte de mí. — Admite. — Yo no podía entenderlo hasta ahora. Tú no me necesitas. Finalmente te has librado de mí, ¿por qué desear recuperarme? — Sam dice al acercarse a Dean:

— No es así. Mientes, no todos mis recuerdos felices están lejos de ti. — Dean dice desafiante:

— Pruébalo. —

Sam intenta recordar, pero sólo recuerda a su mamá, papá, hermano actual, sus amigos. Las imágenes se proyectan alrededor. Comienza a sentirse angustiado. Dean dice con una sonrisa llena de tristeza y dolor:

— Aquí está tu prueba. Así que sigue tu vida feliz, vive y déjame ir. — Dean le da la espalda, está por irse, entonces Sam dice:

— ¡Espera! Recuerdo que era de noche, papá había llegado borracho. Él me regañó porque había perdido el control remoto. Tú evitaste que me pegara, me abrazaste al llevarme a la habitación lejos de él. Me consolaste al contarme una historia, yo no podía dejar de llorar. Me quedé dormido en tus brazos, donde me sentía seguro. — Dean dice:

— Buen intento, pero no perdiste el control remoto, lo rompiste y luego lo escondiste. No es algo que quieras recordar realmente, pero gracias por intentarlo. — Sam grita:

— ¡MALDICIÓN DEAN! ¡TENÍA CINCO! — Dean le responde:

— Cuatro en realidad. —

Dean desaparece, lo deja ahí rodeado de sus buenos recuerdos, sin embargo ahora le parecen tan tristes. Se despierta de súbito, hay alguien en la habitación, pregunta con esperanza:

— ¿Dean? — La voz niega:

— No, soy Gabriel. — Sam enfoca mejor, ve al arcángel con una paleta en la boca, pregunta con mal humor:

— ¿Te vienes a burlar?

— No en realidad. — Se mueve alegremente. — Vengo a darte una pista, en este juego tan divertido que estás armando. — Sam lo mira con incredulidad. — No puedes usar la misma arma contra Miguel y Lucifer.

— ¿Qué? — Gabriel dice con diversión:

— No pedes derrotarlos igual. Mantuviste a raya a Lucifer con el apoyo de Dean, con el amor fraternal que se tienen. Como lo usaste ya contra Lucifer, no funciona con Miguel. Es por eso que no pudiste recordar nada feliz que lo implique. — Sonríe con autosuficiencia. — No te contó una historia, te cantó la canción que tu madre cantaba para él. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? — Gabriel admite:

— No me agrada verlo tosiendo sangre. Ya debe estar llegando al hospital.

— ¿Cómo? — Gabriel dice:

— Él estaba durmiendo, no pudo cenar. Sentimos que usó su poder, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Jack y Luciel comenzaron a intentar despertarlo, al no responder decidieron llevarlo al hospital. Seguí la señal de su poder, así llegué aquí para ver la última parte de su conversación. Sé como se despertará. — Su voz refleja un poco de molestia. — Odio ver como se deteriora más y más cada día. Decidí hacer algo al respecto. — Da una risita divertida. — Hay un pequeño concurso entre mis hermanos, los que están a tu favor y los que están en tu contra. — Antes de que Sam pregunte, Gabriel dice. — Basado en mi experiencia, sé que si alguien puede salvar a Dean eres tú, si Dean es salvado Miguel también. — Gabriel pone un disco sobre la cama de Sam antes de desaparecer.

Sam toma el disco, viene en una caja transparente genérica, el disco es igual blanco de ambos lados sólo que de una cara dice: "Este lado hacia arriba." Toma su portátil, lo coloca en la lectora, aparece un video en pantalla. Alguien sostenía una cámara, ve la fecha es del día anterior, le da reproducir, ve la pista de patinaje, la chica de cabello rosa está agarrada a una de las vallas, lucha por mantenerse en pie, mientras el chico de cabello azul se arrastra por el hielo bocabajo. Hay otras personas, las cuales parecen no poder caminar sobre los patines. Luciel pasa a toda velocidad carcajeando, Gabriel avanza con gracia y calma al chupar una enorme paleta redonda. Escucha la voz de Jack decir:

— ¡Dean ve! — La cámara comienza a moverse, avanza veloz y eficazmente hacia la otra esquina, ahí está Dean sonriendo mientras observa la incompetencia de algunos ángeles para patinar. — Sonríe a la cámara hijo. — Dean sonríe, saluda, se ve algo pálido pero mejor. — Tu madre y yo trabajamos en una cafetería, sólo porque ella quería servir mesas andando en patines. — Dean rueda los ojos al decir:

— No sé cómo eran tan buenos en patinaje sobre hielo. — Jack ríe al decir:

— A ambos nos gustaba. Ganamos un campeonato estatal en Alaska. — Dean dice:

— Te creo. Vamos a ayudarles.

— Sí. —

Dean patina hacia Chamuel, mientras la cámara lo sigue, Luciel pasa saludando riendo. Dean le muestra a la chica de cabello rosa cómo hacerlo, unos cuantos pasos, lo suficiente para divertirse. Luego va por Raziel, quien comienza a hablar sobre teorías físicas de los humanos, relacionadas a la densidad, fricción, dirección del aire y los principios por los cuales debería poder. Dean se ríe al decir:

— Esto tiene que ser divertido no toda una racionalización. Relájate Raziel. — Levanta su brazo al decir. — ¡Lucy ven! —

Dean y Luciel toman de cada lado a Raziel, lo llevan con lentitud, le muestran, le explican, se ríen. Más gente llega, los Hunters, el pastor Jim, Bobby acompañado de Karen, una mujer de expresión severa y traje pulcro, otros trajeados. Bobby se acerca, le dice a Jack si quiere que él grabe. Jack le entrega la cámara al unirse a los demás en la pista.

Sam observa a toda esa gente compartiendo un rato feliz, ríen, se divierten. Dean y Luciel compiten para ver quién es más rápido, hace más giros, acrobacias, al terminar en empate y volver a comenzar. Dean le hace unas señas a Luciel, los dos se acercan a Bobby. Dean le pide la cámara, entonces ambos caminan por el pasillo, enfocan una máquina de dulces, la cuál parece haberse tragado a Gabriel, tiene los hombros dentro, patalea, grita, se mueve. Luciel toma la cámara al reír.

Dean se acerca a la máquina, le da una patada. La máquina escupe a Gabriel al hacerlo golpear la pared de enfrente con la espalda. Ellos intercambian unas palabras, antes de que Gabriel se levante gritando y persiguiendo a Dean. Luciel y Dean le gritan:

— ¿Quién es el bromista ahora? — Gabriel sigue persiguiéndolos soltándoles amenazas a lo que ellos ríen.

Entregan la cámara a Bobby, unos minutos más de video antes de que Bobby grite:

— ¡Weeson se acabó la carga! — Jack se acerca, toma la cámara al decir:

— Gracias Bobby. —

La pantalla se va a negro, mostrando que la grabación terminó. Pone un par de veces más el video, ve tan feliz a Dean, rodeado de tanta gente. Vuelve a preguntarse si Dean quiere regresar.

Sus padres llegan, escucha los pasos y la puerta, cierra el video, saca el disco al esconderlo. Ellos entran sosteniendo las bolsas de la cena, reparten la comida, comienzan a comer en silencio, Mary da algunos comentarios, sonrisas, pero sus chicos no están entusiasmados, es como si alguien se hubiera muerto. Sigue intentando hasta que dice:

— Mañana iremos los tres. — Muestra un volante del evento. — Llegaremos antes, revisaremos si hay algo extraño. — Una voz se burla:

— Estando lleno de ángeles ningún idiota se atreverá a Mostar su fea cara. — Los Winchester voltean, ven a Gabriel recargado en la pared comiendo una enorme barra de chocolate. Sam dice:

— ¿Qué haces aquí Gabriel? — Él dice acercándose a dónde Sam escondió el disco:

— Vengo por lo que te presté. — Toma el disco. — Alex me encargó decirles que: nos veremos media hora después de iniciado el evento en la puerta principal. Tendremos unos minutos para hablar antes de que se de cuenta y venga. — John pregunta:

— ¿Quién? — Gabriel dice con seriedad:

— Miguel. — John pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Alex aparece en la habitación, responde al poner sobre el alfeizar de la ventana una línea de sal:

— Miguel tiene el poder para saber dónde están TODOS sus hermanos y lo que hacen. Ahora está débil y tendremos un poco de tiempo antes de que nos encuentre. — Gabriel refuta:

— No, él no puede hacer eso. — Alex le dice:

— Su gracia no, pero su alma sí. Está a punto de recuperar todo su poder. — Gabriel pregunta:

— ¿Es por eso que se deteriora? — Alex asiente al comenzar a poner una línea de sal en la puerta. — ¿Por qué? — Alex dice con calma:

— Estamos al borde de la guerra. Cuando él muera ellos vendrán por este mundo.

— ¿Quiénes? — Alex dice al poner el bote de sal bajo su brazo:

— Dragones y todos los que no conozco.

— ¿No conoces?

— Pasaron muchas cosas antes de que tú, Luzbel, yo y los otros ángeles existieran. — Da unos pasos hacia atrás al decir. — Ya está aquí. — La puerta se abre, Alex dice con premura. — Vine a poner sal. — Dean mira alrededor, sus ojos se fijan en Gabriel quien muestra el disco. Luciel se asoma al decir con singular alegría:

— Están en problemas. — Gabriel lo señala al decir:

— Cállate. — Dean señala hacia fuera al decir:

— Hablaremos fuera de aquí. —

Alex y Gabriel salen en silencio, Luciel también se encamina hacia la salida del piso. Dean dice antes de retirarse:

— Disculpen las molestias. — Sam se levanta, le dice:

— Espera Dean. — Dean se queda parado. — Lo siento, muchas veces yo… — Dean le hace una señal para que se detenga, le dice:

— No hace falta Sam, ya me lo dijiste antes. —

Dean entra, pasa junto a Sam y los otros Winchester. Toma su bolsa de lona, la pone sobre su hombro, estrecha la mano de los padres de Sam al decirles:

— Fue un gusto conocerlos señores Winchester. — Le da una palmada en el hombro a Sam al decirle. — Diviértete mucho Sam, fue bueno conocerte. —

Dean sigue su camino, Sam lo observe alejarse, intenta ir tras él, pero alguien lo jala dentro. La puerta se cierra. Ve a Raziel evitándole marcarse y Chamuel contra la puerta. El chico de cabello azul asegura:

— Nuestro deber es proteger a Miguel. — Chamuel corrobora:

— Ayudarle a cumplir su destino. — Sam se jala, John se levanta pero Raziel lo lanza contra la pared. Sam dice desafiantemente:

— ¡Cumplir con su destino! ¡Morir! — Chamuel le grita:

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no lo ves morir! ¡Tú no sientes todo su dolor y agonía! — Sam nota las lágrimas de Chamuel y las de Raziel. El chico de cabello azul dice con suavidad y tristeza:

— Es nuestro hermano también. —

Ellos desaparecen, hacen que el lugar quede con un ambiente más tenso y apesadumbrado. Sam dice que va a ducharse, mientras sus padres se quedan desconcertados dentro del cuarto. Mary piensa en todas las criaturas que conoce, lo horribles que son, estos seres hablan de una guerra contra cosas peores.

Mary se sigue diciendo que odia a los cazadores como Dean, porque siempre aparecen cuando algo horrible ocurrirá, porque siempre son los que reciben el peso de todo, a quienes les lloran, pero ellos pierden todo, mientras los demás que les lloran pueden seguir viviendo. Los odia porque es tan injusto al final, porque todos deben seguir viviendo y son egoístas por ello, porque si mueren son ingratos con aquel que ha perecido por ellos, porque quien murió no merecía morir, todos pierden al final.

Alguien sonríe a la distancia, mientras observa todo. Una voz le llama:

— ¿Estás listo Chuck? — Él voltea a ver a la chica parada al otro lado de la sala. — Es tú gran noche, deberías estar más feliz. Hoy presentaremos el primer libro de Supernatural. — Él asiente al alejarse del ventanal.

La mañana comienza temprano, se alistan, salen al camino, están antes como Mary sugirió. Ven los autos, los escaparates, las edecanes prepararse, los últimos globos en ponerse. Jem les hace una señal con su brazo, grita:

— ¡Sam! —

Los Winchester se aproximan. El auto de Jem se ve aún más hermoso, iluminado por las luces, reluciente, sin las sombras de la noche y la media luz. Su pintura azul, las flamas brillantes en diferentes tonos de azul, los logos de los patrocinadores que no le quitan la estética, su línea es hermosa. Jem dice con orgullo:

— El bebé de La dama de acero y Star Fire, se llama Blue Fire. — Jem da a cada uno un gafete de invitado. — No pensé que te gustaran los autos Sam. — Sam admite:

— En realidad no. — Ella se ríe al decir:

— Lo imaginé. —

El trajeado llega, los saluda cortésmente, luego intercambia unas palabras con Jem, los dos se disculpan al marcharse. Sam se fija en el stand de enfrente, hay muchas fotos pegadas, una pantalla muestra el video de un auto rojo corriendo a toda velocidad, un grupo de personas sonriendo a la cámara al levantar un trofeo, lo que le llama es el nombre en letras rojas: "STAR FIRE" Dos personas pasan tras él, escucha decir:

— Ya están aquí.

— ¿Quién?

— La dama de hierro y Star Fire. —

Ve a los dos chicos vestidos con overol azul caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo y dar vuelta casi al final. Los Winchester los siguen, hay un pabellón para autos clásicos, todos hermosos y relucientes, sus dueños les dan un último toque. Al final se localiza el imponente auto negro. Dean y Luciel están a los lados, pasan un trapo por su carrocería, se ríen mientras intercambiar comentarios estúpidos. La gente comienza a llegar, admiran ese auto tan conocido, aquel que no perdió ninguna carrera a lo largo del país.

Los Winchester se acercan, pero no pueden hablar con Dean ni acercarse lo suficiente, porque Jem lo saca jalando. Dean le grita a Luciel:  
>— ¡Cuida a mi chica! — Luciel le dice:<br>— ¡Sí! —

Sam comienza a escuchar las historias que giran alrededor de Star Fire, su auto y su hermano. Al saber que no podrán conseguir algo deciden separarse, reencontrarse en la entrada a cinco minutos antes de la hora pactada.

Sam no se fija en los autos, tampoco en las hermosas edecanes, intenta poner atención en las pláticas, conseguir información. Mary está esperando ver algún ser sobrenatural, observa los autos con interés fingido. John es quien más lo disfruta, habla con los propietarios de los autos, observa su estado, apreciar los motores, su reloj de pulso le informa que la hora ha llegado, tiene un minuto para llegar.

Sam ve a su padre llegar a toda prisa, su mamá ya está ahí, Gabriel está recargado sobre el marco de la puerta de cristal con una paleta. Luciel observa su reloj. John llega. Gabriel les indica tomar un listón de caramelo, claro que nadie lo supo hasta que sintieron sus manos pegajosas. Sin darse cuenta han llegado al interior de una cafetería, Alex ya espera. Ellos se sientan en la mesa dispuesta para ellos, son tres mesas juntas con sus respectivas sillas.

Luciel y Alex se quedan frente a frente, entonces Alex pregunta:

— Tú primero, la verdad, sin secreto. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —

Luciel comienza a contarles lo que le dijo a Sam antes. Cuando termina aparecen Raziel y Chamuel. Raziel golpea la mesa con sus manos al decir:

— No puedes hacerlo, lo juramos. — Alex se levanta al alzar su voz:

— ¡Los secretos nos están destruyendo! — Raziel y Chamuel se miran entre sí, antes de sentarse en la parte más alejada de la mesa en silencio. Luciel dice:

— Ahora tú, ¿qué es lo que no me quiere decir? —

Alex comienza a contar, como si estuviera perdido en el recuerdo, entre cruza los dedos, pone sus codos sobre la mesa, clava su mirada en la superficie roja:

— Estábamos en el jardín. Padre no estaba en ese momento. Alguien había dejado la puerta abierta, por descuido quiero creer. Eso vino, una enorme nube negra que oscureció el jardín marchitando todo a su paso. Intentamos luchar, pero no sabíamos, no pudimos hacerlo. Sólo habíamos sido hechos para amar y ser amados. — Hace una pausa, intenta controlar sus emociones. — Tomó rehenes, entonces el alma del cielo le dijo que nos soltara y tomaría nuestro lugar. Nos soltó al irse con su objetivo. Intentamos llamarte a ti y a Gabriel, demasiado ocupados para regresar a casa. Padre regresó, decidió ir por el alma del cielo. Sin embargo cuando salimos le encontramos en la puerta, se había escapado. Le llevamos dentro, le cuidamos, curamos le mejor que pudimos sus heridas. Jamás nos ha dicho que pasó allá, sólo puedo imaginar que fue terrible. Cuando se puso en pie, sólo nos dijo que guardáramos el secreto. Raziel le preguntó a dónde iría, sonrió al decir que se volvería más fuerte para poder protegernos. Fue a ver a la espada del cielo y lo demás ya lo sabes. —

Luciel talla su rostro, mientras Gabriel deja caer la paleta que estaba comiendo. Luciel pregunta:

— ¿Eso es todo? — Raziel comenta:

— Es llave y escudo. — Todos voltean a verlo. Raziel se acerca, junta el servilletero, el salero, la salsa de tomate y la mostaza. — Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que pasó antes de que existiéramos, pero escuché esto. Fuimos creados para aligerar su carga, si todos los ángeles toman parte de la presión que hay sobre el alma del cielo, entonces no tendrá carga. — Luciel pide:

— Háblalo en un idioma entendible. — Raziel lo ignora.

— Tiene el poder de crear múltiples cárceles, dónde ha puesto a sus enemigos. — Todos notan que dejó el salero en el centro de los otros contenedores. — Los cuales ejercen presión para romper el dique, para ser libres. Si su carcelero desaparece. — Luciel murmura:

— La cárcel desaparecerá. — Raziel asiente.

— Nuestro hermano está por morir, ellos podrán salir. Entonces sobrevendrá sobre nosotros la guerra. — Gabriel dice:

— Padre siempre tiene una clase de plan B. Debió saber que Miguel moriría algún día, debe haber algo. — Todos se sumen en silencio, Luciel intenta:

— Si todos los ángeles toman la parte que les corresponde. — Chamuel se burla:

— Sí claro, como los caídos cuenta y tú también. Además sólo hay 111 de nosotros ahora contando a Miguel. — Sam interviene:

— Debe haber algo.

— Las puertas. — Todos se sobresaltan, Dean está ahí junto a su mes, los observa con una sonrisa. Se acerca ante el estupor de todos. — Existen cuatro puertas. Una en el cielo, una en el infierno, una en el purgatorio y otra en la tierra. — Luciel y Sam preguntan:

— ¿Dónde están? — Dean encoge los hombros al decir con indiferencia:

— Sólo se verán cuando el ángel que las cuida muera. — Luciel se levanta de inmediato al gritar:

— ¡Debe haber otro modo! — Dean lo mira con dureza al decir:

— Sabes bien que no existe. No vas a matar a la humanidad. — Luciel se queja:

— Sólo es la tercera parte.

— No.

— ¡Al menos es un plan!

— Terrible. No puedes matar a millones para salvar a uno. — Luciel está por decir algo, pero Gabriel dice:

— Eso es cierto, pero dejarte morir tampoco es lo mejor. — Dean sonríe al decir con sarcasmo:

— Es lo mejor, así no volveré a pelear con nadie. — Gabriel le grita antes de desaparecer:

— ¡Estúpido! —

Dean dirige una mirada implacable a los otros ángeles quienes desaparecen también. Dean le dice a Luciel:

— Fuera. — Ambos están por irse, cuando Sam se levanta al gritarle:

— ¡NO PUEDES DEJARTE MORIR! — Dean le dice:

— ¡Es mi decisión! —

Dean mira a Luciel, lo empuja a un lado antes de que él sea catapultado contra la pared. Luciel voltea hacia donde vino el ataque sin poder ver nada, sabe que hay algo pero no puede saber qué o cómo es. Se siente vulnerable, inútil, corre hacia Dean, lo ayuda a levantarse. Dean le dice:

— Corre… vete… ve… por… ayuda… — Luciel intenta decir algo, pero Dean lo empuja, mira a su alrededor para ver que está frente al stand del auto de Jem.

Sam intenta acercarse, pero Dean le dice:

— No. Vienen por mí. — Se escucha una carcajada, voltean a ver de donde proviene, ven la versión joven de John Winchester, quien toma café al preguntar:

— Di que sí y podrás salvar a los Winchester e ir por los malos. — Dean dice:

— No. —

Sam escucha la puerta abrirse, deja entrar a una hermosa rubia de cabello lacio, alta, delgada, con un sensual vestido rojo, la cual dice:

— No puedes escapar Miguel. — Dean da un paso al frente al decir:

— No lo intentaré perra. — Ella sonríe al lanzarse contra él con sus largas y afiladas uñas.


	27. Chapter 27: Enfrentamiento

**Gracias por leer, muchas gracias por todos sus amables comentarios. Lamento la espera, xD se me juntó mucho trabajo, espero les guste este capítulo.**

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ya este es el capítulo antepenúltimo. El siguiente es el final xD jejejejejeje

Sakuno2294: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer esta historia. Espero que este capítulo te agrade. xD Todos hasta Luciel tiene que hacer cosas que no le gustan jajajajajajajaajaja…. Primero acabaré con este fic, para seguir con los otros :D gracias.

Ya saben, Supernatural no es mío.

**La espada del cielo vs. El Alma del cielo.**

Dean toma su mano en el aire, la lanza contra la pared, pero ella saca su lengua la cual enreda en el tobillo de Dean, lo lanza contra las paredes. Ella sonríe al dejarlo libre, lo lanza por el ventanal. Ella carcajea al dirigirse hacia él, le dice:

— No sé qué o quién seas, sólo me mandaron a matarte. Esperaba que fueras más fuer… —

Ella no termina cuando una bala se incrusta en su frente, cae de espaldas al fragmentarse en una oscuridad espesa. Dean dice al guardar su arma:

— Habla menos perra. —

Dean siente algo enroscarse en su pecho, luego aquello lo jala hacia la oscuridad de la noche que se ha establecido sobre el lugar. La joven versión de John Winchester se cambia de lugar, se sienta cerca del ventanal roto, observa hacia fuera, mientras los Winchester escuchan la feroz batalla. Sam le reclama:

— ¿Por qué no le ayudas? — Él dice al quitarse las gafas, deja ver sus ojos dorados:

— No es mi trabajo muchacho. — Sam está por decir algo más pero la amenazante mirada lo hace estremecer, luego aquel tono mortal. — No deberías inmiscuirte minúsculo humano. — Sam ve una mano cubierta por una armadura dorada dirigirse a su cuello, el metal reluciente y las uñas puntiagudas. — No te volverás a interponer en mi camino. —

Sam ve frente a él a un ser revestido por una armadura dorada, la cual une cada articulación con picos. Traga saliva al esperar el contacto mortal, el cual no llega, al mirar mejor, ve a Dean, el cual tiene los ojos de un azul brillante y puro, su cabello se ha tenido del mismo color, toma con fuerza la mano del otro ser, presiona al hacer crujir el metal, dice en tono tranquilo pero amenazante:

— No tocarás a ninguno de mis hermanos espada del cielo. — Arroja lejos a su contrario. Se aleja un poco de Sam cuando los círculos bajo sus pies y cabeza aparecen.

— Alma del cielo, tanto tiempo.

— ¿Cuál es tu misión?

— Destruir a Luzbel. — Dean saca de su pecho una espada luminosa color azul, pregunta:

— ¿Cuáles son los cargos? — El ser dorado se pide:

— ¿Estás jugando? — Dean repite:

— ¿Cuáles son los cargos?

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto? —

Dean corre hacia él con su espada en alto, le dice:

— No te permitiré hacer daño. —

El ser dorado aparece una lanza entre sus manos, ambos comienzan a combatir, la lucha parece pareja, incluso ambos pierden sus armas al mismo tiempo, entonces los resultados son más visibles. Dean le da un cabezazo al otro ser, lo hace trastabillar, lo empuja al hacerlo caler de espaldas, comienza a golpearlo con fuerza. Lo levanta al arrojarlo tras el mostrador del fondo. Alguien entra, Dean lo ve, es un ser alto, humanoide, su piel bronceada es aparente pues está compuesta por pequeñas escamas rojizas, sobre su cabeza hay un círculo oscuro, el cual tiene símbolos parecidos al que está sobre la cabeza de Dean.

— Ven comigo. — Pide el ser humanoide con un acento extraño. — Nosotros te repararemos y no tendrás que morir. — Dean niega. — Juntos sumiremos de nuevo todo en la oscuridad, será como al inicio, silencioso. — Dean vuelve a negar. El ser aparece una espada oscura. — Un golpe. —

Los dos se enfrentan, corren uno hacia el otro, intercambian un ataque de sus espadas. El ser da dos pasos antes de caer desintegrándose en oscuridad, dice:

— Me hubiera gustado estar del mismo lado. —

Dean agacha la mirada un momento al aferrarse más a la espada, camina hacia fuera, sin voltear. Se enfrenta con la horda de seres que correr en la oscuridad. Mientras la espada del cielo se levanta, sacude su cabeza al murmurarse:

— Olvidé su mal carácter cuando se trata de sus hermanos. — Sam se acerca, pude con furia secundado por John Winchester:

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? — La espada del cielo se recarga en el mostrador al sentir una jaqueca que lo mata, si lo piensa bien, sólo los golpes de su creador y del alma del cielo pueden hacerle sentir algo. La voz de John Winchester le taladra la cabeza:

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? —

La espada del cielo los mira un momento, no tiene que seguir fingiendo que es Miguel buen chico, amable, de voz comprensiva y tranquila. Dice en torno de burla que lo acerca más a un demonio:

— El alma del cielo se está degenerando. — Mary grita desde el fondo:

— ¡EXPLÍCALO! — Lleva su mano a su cabeza, responde:

— Es la primera alma, por eso le quieren capturar. Al ser un alma es inmortal. Sin embargo el daño sufrido es tanto que se degrada, le hace perder todos sus recuerdos. — Mary dice:

— Amnesia. — John dice:

— Maldición. — Sam concluye:

— Muerte. — La espada del cielo explica:

— No muere, porque sigue existiendo, pero olvida todo y a todos. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en él?

— Es mi alma, soy su cuerpo. Justos formamos un ángel, uno que puede morir. — Sam exige:

— ¿Por qué tú lo quieres?

— Soy un arma que no siente, los ángeles no son mis hermanos. No siento, no existo realmente, sólo sigo una orden y la cumplo sin importar lo demás, sin límites. Lo necesito para sentir, para existir. — Sam pregunta teniendo miedo a la respuesta:

— ¿Él se acuerda de mí? — La Espada del cielo niega:

— Lo dudo, tal vez sólo recuerda a Luzbel y Rafael. —

Sam se deja caer sobre uno de los banquillos que están frente a la barra. Escucha al ser decir:

— Para mí es muy conveniente. Tú te interpusiste siempre, diciéndole que me dijera NO. Es sorprendente, todos los demás no sabían cómo salvarle, pero tú sí. Tú, su pequeño hermano, el más pequeño de todos. Ahora no podrás seguir interviniendo. —

Dean vuelve a entrar, se para frente a la barra, con un movimiento rápido golpea la cara de la espada del cielo contra la madera, parte en dos el mueble al arrastrar al ser de armadura dorada, lo lanza hacia fuera, los círculos luminosos se colocan bajo los pies y la cabeza de la espada del cielo, quien logra evitar caer de espaldas al romper la puerta, se levanta, siente la presión de aquella magia desintegrándolo. Camina hacia el artífice, sus pasos son pesados y lentos, cae de rodillas al decir:

— Me necesitas, tú me necesitas. — Dean lo sigue mirando de manera dura e indiferente. — Este no es el cielo, sabes que ellos no son ángeles y no encajan las cosas. Te has degradado. — Dean tose, lleva sus manos a su boca la cual se tiñe de rojo. — La guerra está por comenzar, sólo tú sabes dónde están las puertas. ¿Qué pasará con tus hermanos? ¿Qué harán ellos si los dejas solos? —

Los círculos regresan a Dean, quien camina a una mesa, da un golpecito sobre la tabla. La espada del cielo se levanta, se sienta penosamente frente a Dean. La Espada del cielo comienza a explicarle la situación, pregunta al final:

— Entonces, ¿sí? — Dean dice:

— Sí. —

El lugar se llena de una luz cegadora, la cual obliga a los Winchester a cubrirse, cuando la visión regresa, ante ellos está alguien con armadura dorada, la cual ya no tiene pinchos, una franja azul cuelga de su hombrera derecha, su cabello es rubio oscuro, sus ojos verdes tan conocidos por Sam, lo escuchan decir:

— Deben irse, beben correr a la luz del día. —

Camina hacia fuera, abre la puerta, saca su espada resplandeciente de su pecho, hace un corte en el aire, entonces aparece una grieta, por la cual se filtra la luz diurna. Grita:

— ¡Ahora! — Los Winchester corren, Sam le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasará contigo? — El ser dice:

— Estaré bien Sammy, cuídate. —

Sam quiere quedarse, pero su padre lo jala sacándolo de ahí. Voces, gritos y protestas les hacen saber qué ya no están donde está Dean. Luciel da un pisotón a Gabriel antes de correr, Jack lo secunda, pasan por la grieta hacia la oscuridad de la noche, mientras Gabriel les grita:

— ¡ES UNA LOCURA! —

La entrada ya no está, se escuchan un gran estruendo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento y una luz azul cegadora asciende al cielo como una columna, la cual desaparece minutos después. Gabriel ordena:

— ¡BÚSQUENLOS! —

Los ángeles se lanzan a la búsqueda, pero en minutos regresan, Ana informa:

— No están, no hay rastro de ellos. — Gabriel dice con decisión:

— Vamos a encontrarlos. —

Gabriel organiza equipos de búsqueda. Sam le dice a Gabriel:

— ¿Qué hacemos nosotros? — Gabriel dice de manera juguetona:

— Ustedes se van a casa, juegan a las casitas y me dejan esto a mí. — Sam se opone:

— ¡Es mi hermano! — Gabriel responde:

— Es nuestro asunto ahora, no tuyo Sam Winchester.

— ¿Por qué? — Gabriel responde al ponerse un bigote falso:

— No está en la tierra, no puedes ir a buscarlo al purgatorio, el infierno o el cielo. Lo encontraremos Sam, tú regresa a la escuela. —

Sam no puede reclamar, ya que aparece en su dormitorio. El asunto había sido dado por terminado, no lo dejaron luchar, sin opciones, no sabe dónde está Dean, es como si todo hubiera terminado tan abruptamente como comenzó. Decidieron seguir buscando, los días pasan, las semanas, Sam sigue con sus clases y la investigación, pero todo es inútil.

Las cosas entre él y Jessica son geniales, se han hecho novios, ella le dijo que Dean la fue a ver un día antes que desapareciera, le dijo muchas cosas lindas sobre Sam, hablaron y ella disfrutó escuchando sobre Sam, así decidió darse la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor.

Ella lo invita a pasar a su departamento, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta. Ella abre, al ver que es uno de sus amigos lo deja pasar. Sin embargo Sam se sobresalta al ver el brillo amarillo en los ojos del amigo de Jessica, está por decir algo, pero es impactado contra la pared cercana, no puede hablar ni moverse.

Jessica entra a la habitación sonriendo al sostener una bandeja con algunos aperitivos, la cual cae ante el susto de ver a su novio contra la pared, sus pies colgando a centímetros del piso y su amigo con ojos amarillos.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta cayendo pesadamente llama la atención de todos, Luciel entra al disparar con una pistola agua bendita al demonio. Azazel siente el escozor del agua, pero sonríe al burlarse:

— ¿No tienes algo mejor muchacho? —

La sonrisa se borra cuando se siente iluminarse por dentro, algo que lo quema, una horrible sensación, grita antes de que el cuerpo caiga al piso. Sam se siente libre respira profundo, entonces ve a la persona que está junto al cuerpo inconciente, se trata de Dean, sonríe, quiere abrazarlo, darle un golpe y encerrarlo para jamás dejarlo ir; sin embargo se queda inmóvil. Dean ordena:

— Salgamos de aquí. —

Sam siente a alguien agarrarlo de la mano, es Jessica. Ambos caminan hacia la salida, mientras Luciel y Dean revisan el camino con sus armas en alto. La Impala espera afuera, suben con premura, el motor ruge al ponerse en marcha. Dean le dice a Luciel:

— Lucy, llama a papá, dile que nos dirigimos a la casa Winchester. —

Luciel escribe un mensaje de texto, no le importa los fuertes giros del auto, la velocidad, no emite quejas por la música alta. Hay un tenso silencio, el cual se interrumpe cuando Jessica pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó allá? — Dean responde:

— Demonios. — Luciel mira a la pareja al decirles:

— Esta noche podría ser el fin del mundo. — Dean interviene:

— Si no lo detenemos. — Jessica pregunta:

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros? — Luciel responde con calma:

— Los demonios no necesitan una razón, les divierte hacer daño. — Dean agrega:

— Lo necesitan. —

El silencio regresa, unos minutos después el auto se estaciona frente a la casa Winchester. Sam y Jessica están sorprendidos. Los hermanos salen del auto, Luciel le dice a la pareja:

— Debemos entrar a la casa. —

Los cuatro entran a la casa, el ambiente sigue siendo tenso. Mary es la primera en aparecer en el recibidor. Ella abraza a Sam al exigir:

— ¿Qué diablos pasa? — Dean responde:

— Demonios. —

Sam mira a Dean, ese tono monótono y distante, sabe que algo está mal con él. Luciel intenta suavizar la situación:

— Sólo quédense en casa, mientras nosotros nos… —

No logra terminar de hablar cuando una fuerza invisible lo lanza hacia el fondo donde está el comedor. John observa a Dean, su mirada fría, lo escucha decir:

— No hay nosotros. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Qué significa esto Dean? — Dean lo mira un momento, al responder:

— Todos ustedes se quedarán aquí, seguros y bien. — Luciel grita al intentar moverse:

— ¡ES UNA LOCURA! ¡NO PUEDES IR TÚ SOLO! ¡ES UN TRABAJO PARA DOS! —

Dean aparece frente a Luciel toma con sus manos las muñecas de su hermano, las junta sobre la cabeza del chico, le dice con suavidad:

— Lo siento Lucy. No puedo llevarte conmigo, no puedo permitirme pasar más tiempo cuidándote, viendo que no caigas en tentación. Sólo nos queda una oportunidad, sólo una, no habrá segunda ni tercera. Aunque me duela no puedo fallar. — Lo suelta, mientras líneas luminosas recorren la pared, luego el techo, el piso y toda la casa. Luciel insiste:

— Podemos acabar con la humanidad, puedes salvarte. — Dean niega:

— No, no puedes matar a tantos por uno. Así debe ser. —

Luciel mira a su hermano con fijeza, escupe con rabia:

— ¿Cómo lo harás genio? — Dean saca su espada de su pecho, sonríe al decir:

— De la única manera. — Levanta su espada al decir. — Yo el Arcángel Miguel renuncio al amor de Padre. — Clava su espada en su corazón, la gira ante el horro de Luciel y los presentes. — Me autodestruyo por el cielo, para lanzar a mi enemigo al abismo sin fin. — Luciel grita, se mueve intentando escapar de sus ataduras:

— ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO HERMANO! ¡MORIRÁS! — Siente las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, el día que tanto temió ha llegado. — Sólo los caídos pueden ser reivindicados. — Dean dice con calma al sacar su espada ensangrentada:

— Lo sé. Por eso debes ser bueno, recuerda que nos hicieron para amar y ser amados. — Le sonríe. — Deja de hacer desastres. Dile a padre que me hubiera volver a casa. A Jack dale las gracias y dile que también lo amé. — Limpia las lágrimas que quieren salir y recorrer sus mejillas. — Dile a nuestros hermanos, que recuerden por qué estamos aquí. Adiós Lucy. —

Dean le da la espalda a Luciel quien le grita, se retuerce, le ruega, se desespera, lanza alaridos, protestas. Se acerca a Sam, le da una palmada en el hombro al decirle:

— Cuídate Sammy. — Sigue su camino, toma la perilla de la puerta, escucha a Luciel gritarle en medio de su dolor y furia:

— ¡TE ODIO MIGUEL! — Dean se detiene un momento, pero sale sin mirar atrás.

Luciel sigue luchando, sigue gritándole a su hermano. Intenta romper los grilletes que atan sus muñecas congelándolos, se golpea, incluso se pone de cabeza al pararse en la pared. Mientras tanto Sam intenta salir, pero las puertas, ventanas, todos los accesos están bloqueados.

John golpea con una silla de metal una ventana, la cual no se rompe. Mary lanza contra otra ventana agua bendita y sal, intenta con plata, hierro, disparando y nada. Jessica grita:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Luciel responde desde el fondo:

— ¡El fin del mundo si mi hermano no logra pararlo! —

Castiel aparece en la mitad de la estancia, su nariz sangra y se ve cansado. Sam le acerca una silla, lo ayuda a sentarse, Mary le trae un vaso con agua. Castiel lo toma, su mano tiembla. Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa Cas? — Castiel lo mira, dice:

— Sentí la presencia de Dean aquí, necesito hablar con él. — Luciel le grita:

— ¡LLEGAS TARDE! —

Castiel se levanta, ve a Luciel, nota los símbolos que cubren la construcción protegiéndola, eso fue lo que sintió. Se acerca, busca una manera de abrir aquellos grilletes pero no los hay, Luciel dice de malagana:

— Sólo Padre o Miguel pueden abrirlos. — Castiel asiente, pregunta al ver alrededor:

— ¿Dónde está Dean? — Luciel dice con ira:

— Afuera, enfrentándose a Satanás solo. —

Luciel vuelve a retomar su lucha, usa la telequinesis para traer un cuchillo y una sierra, comienza a intentar cortar sus manos. Castiel intenta detenerlo pero él le grita:

— ¡Es necesario! — La sangre comienza a chorrear, pero antes de que sea una herida profunda se cura. Da un grito de frustración. Castiel mira a Luciel, dice:

— Necesito hablar con él. — Luciel pregunta de manera fría:

— ¿Quieres saber sobre tu puta? — Castiel lo mira con confusión, ladea su rostro sin idea. Luciel aclara con disgusto. — Meg. — Castiel niega al decir:

— Necesito encontrar a Padre. — Luciel rueda los ojos al cuestionar:

— ¿Sigues con eso? — Castiel vuelve a darle una mirada confusa. Luciel da un bufido con exaspero al explicarle. — Si quieres encontrar a Padre necesitas un alma. — Aclara. — TU ALMA. No robar otras almas o ir al purgatorio y tragarte toda la mierda de ahí. Eso fue muy estúpido. — Mira a Castiel, le pregunta. — ¿No recuerdas a Padre? ¿Qué recuerdas de él? — Castiel responde:

— Sólo Miguel lo ha visto.

— ¿Qué? — Mira a Castiel. — Según tú, ¿qué pasó?

— Tú te rebelaste, Miguel te mandó a la jaula. Padre se fue un día y nadie supo más de él. — Luciel le pregunta:

— ¿No recuerdas lo que Miguel siempre decía de tomar cosas del purgatorio? — Castiel responde:

— No, Rafael también quería…

— ¿Rafael? Pero si él es tan ecuánime que no se lanzaría de en paracaídas sin revisar todas las medidas de seguridad. Castiel, Miguel siempre decía que no debíamos tomar cosas del purgatorio, porque había bichos horribles que nos comerían las entrañas. — Mira a Castiel. — Para encontrar a Padre debes encontrar tu alma Castiel. —

Castiel desaparece. Luciel da una patada al aire, luego otra al gritar con frustración:

— ¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR HASTA EL FINAL Y NO DESAPARECER CABEZA DE AIRE! —

Sam dice con frustración:

— Suele hacer eso. — Luciel asiente al comentarle:

— Miguel nos enseñó a todos todo lo que sabía. Él jamás hubiera dejado a Castiel abrir el purgatorio. Hubiera puesto a Castiel y Rafael en una habitación a que se enfrentaran en alguna destreza, trabajos manuales o algo. Siempre he odiado eso, mientras yo quería que hubiera un violento enfrentamiento, Miguel buscaba la mejor solución. Yo quería que fueran fuertes, pero él sólo quería lo mejor. — Grita de nuevo al regresar con más furia a intentar soltarse.

Alguien pasa su mano sobre sus muñecas, lo libera, él trastadilla, voltea para ver a Dean quien luce transparente. Luciel se acerca, teme tocarlo porque podría desintegrarse, le dice con preocupación:

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— No podía dejarte aquí, no era justo para nadie. — Luciel intenta decir algo, pero no sabe qué. Ve un escudo redondo y luminoso aparecer en el antebrazo derecho de su hermano, lo ve quitárselo para entregárselo. — Toma Lucy.

— ¡No! ¡No puede terminar así!

— No podré hacer más, tómalo es todo lo que puedo hacer. —

Luciel lleva su temblorosa mano al escudo, lo toma con cuidado. Dean le da un guiño antes de desaparecer. Sam siente a alguien darle una palmada en el hombro, sabe que se trata de su hermano despidiéndose.

Luciel abraza el escudo, se deja caer de rodillas, se inclina, siente algo rompiéndose dentro, se muerde los labios, corre hacia la puerta, la abre, sale afuera, el sol ha salido, mira a su alrededor, todo parece normal y en calma, da un alarido desgarrador, tan triste y desolado que rompe el corazón.

Sam siente sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, se agarra del marco de la puerta. Chuck aparece junto a Luciel, le dice algo al oído que hace a Luciel levantarse, limpia sus lágrimas al decir:

— Me dijo que te dijera que le hubiera gustado volver a casa. — Chuck asiente. — Castiel te está buscando aún.

— Lo sé. — Chuck desaparece.

Una camioneta se detiene junto La Impala, Jack baja, corre hacia Luciel, lo abraza. Entonces Luciel se abraza con fuerza a él al llorar desconsoladamente. Lo lleva hacia La Impala, lo hace subir al asiento del copiloto, él va al del conductor, enciende el auto al marcharse.

Sam se queda parado un rato, ahí, observando. Alguien lo jala dentro, escucha el sonido de una explosión fuera. Ve a Dean, lo mira mejor, no es Dean, se trata de Miguel quien le dice que guarde silencio. Algo enorme está fuera.

Alex aparece en la estancia, ayuda a Miguel a recostarse en el piso, revisa sus heridas múltiples. Dice con temor:

— Escúchame, no te duermas. — Miguel lo observa con su mirada vacía. — Iré por el dragón, regresaré pronto. — Miguel asiente. — Alex se levanta, se quita el casco al arrojarlo, grita. — ¡SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ! — Ante él aparece un joven alto, de tez negra, vestido formal con traje. Alex levanta los brazos al decir. — Sí. —

Una luz cegadora inunda la habitación, cuando la visibilidad regresa, Alex está parado en mitad de la estancia, se arrodilla junto a su hermano, le toma la mano al decirle:

— Déjame ir contigo. — Sonríe. — Cuando regresemos podemos ir al billar, ver una estúpida película de monstruos. — Talla sus ojos. — Incluso ir a golpear monstruos si quieres. —

No hay respuesta, la vacía mirada de Miguel sigue clavada en el techo. Alex deja con suavidad la mano de Miguel sobre el piso, se levanta, extiende su mano al aparecer en ella un báculo, dice al dirigirse a la salida:

— Soy el Arcángel Rafael, ángel de la salud y soy su oponente. — Gabriel aparece chupando una paleta, pregunta:

— ¿En serio? — Alex lo ve al responder:

— Sí, sólo no tenía mi gracia conmigo, estaba causándole dolores de cabeza a Castiel, ambos disputándose el reino, realmente deprimente. — Gabriel sonríe al preguntar:

— ¿Con qué se supone que vas a pelear?

— Los dos dragones que están sobre nosotros. — Gabriel dice:

— No juegues conmigo, esas criaturas parecen humanas y… — No termina porque la camioneta de Jack es elevada por los aires. — ¿Qué fue eso? — Alex repite:

— Dragones. —

Gabriel y Rafael (Alex) se quedan fuera. Entonces Sam lo ve, una versión fantasmal de su hermano, Dean, está junto al cuerpo de Miguel, le da una cachetada al decirle:

— ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Responde!, no te quedes ahí mirando. ¡LEVÁNTATE! Si te dejas caer, cómo salvarás a Sammy, cómo diablos vas a protegerlo. ¿Cómo puedes protegerlo si deas que alguien te proteja? No confías en nadie, no lloras en el hombro de nadie, no hablar de esta mierda con nadie, la entierras y sigues adelante, ¡NO HAY MÁS, NO TIENES A NADIE MÁS QUE A TI! Todos se fueron, todos te abandonaron o murieron, sólo debes proteger a Sammy. — Los ojos fijos se encuentran con otros iguales a los suyos, pero llenos de emoción, le dice:

— No puedo… tú… — Señala a Dean. — Tú… debes… hacerlo… — Se esfuerza. — Si salvas al mundo… salvarás… a Sam… — Dean responde:

— Sí, lo haré. —

Miguel aparece una espada, la cual da a Dean, le dice:

— Somos el mismo… pero… ya no hay recuerdos en mí… Tú… eres… todo… lo que queda… —

Miguel se desvanece, su energía rodea a Dean haciendo que se vuelva físico. Gabriel y Alex entran, lo observan, se quedan en silencio un momento. Dean pregunta:

— ¿Nos vamos a quedar viéndonos o vamos a ir a cerrar esas puertas? — Alex dice:

— Vamos a cerrar esas puertas. —

Dean camina hacia ellos, pasa junto a Sam, le pide a Gabriel:

— Por favor busca a mi padre y hermano. Sam y John Winchester, diles que estoy bien. Sam es así de bajito. — Hace un ademán con su mano. — Le gusta mucho preguntar y puede volverte loco, pero es muy bueno. — Gabriel intenta decir algo, pero ve a Alex moviendo su cabeza negativamente, sonríe al decir:

— Yo los mantendré a salvo, lo juro. —

Dean asiente antes de encaminarse fuera de la casa junto a Alex. Lo mira con tristeza, luego ve a Sam, truena sus dedos al poner todas las cosas que pudieron salir de su lugar en orden, incluso hace a Jessica creer que todo lo soñó y está ahí para conocer a la familia de su novio. Gabriel intenta sonreír, pero esta vez no puede, así que desaparece.

Jessica abraza a Sam al preguntarle:

— ¿Estás bien Sam? — Sam asiente al responder:

— Sí, estoy bien. — Ella sugiere con una hermosa sonrisa:

— Voy a hacer el desayuno, eso te pondrá de buenas. — Ella le da un fugaz beso al marcharse para ayudar a Mary con el desayuno.

Sam siente el fuerte brazo de su padre posarse sobre sus hombros, lo escucha decir:

— Va a lograrlo. Él estará bien. —

Ambos se quedan un rato más ahí, viendo a la puerta, saben que no estará bien, Dean no regresará, no lo volverán a ver jamás y esa es la única verdad.


	28. El Fin

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y seguido esta historia. Han leído 264 hojas, según Word. xD Muchas gracias por leer, dobles a los que dejaron comentarios y especiales a quienes la pusieron en sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Tal vez reescriba el capítulo anterior a este, xD porque tengo muchas ganas de poner una gran batalla xD no sé xD jajajajja.**

**Dedicado a ****GreenEyesSpn****,** **por dejar en cada capítulo comentarios, muchas gracias. También dedico esta historia a un gran amigo que me convención de subirla xD**

**GreenEyesSpn**** :** **Gracias por tu comentario, aquí está el siguiente, xD con algo de problemas porque casi se pierde en la descompostura de mi compu xD. El último Dean que aparece es Dean Winchester, los pocos recuerdos que quedan de él, porque en la batalla y en devenir de Miguel perdió toda su memoria. Espero que te agrada el final, si queda algún cabo suelto dime.**

**Es el fin, si queda algún cabo suelto avisen, xD para subir otro capítulo de ser necesario. Nuevamente Gracias a TODOS!**

**El Fin**

Sam y John han estado inusualmente tristes y callados. Mary y Jessica han intentado animarlos por cuatro días. Están sentados compartiendo una cena callada, Jessica intenta hacer conversación, pero sólo recibe monosílabos, está por decir algo, cuando Luciel se aparece junto a Sam.

Sam se sobresalta, todos se levantan de sus asientos. Luciel dice al tomar la muñeca de Sam:

— Me acompañarás lo quieras o no. —

Sam siente a Luciel jalarlo, si no se pone al día será irremediablemente arrastrado. John intenta oponerse, pero el chico levanta su mano al lanzarlo contra la pared, lo hace caer inconciente, Mary lo intenta, pero es catapultada contra la mesa. Jessica pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Luciel dice:

— Lo necesito un rato. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —

Sam lo mira, el chico luce cansado, tiene el labio partido, un golpe sobre la ceja, su ropa está sucia y desgarrada como si hubiera estado en una pelea. Luciel saca de su bolsillo el boleto dorado, se lo da a Sam al decirle:

— No hay tiempo, si lo rompes regresarás a donde esto inició. — Sam toma el pase, está por preguntar algo, pero Luciel lo interrumpe. — ¡Lo prefiero contigo a muerto! Yo renuncio a él, cuida bien de mi hermano Sam Winchester. — Luciel le entrega otro pase a Sam, uno de tonos azules. — Él intentará darte el pase, sólo tienes que juntar ambos, dos pases, dos personas. —

Sam asiente, mira a Jessica, sus padres, sabe que no tendrá esto, ve los pases. La puerta se abre, entra un grupo de ángeles encabezados por Chamuel, quien dice:

— ¡Luzbel detente! —

Luciel forcejea y pelea contra los que viene por él y los pases. Le grita a Sam al saber que no podrá con todos ahora que no tiene su poder, ahora que no es el más poderoso:

— ¡Decide Sam! —

Chamuel se acerca a Sam, extiende su mano al decir:

— Entrégalos Winchester. —

Sam le mira, luego los pases, con premura rompe el boleto dorado. La habitación se llena de luz, cuando regresa su visión la cabeza le duele, se siente mareado y mal. Sus manos tiemblan, mira sus manos grandes y callosas, está sentado en una cafetería de algún pueblo, la camarera de mediana edad se acerca con la jarra de café, le pregunta:

— ¿Otra taza cariño? —

Sam asiente, su taza está llena pronto, le da las gracias y ella se aleja. Toma el café con avidez, su cabeza lo está matando. Dean Winchester entra por la puerta, su chamarra de cuero, pantalones vaqueros, botas, camisa a cuadro sobre una playera, luce feliz y sonriente. Sam no puede evitar alegrarse, quien ha llegado es su hermano, con el que enfrentó a Lucifer y todas las cosas que se esconden en la oscuridad.

Dean se sienta con esa sonrisa radiante, lo escucha decir:

— ¿Lo tengo? — Sam siente el boleto azul bajo su mano, pregunta:

— ¿Qué has conseguido Dean? — Se fija en sus ojos al preguntar. — ¿Eres Miguel? —

Ve la sorpresa en el rostro de Dean por un segundo, él niega al explicar:

— No, tengo el alma de Miguel. — Sam pregunta al intentar acortar el diálogo, pues esto ya lo ha vivido:

— ¿Cómo Anna? — Dean asiente al decir:

— Por eso eres el listo de la familia. —

Sam rueda los ojos al tomar un trago de café, oculta lo mejor posible su sonrisa. Vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué conseguiste Dean? —

Dean muestra el pase dorado, lo pone sobre la mesa, lo desliza hacia Sam al decir:

— Un pase para ti, para que tengas la vida normal que siempre has querido. —

Sam mira con más atención los ojos de Dean, el dolor que se arremolina en ellos. Desliza el otro boleto hacia su palma, pone su mano sobre el boleto haciendo que ambos se junten al decir:

— Me iré contigo, lo quieras o no. — Dean se sorprende, mira a Sam quien se ha levantado y le grita sin importarle las miradas de los demás. — A la mierda si crees que no te necesito, que te odio y estoy mejor sin ti. Estás equivocado, eres mi familia. —

Sam siente algo succionarlo, intenta alcanzar a Dean pero no puede. Abre los ojos, está recostado, sobre él un móvil con figuritas tiernas, los barrotes de su cuna, maldice en su mente mientras de su boca sale un balbuceo:

"Diablos, otra vez aquí."

Azazel aparece sonriente, muestra sus ojos amarillos, saca el cuchillo al poner su muñeca sobre Sam. Algo lo distrae. Sam lo escucha decir:

— Esperaba a tu mamamita chiquillo. — Escucha la voz infantil de Dean decir:

— ¡Deja a Sammy! — El demonio pregunta en tono de burla:

— ¿O qué? — Sam ve un cubo de plástico pasar volando sobre la cuna. Escucha al demonio reír al decir. — No puedes hacerme daño con juguetes niño. —

Sam maldice por haber olvidado al demonio. Quisiera ver, pero no puede, se obliga a voltearse, mira por los barrotes al demonio levantar a Dean del cuello, da un grito, pero alguien más aparece, esa persona dice:

— ¡Déjalos en paz! — El demonio suelta a Dean quien cae al piso. Voltea a ver quién se atreve interrumpir, ahí está Gabriel chupando una paleta. — ¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que matar? —

El demonio intenta usar su poder, pero no funciona, vuelve a intentarlo y nada. Gabriel truena sus dedos, el demonio siente algo empujarlo por dentro, miles de cuchillos atravesarlo, se ilumina al morir, el cuerpo desaparece de la habitación. Gabriel va hacia Dean, le dice:

— Lo hiciste bien Dean. — Dean sonríe. — Son Gabriel. —

Dean intenta hablar, pero su garganta duele demasiado. Alex aparece a su lado, pone sus dedos sobre la frente del niño al decirle:

— Ahora todo estará bien Dean. — Gabriel le da una paleta a Dean al decirle:

— No le digas a tu mamá o no te dejará comerla. — Dean le sonríe al sentirse mejor, dice:

— Soy Dean. — Mira a Alex, quien dice:

— Sí, sé tu nombre y el de Sam, porque Gabriel es tu ángel de la guarda y de tu hermano. — Gabriel asiente. — Soy Rafael, pero me dicen Alex. — Dean se ríe. — Cuando estés en problemas puedes hablarnos y vendremos, ¿sí? — Dean asiente. Gabriel aclara:

— No siempre podremos ayudar, pero lo intentaremos. — Alex se acerca a Sam, le acaricia la mejilla al decirle:

— Cuida bien a nuestro hermano, no puede recordarnos, ni al cielo, nada, sólo estos cuatro años que ha vivido en su familia. Su memoria quedó irreparable. Háganlo mejor esta vez. —

Gabriel se acerca a Sam, le acaricia la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro al reírse. Alex le dice a Dean:

— Cuida de Sam. — Dean asiente con decisión y los dos ángeles desaparecen.

Dean corre hacia la cuna de Sam, se pone de puntitas al agarrarse de los barandales, le dice al bebé:

— Los ángeles nos cuida como dice mamá Sammy. —

Sam le sonríe a Dean, porque este es su hermano. Lo ve sonreír inocentemente, sus ojos brillantes, no puede evitar reírse contagiando a Dean, los dos se carcajean. John entra a la habitación, tiene los ojos desorbitados y desorientados, mira a sus niños, los abraza, tiene asegurarse que es real, que ellos están ahí, los besa al decirles:

— Están a salvo. — Mary mira a su familia al decirles:

— Todos deberían estar durmiendo. —

John deja a sus hijos, va hacia ella, la abraza con fuerza, se aferra a ella. Ella sonríe al decirle:

— Los niños John. — Él sonríe, toma a Dean en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

Sam se queda sólo en la cuna, no puede quedarse más tiempo despierto, se siente a gusto y seguro.

La mañana es tranquila, Dean intenta darle de comer, pero sólo hace que ambos queden llenos de papilla, Mary sonríe, mientras le dice a Dean:

— Eres un buen hermano mayor cariño. — John comenta al ver el periódico:

— Es el mejor hermano mayor. — Mary dice con entusiasmo al limpiar la carita de Sam:

— Tenemos un nuevo vecino, se llama Jack, escuché que tiene un hijo de la edad de nuestro Dean. ¿Por qué no vamos a darle la bienvenida por la tarde? — John asiente. — Llevaré a los niños al parque. — John los ve al decir:

— Diviértanse mucho. ¿Por qué no salimos el fin de semana de día de campo? — Mary dice emocionada:

— Sería fantástico cariño. —

John termina su desayuno, se despide de su familia antes de salir a trabajar. Todo le parece más brillante y mejor.

Mary baña a los niños, los viste y decide llevarlos a un parque cercano. Le parece un día hermoso. Dean corre hacia la caja de arena, ella se sienta en una banca junto a Sam. En minutos un hombre llega, lleva un traje formal, le pregunta:

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — Ella se hace un lado para darle un poco más de espacio. — Gracias. — Él le extiende la mano al decirle. — Jack Weeson. — Ella responde el saludo al presentarse:

— Mary Winchester.

— Mucho gusto señora Winchester. ¿Cuál es suyo? — Ella señala a Dean, quien parece hablar con otro niño de su edad:

— El pequeño de playerita azul. — El hombre dice:

— El mío está hablando con su hijo, es el niño de pantalones negros y playera blanca. — Mary le comenta:

— No le recomendaría ponerle blanco, ellos se ensucian demasiado. — Jack dice:

— Sí, pero no dejan de ser lo mejor del mundo. —

Mary y Jack comienza a hablar, entonces Sam lo ve, una camioneta sospechosa, de la cual baja un par de personas sospechosas. Intenta llamar la atención de Mary, pero ella sólo le hace pequeñas cosquillas. Sam ve que su madre está atenta de Dean, igual que Jack de su hijo. Dean corre hacia los columpios seguido del otro niño, Mary se levanta para ir tras ellos, al igual que Jack.

Mary, Sam y Jack, ven cuando dos hombres toman a los niños y corren. Jack va tras ellos al gritarles, está por alcanzarlos, cuando ellos saltan dentro de una vagoneta blanca. Saca su arma pero no se atreve a disparar, no tenía placas el vehículo, aún así saca su celular, hace una llamada al reportarlo y pedir apoyo.

Mary llega a su lado, llora desconsoladamente, Jack le dice al poner su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia:

— Los encontraremos señora Winchester. — Sam comienza a llorar por su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Dean observa a los hombres, los cuales le han atado las manos a él y al otro niño. Mira al otro niño al preguntarle:

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — El chico dice entre lágrimas:

— Luciel Weeson, ¿y tú?

— Dean Winchester. — Se acerca al otro niño al decirle. — Todo estará bien. —

Luciel asiente al aceptar el consuelo que Dean le brinda. Mientras el auto los lleva a un destino desconocido.

Mary regresa a casa, donde agentes la esperan, toman su declaración, le piden una fotografía del niño. Ella deja a Sammy en su cuna, mientras atiende a los agentes. John se sorprende al llegar a casa, de inmediato sabe que algo malo pasó, abraza a Mary al recibir la terrible noticia.

Sam llama a Gabriel, confía que algún ángel aparezca, mucho rato después de balbuceo, maldiciones y peticiones el arcángel se asoma a su cuna, le invita una paleta, la cual rechaza. Gabriel realmente parece divertido con la situación de Sam. Sam siente como el hombre le hace cosquillas en su estómago redondito, quiere gritarle, pero sólo salen balbuceos tiernos de su boca. Gabriel le dice:

— Lo siento Sam, no esta vez. Sus ojitos de cachorro no funcionarán. Dean tiene un destino que cumplir, personas a las cuales salvar, necesita prepararse. Él regresará a casa dentro de seis meses o un año, todo depende de sus elecciones. Hasta luego Sammy. —

El arcángel desaparece cuando su padre entra, lo toma de la cuna al abrazarlo con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, le promete:

— Encontraremos a Dean, lo juro Sam. Lo encontraremos. —

Seis meses después de búsquedas infructuosas, frustración y peleas. Una casa rodante se detiene frente a la casa Winchester. Bobby Singer baja al mirar a los lados, tras él viene su esposa Karen y su hijo a Adam. Bobby espera a los otros dos ocupantes de la casa, al ver que no bajan les dice:

— ¡Vamos pequeños! —

Dean y Luciel bajan, se quedan parados junto a Bobby. El hombre les sonríe al preguntarles:

— ¿Cuál es la casa de cada quien? — Dean señala la casa Winchester, mientras Luciel la que está a un lado. Karen dice:

— Adam y yo llevaremos a Lucy, tú lleva a Dean cariño. —

Bobby asiente, toma a Dean entre sus brazos, lo lleva a la casa. Toca el timbre, John Winchester abre, se sorprende al ver a Dean en brazos de Bobby, de inmediato grita:

— ¡Mary! — Toma a su hijo entre sus brazos al decir. — ¡Gracias! — Bobby se presenta:

— Bobby Singer. — John estrecha la mano de Bobby al decir:

— John Winchester. —

Los Winchester lo invitan a pasar, quieren saber todo, sobre cómo recuperó a su hijo. Bobby sonríe al decir que los niños se metieron a su casa rodante, no supo cuándo ni como, hasta que la comida comenzó a desaparecer.

Dean rápidamente toma a Sammy entre sus brazos, lo acuna sonriendo. Bobby comenta:

— No ha dicho nada desde que nos conocemos. — John abraza a sus hijos al asegurar:

— Todo estará bien, ahora estamos juntos. —

Mary sonríe convencida de ello mientras Bobby asiente. Gabriel mira sentado en el tejado de la casa Weeson, observa por la ventana. Alex se sienta a su lado al decir:

— Lo harán bien. — Gabriel asiente sin dejar de comer su barra de chocolate.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar Castiel sigue buscando a su padre, quien lo observa desde el otro lado de la calle al esconderse tras un periódico.

**GreenEyesSpn: Me alegra que te gustara el final. No prometo segunda parte pero tal vez la haga. Respecto a la historia completa, la subiré cuando arregle mi compu, porque se quedó dentro .**

**Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.**


End file.
